


Have Books, Will Travel

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman/Dean, Daddy/Dean, Gay Sex, M/M, Teacher/Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 99,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After growing up dirt poor, Dean Winchester seemingly has it all—brains, good looks, and multi-million dollar hotel chain. The one good outcome of a disastrous marriage was his son. With Dean’s busy schedule leaving it impossible for his son to attend regular school, Dean has to find a tutor that is willing travel across the globe with Dean and his son.</p><p>Castiel hated his job at the ritzy private high school tending to the spoiled brats of the rich and famous. He liked the simple things. The small ad in the paper caught his eye – travel, tutoring a young child – it seemed perfect. Only his new boss was fascinating and totally off limits.</p><p>Dean knew his son’s teacher was forbidden fruit, but damn, he was sinfully hot. As they travel to different cities around the world, the two men fight their growing attraction. </p><p>Castiel adores the boy in his charge and showers him with all the affection he was denied as a child. Will the three become a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished a story that had a child in it, and I didn't mean to do another so soon, but I loved this idea. So, here goes.
> 
> I'd like to take a moment to thank #theguyatstarbucks

 

“Don’t you think Jake should be in school?”

  
Dean Winchester, CEO of the Winchester Hotel chain, leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankles on top of his desk. He flicked a piece of imaginary dust of his Berluti boots. “He’s only five, Sam.” Dean knew Jake should be in school, but it would mean leaving him with a nanny while he traveled. He wasn’t willing to do that.

  
“Five year olds go to kindergarten, Dean.” His brother stood up and walked to the huge window that overlooked New York City. Night was falling and the lights of Times Square were already glowing. “I get that you want to keep him with you, but he can’t even write his name. Jules’ sister’s kid is the same age, Dean, and he’s counting and writing the alphabet.”

  
“Bully for him,” Dean said bitterly. He knew Sam meant well. Damn, Sam loved Jake, but he hated when people compared Jake’s lack of certain skills with their little over-achievers. Jake was just really shy, that’s all. Sam and his wife, Jules, often took Jake to the Central Park Zoo and museums when Dean was tied up with work. Sam turned away from the window and gave him one of his classic bitchfaces. Dean looked away, tapping a staccato beat on the arms of his chair.

  
“Have you thought about a private tutor?”

  
“Huh? Like a glorified nanny?”

  
“No, Dean. A private tutor that can travel with you and teach Jake. Not a babysitter, but someone with a teaching degree.” Dean’s teeth worried his lower lip. He hadn’t thought about it, but maybe that would be the answer.

  
“So, how do I find one? They have services that supply them?” That’s how he found his last three nannies. Jake didn’t have a problem with any of them, but one saw dollar signs and tried to seduce Dean, one stole a pair of his cufflinks and the current one…well, let’s just say, she was a bit old to be flying around the globe with him.

  
“I’m sure there are, but you could advertise online. That way you can tell them exactly what you expect.”

  
“Let me think about it.” Dean dropped his boots to the floor and stood up. “Shouldn’t you be heading home to Jules?”

  
Sam looked at his phone and sighed. “Probably.”

  
“What’s going on? Trouble in paradise? You haven’t fucked anything up, have you?” Dean loved Jules. The petite pediatric nurse was Sam’s polar opposite. Dean was jealous of his brother’s marriage. His own had ended in divorce court three years ago. It had been nasty, but Dean’s attorneys uncovered several affairs and with the prenup, Lisa had walked away with nothing, not even their son. She’d kept up the pretext of being the poor mother who just wanted to see her baby for about six months. Then she got a part in an Off-Broadway show as a dancer. Last Dean heard, she was sleeping her way up the entertainment ladder.

  
“No, she’s just on a new shift and when I’m home, she’s working. She says it’s only temporary, but I hate it.”

  
“What you’re saying is that you don’t have anywhere to be tonight. Want to join Jake and me for dinner?”

  
Sam grinned. “Yeah. I could even help you come up with an ad for a tutor.”

  
Dean rolled his eyes as he slipped on his Armani jacket and straightened his tie. Dean punched the elevator button for the lobby. The Winchester Arms was his flagship hotel. He bought the old building and sank every penny he had into it. It was the smallest of the Winchester chain, but it housed the corporate offices on the fifteenth floor.

  
As they two men strolled through the lobby, Dean instinctively took in his employees, the flower arrangements, the uniforms of the bellmen. His staff greeted him with smiles. He liked to think he was a good employer and knew he was respected by his staff.  
The Impala was sitting in her usual spot under the portico. One of the valets had brought her around earlier. With a small son at home, Dean left promptly at five every night unless some emergency happened. Everyone on staff knew it, right down to the valets who had his car ready to go for him.

  
Sam refused to own a car in Manhattan, he said it was crazy. Dean couldn’t give up his car…his pride and joy…his baby. They got in and Dean made his way through the heavy rush hour traffic. Dean’s brownstone was on 138th and with rush hour traffic it took them almost thirty minutes to get home. He parked on the street.

  
When Dean unlocked the door, his son squealed. "Daddy, Daddy." Dean scooped the child up and swung him around.

  
"Hey, Squirt, guess who I brought home?"

  
"Uncle Sam," Jake cried, reaching out for his tall uncle. Sam took him from Dean and together they headed for the living room. Dean addressed the elderly woman who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

  
"How was he today?"

  
"He's a good boy, Mr. Winchester. A little rambunctious at times, but good nonetheless."

  
"Thank you for your patience with him, Mrs. Barksdale." He waited while she gathered her purse and sweater before opening the door for her. She took the bus home every night. The stop was just at the corner, but Dean stood and waited until he was sure she was safely aboard. Once she was gone, he made a beeline up the stairs to his room. The suit was off and the worn jeans on in less than a minute. He pulled on an old Metallica t-shirt and headed down to the kitchen.

  
He could hear Jake and Sam in the living room. It sounded like they were playing a video game. Dean pulled the package of chicken from the fridge, thankful the market had made their delivery that morning. He stared into the pantry wondering what to make.

  
Thirty minutes later, he plated the Parmesan crusted chicken breasts, the linguini with garlic butter and a salad. "Dinner," he called out. He heard giggling and Sam came in with Jake on his back.

  
"My horse is hungry, Daddy."

  
"That's not a horse, son, that's a moose."

  
"Very funny, Jerk." Sam quirked an eyebrow, knowing Dean wouldn't complete their ritual in front of Jake. Instead, Dean took the mature route and stuck out his tongue.

  
Once Jake was tucked into bed later that evening, Sam and Dean grabbed a couple of beers and sat in the living room. The television was on, but the sound was muted. Sam held Dean's laptop.

  
"Okay, so here's what we have so far," Sam said and began to read.

  
"Private tutor needed for five year old child. Must have passport and be able to travel. References and resume can be sent to...yada yada yada."

  
"Shouldn't it say more?" Dean asked, eying the ad over Sam's shoulder.

  
"I don't think so. You can weed out the crazies once you have their resumes and you will definitely need to call their references. If you narrow it down, we can get Benny to run a background check on them."

  
Benny Lafitte was a detective with the NYPD and one of Dean's closest friends. "Yeah, good idea."

  
Sam clicked the icon and the ad was published. Now, all Dean had to do was wait. He was leaving for Australia in three weeks and wanted something in place by then. Mrs. Barksdale didn't even have a passport and he couldn't ask her to travel the globe.

  
The rest of the week was filled with meetings and teleconferences. Dean only got four responses to his ad. He deleted two right off the bat. They were both very young woman with little to no experience. The remaining two seemed okay. A forty-something with a background in childcare and a retired schoolteacher from New Jersey.

  
***

  
Castiel stared at the advertisement for the eighth or ninth time since he saw it. He had a good job. Really, he did. The pay was decent for New York. The private school was well known. The students were...smart...okay, the students were spoiled rich kids. They were brats and they didn't listen. Castiel despised them. But still – taking another job – one with unknown parameters...

  
He clicked the mouse and opened up his resume. It was good enough to get him a job at Roundtree Preparatory School. It wouldn't hurt to send it. It wasn't like he had to take the job. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair and sighed. Sitting his laptop on the coffee table, he stood up and stretched. His walkup in Brooklyn was tiny, just three rooms. The kitchen and living room were adjoining and the bedroom was barely big enough for his double bed and a secondhand dresser. The bathroom was miniscule. He could afford the rent though, leaving enough left over to put in his Paris fund. He'd make it there one day. Of course, living in New York was expensive and he only managed to save a little over a thousand dollars. That wouldn't even cover the plane ticket.

  
He turned off the lights and made sure the three locks on the door were secure. He rejoiced that tomorrow was Friday. The weekend would be his to enjoy. A night out at Queer Love, the new gay bar on Broadway was on the agenda for him and a couple of his friends. Maybe he'd meet someone decent for a change. Sleep came easy.

  
Castiel's morning was horrific. The brats were excited about the upcoming spring holiday and would not stop talking. Naomi Tapping, the school's vice principal, walked by his classroom at the exact time he threw up his hands and yelled, "Shut up," at the top of his lungs. Now, here he was in the principal's office instead of eating his lunch.

  
Mr. Alder looked at him over the top of his reading glasses. "Mr. Novak, would you care to explain why you thought it was a good idea to shout at your students?"

  
"They were being..." He couldn't say brats. "...uhm...hard to manage."

  
"Do you have trouble managing a group of teenagers, Mr. Novak? I thought that was your job. What we are paying you for." He looked disapproving and Castiel sank lower in the chair. "Perhaps during the spring break holiday, you would like to help Mrs. Thomas with the remedial reading class."

  
No. God, no. He was planning to go see his cousin in Hoboken during the break. "I have plans for the holiday..."

  
"Yes, you do. You will assist Mrs. Thomas. Good day, Mr. Novak."

  
Castiel slunk out of the principal's office and made his way back to his classroom. He had seven minutes before the bell rang. He tossed the peanut butter and jelly sandwich into the trash and ate his small carton of strawberry yogurt. By the time the bell sounded, Castiel had made his decision. He fired off a pop quiz to the students and while they were writing out their essay answers, he sent his resume and his references to the email address he hadn't realized he'd memorized until that moment.

  
Later that night, dressed in a nice pair of dress pants and a white button down, he met Ed and Harry at the entrance to Queer Love. Both men were dressed in tight, skinny jeans and vee-necked sweaters. His friends were nerds, but he had fun with them. They paid the cover and entered the dimly lit club. The music was loud and Castiel didn't recognize the song. The dance floor was already crowded. They made their way to the bar and ordered their drinks. He thought Ed looked silly holding a martini glass with a paper umbrella sticking out of it, but he didn't comment.

  
He didn't wind up with anyone, but he got to dance with a few handsome men. He had his ass touched, pinched and slapped a few times. He still went home alone.

  
Saturday and Sunday were spent running errands and reading in the park. He loved Central Park. He spread a quilt on the grass and watched the people go by. Growing up in New York gave him a sense of belonging.  The years he spent in Boston were nicem, but he missing the city. Even after almost a year, he was still finding new things to see and do. By Monday morning, he'd forgotten about the private tutor position and resigned himself to spending his holiday with Mrs. Thomas. The English teacher was older than dirt and always smelled like she bathed in perfume.

  
***

  
Sunday morning, Dean finally got around to checking his private emails. Jake was in the living room watching cartoons, so Dean took a few minutes of quiet time to himself.

  
**From: C.Novak74@gmail.com**  
**To: DeanLovesPie@yahoo.com**  
**Subject: Tutor Position**

  
**To Whom It May Concern:**  
**I am interested in the tutoring position you have advertised. I have a masters degree in education from Boston University and have taught in public and private schools for sixteen years. I have attached my resume and a list of references. If you need any further information, please do not hesitate to contact me.**

  
**Sincerely,**  
**Castiel Novak**

  
Dean read the email twice. Castiel? Was that a woman's name? She or he sounded kind of stuffy. "Please do not hesitate to contact me," he said in a haughty English accent.

  
"Who you talking to, Daddy?"

  
Dean looked down at his son and pulled him up on his lap. "My computer."

  
"Oh. Can I have a snack?" Dean kissed Jake's forehead. He looked a lot like Sam did when he was a kid. Dean was glad he didn't look like Lisa. Not that she wasn't attractive – she was, but Dean didn't want any reminders of the bitch. Catching her in bed with another man had sickened him. And she was so cold about it. "Daddy?" Dean shook himself out of the painful memories.

  
"Snack, huh? What do you want, Sport?"

  
"Ice cream," Jake shouted gleefully, clapping his hands.

  
"How about…. no. You can have cookies and milk." Dean pulled the box of vanilla wafers down from the cabinet. "Can you get the milk for me?"

  
Jake went to the refrigerator and carefully picked up the carton with both hands. He sat it on the counter. Dean put five cookies on a plate and poured the milk into a plastic cup. Jake crawled up in one of the dining room chairs and Dean put his snack in front of him. He ruffled his ginger colored hair and sat back down at his computer.

  
"Can we go to the park?"

  
"Not today, Jake. Maybe next weekend. We can hit the zoo too."

  
Jake seemed satisfied with that answer and took his snack back to the living room. Dean opened up Castiel Novak's resume. It looked impressive. The other attached document had three references, email addresses and phone numbers. He picked up his phone and dialed Sam.

  
"Hey, I'm sending you a resume and a list of references. Will you look it over for me?"

  
"Sure. Can it wait until tomorrow? Jules and I are out shopping."

  
"Sure you are." Dean made the sound of a cracking whip.

  
"Bite me."

  
"Right. Give Jules a kiss for me." Dean forwarded the email and leaned back in his chair. Sam had nixed the other two resumes. One person lied about attending college and the other had held five jobs in a one year time period. Having a brother who was a research specialist for the New York Public Library system was extremely helpful sometimes.

  
He attached the resume to another email to his friend, Benny, and explained the situation. Benny would do a quick background check to see if this person was on the up and up.

  
Dean pulled his son away from the television and carried him piggy-back upstairs. It was already ten and neither had gotten out of their pajamas. To save time, Dean grabbed Jake an outfit and took it to his bathroom. "Come on, Sport, we have to get a shower. You get to do the big boy thing today."

  
"Don't wanna." Jake set his lip in a pout.

  
"Come on, Jake. We're running late." Dean reached in to turn on the water. He made it cooler than his normal temperature.

  
"I'll get soap in my eyes." Dean stripped off his sleep pants and tossed them in the hamper. He knelt down by his son.

  
"It was only that one time. We'll be careful this time. I promise." Dean mentally crossed his fingers that soap didn't run down into his son's eyes.

  
Face set in a stubborn mask that reminded Dean of himself, Jake allowed his father to strip him out of his Batman pajamas. Dean got in the shower first and motioned for Jake to join him. He let the boy climb up on the built-in bench while Dean quickly shampooed his hair. "Alright, Sport, your turn." Jake obediently turned around and let his head fall back. Dean washed Jake's hair and held him out in front of him, hands under the boy's armpits. "Eyes closed. Don't open until I tell you. Ready?"

  
"Ready." Dean dunked Jake under the spray. His shower was an extravagance that he'd spent a fortune on. It was probably big enough for four adults and in his younger days, he might have tried that. It had two rain shower heads with a steam setting. When the water ran clear, he spun them around and put Jake back on the bench.

  
"Open." Jake blinked up at him, grinning. "See, no soap in the eyes. Now, wash that nasty butt." He gave Jake a bar of soap and began to wash his own body.

  
“Wash that nasty butt…wash that nasty butt,” Jake sang as he washed.

  
Five minutes later, Dean shut off the water. He passed a towel to Jake and together they dried off. "What's on the genda?" Dean burst out laughing.

  
"You've been spending way too much time at the office. And the word is agenda, Squirt." Dean walked naked into his bedroom, the equally nude boy followed. Dean pointed to his small pile of clothes. "Get dressed." Dean opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. He slid them up his legs and snapped the waistband in place. When he was sure Jake was with the program, he told him the plans. "Today, we are going to the airport to talk to Uncle Bobby about our trip. Then, we're going to Aunt Charlie's house to pick up your new computer."

  
"Yay," Jake shouted, dancing around in his Spiderman underwear.

  
He promised Bobby he'd be at the airfield, where the company jet was stored, by lunch. He wasn't going to make it. He'd call from the car and bring the man who raised him his favorite deli sandwich to make up for it.

  
By the time he pulled up to the hangar, it was well after one. He hefted the bag from Katz's and got out of the car. He sat the bag on top of the car while he unbuckled Jake from his booster seat. The boy took off for the big roll-up door. Dean didn't have to worry. Jake had been running around this small, private airfield since he was a toddler.

  
"Good thing I didn't have anything better to do than wait on your sorry..." Bobby broke it off and ran his fingers through Jake's hair. The boy was currently hugging the older man's legs.

  
"Daddy brought you for favorite samwish."

  
"Huh, well, that's good." Dean held out the bag with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

  
"Hey, old man, ready to go over the flight plan?" Bobby had taken Sam and Dean in when their father was too drunk to care for them. He'd taught Dean how to throw a baseball and he taught Sam how to ride a bike. He was more of a father than John Winchester ever dreamed of being.

  
"Hey, boy," Bobby said to Jake, "Go out to the jet and tell Garth to let you fly her."

  
After Jake ran out of the small office and into the hangar, Dean shook his head. "You spoil him."

  
"He's a good kid, Dean." Gruffly, he turned around and sank into his aging office chair. "You can be proud of the way you're raising him."

  
"Shut up," Dean mumbled. Just as embarrassed to be hearing the praise as Bobby was of giving it. The two men went over Dean's travel arrangements for the coming weeks. Bobby, his pilot for the last ten years, would file the flight plan when the time came. They'd started out with a small Cessna, using it to travel the US, but once Winchester Hotels went global, the old Air Force pilot talked Dean into buying a small jet.

  
Dean found his son in the pilot's seat of the jet. Garth, their mechanic, was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Jake was making all sorts of sound effects. "Where are you, Jake?"

  
"I'm over the ocean."

  
"Cool. You need to land soon. We've got to get over to Aunt Charlie's.

  
Jake did a wonderful impression of wheels on tarmac and hopped out of the seat. He gave Garth a fist bump and followed his dad out of the jet.

  
The ride to Charlie's apartment was filled with a running commentary of Jake's 'flight'. Dean loved his son's imagination. He made sure Jake didn't spend a lot of time in front of a television or computer screen. The only reason he was getting a computer from Charlie today, was for the long flights. The last time he took Jake on a transatlantic flight, he about drove Dean stark raving mad.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel unlocked his apartment door. The lady down the hall was cooking cabbage again. The entire floor reeked. He shut his door and removed his coat and tie. When he opened his refrigerator, he had a choice between leftover spaghetti and some takeout from the Chinese place down the street. "Eeny meeny miny moe." Frowning he picked up the carton of Beef and Broccoli. He heated it in the microwave and sat down in front of his laptop.

  
**From: DeanLovesPie@yahoo.com**  
**To: C.Novak74@gmail.com**  
**Subject: Tutor Position**

  
**Dear C. Novak:**

  
**I have reviewed your resume and talked to your references. If you are free tomorrow evening at seven, I would like to set up an interview. My address is 234 East 95th Street. If you cannot make it for some reason and need to reschedule, please call my office at 212-766-2900.**

  
**Dean Winchester**

  
Castiel gave a whoop. He had an interview.

  
The next morning, he was so excited he gave his students some busywork and made up possible questions the parents would be asking him. When he had his lunch break, he Googled Dean Winchester. There were a few dozen, but only three in New York. There was an attorney, the CEO of Winchester Hotels and he couldn't find any information about the third one.

  
The subway wasn't moving fast enough. He knew he had plenty of time, but his mind was in overdrive. He'd have to shower and shave because he had a five o-clock shadow. He wondered if a pair of khakis and a blazer would be good...or should he wear a suit. It was an interview. A suit would be better. He ran up the stairwell and unlocked the three locks.

  
After all his preparations, he stood in his living room. He had an hour and a half before he had to be there. He used his phone to calculate traffic to that side of town and decided a cab would be better than the subway. It also meant more money. He raided his laundromat money jar. He sat and tried to calm his nerves. He was confident of his abilities. The original ad said the child was five. He could handle a five year old. His had a Bachelor's in elementary education. He'd gone on to get his Masters after that. Piece of cake.

  
When the cab reached its destination, the driver told him the amount and Castiel cringed. There went all his laundry money and half of his lunch money. Next week would be a diet of Ramen noodles and PBJs.

  
The brownstone was beautiful. Castiel loved the older homes in this part of the city. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell. He could hear the chimes ringing inside.

  
The door opened and Castiel just stared. Perhaps the third Dean Winchester was a model. This man was definitely model material. "You're..." The sentence failed to reach fruition as the man stared at Castiel.

  
"Yes..." Castiel didn’t know how to respond. He stood awkwardly. The other man...the model... was standing just as awkwardly, gripping the doorknob. "I'm a few minutes early," he said lamely.

  
That seemed to jar the model out of his trance. "Yeah. Okay. That's fine. Come on in." He finally stepped back and allowed Castiel to enter the home. The golden hardwood floors gleamed. The living room was filled with brown leather furniture and a large television over the fireplace was definitely a focal point. In one corner was a foosball table and in the other was a child's kitchen playset. "Have a seat." The model pointed to one of the couches and Castiel moved towards it. He recognized his resume on the ottoman in the center of the room.

  
The model was dressed in a fairly new pair of jeans and a dark green button down. It really brought out the color of his eyes. The model was staring at him and he sank down on the other sofa. "Uhm, yeah, well, I read your resume."

  
"I can assure you that it is up to date and completely truthful." Castiel stood stiffly, unsure what to do. What was it about the man that kept him walking on eggshells.

  
"I know. My brother researched it."

  
"Okay...that's good then." The seconds ticked by. Castiel tore his gaze away and noted that the television had been paused in the middle of a children's movie. He couldn't place it. "Will your wife be joining us?"

  
"No." He cleared his throat. "No, I'm not married." This time, his voice was deeper, a strong baritone. “Look, you need to sit down. You’re giving me a crick in my neck.”

  
"I'm sorry." Castiel wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but it seemed appropriate. Was he widowed? Divorced?

  
"Don't be. She was a bitch." The man winced and rubbed his hand over his face. "Sorry, not giving a good first impression, huh?"

  
"That's quite alright," Castiel replied quietly. He looked down at his feet, completely out of his depth. This was the strangest interview he'd ever been on.

  
The man suddenly stood up and gestured towards a staircase. "My brother is upstairs with Jake. Jake is my son. He's five." He backed away from Castiel. "I'll just call him...he's...he can help with the interview. "Sam," he yelled. "Hey, Sam, can you come down?"

His son...Castiel looked back at the child's kitchen. The model got a few points for not stereotyping his child.

  
Castiel heard the heavy stomping on the stairs and a very tall man appeared. "Hey, why are you yelling?" Then he noticed Castiel. He looked from his brother to Castiel and back again, his expression questioning.

  
"The dude's here," the model said. Castiel wondered if the poor man was a bit slow. Apparently, you didn't have to be a brain surgeon to be a model.

  
"Mr. Novak, I'm Sam Winchester. Sorry about my brother..." He looked at his brother with a deep frown. "...he seems to be off his game tonight."

  
"I'm not off my game...I just..." Castiel and the brother both stared at the model, waiting for him to finish. Instead, he sat back down on the couch.

  
"Hard to believe he runs a multimillion dollar business, isn't it?" Multimillion dollar business? Did that mean that this Dean Winchester was the Dean Winchester of Winchester Hotels?

  
"Kiss my ass, Sammy." It seemed that the man was finally breaking out of his...whatever it was. He turned to Castiel. "So, you have a masters, huh?"

  
"Yes...Sir."

  
"Why does someone with a masters want to be a private tutor? You work at that fancy-assed academy, right?"

  
"I do work at Roundtree Preparatory School," Castiel corrected. "I find teaching spoiled teenagers who don't want to learn tiring. I like shaping the minds of younger children. I enjoy seeing their faces light up when a math problem clicks or they realize they've just read a sentence entirely on their own." He stopped. He'd broken one of the rules of being interviewed, don't expound too much, keep answers direct and to the point.

  
Both men were looking at him. The taller one, Sam, was smiling. The one he needed to impress was frowning.

  
"This job requires a lot of travel. Do you have a current passport? Any entanglements? Problems with being out of the US for any length of time?" The questions were fired off quickly. Castiel took a deep breath before answering each one.

  
"I do have a current passport. I am single with no family ties. I would not mind traveling and being out of the country."

  
"Humph," the not-model-but-should-be mumbled.

  
"Do you have any questions, Castiel?" This question was posed by Sam. Castiel met his eyes confidently.

  
"Has Jake ever attended daycare or been in a school setting?" Castiel addressed the question to the father.

  
"No." The word was spat out defensively. Castiel sensed there was more to this story. If he was going to teach this child, he needed all the information.

  
"Why not?"

  
The not-model-but-should-be stood up and paced a few times in front of the fireplace. "Dean travels a lot and..." his brother started.

  
"I got this, Sam." Castiel waited patiently, but he seemed in no hurry to answer. A thump came from upstairs. All three men looked at the ceiling. Sam stood.

  
"I'll go check on him." Once the other man was gone, Castiel looked back at the not-model...okay, he needed to stop thinking of him that way. He was Mr. Winchester.

  
"Like Sam said, I travel a lot. I didn't want my son raised by strangers. He has to have a nanny during the day obviously, but my evenings are spent with Jake. Sam and I...we didn't have the best of childhoods...I want Jake to know he's wanted." He ran a hand through his hair and continued. "Look, it's not like he doesn't get to be around kids or I neglect his learning experiences. He knows a lot about computers from his aunt. Sam and Jules take him to museums and art galleries. We go to story time at the library. He's exposed to...stuff."

  
"I wasn't passing judgment, Mr. Winchester. I was curious and if you offer me the job, I need to know everything about his education so far."

  
Footsteps on the stairs drew their attention. Sam came into view with a small boy in his arms.

  
***

  
When Dean opened up the door, he'd been prepared for some stuffy academic type. Sam's research into the applicant's background told Dean that Castiel Novak was male. For some reason, he pictured an older guy even though the guy’s college graduation year proved he was about Dean's age, maybe a year or two older. And he sure as hell wasn't stuffy. He was hot. Extremely hot. And those glasses…motherfucker. It flustered Dean and he hated being off his game. He didn't go into meetings unprepared, but seeing this guy threw him a curveball. It took him a few minutes into the interview to sound like he had half a brain.

  
Out of all the applicants, Novak had the best resume and the cleanest background check. His looks were going to be a problem though. No, Dean Winchester was not ruled by his hormones. If he hired Novak, he'd be off limits. Off limits.

  
Dean looked at Jake in his uncle's arms. "What's up, Sport. We talked about this at dinner. You were supposed to stay upstairs with your Legos until I came up to tuck you in."

  
"But Daddy, I couldn’t reach Godzilla. I tried to use my chair but it rolled away and I fell." Dean closed his eyes having a mental picture of his son on the rolling desk chair trying to reach his remote controlled Godzilla from the top shelf of his closet.

  
"Did you hurt yourself?"

  
"No, I landed on my booty." Jake giggled like small children did when they thought they were saying something dirty.

  
"Son, you said you wanted to play with your Legos. Not Godzilla." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the amused expression on Novak's face.

  
"I builded a city and needed Godzilla to stomp on it." Dean smiled weakly. And his good impressions just kept adding up to a big, fat zero. The guy probably thinks Jake spends all his time watching television. Jake suddenly noticed Novak. "Who are you?"

  
Novak stood up and held out his hand to Jake. "My name is Castiel Novak." Dean watched proudly as Jake took his hand and shook it.

  
"Casiel? That's weird."

  
"Castiel," Novak corrected. "I was named after an angel."

  
Jake's eyes widened. "An angel? Really?"

  
"Yes, really."

  
"I'm Jake."

  
"I know. It is good to meet you, Jake."

  
Dean liked how the man interacted with Jake. Some people talked down to kids. Dean remembered a woman he'd gone out with a few times. She showed up unannounced one night and actually told Jake to go play and leave them alone. Dean had escorted her to the door and deleted her number from his phone. That was just one of the reasons he didn't date anymore.

  
"Alright, kiddo, let's go back upstairs. Your dad and Mr. Novak have to finish talking." Sam swung Jake over his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

  
"Your son seems like a wonderful little boy. Godzilla is a personal favorite."

  
The CEO of Winchester Hotels didn't make snap decisions. He weighed out all options and scenarios before deciding on anything. So, when the following words came out of his mouth, he was stunned. "We leave for Sydney in a little over two weeks. I'd like for you to start before that. Will that be a problem?"

  
"Two weeks is usual for a notice, but I'm on spring break. I can offer my resignation and start right away...or whenever you see fit."

  
"Give me a week. I have a room off the kitchen that was an old cook's bedroom. I've been using it for storage. I was thinking of turning that into Jake's classroom. Can you email me a list of supplies you need?"

  
"I can. What will my hours be?"

  
"Uhm...hours...yeah. I leave for work at seven forty-five, can you maybe be here at 7:30." Both men sat down and Dean outlined his schedule. Novak agreed to work until the nanny got there at three. He'd need to inform Mrs. Barksdale about her schedule change. They talked about salary and Dean thought Novak's expression was freakin' hilarious when Dean named the amount. A half hour later, Dean showed Novak to the door. When he closed it, he leaned against the solid wood and exhaled slowly. Off limits. His deep, gravely voice…his just-got-fucked hair…and that smile he barely used…off limits.

  
The next day, Dean called the housekeeping service he used and asked them to clean the room off the kitchen. They were to take all the stuff he'd stored in there and allocate it to the basement. Then he called up one of his maintenance crews from the hotel and asked if any of the men would like to earn some extra money by painting and installing some carpet. Plan in place, Dean ran for the conference room. He was two minutes late for a teleconference with his managers.

  
That afternoon, he got an email from Novak. There was a long list of supplies and books attached. The guy had even attached pictures of the things he wanted. He made a note to add bookcases and cabinets to his list.

  
Dean called Charlie. "I need your help."

  
"You always need my help."

  
"Ha. Ha. Seriously...I hired a tutor for Jake and he needs a fuckton of stuff for his classroom. If I emailed you the list, could you take care of everything?"

  
"Sure. What's my timeline?"

  
"Need it by Friday. He's starting on Monday."

  
“Ten-four, I'm on it."

  
By Friday, the room was freshly painted, new carpet was on the floors and built-in cabinets and bookcases lined one of the walls. He was screwing in the dry-erase board while Sam took care of the chalkboard. Charlie was filling up colorful bins with supplies. Jake sat at the large desk doing a jigsaw puzzle. Dean tried to explain what was going on, but Jake only understood that he was getting a new room to play in. Maybe Novak could explain it better.

  
A few hours later, Dean stood at the doorway and looked in at his son's new school room. It was nice. He knew Novak would fix it to fit his needs, but for now, it was cool. He wondered back in the kitchen. Sam, Charlie and Jake were sitting at the bar eating bowls of ice cream. Dean got himself a beer and popped the cap off. The three adults talked for awhile and then Sam had to get home before Jules' shift ended. Charlie took off soon afterwards.

  
Dean ran the bath for Jake and he sat on the toilet lid while his son splashed around with a huge flock of rubber ducks and several plastic boats. He half-listened to Jake's running commentary of an epic duck battle. His mind was on Novak. They'd exchanged a few emails over the last week, mainly just Novak asking questions about Dean's expectations. Like Dean had any. He just wanted his son to be healthy, happy and educated. He was running blind when it came to fatherhood. He was just doing the best he could. It wasn’t like he had a good role model, unless you counted Bobby.

  
Sunday night, he set his alarm thirty minutes earlier. He wanted Jake up and dressed before Novak got here. He left Jake at the bar eating cereal while he took a shower and shaved. He nicked his chin and stuck a strip of toilet paper over it. He stood inside his closet, the one that seemed huge now that Lisa's shit was gone. He picked out the gray Hugo Boss, a white dress shirt, green silk tie and a pair of Prada ankle boots. So what if it was his favorite suit and he got the most compliments on it. "Off limits, Winchester."

  
He spritzed on some Tom Ford Tobacco Vanille, a gift from Charlie for his last birthday. Grabbing his wallet and phone, he jogged down the stairs. He groaned when he got to the kitchen. "Jake, Buddy, what happened?"

  
"I was just trying to drink my milk." The bowl was upended on the counter and a large puddle of milk was on the floor. Jake's shirt and jeans were drenched. Dean closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them, Jake had tears in his eyes. "You're mad."

  
"No...just...go upstairs and change." It came out harsher than he meant and Jake's lip trembled. The doorbell rang and Dean sighed. He looked at his watch.

  
***

  
Castiel's letter of resignation was not received well. He was told to clear out his desk immediately and was escorted by Naomi herself to the front gate of the school. He wasn't expecting to get his last paycheck. He spent his unexpected vacation cleaning his apartment and searching second hand shops for a suitcase. He'd need one to fly to Sydney.

  
His evenings were spent working on school plans for Jake. He wondered if Mr. Winchester would be opposed to Castiel teaching Jake the piano. Not that he had one, but his friend, Uriel, was the assistant manager at Steinway and Sons. He'd let him use one of the practice rooms.

  
Monday came faster than Castiel wanted. He was excited to start teaching Jake, but his rich and powerful father was intimidating. When he knocked, the door was thrown open. Jake was crying and running for the stairs. Mr. Winchester was scowling and had toilet paper stuck to his chin from a shaving cut and loud rock music as coming from... "What?" Mr. Winchester snapped into his cell and the music stopped. "Jesus Christ, I'll be there in thirty. Tell them to keep their fucking pants on." He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked away, leaving Castiel standing in the doorway. He didn’t know what was expected of him, so he remained where he was. "Just give them some coffee and apologize for me. It's just been a bad morning. Sorry for biting your head off....yeah...everything's fine...or at least, it will be....yeah...bye." He turned and stared at Castiel. "You coming in or were you planning on hanging out on the steps all day?"

  
"I wasn't sure..."

  
"Yeah, sorry about all that. We've had a bad morning." He looked up. "I need to go talk to Jake. There's coffee in the kitchen. Just make yourself at home. Castiel watched him disappear up the stairs. He found the kitchen and noted the spilled milk. He found some spray under the sink and grabbed the roll of paper towels. After the mess was cleaned up, he made himself a cup of coffee. He was sipping it when Jake and his father appeared. The boy's eyes were red rimmed and he was still sniffing, but apparently, his father made things somewhat better.

  
"Good morning, Jake."

  
"Hi," Jake said in a subdued voice.

  
"Hey, thanks for cleaning the mess," Mr. Winchester said, taking in the clean floor and counter.

  
"Accidents happen sometimes," Castiel supplied in a calming voice, aiming it at Jake.

  
"Yeah...exactly." Dean pointed to a door off the kitchen. "Your classroom is in here." He walked over and opened the door. Castiel looked inside and smiled.

  
"Mr. Winchester, this is wonderful. Thank you. Jake and I will be very happy here, won't we, Jake."

  
"Uh huh. Daddy says you're going to teach me to write my name. I can say the alphabet. Wanna hear?"

  
"Listen, Sport, Daddy's gotta go to work now. Mr. Novak will be with you until Mrs. Barksdale gets here. You be good and you can tell me all about your day tonight. We're having pizza to celebrate your first day of school." Mr. Winchester squatted down. "Come give me a hug bye."

  
The boy ran over and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. He didn't seem to mind that his son was wrinkling his obviously expensive suit and again, Castiel was impressed by the man’s love for his son. Mr. Winchester kissed his son's nose and released him.

  
After he was gone, Jake and Castiel stared at each other. Jake glanced into the classroom and back at Castiel. Castiel shrugged. "Perhaps we should begin."

  
"Okie dokie." The little boy led the way into the room. "My daddy says he likes people who say okie dokie."

  
Castiel found that the morning flew by. Jake could sing the alphabet, but he didn't know the letters by sight. That was their first lesson. Castiel made it a game and soon the boy could recognize the letters of his name.

  
At three, an older woman let herself into the brownstone. When she appeared at the doorway to the classroom, Jake greeted her warmly. Castiel stood. “You must be Mrs. Barksdale.”

  
“And you must be Jake’s new teacher,” the woman said, reaching out a fragile hand for Castiel to shake.

  
“Yes, Castiel Novak.”

  
She left them alone and Castiel put away his supplies. “I will see you tomorrow, Jake. I hope you had fun today.”

  
“I had lots of fun, Mr. Castle.” Castiel had given up trying to correct Jake on the pronunciation of his name. The boy reached his arms up for a hug and Castiel obliged. On the subway ride home, Castiel’s thoughts were on his young charge. Jake was a sweet and loving child. Obviously signs of a stable household. It was evident by the way Jake talked, he adored his father. He refused to let his own childhood memories enter his mind.

  
The rest of the week went very much like the first day. Castiel was greeted at the door by a harried looking Mr. Winchester. Cereal bowls were left on the counter and Castiel always took the time to clean them up. Lunches were provided daily and ranged from gourmet soups to sandwiches to salads. Jake never complained about the food. He ate everything put in front of him.

  
On Friday morning, Dean met him at the door, but he wasn’t wearing his suit jacket and appeared more relaxed. “Morning, Novak. We need to go over our travel plans. Jake’s still eating, so if you want to follow me.” Castiel was led into the formal dining room. Both men sat.

  
“We leave Tuesday morning for Sydney. Plan on being gone for at least seven days. I suggest you check the weather to see what to pack. I’ll send a car around to get you at eight. Any questions?”

  
“No, Sir. I shall be ready at the appointed time.”

  
Dean shook his head and chuckled softly. “Dude, you don’t have to call me sir. I’m Dean.”

  
“Yes, Sir…Dean.”

  
“Make sure you pack what you’ll need for Jake’s lessons. I’ll get you a couple of boxes. You’re all he talks about, by the way. You must be doing something right. I’m hearing him spell his name in my sleep.” Castiel noted for the first time, the crinkled skin at the corner of the man’s eyes, the hint of mischief in the pretty green orbs, the soft laugh lines around that perfect mouth. Castiel shook himself out of his thoughts.

  
“Yeah, so anyway…you might want to pack a few pair of jeans. I usually eat at the hotel restaurants, but occasionally, we’ll find a bistro or something. And don’t think you’ll be on duty the whole time. I didn’t hire you to be a babysitter. Your evenings should be free.”

  
“Thank you, Mr….Dean. I’ve always wanted to see the Sydney Opera House. I know that’s sounds silly, but it is so beautiful.”

  
“It is. If we have time, I’ll see if we can do the harbor tour. Jake would get a kick out of that. You can take him to the Botanic Gardens too. Like a field trip or something.” Dean stood and stuck his hands in the pockets of his black dress pants. “Well, I need to get to the office. If you think of any questions, just send me a text.”


	3. Chapter 3

Novak’s first week went by fast. He only saw the teacher briefly in the mornings and he had to admit, he wasn’t usually at his best. Up until the whole teacher thing, he and Jake had a morning routine. Now, it seemed every morning was a chaotic nightmare. The first morning was the worst. Jake had a meltdown about the damn spilled milk and Dean probably didn’t handle it like he should have.

  
All Jake could talk about over their dinners together was ‘Mr. Castle this and Mr. Castle that’. And why the fuck did he have to wear a tie every damn day…he couldn’t even knot it correctly. It took everything Dean had not to reach up and fix it. He repeated the mantra ‘off limits’ every single morning. He thanked all that was holy the man wasn’t there in the afternoons when he got home.

  
On Friday, he told the office he’d be in late. He met with Novak and went over the basics for the trip to Australia. He was actually dreading the flight. Fourteen hours over the ocean with a five-year-old and Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes.

  
On the following Monday night, as he was packing for himself and Jake, he remembered something he needed to tell Novak. He pulled up the guy’s number on his phone and waited for the call to go through.

  
“Hello.” How could a man sound so…sexy…with just one fuckin’ word? Off limits, Winchester.

  
“Heya…uhm…Cas.” Fuck he’d told the guy to call him Dean, he couldn’t keep calling him Novak and Castiel was a freakin’ mouthful. “The flight to L.A. is five hours. We’ll be spending the night there and taking off early the next morning. That one is fourteen hours, so just wanted to tell you to wear something comfortable. No need for ties and dress shoes, man.”

  
“Oh…well, thank you, Dean. I will dress accordingly.” Dean smirked at the man’s way with words. Instead of sounding pompous, he sounded kind of cute.

  
“Okay…so…yeah…I’ll…we’ll see you at the airport.” Dean banged his head on the door of his closet. What was it about the man that made him sound like a teenager with his first crush? He was the CEO of a multimillion dollar corporation for God’s sake. He needed to get his shit together before he was stuck in the cabin of his jet for hours and hours.

  
Tuesday, Dean woke to rain. It pounded at the windows. He groaned, wanting nothing more than to stay in bed. “Daddy…” Jake stood at the door to his bedroom, his teddy bear, Peaches, clutched in his arms.

  
“What is it, Jake?”

  
“I’m scared.” Dean motioned for the boy to crawl in bed with him. He inhaled the scent of watermelon shampoo.

  
“Don’t worry, Little Man, I won’t let anything happen to you. It’s just a little storm. Hey, you excited about our trip?”

  
“Will we see kangaroos?”

  
“I think I can make that happen.” Dean made a mental note to ask his Australian staff about that.

  
“Mr. Castle says kangaroos is mar…sip…a…culs.”

  
“Marsupials,” Dean corrected automatically.

  
“That means they have babies in a pouch.”

  
“That’s right. You really like Mr. Castiel, don’t you?”

  
“He’s my best friend.”

  
“Really? I thought I was your best friend.” Jake giggled.

  
“You’re my daddy.”

  
“Gotcha.” Dean looked over at the LED alarm clock. He really needed to get up and get moving, but moments like this were special. They lay there listening to the storm rage outside for several more minutes. His cell rang. He reached around Jake’s small body and answered it. “Winchester.”

  
“I just changed the flight plan. Storms are coming at us from the north. We’re going to head south and swing west somewhere over Virginia. We taking off at the same time?” Bobby’s voice sounded like it was coming from a deep hole.

  
“Yeah, Bobby. Same time. See you soon.” He ran his thumb over the end button and stretched. “We gotta get up and get moving, Jake.”

  
Dean drove the Impala through the wet streets humming along to Metallica. Jake was in the back seat with his headphones on listening to a book on tape. It was another thing that Cas suggested and Dean had Sam bring him a bunch from the library.

  
As Dean was putting the car in park, a dark sedan pulled up next to them. “Looks like Mr. Cas is here.”

  
Jake perked up and squinted out the window, trying to see through the raindrops still coming down in a steady downpour.

  
The large hangar door slowly opened and Dean grinned. Bobby was awesome. He motioned to the driver of the other car and it followed Dean inside. Bobby was standing next to the jet with Garth. Dean got out and called out, “Thanks, Old Man, you know I’d melt if I got wet.”

  
“More likely, you’d float,” Bobby said snidely. Garth shook his head and came over to help Dean unload the car.

  
“There are a couple of boxes in the trunk, Garth,” Dean said, opening the back door to let Jake out. The door to the other car opened and Cas stepped out. He was dressed in jeans and a white button down shirt. Dean’s eyes dropped to the man’s crotch and then turned away quickly. He may have made a mistake telling Cas to wear comfortable clothes. The view got better…or was it worse…when Cas turned around and bent to get his suitcase out of the car.

  
Dean yanked his own suitcase out of the backseat and slammed it on the concrete floor. Jake was trying to tug his little roll-on out and Dean took a deep breath. He could handle this. When he turned around again, Cas was standing there holding his bag with an awestruck expression. He wasn’t wearing the glasses. “Hey, close your mouth or flies will get in.” Jake thought that hilarious and danced around the pile of suitcases and boxes.

  
Cas closed his mouth with a snap. Then he opened it again. “We are flying in that?” He nodded towards the jet that was Bobby’s pride and joy.

  
“She’s sound. You don’t have to worry,” Dean said, picking up his suitcase again to get it loaded. Bobby already had the hatch open.

  
“No, it’s just that I’ve never flown in something that small before.”

  
“Size doesn’t matter,” Dean said without thinking. Bobby heard it and snorted.

  
“Only men with small dicks say that, Dean.”

  
Dean looked around for Jake and was thankful he was already in the jet’s cabin. “Kiss my ass, Bobby.”

  
Cas was trying to hide a smile. Well, at least he had a sense of humor. Dean was beginning to wonder.

  
The next thirty minutes was spent stowing luggage and getting Jake settled down. He was finally buckled into his seat beside Cas. Dean was going to be in the cockpit with Bobby, because…well…he could. It was his plane after all. Bobby taxied them out of the hangar and began communicating with the tower. As soon as they were cleared for takeoff, the jet began to roll towards the runway.

  
“We should get to L.A. around two. I’m hoping we pick up a tailwind since we have to go around this storm,” Bobby said, pushing buttons and pulling levers. Dean hated flying, but he found sitting in the cockpit with his surrogate father helped ease his anxiety. At least it gave him a semblance of control.

  
“We aren’t in any hurry today,” Dean assured him, already taking out some files to read on the trip.

  
“So, you gonna tell me about the guy back there?”

  
Dean looked up. “The ‘guy’ is Jake’s tutor.”

  
“And?”

  
“And what?” Dean asked testily, eyes narrowing.

  
“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Princess. I just saw the way you were staring at his ass.”

  
“I wasn’t staring at his…” He stopped at Bobby’s look of disbelief. “Okay…so I looked. He’s off limits though. Way off limits.”

  
“Uh huh,” Bobby muttered. He started talking to the tower and within a few minutes he was pulling back on the throttle and the jet began to speed down the runway. Dean gripped the armrests until they were airborne. It was a rough flight until they got around the storm and began heading west. Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and stretched.

  
“I should go check on Jake,” he said conversationally.

  
“You probably should,” Bobby didn’t even look up from the controls.

  
***

  
Castiel was expecting the car to drive him to LaGuardia or JFK, instead it took him into a private gate on the backside of JFK. When it pulled up next to a hangar, Castiel was confused. “Excuse me, are you sure this is the right place. Shouldn’t we go to the main terminal?”

  
“This is the address I was given.” He parked the sedan next to a sleek, black car, an older model that Castiel found to be very sexy. The hangar doors opened and the other car drove into it. Casteil’s driver followed it inside. The thundering rain on the roof of the car stopped.

  
He saw Dean exit the car and rolled his eyes heavenward. He should have known someone that looked like Dean would drive a car like that. A tall, skinny man came forward and Dean pointed to the trunk. Castiel opened the car door, thankful he didn’t have to get out in the rain. That was when he saw the jet. It was the only plane in the hangar and Castiel was stunned. They were taking a private jet? Sweet baby Jesus. “Hey, close your mouth or flies will get in,” Dean said with a smirk.

  
Castiel closed his mouth quickly, but had to say something. He sounded like a moron. Of course, they were flying in that. Then Dean had to go and make the remark about size. He’d been okay until the older man’s teasing reply. He had to fight a grin. It was interesting to see this playful side of his employer.

  
It took awhile to get everything loaded onto the plane and soon they were taking off. Dean had disappeared into the cockpit with the older man, he’d introduced as Bobby, the pilot. Jake seemed okay to play with his laptop computer. Castiel had been glad to see the game he was playing was actually educational. He took his time looking around the spacious cabin. There were eight seats, plus a couch. A couple of fold-out tables could be used for work or for dining. Having only flown in coach before, Castiel relished in the fact that he could stretch out his long legs.

  
About an hour into the flight, the turbulence stopped and the skies cleared outside the windows. Jake finally put down his computer and unbuckled his seatbelt. “I needs to pee.”

  
“It would be more polite to say ‘I need to use the restroom’,” Castiel informed the child.

  
“Okay,” Jake said and got up to run down to the closed door in the rear of the cabin. Castiel could only smile at the young child. Jake was an inquisitive little boy with a huge heart. He picked up on the lessons very fast. Dean should be very proud of his son. Castiel planned to tell him so when they got a moment to talk.

  
No sooner had that thought entered his mind that the cockpit door opened and at the same exact time, a blood-curdling scream came from behind him. His eyes met Dean’s startled ones before quickly turning in his seat. Jake stood at the rear of the cabin holding his teddy bear, eyes welling with tears. Dean reacted first. “Hey, what is it, Jake?” He was already on his way to his son.

  
“Pea…Pea…Pea…” Jake sobbed, holding up the bear, his rear leg hanging by a thread.

  
“Oh, wow, what happened?” Dean knelt by Jake, gently touching the dangling leg.

  
“He…he…gots…stuck in the door…I pulled him and he got broked.”

  
Castiel fished around in his bag and brought out the travel sewing kit he’d packed just in case. “Jake, don’t worry, I can fix him.” Castiel held up the little kit and Dean’s eyes widened and then he grinned.

  
“See, bet you didn’t know Cas was a teddy bear doctor, huh?”

  
Jake looked at Castiel, lip trembling. “You…you can fix him?” Castiel knelt down beside Dean and touched the boy’s cheek.

  
“I can. May I hold him?” Castiel gently took the bear and hauled himself to his feet. He laid the bear on one of the tables and sat his kit next to it. Dean picked up Jake and hugged him tight.

  
“Cas is going to make it all better, Sport.” Castiel didn’t want to think about Dean’s confidence in him. He got to work tying off some thread to a needle. Dean sat down at the table across from him, holding Jake in his lap. Carefully, Castiel began to stitch the leg back onto the bear’s body. Jake watched his hands intently. Dean seemed to be studying Castiel and it unnerved him.

  
He made the final stitch and need an extra hand. “Dean, can you be my assistant and cut the thread, please?”

  
“You gets to be the nurse, Daddy,” Jake whispered. Dean made a huffing sound, clearly not liking his new title. He picked up the small pair of scissors from the kit. They looked even smaller in his hand. He snipped the thread where Castiel indicated and Castiel gave the bear a pat on his round belly.

  
“We needs a bandage,” Jake suggested. Castiel smiled and looked at Dean. Dean rose, sitting Jake in the seat he vacated. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a red box. Dean tossed a roll of gauze to Castiel and he caught it. He wrapped the bear’s leg neatly and efficiently.

  
“All done, Peaches,” Castiel said cheerfully and pushed the stuffed animal towards Jake. Jake picked up the bear and hugged it tight. Dean let the boy down and he ran for the cockpit yelling, ‘Grandpa, Grandpa, Mr. Cas fixed Peaches. He’s a teddy bear doctor…Daddy said so.”

  
Castiel couldn’t hear the pilot’s response. He met Dean’s eyes. “Thank you for the promotion. My parents might have been proud of me if I had teddy bear doctor behind my name.” Castiel could have kicked himself for mentioning his parents.

  
“No, man, thank you for the repair work. Were you a boy scout or something?”

  
“No.” Castiel began to pack the items back into his kit, relaxing, thinking Dean wasn’t going to comment on his statement.

  
“Most men I know don’t carry a sewing kit…I was just asking. And I’m sure your parents were over the moon when you got a masters. Shit, I barely got a GED.” So much for Dean letting it go.

  
“No, my parents were not…impressed.”

  
Dean leaned back in the seat, looking perplexed. “You’re kidding.”

  
Castiel zipped up the little kit and stood. “No, I left home at fifteen and haven’t spoken to them since. I’m sure they are aware of my education, but they’ve never reached out to me.”

  
“Shit. Sorry, man.”

  
“It’s quite alright. I’ve moved on.” That was a bit of a stretch, but he wasn’t going to talk about his personal life with his new employer.

  
Thankfully, Jake came back stopping further uncomfortable conversation. “Grandpa says we only gots three more hours.”

  
“That’s right. You about ready for some lunch?”

  
“Yes,” Jake shouted happily and loudly, jumping up and down.

  
“Inside voice,” Castiel corrected and then looked at Dean. “I apologize, it’s not my place…”

  
“Yeah, it is, Cas. You’re his teacher. That means you get to teach him. And I think that should include manners.” Jake looked back and forth between the two men and frowned.

  
“Does this mean I gots two daddies?”

  
Dean sputtered like a beached fish and Castiel choked on air. Dean recovered first. “No, Jake. I’m your daddy and Mr. Cas is your teacher…he just teaches you…things.”

  
Apparently, that was enough for the five-year-old. “I’m hungry.” Dean practically jumped from the chair and went over to a set of sliding doors. When he pushed a button, the doors opened, revealing a small sink, some cabinets, a microwave and a mini-fridge. Castiel was suitably impressed. If his friends could see him now, they’d be jealous. He should take a picture and text Ed and Harry. Maybe when Dean wasn’t looking.

  
***

  
The fact that Cas had a sewing kit and could fix Peaches shouldn’t have hit Dean in the solar plexus, but it did. He hated seeing Jake upset and that stupid bear meant the world to him. Cas had been so good with Jake. It was the first time he got to watch them interact and Jake seemed to trust Cas. That he trusted him with Peaches said something. It was a major ordeal to get the bear away long enough to wash the damn thing.

  
He didn’t like being called Cas’ nurse though. Not that there was anything wrong with nurses…he’d dated a few and figured they were usually smarter than doctors…he just hated being second in command. Sam said it was a complex. Fuck that, Dean liked to be in control. But…for his son, he’d play nurse for a few seconds.

  
Their subsequent conversation about Cas’ parents was weird. There was definitely a story there. A story Cas didn’t want to share and he was cool with that. It wasn’t like he talked about his past with anyone but Bobby and Sam. Hell, Lisa didn’t even know half of the shit they went through and they’d been married.

  
Jake saved any further awkwardness by coming back from his visit with Bobby in the cockpit. It was lunch time and Dean was hungry, so he’d bet Jake was too. He mentioned lunch and Jake got overexcited as usual. Cas’ correction was unexpected, but appreciated when Jake calmed right down.

  
“I apologize, it’s not my place…”

  
“Yeah, it is, Cas. You’re his teacher. That means you get to teach him. And I think that should include manners.” Dean was looking at Cas and didn’t notice his son’s interest in their exchange until he spoke.

  
“Does this mean I gots two daddies?”

  
Dean froze and gaped like a fuckin’ fish. Cas wasn’t much better. The teacher was turning a cute shade of pink. Dean found his voice and corrected his son, but it was a while before the tension left either man.

  
Thankfully, Dean got to keep busy fixing their lunch. He pulled the lunchmeat out of the fridge and started making sandwiches. Over his shoulder, he said, “Today’s lunch is kind of light, but when we’re on the way to Sydney, we’ll have something hot. I think I’ve got lasagna and a poppy seed chicken casserole in the freezer.”

  
“Anything is fine, Dean.” Cas was always so fuckin’ polite. Wonder what it would take to get the guy mad…or…nope…off limits.

  
“Daddy loves to cook. He lets me help sometimes,” Jake informed Cas.

  
“That is something I’ve always wanted to learn. Cooking is a nice talent to have,” Cas said to Jake.

  
“Daddy can teach you. He’s good at cooking stuff.”

  
“I’m sure he is, Jake. Hey, why don’t we get out a map and see where we are?” Dean noted how Cas deflected Jake’s comment. Dean was glad. The last thing he wanted to think about was Cas at his house, in his kitchen…Dean’s arms around him, teaching him how to hold a knife to cut…off limits.

  
Dean put the sandwiches on paper plates and pulled a couple bags of chips out of a drawer. From the fridge, he got a juice box for Jake and a couple of Cokes for the two adults.

  
Sitting down, Dean passed out the drinks. “So, when we get to L.A., we’ll stay at the Winchester Three for the night. Once we get there, you can have the evening off. Feel free to eat wherever you want or do some sightseeing.”

  
“Thank you, Dean. Are you sure you don’t need me to assist with Jake.”

  
Dean took a huge bite of his sandwich and smiled. Without waiting to swallow, he mumbled, “Nope. We’ll be fine, right, Squirt?”

  
“Daddy has a date and I gets to go.”

  
“It’s not a date. It’s a meeting with my GM. We’re just going to dinner to discuss some new purchases.” Dean wasn’t sure why he wanted Cas to know it wasn’t a date. It wouldn’t matter if it was…because…off limits…

  
“How many hotels do you have, Dean?”

  
“Sixteen.” Dean shoved four chips in to his mouth and took a big swig of Coke. “Ten in the US.”

  
“Your family must be proud of you. Do you have plans for more?” Cas asked, pushing his empty plate away.

  
Dean skipped over the first question and answered the second. “I’m thinking about it. Maybe Canada.” He shrugged. “I’m not sure. With sixteen, it’s hard to keep your hand in the pie, ya know? I’ve got some great GM’s, but I still have to travel to all of them a couple times a year. It’s gotten harder to do with Jake getting older. He’s affected by my absence and I want his life to be somewhat normal.”

  
Cas crossed his arms in front of him and looked directly into Dean’s eyes. “One day, I want to live in a world where ‘normal’ is an insult. Parents shouldn’t pressure themselves. As long as a child is healthy and happy, who cares if he or she doesn’t fit into what society deems acceptable. Jake is an amazing child. You should be proud.”

  
Dean stopped chewing and stared. He stared so long that Cas’ face reddened and he looked away. “I’m sorry. Sometimes, I talk too much.”

  
A bark of laughter escaped Dean’s mouth. “You…talk too much…right. No, I was just…what you said…it meant something, Cas. I guess I just get so caught up in what other people think about the way I’m raising Jake."

  
The two men shared a look and Dean was the one who had to turn away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived GISHWHES! Now, hopefully, I can get back on a updating schedule. Thank you all for being patient.

Castiel helped clean up the lunch things and was reaching for the folder he’d made of some fun, but educational games for Jake when Dean looked at him quizzically. “Where are your glasses?”

  
“My glasses?”

  
“Yeah, you normally wear glasses,” Dean said, grabbing another can of Coke out of the refrigerator.

  
Castiel felt his face reddening. “I couldn’t afford to buy my contacts, so I’ve been wearing my glasses. I used a portion of my first paycheck to buy a six-month supply.” Castiel looked away, embarrassed. He was forty years old and didn’t even have enough money for contact lens. Dean must think he was a loser.

  
Dean surprised him by saying, “I remember times when I went hungry, so Sam could eat. I get it, man. There is nothing to be ashamed of. New York is fuckin’ expensive. When I first moved here, we lived in a dump the size of a closet. It was infested with roaches and rats.” He shrugged. “But that was a long time ago.”

  
Castiel couldn’t imagine the man in front of him living like that. He looked over to make sure Jake was still busy with his laptop before speaking. “I admire you, Dean. Coming from humble beginnings and building an empire like Winchester Hotels…it says something about your character.”

  
“Sammy just says it was because I’m so freakin’ stubborn,” Dean said with a grin. And just like that the mood lightened. The two men talked of places in New York they loved to visit. Dean surprised Castiel by mentioning a small deli near his apartment. “Best roast beef…I hit it for lunch at least once a week.”

  
“Dean, we’ve been cleared for landing at LAX,” Bobby’s voice came over the intercom.

  
“Hey, Jake, take your seat.” To Castiel, Dean said, “You too, Teach. I’ll see you when we land.” Castiel watched Dean disappear into the cockpit. He sat beside Jake and checked the child’s seatbelt before buckling his own. He felt his ears pop as the jet’s altitude decreased.

  
Jake watched the view from his window and talked excitedly about the tiny houses and a glimpse of the ocean before the jet banked to the right.

  
The landing was smooth and soon, Dean joined them in the cabin again. “Ready, Buddy? Pack up your laptop.” Castiel helped the boy stow his laptop in its carrying case and then gathered his own belongings. Bobby stepped out of the cockpit and opened the hatchway. A set of steps was being pushed up to the doorway by an airport employee. As they stepped out into the LA sunshine, Castiel looked around. This part of the terminal was quieter and several other private jets were parked nearby.

  
“You got this, Old Man?” Dean asked the pilot. Bobby rolled his eyes and gave Dean a small shove.

  
“Get out of here, Pretty Boy. We take off at seven. You ain’t here, I’ll leave without your ass.”

  
“Uhm, Grandpa said a bad word,” Jake pointed out. Castiel hid his smile behind his hand. Dean laughed and pointed to the older man.

  
“That’s a dollar in the jar, Bobby.” Bobby was still grumbling as they walked towards a waiting sedan. Dean, Castiel and the driver loaded the car with their bags and soon they were speeding through traffic. Dean pointed out various landmarks as they twisted and turned their way through the City of Angels.

  
When they pulled up in front of the Winchester Hotel, Dean got out of the car and gestured towards the front doors. “Welcome to the Winchester Three, Cas.”

  
“Winchester Three?”

  
“That’s how I keep them straight. As each one opened, I gave it a number. They’re all known as the Winchester Hotels, but inside the company, we call them by their numbers.”

  
A young man in black pants and a starched green shirt came to greet them. “Hello, and welcome to the Winchester Hotel. Can I take your bags?”

  
Dean narrowed his eyes. “Where’s Rufus?”

  
The man gave Dean a blank look. “Who?”

  
“Rufus Turner. ..older black guy…been here forever.”

  
“Oh, I’m not sure. I just started last week.” He took their bags and loaded them on a cart. Castiel noted Dean’s demeanor changed. He didn’t look happy. Castiel took Jake’s hand and followed Dean through the doors.

  
There were three people at the front desk and Castiel thought it funny that they all seemed to fall all over themselves when they spotted Dean. The older of the clerks, a thirty-something blonde, spoke first. “Mr. Winchester, we have your rooms ready for you. Ms. Milton is handling an issue in the kitchen, but she said she would meet you in her office at three-thirty.”

  
“What issue?” Dean asked shortly.

  
The woman looked startled by Dean’s question. “Issue?”

  
“Yeah, what’s the issue in the kitchen?”

  
“I’m really not sure, Mr. Winchester. But Ms. Milton is handling it.” She held out a set of key cards and not knowing what to do, since Dean wasn’t making a move to get them, Castiel reached out and plunked them from her hand.

  
“Cas, take Jake up to the rooms. Your room is adjoining our suite. I’ll be up in a few.” With one last look at Dean’s stormy face, Castiel ushered Jake towards the elevators. A bellman followed with the luggage cart.

  
On the way up to the twelfth floor, Castiel allowed himself to think about the way Dean seemed to change upon their arrival at the hotel. He went from warm to cold like someone flipped a switch. It confused Castiel. Was he really a ruthless businessman? But how could he be? He was so good with his son and he treated Castiel with respect and kindness. Were there two sides to Dean Winchester?

  
***

  
Expecting to see Bobby’s former military buddy greeting them, and instead getting a young kid that didn’t even recognize him, upset Dean more than he cared to admit. Rufus had been a fixture at Three since Dean opened the doors of his third hotel. His first thought was panic. Had something happened to the older man? But no, Bobby would have mentioned it if Rufus would have been sick.

  
He was still reeling from it when he made his way to the hotel’s kitchen. He pushed the door open to raised voices. He froze and listened.

  
“I run this hotel. I pay your salary. You will do exactly as I say, Andrew. If you ever pull something like this again, you’ll be out and I’ll make damn sure you never work around here again.”

  
“I will not cook with frozen meat, Anna. Fire me if you must, but I refuse to serve our guest sub-par food.”

  
“Sub-par? It comes from a good vendor. No one can tell the difference. This is the only warning you will get, Andrew. Remember that.” Anna’s voice spat venom and Dean stepped out from behind the door.

  
“Someone care to tell me what the fuck is going on?” His GM and his head chef stared open-mouthed at him.

  
“Andrew’s food costs have been going up and I found out he switched to buying more expensive supplies. I’ve handled it, Dean,” Anna said firmly, a smile plastered on her face.

  
“The prices of meats and seafood has risen, Mr. Winchester, but I cannot serve frozen meats to our customers,” Andrew responded, his chin raised in defiance.

  
“Andrew, please continue to cook and serve what you see fit. Anna, a word,” Dean’s voice was steely as he spun on his heel and left the kitchen. He didn’t wait to see if Anna followed him. He strode down the hall that led to the hotel’s administrative offices and he didn’t stop until he got to Anna’s. When he heard the door shut behind him, he wheeled around. “What the fuck, Anna? We have always used fresh products in our kitchens.”

  
“The costs keep going up, Dean. I just thought I would save money. I researched and found a meat distributor that offered good quality frozen meats and it has saved us over five hundred dollars a week.”

  
“Any complaints from customers?” He rested his hip on her desk, using his body to keep her from going behind it and sitting down. He wanted to keep her on her toes.

  
“Well, of course, you always have a few when something changes, but…”

  
“How many?” Dean’s eyes bored into hers.

  
“Just a few.”

  
“How many?” Dean asked again. Anna remained silent for a few seconds and then sighed dramatically.

  
“Our bottom line hasn’t met my expectations and I’ve had to cut a few corners, Dean. You trusted me enough to let me run Three for you, so let me do my job.”

  
“Where’s Rufus?” The change of subject shook Anna and she didn’t answer right away. She looked down at her carefully manicured nails and spoke slowly and carefully.

  
“I felt Rufus was a liability. He was the first person people saw when they arrived here. This is LA, people expect fresh, beautiful faces…”

  
“You fired him?” Dean’s tone was thunderous. “You fuckin’ fired him?”

  
She stepped forward and placed a tentative hand on Dean’s arm. He shook it off. Their brief affair was over a long time ago and they’d managed to work well together since, but this time she’d gone too far. “Dean, listen to me…Rufus’ rough persona doesn’t fit this hotel…”

  
“So, what, you want it to have only young and pretty employees, Anna. Is that how you see things? Is it? Because let me tell you, I see my employees as family…”

  
“God, Dean, don’t be so naïve. In the last few weeks, the numbers are better. The staff is younger and more efficient. If we implemented my changes in all the Winchester holdings, the profit margin would escalate…”

  
Dean stared down at his cuffs for a few seconds, letting the woman hang herself.

  
“…and we could bring our chain into the top ten of the hospitality business. Give me a chance, Dean. Let me come to New York and work with you. Let me manage…”

  
“Stop.” The one word echoed in the office and Anna’s mouth snapped shut. Dean raised his eyes and met hers. “Anna, profit margin is important to me, but my employees are even more important. I thought you understood that. I thought you shared in my beliefs. That’s why I gave you Three to manage.”

  
“And I’ve done a good job, Dean.”

  
“At what cost? Huh? Sub-par food? Firing loyal employees because of their ages or because they aren’t pretty enough for you? You’re fucking lucky no one has tried to sue us for discrimination.”

  
“Dean…”

  
“No, Anna.” Dean stood up straight and shouldered past her to the door. “I need to think. We’ll still have our meeting over dinner.” He slammed the door shut behind him. He had to see what damage she’d caused. The first place he went was to housekeeping.

  
Rosita looked up from her small desk and smiled warmly. “Mr. Dean, welcome back.”

  
“Hey, Rosita, how are things going.” He watched the shutter go down over her eyes. He wasn’t going to like what she had to say.

  
“Busy. Just very busy.” She fingered the edge of her smock. The deep emerald material brought out the golden skin tones of the woman.

  
“Talk to me, Rosita.”

  
“My staff has been cut by half, Mr. Dean. I am down to six girls. I am working until six every night to help them out.” Dean knew Rosita was on salary. He did a quick calculation in his head and she was working fifteen hours extra every week and still getting paid the same.

  
“Do you have a way to contact the girls you lost?”

  
“Yes, Sir.”

  
“Call them. Put them back on the schedule if they haven’t found other employment already. Promise them their jobs are safe.”

  
Rosita nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Dean.”

  
Dean sighed and sat down on the small chair by the head housekeeper’s door. “Tell me everything, Rosita.”

  
“She has cut hours, cut staff, cut quality,” Rosita stated, her accent stronger with her irritation. “Anyone over the age of forty is gone now.”

  
Dean saw red. He fought to control his temper. “I’ll fix this, Rosita.” He left her office and went to the small office that housed their accounting department. He was pleased to see Roy seated at the desk, fingers flying over the keyboard.

  
“Roy.” Roy looked up and grinned.

  
“Hey, Mr. Winchester. I heard you were in town.”

  
“Yeah, I need your help.” Dean began to pace the small confines of the room.

  
“Sure thing, Boss.

  
“I need a list of all employees let go over the past month.” Dean caught Roy’s frown. “I also want to go over the profit and loss statements.”

  
By the time Dean was finished going over each line item with the accountant, he was frustrated, tired and beyond pissed off. Anna had made changes in every department of the hotel. Sure, she’d cut costs, but she’d also cut service and quality and that wasn’t something Dean could tolerate.

  
He pulled up Charlie’s number on his cell and he didn’t offer his normal greeting. “Charlie, I need you to pull every complaint Three has had in the past month. Email them to me within the hour.”

  
“Got it, Dean. You okay?”

  
“No. Talk to you later.” Dean pocketed his phone and took a deep breath. Upstairs, he unlocked the door to his suite. He heard Jake’s voice and then Cas’ deeper one. He followed the sound to the open door between his suite and the room next door. Cas’ room. The two of them were lying across the bed…coloring. “In our country, we usually just have alligators, but in Australia, they have crocodiles. See the difference between their noses.”

  
“The crocodile have pointier noses.”

  
“Exactly. And their jaws and back legs are different too.”

  
“Will we see a crocodile, Mr. Castle?”

  
“I’m not sure, Jake. I’m hoping to take you to the Taronga Zoo and I’m sure they have crocodiles there.”

  
“Kangaroos too?” Jake asked excitedly.

  
“Kangaroos too.”

  
While Dean was pleased his son and the teacher were getting along, he couldn’t help feel a pang of jealousy. Jake looked up to Cas. The man had a way with Jake that Dean envied. It seemed like Cas used every detail of the day to teach Jake something. From telling time, to colors, even music and sounds.

  
“Hey, guys. What’s going on?”

  
Jake jumped up and bounced on the bed in his stocking feet. “Me and Mr. Castle is coloring Austra…Aust…” He looked at Cas for help.

  
“Australian,” Cas supplied.

  
“Australian animals,” Jake finished, holding up a printed outline of a crocodile, half colored with green crayon.

  
“That’s great, Squirt. Can you go into our room for a second? I need to talk to Mr. Cas about something.”

  
Jake jumped off the bed, landing on his feet and ran out of the room, the box of crayons and his paper clutched in his hand. Castiel sat up and straightened his shirt. “Is something wrong?”

  
“No…not really…well, nothing you need to worry about. Look, I know I said your night was free, but something’s come up and I really can’t have Jake at dinner tonight. Could you order room service and watch him for a couple hours. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

  
“That’s not a problem, Dean. I enjoy spending time with Jake.”

  
“Thanks, Cas.”

  
Dean had forty-five minutes before he was to meet Anna. He showered and put on a clean suit and tie. Tonight wasn’t going to be a casual dinner like he’d first thought. With a kiss and hug to his son, he left the suite and headed to the lobby. He sat down on in one of the wingbacked chairs and opened up Charlie’s email. The complaints made his stomach turn. Not only had Anna implemented changes that harmed the Winchester Hotel’s reputation, she’d ignored and covered up the complaints.

  
When he entered the dining room, he saw Anna was already at a table near the back of the room. She’d taken the time to change as well. Her business suit was gone and a black sheath dress took its place. Her slim legs were crossed showing off a pair of black stilettos. Another time and Dean would have felt lust for the beautiful redhead, now he only felt contempt.

Anna’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. Dean didn’t bother forcing one. “Anna,” he offered before taking his seat. “I spent this afternoon going over the books.”

  
She didn’t respond, but he noted her fingers clutching the stem of her wine glass.

  
“I also had IT pull me all the reviews over the past month.” Her lips tightened, but she remained mute. Dean leaned back as the server appeared. He ordered a whiskey and after the young woman left, he crossed his arms on the table. “I’m not sure what you thought you were doing, Anna. Laying off loyal employees, cutting corners with supplies and food, hiring unqualified people…”

  
“I thought I was doing what was best for Winchester Hotels. What was best for you, Dean.”

  
“For me? Anna, it’s going to take me months to untangle all the shit you’ve managed to do here. I’ve got Roy and April working on it now, but you’ve caused a lot of damage.” Anna’s expression hardened at the mention of April’s name. Dean brought April in as an assistant manager last year. She was smart and came with a great resume. Things were already in place to make the other woman acting GM until Dean got back from Sydney and could repair Anna’s damage.

  
“I will take care of it, Dean. Just tell me what you want me to do. I’ll do whatever you ask.”

  
Dean glanced around the dining room, unable to look at Anna. He felt guilty. He’d slept with her and for that he wasn’t proud of himself. “Anna, I’ve talked to the staff and everyone is saying the same thing. You’re difficult to work with. You throw around my name like we are…involved. I just don’t feel…”

  
“You’re firing me?” Anna’s voice was shrill and Dean winced.

  
“I really don’t have a choice. If it were just one thing, Anna, but you’ve managed to screw up…” Dean regretted the words, but he couldn’t stop them. “…the whole hotel. I can’t trust you. I’ve had Roy draw up a severance package.” She stood abruptly and threw her wine glass at Dean. Not just the wine, but the entire glass. He wasn’t fast enough and it hit his cheek. He calmly took his napkin and wiped his face, but inside he was in a rage. He stood up and quietly said, “Ms. Milton, you are fired. I suggest you leave my hotel now, before I have you thrown out.”

  
The dining room was eerily quiet as she made her way through the room. Dean looked around the room. “I apologize for my former employee. Your meals will on the house tonight.

  
***

  
Castiel wasn’t sure what time Dean was expected back, but he decided to take the initiative and help Jake with his bath. As the boy undressed, Castiel had second thoughts. Maybe he was overstepping his bounds. He was still a stranger to the Winchesters. “Jake, I’m going to step out here while you get undressed and take your bath.”

  
“But Daddy stays and talks to me.”

  
“Well, yes, but I’m not your daddy and I don’t think it would be appropriate…” The door to the suite opened and Dean entered. Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but saw the dark, wet stain on the other man’s suit and the stony features of his face and remained silent.

  
Jake called out, “What’s appropaint mean?” When he failed to get an answer, he came out of the bathroom in just his underwear. Castiel noted they had small cartoon creatures all over them. “Daddy, you’re back.” Jake ran to his father and Dean lifted him up.

  
“You getting ready for your bath?”

  
“Uh huh, Mr. Castle says he it’s not appropaint.” Dean looked up at Castiel questioningly. “Why’s your shirt all purple, Daddy?”

  
“I spilled some wine, Kiddo. Appropaint?” Dean quirked an eyebrow at Castiel.

  
“Appropriate. I didn’t think it was appropriate for me to give Jake his bath.” Dean nodded once and set Jake on his feet.

  
“I’ll be in there in a second, Kiddo.” Happy with his father’s answer, Jake ran back into the bathroom. Castiel heard the slosh of water as the boy got into the tub.

  
“Will you order me a cheeseburger while I sit with him?”

  
“You didn’t eat?”

  
“No,” Dean said quietly and removed his blazer and tie. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled them up over his forearms and Castiel thought how intimate it was for him to be watching Dean get comfortable. He turned away quickly. It wouldn’t do to get attached to his boss. His obviously straight boss.

  
Once, Dean went to attend to his son, Castiel called room service and placed the order. When he was done, he assumed that Dean would want to put Jake to bed himself and he went to the bathroom door. “Dean, I ordered your meal. If you don’t need me for anything else, I’ll just go to my room now.”

  
“Sure, Cas. Thanks for your help today.”

  
“Night, night, Mr. Castle.”

  
“Goodnight, Jake. Sweet dreams.”

  
It wasn’t very late, but Castiel was tired from the excitement of the flight, so he brushed his teeth and undressed. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and crawled into the comfy bed with the newest bestseller, another extravagance from his first paycheck. He was two chapters in when a knock came on his door. Without thinking, Castiel said, “Come in.”

  
Dean opened the door and stepped into his room. Seeing Castiel in bed, he averted his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be in bed yet.”

  
“I was just reading. Was there something you needed?” Dean continued to stare at the unremarkable painting on the wall near the bathroom.

  
“Not really. Jake’s asleep. It didn’t take him long to conk out. I barely got three pages into his book.”

  
“He had an exciting day, then again, I guess he’s used to airplanes and new experiences.”

  
“I guess.” Dean trailed his fingers over the edge of the flatscreen television on the dresser. “He’s always been good at traveling. Even when he was a baby.”

  
“It must have been hard for you…raising an infant by yourself.” Castiel was very aware he was wearing next to nothing while his employer was standing in his room.

  
“Sure, it was tough, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Dean finally looked at Castiel and crammed his hands in the pockets of his suit pants. “Sorry, I disturbed you…I’ll just go…back to my room.” He took the few steps to the doorway and stopped, his hand on the knob. “We’ll be pulling out of here around six.”

  
“I’ll be ready.” The door clicked shut and Castiel let his head fall back onto the pillows. “It’s just a crush. Nothing more,” he whispered. He marked the page in his book and turned off the lamp. Sleep didn’t come for a long time.

  
The next morning was rushed. Jake wanted breakfast at the hotel and when Dean informed him they didn’t have time, he had a meltdown. Dean wound up promising they’d stop at McDonald’s on the way to the airport. That seemed to appease the boy.

Castiel ordered coffee. “You sure you don’t want anything else?” Dean asked him as he pulled out his wallet.

  
“No, thank you.” Fast food wouldn’t do well on his stomach when he was flying across an ocean. Dean ordered two coffees and a sausage biscuit for Jake.

  
The driver took them right to the edge of the tarmac and they wheeled their luggage to the waiting jet. Bobby was already inside doing his preflight check. He greeted the two men and hugged the small boy. Jake took his breakfast and sat down at one of the desks to eat. Castiel took his own seat and sipped his coffee. He observed Dean as he helped Bobby get ready for takeoff. There were dark circles under the handsome man’s eyes. There was also a slight bruise on his left cheek. He wondered what happened last night to upset the man. Why was his suit wet? Where did the bruise come from? When he’d asked Castiel to keep Jake for him, Castiel had assumed he wanted to be alone with his ‘date’, now he wasn’t sure what happened, but it wasn’t good.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean’s alarm went off the next morning, he groaned. The previous day’s events came back to him and he just wanted to shut his eyes and stay in bed. “Suck it up, Winchester,” he muttered and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He checked on Jake before he stepped into the bathroom. The boy was still sleeping and Dean hoped he’d stay that way until he finished getting ready.

  
He stared at his reflection. God, he looked tired. He ran his hands over his face and rolled his neck to get out the kinks. While he started the shower, his mind went to Cas. He shouldn’t have gone to the other man’s room last night. Seeing him in bed, fuckin’ bare-chested…damn, did he sleep in the nude? He was single. He could do that. Dean had a kid. Sleeping naked was a thing of the past.

  
Dean stood under the pounding spray and let the hot water ease his tense muscles. He’d be stuck on the phone most of the night trying to fix things at Three. He filled Victor, his second in command, in on everything after he got back from Cas’ room. While Dean was in Sydney, Victor would be doing what he could to get things running smoothly again. It meant contacting all those that complained and offering free rooms and free meals. It was expensive, but Dean couldn’t rest until all the customers had been satisfied.

  
Rubbing the citrus smelling soap over his chest and arms, Dean let his thoughts, once again, turn to his newest employee. The teacher was intelligent, gorgeous and just a nice guy. Dean felt comfortable around the man and even after such a short time, he trusted him with Jake. Just that fact that he didn’t want to bathe Jake last night told Dean of the man’s character.

  
Letting his soapy hands drop to his shaft, he stroked it twice before moving to his balls. He gave up the pretense of just washing up as his cock hardened. Moments later, his left hand was braced against the tiled wall while his right moved up and down his thick length. His thighs were parted slightly and his imagination ran wild. A lean body stood behind him, strong hands gripping his waist, a dick thrusting in and out of his tight hole. It had been so long. Years since Michael.

  
His orgasm was right there…just out of reach. He needed something more. Dropping his forehead to the cool tiles, he moved his left hand behind him and pushed inside. There was a slight sting. He hadn’t used anything to help the intrusion. More. He drove his finger deeper until he found his prostate. He applied just enough pressure and the hand on his cock moved faster. “Uh…uh…uh…” Dean squeezed his eyes shut and his release spilled onto the wall. Breathing hard, Dean turned and leaned against the tiles. He let his head loll forward. It hadn’t been his former lover’s face he’d fantasized about. It had been his child’s tutor.

  
Dean was shaving when Jake entered the bathroom. The little boy lowered his pajama bottoms and underwear and stepped up to the toilet. Dean couldn’t help but grin. Jake loved it now that he didn’t need a stool to pee, even still, he barely reached the rim. “Morning, Squirt.”

  
“Morning, Daddy,” Jake responded with a yawn. Dean finished dressing and helped Jake pack up his stuff. He gave a brisk knock on the adjoining door. It opened right away. Cas stood there dressed in jeans and a pink, untucked shirt. He hadn’t shaved and since he hadn’t shaved yesterday either, his scruff was thick. Dean’s fingers itched to touch it. He spun away from the man, angry at his own traitorous thoughts.

  
“You ready?” He barked as he zipped up his own bag.

  
“I need to shave and pack my…”

  
“Don’t bother shaving. We need to get going. You should have gotten up earlier,” Dean said, knowing he sounded like a dick. It was still quarter to six. Cas wasn’t late.

  
In the elevator, Dean noted that Cas wasn’t even looking at him and his responses to Jake’s chatter were soft and monotone. When the doors opened, Jake ran out into the lobby, Dean caught Cas’ arm. “Hey, I’m sorry I was an asshole. I didn’t sleep much last night and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

  
Cas’ blue eyes stared at him intently. “I’d hoped I didn’t do anything to upset you.”

  
“No, just a shitty day yesterday and lack of sleep.” Jake ran back to them, his small roll-on careening along behind him.

  
“Can we have breakfast in the restaurant, Daddy?”

  
“We’re gonna have to eat on the plane today, Jake.”

  
The boy’s face fell and Dean was gearing up to stop a full-on tantrum, but Cas ruffled the boy’s head. “I’ve never had breakfast on an airplane, Jake. Will you promise to sit with me and help me pick out something good to eat?”

  
“Uh, huh. Daddy keeps cereals and milk…sometimes we has waffles…the frozen kind…not the homemade ones like Daddy makes. He puts in chocolate chips.” Dean was amazed at how easy Cas steered Jake away from a potential meltdown.

  
The car was waiting under the portico and Dean sent Cas ahead with Jake. “Give me five minutes.” Dean knew April wouldn’t be at work yet, so he pulled aside the night shift’s desk clerk. “Starting today until further notice, April will be in charge of the hotel. Anna Milton is no longer employed by Winchester Hotels.”

  
“Yes, Sir, Mr. Winchester.”

  
“Vic Henrickson from the corporate office will be flying in today to help with the transition. Could you make sure word gets around?” Dean knew emails had been sent to all the staff, but he wanted the staff to hear it from him that everything was going to be okay. “Things will be returning to the way they were last month.”

  
“Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I was worried about my job. I wasn’t one of the pretty people,” she said shyly. Dean looked at her and smiled softly.

  
“You're part of the Winchester family. Remember that.”

  
***

  
Dean caustic words that morning had started Castiel’s day off badly, but Dean apologized. He couldn’t help but wonder if Dean’s date was the cause. The obvious wine stain…the early night…it didn’t add up to a fun evening for the other man.

  
The driver opened the door for Castiel and stood by while Castiel put Jake into the booster seat provided by the car service. He fumbled a bit with all the buckles and straps, but Jake finally showed him which parts fit where. He sat patiently in the back seat next to the boy until Dean climbed into the car. Dean spoke to the driver and then turned his attention to his phone. Castiel watched the scenery speed by. One day, he’d love to explore LA. There was so much to see and do.

  
With Jake listening to one of his audio books, the car was painfully silent. Dean spent the entire trip to the airport typing on his cell. The man’s tension was radiating off him. When the car finally came to a stop by the jet, Castiel almost jumped out of the car before the driver could open the door. Needing something to do, he helped Jake out of his seat before Dean could step forward.

  
Dean went up the steps first, followed by Jake and Castiel brought up the rear. “Did you know Rufus lost his job?” Dean asked Bobby as soon as the older man came out of the cockpit to greet them.

  
“What? No…” Bobby narrowed his eyes. “What happened?”

  
“Anna lost her fuckin’ mind and fired everyone over the age of forty. She cut corners with supplies and food. It’s been a nightmare.” Castiel listened to the exchange with interest.

  
“Daddy said a bad word,” Jake chimed in and Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
“Sorry, Jake. I’ll put a dollar in the jar.” Dean nodded towards the cockpit and Bobby shook his head.

  
“Plenty of time once we’re in the air,” the older man said, taking Jake’s hand. “Come on, Kiddo, I’ll help you with your breakfast.”

  
“I gots to help Mr. Castle. He never had breakfast on a plane before.”

  
“Never?” Bobby feigned shock. “Well, we’ll just have to fix that.” Castiel followed Bobby and Jake to the hidden cabinets where the pilot opened the doors and began setting out bowls and boxes of cereal. Castiel picked a box of bran and Dean snorted.

  
“What? Are you eighty? You gotta eat the good stuff, Cas.” Dean rummaged around and came out with a box of Lucky Charms. “Now, this is an excellent choice.”

  
Jake pointed to a box of Froot Loops. “These are the bestest.”

  
“Perhaps a sugar high wouldn’t be the best idea for a flight over an ocean,” Castiel suggested. Dean smirked at him and poured enough cereal into his bowl for three people. It took a few more minutes to get everyone’s bowls filled and the milk poured. Castiel eyed his bowl of Froot Loops with distain. Jake had insisted and Dean backed the boy up.

  
The artificially colored and flavored cereal was sickeningly sweet, but he managed to get it down. Dean finished his bowl in record time and began to clean up the mess. Bobby glanced at his watch and announced that they needed to hurry up because he was taking off. Castiel stood and helped Dean stow the breakfast items and placed the disposable bowls and utensils into a trash compactor. He felt the jet begin to vibrate and hurried Jake along to take his seat. Dean left to join Bobby in the cockpit. It was going to be a long flight. Jake would be bouncing off the walls with the amount of sugar he ate and Castiel’s stomach, unused to sugary breakfasts, was already feeling queasy.

  
Two hours into the flight and Castiel had a headache. Jake was beginning to come down off his sugar high and was whiny. He hadn’t seen Dean since takeoff and he craved adult conversation. “Come on, Jake, let’s work on our letters.”

  
“Don’t wanna,” Jake said, kicking the wall of the aircraft while playing some sort of video game on his laptop.

  
“Today is still a school day, Jake. Turn off your computer and let’s go sit at the table and work on our lessons.” Castiel stood up and took his messenger bag to the table. He unpacked the folders that held the simple worksheets he’d printed for Jake.

  
“No.” Castiel turned to the boy, whose face was still glued to the screen.

  
“Jake, it is time for your lessons.”

  
“No,” the boy shouted, still not looking up.

  
“Jacob Ellis Winchester, you talk to Mr. Castiel like that again and I will take that laptop away and you won’t see it again until Christmas,” Dean growled from behind them. Jake’s eyes flew upwards and his lip poked out.

  
Castiel wanted to tell Dean that he was handling it, but Dean’s expression made him keep his mouth shut.

  
***

  
The takeoff was uneventful and it didn’t take long for Dean to tell Bobby everything that transpired at Three. Bobby was pissed off about his friend and fellow veteran being laid off by ‘that crazy, redheaded bitch’, but Dean assured him that Rufus would be back at work as early as tomorrow. Victor was handling the rehire of all the staff that Anna dismissed.

  
“You think she’ll cause any trouble?” Bobby asked.

  
“Trouble?” Dean answered the question with a question as a deflecting technique. He knew what Bobby was getting at.

  
“Don’t try that shit with me, Dean. You were boinking her at one time.” Dean rolled his eyes.

  
“Don’t remind me. It was just a couple of times.”

  
“Once or fifty – don’t make a difference for some folks,” Bobby said sagely.

  
“I’ve already got the legal team on it, if she does try something, but we slept together before I made her GM, so she can’t say anything about sexual harassment. She’s getting a fair severance package and I’m not going to black ball her.”

  
“She doesn’t deserve shit,” Bobby grumbled.

  
“No, not with what she’s cost us, but I just needed her gone, Bobby.”

  
“I know, Son. Just hope you learned your lesson.” Dean met his eyes, confusion written there. Bobby snorted. “Don’t shit where you eat, Boy. There are plenty of people to play with out there without fishing in your employee pond.”

  
Dean’s first thought was of Cas. And this was why the man was off limits. Dean didn’t reply, but looked out the window at the blue expanse of ocean below him. He should probably go check on Jake and Cas. It wasn’t really fair to jack his kid up on the sugary cereal and leave him with Cas.

  
He opened the cockpit door and took one step into the cabin when he heard Jake’s response to Cas’ request.

  
“Jacob Ellis Winchester, you talk to Mr. Castiel like that again and I will take that laptop away and you won’t see it again until Christmas.” Dean voice was louder than he intended and even Cas winced. The tutor looked like he wanted to say something, but Dean sent him a look that told him under no uncertain terms was he to say anything. Jake eyes were wide and beginning to brim with unshed tears. “Don’t even think about crying, young man. You know better than to talk to grownups like that. Don’t you?”

  
Jake nodded, his bottom lip poked out and looking so forlorn that Dean wanted to take him into his arms. He didn’t have to discipline Jake often. The boy was usually so good. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

  
“Hey, don’t tell me. You owe Mr. Castiel the apology.” Jake pushed his laptop to the seat next to him and stood up. He slowly walked to Cas like a man facing a firing squad. When he stopped in front of Cas, Cas dropped to one knee bringing him at eye level to the boy.

  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Castle. I was bad.”

  
“You aren’t bad, Jake. You may have done a bad thing, but you are not a bad boy. I forgive you.” Jake leapt into Cas’ arms, sending the man backwards to land on his ass. Dean hid his smile.

  
“Mr. Castiel, would you mind if I watched Jake’s lessons?”

  
“We would enjoy that, wouldn’t we, Jake?”

  
The next few hours flew by as Cas helped Jake write his letters and do some simple math problems. Dean was in awe of the patience the tutor had. He made sure Jake stayed interested and even got him a juice box and a snack when Jake’s interest seemed to wan. Soon though, the time changes and the excitement were too much for the boy and his eyes drifted shut. Dean picked him up and laid him on the sofa near the back of the cabin. He pulled a blanket out of a bin under the built-in furniture and covered the child. After placing a kiss on Jake’s forehead, he stood up.

  
“Guess I owe you an apology too, huh?”

  
“An apology? For what?” Cas asked, looking up from where he was putting the markers and papers away.

  
“The sugar high. Normally, he doesn’t get like that and being confined to the cabin of an airplane didn’t help. So, yeah, I’m sorry about that and about his behavior.”

  
“He’s a good boy, Dean. All of us have bad days.”

  
“Yeah, I guess so. I sure had one yesterday.”

  
“I can’t guarantee I’ll know how to help, but I’m a good listener,” Cas said softly and Dean smiled.

  
“It was just a shit storm that could have been prevented if I paid better attention.”

  
“Perhaps a nap would do you good,” Cas suggested and that made Dean laugh.

  
“A nap, huh? I’m not five, Cas.”

  
“No, but you’re tired. You didn’t sleep last night and you had a stressful day. I promise I won’t tell anyone if you lay down for a bit.” Cas nodded towards the other sofa and Dean shrugged.

  
“What are you going to do?”

  
“I thought I’d read for awhile.” For some reason, Dean felt comfortable enough around the other man to take his suggestion. He probably wouldn’t be able to sleep long, but maybe if he rested his eyes for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel pulled his novel out of the messenger bag and sat in one of the very comfortable chairs. Traveling by private jet beat standard airlines any day. He was finishing up the next chapter when a soft noise made him look up. Jake was still sleeping soundly. His eyes moved over to Dean’s still form. He was asleep on his back, features peaceful in slumber. Castiel took this opportunity to really look at the man. The shadows under his eyes were beginning to fade, but he was still a bit pale. Pale enough that the sprinkling of freckles really stood out. The lines around the man’s eyes were softer too. He looked younger than his thirty-seven years.

  
With a sigh, Castiel went back to his book. When he realized he’d read the same paragraph three times, he closed it, holding the place with his thumb. His gaze once again, found Dean. What was it about the man that had Castiel so intrigued? Sure, he was model material, but Castiel wasn’t one for the physical. He tended to gravitate towards men who were academics like himself. Dean was by no means lacking in the brains department, but he still wasn’t Castiel’s type.

  
Nothing would ever come of this infatuation with his boss, but what would it hurt to fantasize? He let his eyes rake over the man’s body. The jeans Dean was wearing were tight enough to show off his package and what an impressive package it was. His shirt had ridden up some and a tantalizing inch of stomach showed. Castiel groaned softly. It was official, he was a creep. A deviant creep.

  
Restless now and unable to concentrate, Castiel stood up and paced the confines of the luxurious cabin. He looked at his watch and frowned. They were only seven hours into the flight. Still less than halfway. From the windows, all he could see were fluffy clouds.

  
Taking a chance that Bobby wouldn’t mind him visiting the cockpit, he knocked softly on the door. “Yep.”

  
Castiel opened the door. “Hello, Jake and Dean are both napping and I was getting a bit stir-crazy.”

  
“Come on in and have a seat,” Bobby said, indicating the co-pilot’s seat with his hand. Castiel felt like a kid in a candy store when he sat down. He was careful not to touch anything. “You say Dean’s sleeping?”

  
“Yes. He said he didn’t sleep much last night.”

  
“Huh. Usually, he can’t relax enough to sleep while flying.” Bobby glanced over at him. “Yesterday was a shitty day for him though.”

  
“I gathered.”

  
“Can’t believe that witch pulled that shit.” Castiel hated not knowing who ‘the witch’ was and what she’d done that was so bad. The short bit he’d overheard at the beginning of the flight didn’t tell him anything.

  
“Was she involved with Dean?”

  
Bobby’s loud bark of laughter startled Castiel. “If you’re asking if they were sleeping together, yeah, once or twice. Involved is a strong word for Dean. Since the divorce, he doesn’t get ‘involved’. Mainly because of Jake.”

  
“I can understand that. Jake is an amazing little boy. Bringing someone else into a family requires lots of trust and acceptance.”

  
“You got that right. I think Anna wanted a piece of that pie though and pictured herself sharing the helm of Winchester Hotels with Dean.” Castiel frowned.

  
“Dean is so much more than Winchester Hotels. He’s a good father and seems like a good family man.” Castiel didn’t notice the speculative look the older man gave him.

.  
“He is. He came from nothing. Raised his brother by himself and spent every last dime he had on that first hotel in New York. He did most of the work himself…still isn’t afraid to pick up a tool belt and help with renovations and the like. Lesser men would have given up a kid to his mother, but not Dean. He fought with everything he had to keep Jake and he’s raising him right.”

  
“He’s mentioned that his ex wasn’t in the picture.”

  
“Nope. She made noises like she wanted Jake, but it was more about money to her. She hasn’t tried to see him since the divorce was final. Not once.”

  
“Has Jake asked about her?”

  
“Don’t think so…if he has, Dean hasn’t mentioned it.” Castiel was starting to feel guilty about talking about Dean, so he changed the subject.

  
“Jake is anxious to see kangaroos and koala bears. I hope I will have time to take him to the zoo while we’re here.”

  
“He’s an inquisitive little thing. More like Sam than Dean in that respect. Sam always wanted to learn new things. Dean was happiest when he was taking care of people. So, what about you? What’s your story?”

  
Castiel looked down at his hands. “I’m just a teacher. Nothing special.”

  
“Uh huh,” Bobby muttered and Castiel thought he was going to say something else but the door opening behind them stopped the conversation.

  
***

  
“Glad you’re up here, I was hoping you hadn’t decided Jake was too big a handful and jumped out,” Dean said with a grin. He’d woken up disoriented. He never got a chance to nap and it left him unsettled. He’d never admit it to anyone, but there was a split second when he opened his eyes that he wondered if somehow Cas had left them. It was crazy, they were flying at 37,000 feet for crying out loud.

  
“Jake is not nearly the handful that my previous students were,” Cas said, already attempting to get out of the co-pilot’s seat. Dean waved him down.

  
“Sit. It’s okay. I need to stand for a minute to get the feeling back in my legs. Where are we, Bobby?”

  
Bobby checked his instruments and said, “About a thousand miles or so south of Hawaii. We’ve got a good tailwind. I’m thinking I can shave about thirty minutes off the trip.” For Cas’s benefit, Bobby added, “We’ll be landing in Sydney about three their time, if this weather holds.”

  
“I guess I slept through lunch. You want something to eat, Bobby? Cas? I can heat up some lasagna.”

  
“Sounds good. I could eat,” Bobby responded. Dean turned to leave and was pulling out the frozen meal when Cas appeared beside him.

  
“Do you need any help?”

  
“Nah, I got this. I fly so much that I know my way around quick meals.”

  
“Jake tells me you like to cook.”

  
“Yeah, I love to cook. I’m trying to teach him some basics. What about you? You cook?”

  
“I’m afraid that I wasn’t allowed in the kitchen when I was young and once I was forced to leave home, my staples consisted of macaroni and cheese and Ramen noodles.” Dean looked up. It was the second time he mentioned being forced out of his home.  
“We lived on shit like that too. I learned to be creative. Sam’s favorite thing for awhile was hot dogs cut up in his mac and cheese.”

  
Cas laughed softly and Dean found that he liked the sound. “I once tried catsup in macaroni and cheese hoping to make it more gourmet.”

  
Dean groaned dramatically. “That’s a sin, Cas. A sin.” The two bantered back and forth while the microwave cooked the casserole. The cabin was soon filled with the wonderful scent of Italian herbs. Jake stirred on the couch as the buzzer sounded letting them know the meal was ready. Cas moved over to the boy while Dean took the hot pan out and sat it on the counter.

  
“Hello, Jake. Did you sleep well?” Dean got a kick out of the way Cas talked to Jake like he was another adult.

  
“Uh huh.” Jake yawned and lifted his arms. He always loved to snuggle Dean when he woke up. Dean held his breath. How would Cas handle that?

  
Cas reached down and picked up the boy, holding him against his chest. “Your daddy made us some lasagna. There is a country called Italy and that’s where lasagna comes from.”

  
“It-lee?”

  
“Italy. When we have a minute, I’ll show you on the map. It looks like a boot.”

  
“Like a boot? That’s silly.”

  
“Silly, but true.” Cas walked over to where Dean was setting out disposable plates and flatware.

  
“Hey, Kiddo. Hope you’re hungry.”

  
The three conversed while Dean served up the food. He picked up one of the plates, grabbed a soda and headed for the cockpit. “Be right back. Y’all go ahead and start eating.”

  
Dean entered the cockpit and sat the plate on the console by Bobby. He held out the can of Diet Coke. He hated the stuff, but Bobby was addicted to the shit. Bobby pushed a button and turned in his seat. After taking a long sip of the soda, he plucked the fork out of Dean’s hand. “You’ve got your teacher fooled.”

  
“Huh,” Dean asked, confused.

  
“He thinks you’re all that and a bag of chips.”

  
“He’s not wrong,” Dean said cockily. What had Cas said about him? He couldn’t very well ask Bobby because Bobby already caught him staring at the man’s ass. He couldn’t give the old man any ammunition.

  
“He gay?”

  
Dean choked on his own spit. Bobby shook his head and gave an eye roll on top of that. “What the…actual fuck, Bobby. That’s not something you can just go up and ask an employee.”

  
“Just asking? Don’t you all have that gaydar stuff?” Coming from anyone else, Dean would have been pissed, but Bobby…well, Bobby was Bobby.

  
“Being gay or bi doesn’t suddenly give you special super powers to pick out other gay or bi people, Bobby. Jeez.”

  
“I think he likes you.”

  
“What…like likes me likes me?” Dean scowled at Bobby’s bemused expression.

  
“Just like that, Dean. Maybe you should send him a note that asks him if he likes you. He can check yes or no. Maybe you can leave it in his locker.”

  
“Kiss my ass, Old Man. And even if Cas was gay or bi or whatever, he’s still off limits. Didn’t you just lecture me on that?”

  
“I wasn’t suggesting you tap that ass, I’m just letting you know that I think he likes you.”

  
“Tap that ass? Oh, my God, Bobby. I’m taking away your subscription to Netflix.”

  
“Isn’t that what y’all are saying these days? We used to call it getting a piece of ass.” Dean clinched his fists.

  
“I’m leaving now. We are no longer talking about anyone’s ass. Not mine, not Cas’…no one.” Dean shut the cockpit door and moaned at the sight that greeted him. The gods were against him. Cas was bent over next to Jake showing him something on his laptop. That ass was right…Goddamn there. At the sound of the door closing behind him, Cas looked over his shoulder and smiled.

  
***

  
Dean stayed in with Bobby for awhile, so Castiel and Jake finished their lunches and Castiel took the opportunity to show Jake where Italy was on a map. The boy giggled when he saw the shape of the country. He was bent over pointing to Australia when he heard the cockpit’s door open. He turned and smiled at Dean. “I was just showing Jake where we will be landing in a few hours.”

  
“Cool, that’s cool,” Dean said, face flushed. Castiel tilted his head and looked carefully at the other man.

  
“Are you okay, Dean? You look somewhat feverish.”

  
“I’m…” Dean cleared his throat and strode quickly to his son’s side. “…good. I’m good. Learning something new from Mr. Castiel, huh?”

  
“Yep. He showed me Italy. That’s where pizza comes from. And he’s gonna show me all kinds of places. It’s called maps, Daddy.”

  
“Yeah, Squirt, maps are important.” Castiel touched the boy’s head.

  
“Jake is a fast learner, Dean. We are going to see where all his favorite foods come from.” Castiel believed in taking a child’s interest and working that into lessons. Children responded better when they could relate to something they understood. Dean and Jake shared an interested in cooking, so Castiel was going to use that as a teaching tool.

  
“That’s pretty neat, Cas.” Dean took a seat near a window. “I’ve got to get some work done, so you two have fun without me.”

  
Castiel waited for the other man to open a tablet and begin typing on it. Castiel sat down with a pad and pencil. “Okay, let’s list your favorite foods.”

  
The next couple of hours went by quickly. Castiel and Jake had a great time looking up not only ethnic dishes, but their actual ingredients. Every so often, he’d glance over at Dean and catch him staring at them. Once he saw that he was discovered, he’d go back to his tablet.

  
“We’ll be landing in Sydney in about ten minutes,” Bobby’s voice rang over the intercom. Dean stood up and shut his tablet case.

  
“Alright everyone, time to pack up and get ready for landing. Cas, will you help Jake get his stuff together?”

  
“Of course.” Castiel began to gather the few teaching supplies he’d taken out. Dean disappeared back into the cockpit. Once Castiel and Jake were packed, they sat down and fastened their seatbelts. Castiel pointed out the window where Sydney Harbor was clearly visible below them. “See, that is the Sydney Opera House. It is famous. Maybe we will have time to visit it this week.”

  
“What’s an opera house?”

  
“Well, it’s a place where people can go see music, ballet and theatre being performed.”

  
Jake looked at him thoughtfully. “One time, Unca Sam and Aunt Jules took me to see a ballet. It was for Christmas time.”

  
“Was it The Nutcracker?” When Jake affirmed that this was the ballet he attended, Castiel kept him talking until the wheels touched down.

  
By the time they got all the luggage and Castiel’s boxes of teaching supplies into the hired car, it was close to four o’clock in the afternoon. Castiel was exhausted. It was two in the morning back in New York. Dean took care of clearing customs and showing the authorities their passports and various types of visas.

  
Their driver drove them quickly through the busy airport traffic and they were soon on Grand Lake Road heading towards the city. Castiel’s eyes were glued to the window. While the road looked like anything you’d see in the US, Castiel was still excited to be in another country.

  
“I don’t see any kangaroos,” Jake said petulantly. Dean laughed.

  
“This is the city, Squirt. Not too many kangaroos run around Sydney. Don’t worry, we’ll see kangaroos before this trip is over. I promise.”

  
As they pulled up to the hotel, Castiel was charmed. This version of the Winchester chain was small and historic, only three stories tall.

  
“Welcome back to Eleven, Mr. Winchester,” a middle-aged man in a green uniform said when he opened the car’s door.

  
“Thank you, Paul. It’s good to be back,” Dean answered, shaking the man’s hand with obvious affection.

  
“Mr. Speight asked me to inform you that your suite is ready, with extra rooms for your guest and your pilot.”

  
“Great. Is he still here, or is the bastard playing hooky?”

  
The doorman laughed. “Oh, he’s here. He’s been supervising the renovations and driving the construction crew crazy.” Castiel listened to the two men intently. He wondered if Dean knew all of his employees by first name.

  
Once inside, their luggage was taken to an elevator while Dean pointed out various things to Castiel. “There’s the bar and over there is the restaurant. This is on a smaller scale than the majority of the Winchester chain, but here we think in terms of quality and not quantity. After the quick tour of the first floor, Dean led them back to the elevators. “You can go on up to the rooms if you want,” Dean handed him a key.” I’ve got to go find my GM and make sure he’s not terrorizing my work crews. We’re doing a full remodel on the third floor. Last year, we did the second. I’m hoping to do some landscaping and renovate the pool area within the next six months.”

  
“Would you mind if Jake and I joined you. I promise we won’t get in the way.” Dean shrugged.

  
“Sure. There isn’t much to see. ” He led the way to the desk. “When my pilot gets here, please tell him we’ll all meet for dinner around six.” The dark skinned woman behind the counter assured him that Bobby would get the message.

  
“You gotta be tired, Cas. If you want to eat in your room and hit the sheets, don’t think that I’m going to force you to watch Jake.” Castiel looked down at the boy holding his father’s hand tightly. Jake wouldn’t be awake too much longer. The nap on board the plane helped, but the child was obviously very tired.

  
“I’m fine for now, Dean. I’ll take Jake upstairs when he gets too tired.”

  
They entered the elevator and Dean touched the button for the third floor. When the doors opened again, Castiel felt Dean’s hand on the small of his back, guiding him out of the car into a construction zone. Dean would have done it for anyone. The touch didn’t mean anything. Nothing at all.

  
“Well, here we are.”

  
“Dean, about time you got here you sorry son-of-a-bitch.” Castiel’s eyes widened at the shorter man’s words and he tensed until he saw Dean’s expression.

  
“Heard you were driving the workers crazy, asshole.” The two men hugged and then the man picked up Jake and swung him around.

  
“Little man, how’s it going? I haven’t seen you since you were a baby.”

  
“I’m five,” Jake said sleepily.

  
“Five. Wow, I’ll bet you have lots of girlfriends, huh?” The man took Jake, still talking to the child, around a corner and disappeared from sight.

  
“That’s Rich. He’s my GM and a good friend. Pay no attention to anything he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give you one more before the weekend. I have to make a few batches of SPN soap this weekend, so not sure if I'm going to get any writing done. Fingers crossed.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean watched his son’s eyes close as his head lolled on Rich’s shoulder. He motioned that he’d take the boy, who he knew from experience, could get heavy. Rich shook his head and continued walking around the floor, pointing out various things he thought Dean would be interested in. Dean was impressed by the work accomplished so far.

  
“Well, Boss, what do you think?” Rich asked when they got to the last area.

  
“I think I didn’t even need to come to Australia,” Dean replied.

  
“What? And miss the chance to see me? I’m hurt,” Rich said dramatically. “Hey, Dean, your friend is fading fast.” Rich pointed behind Dean and Dean turned. Cas was leaning against the wall, his eyes heavy.

  
“Shit,” Dean mumbled. “Let me get him to bed.”

  
Rich giggled. “You might have to wait to get some of that, Boss. He’s dead on his feet.” Dean blinked as he replayed the words that Rich just said. Then his eyes widened.

  
“No…no, man, it’s not like that. He’s Jake’s teacher. Not…not…that.” Rich lifted one eyebrow disbelievingly.

  
“If you say so. Who am I to judge?” Sure, Rich knew about Dean’s sexuality. He’d even had a romp with Rich’s cousin, Rob, when he was in the process of buying Eleven.

  
Dean gave Rich what he hoped was a bitchface and lifted Jake from the other man’s arms. Jake whimpered a bit, but settled on his father’s shoulder. He stepped over to where Cas was leaning. “Cas, hey, come on. You get to get some shuteye.” Castiel ‘s eyes fluttered a couple of times and then the man straightened.

  
“I’m sorry…I guess jet lag…”

  
“It’s okay. Follow me.” When they boarded the elevator, Rich was giving them a bemused look. Dean waited until Cas looking away before kicking the smaller man in the shin.

  
“Ow,” Rich said, reaching down to rub his leg. Cas looked down groggily. Dean thought he was kind of cute.

  
“What happened?” Cas asked Rich, concern now marring his features.

  
“Something must have bit me,” Rich muttered, giving Dean the stink-eye. Cas didn’t seem to notice anything strange and went back to staring into space.

  
On their floor, Dean said, “I’ll see you in the morning. Call a staff meeting for around nine and then we’ll meet with the contractor.”

  
“Got it, Boss. Night.” The three of them exited the car and Rich continued down to the lobby.

  
“Where’s your key, Cas?” His plans were to get Cas tucked in and then meet Bobby in the dining room, but with Jake being down for the count too, he decided to call his pilot instead. Cas fished a key out of his pocket and Dean looked at the number. He unlocked the correct door and Cas shuffled inside. Dean stepped into the room long enough to put the key on the dresser and check to see if Cas’ luggage made it to his room. Satisfied that the man was safe to sleep, he closed the door and went to his own rooms. After laying Jake down on the bed, he called his pilot.

  
“Bobby, you’re gonna have to eat without us. Cas and Jake are down for the count. I’m just going to grab something from room service.”

  
“Figured as much. I’m beat, so I’m going to eat a sandwich at the bar and head on up. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
Dean opened Jake’s suitcase and found a pair of pajamas. Dean dressed the boy without waking him. Once he was tucked into his bed, Dean called down to the kitchen and ordered some food. He opened his laptop and signed into the hotel’s wifi. There were a few emails from Vic about the state of affairs at Three. Dean responded to each one, satisfied that Vic was handling it just as well as he would have…and probably with more tact. He yawned and with one more check on Jake, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

  
“Daddy. Daddy, wakes up.” Dean squinted at the sun streaming through the large window. He’d forgotten to pull the drapes.

  
“Mm awake.” Dean mumbled, rubbing his hands over his face. He fumbled for the nightstand and located his phone. Six, Sydney time. Jake stood up and jumped on the bed a couple of times. Dean growled and grabbed the boy, tossing him onto the soft mattress and ticked him. Delighted giggles echoed in the room. “You want breakfast?”

  
“Yes,” Jake managed to get out between the laughter. Dean jumped off the bed and clapped his hands.

  
“Then you better get that butt dressed." While Dean finished getting ready, Jake turned on the television. He was currently watching a strange show called Hoopla Doopla. Jake was entranced by some guy in a garish costume doing magic tricks. “You ready, Jake?”

  
“It’s not over,” Jake whined, pointing to the television. Dean knew it was one of those days to pick your battles.

  
“Alright. I’m going down to Mr. Castiel’s room. Okay?” The boy didn’t even look up. Dean shrugged and left the room. Dean gave the door a swift knock and it was opened almost immediately. Cas stood with his hand on the knob, dressed in dark jeans and a light blue button down. A tie was dangling around his neck. Without thinking, Dean reached up and tugged it away. “I thought I said no ties.”

  
“You did?” Cas tilted his head and Dean’s hand tightened, wrinkling the small scrap of silk.

  
“Well, not outright, but I did tell you that you didn’t have to do the whole suit thing. I’m not even doing the suit thing today,” Dean said, framing his jean clad body with his hands, one still holding onto Cas’ tie.

  
“I’m not wearing a suit, but I assumed that I should dress appropriately…”

  
“Appropriately? For what? You have the day to do whatever you want…with Jake. I’ll be up to my ass in alligators most of the day. I thought we’d have breakfast and then you could get some teaching stuff done and then I’ll arrange for a car to take you and Jake wherever you want to go.”

  
“That would be very nice, Dean. Thank you.” That smile made Dean’s heart skip a beat and he backed up a step.

  
“Okay, yeah…I’ll just meet you downstairs in ten…” He took another step backwards.

  
“Dean?” Cas raised his hand to hold onto the edge of the door, his other was outstretched towards Dean. Dean looked at it, confused.

  
“Huh?”

  
“My tie.” Dean looked down at the dark blue piece of fabric and hurriedly thrust it at Cas.

  
“Right. Sorry about that.” Dean felt the heat in his face and he turned abruptly. “Ten minutes,” he called over his shoulder.

  
Jake was humming along to the little song that announced the end of the show when Dean let himself back into the room. “I’m hungry, Daddy.”

  
“Did you brush your teeth?” The boy’s grimace told him everything he needed to know. Dean pointed to the bathroom. “Now, Squirt.”

  
Dean collected his wallet, phone and the room key and waited by the door. He really needed to get over this…whatever this was…concerning Cas.

  
Cas was waiting by the entrance to the restaurant when they stepped off the elevator. The server greeted him by name and after she took their order, Dean asked Cas what he had planned for the day.

  
“I thought we would sit out on the patio and do our lessons and then I would like to take Jake to the zoo, if that’s alright?”

  
“Hey, I told you you’ll have access to a car and can do whatever you want. You’re the teacher, Cas. So, teach.”

  
Once they finished breakfast, Dean left them to head to Rich’s office to talk business. That became their routine over the next three days. The three of them had breakfast together and then, Cas took Jake out to the patio to do whatever it was they did. School stuff, Dean supposed. Cas and Jake had lunch in the restaurant every day and sometimes, if Dean could, he’d join them. After lunch, they two of them would disappear until dinner time. Dinners were filled with Jake’s excited voice explaining all the stuff they’d seen and all the things that Cas taught him. Cas wouldn’t say much, just shared an indulgent smile with Dean on occasion. Dean gave Cas nights off and he’d take Jake to see friends or they’d go somewhere. Once he took Jake to see the Observatory. Jake loved looking through the large telescope and told Cas all about it the next morning. Dean couldn’t help but wonder what Cas did with his evenings. Yeah, and so what if he asked the concierge to tell him what time Cas came in every night. The man was a good boy except for Friday night. He’d not come in until two. Dean couldn’t say anything because he was still up bright and early for breakfast. What would he say anyway? Cas was a grown man and he could do whatever he wanted with his time off. The concierge did let Dean know Cas was alone when he came back to the hotel. Not that it was any of Dean’s business. Because it wasn’t…

  
***

  
Exploring Sydney with Jake was exciting. They went to the zoo and Jake finally got to see the kangaroos. Castiel even arranged to let Jake see an educational program on the animals of the Outback. They also had time to do a Harbor tour, tour the Opera House and visit the Aquarium. After dinner, Dean would tell him to have a good night and he and Jake would go spend their evenings together. The first night, Castiel felt at loose ends and just retired to his room to read and download all the pictures he took to his laptop.

  
The next night, he decided to do some exploring on his own. He wound up on Oxford Street and walked from club to club, enjoying the freedom of just being who he was. Men with beautiful Australian accents flirted with him and he flirted back. He danced the night away at a place called Arq and turned down a few offers for a drink ‘elsewhere’.

  
Dean seemed to be working hard during the day and a few times, the man had to go shower and change before dinner. Castiel caught the smell of sawdust and sweat. Did he really jump into the construction? It didn’t fit the image Castiel had of the millionaire. Then again, Dean wasn’t at all like he pictured a rich man to be. While Dean didn’t mind handing him stacks of money to spend on his and Jake’s field trips, he was kind and loved spending time with his son doing little things like hanging out in the hotel’s pool or watching television in their suite.

  
Saturday, despite his late night out, Castiel was up at his usual time to meet the father and son for breakfast. Castiel had taken a liking to the traditional Australian breakfast. Toasted damper, bacon, eggs, mushrooms and beans. He’d tried the Vegemite after being prodded by Dean. He should have known better because Dean was wearing a sly smile and he laughed hard at Castiel’s reaction to the spread. The sight and sound of Dean’s laughter made the assault on his taste buds worth it.

  
Since they were due to fly back today, Castiel returned to his room after breakfast to pack. It had been a wonderful trip, but Castiel was anxious to get back to his own bed. They weren’t leaving for the airport until eleven because Dean had another meeting with the hotel’s staff, so he and Jake walked to a small shop to hunt for souvenirs. He bought TimTams for Ed and Harry, some tea for himself and a stuffed kangaroo for Jake. Almost as an afterthought, he picked up a beautifully carved boomerang for Dean. It cost a lot more than he wanted to spend, but he felt it was worth it. The shop’s clerk packaged the items into a large tote bag and handed it to Castiel.

  
After boarding the jet, Castiel helped settle Jake into his seat with Peaches, his bear and the newest addition to the family, Cookie, the kangaroo. Castiel sat by the window and watched Sydney disappear.

  
Sunday was spent catching up on his sleep and his laundry. He set the TimTams aside for his friends and made himself some of the tea. It was really good. He’d packed the boomerang in Jakes backpack for the boy to give to his father. He’d been nervous about giving it to the man in person.

  
On Monday, Castiel packed his messenger bag and took the subway. From there, he walked the two blocks to Dean’s brownstone. He raised his fist to knock when the door burst open. “Thank God,” Dean said, looking demented. He grabbed Castiel’s arm and hauled him inside.

  
“Dean, what…”

  
“Jake had an accident this morning…”

  
“Oh…is he okay? Shouldn’t you call the doctor?”

  
“Not that type of accident,” Dean said, frustration evident in his tone. “Honestly, it wasn’t an accident at all. He did it on purpose. On purpose, Cas. I’d expect this out of him if he was two…but Jesus H. Christ, he’s five. Five.” They turned the corner into the kitchen and Castiel stopped and stared. Jake was sitting on the counter. Covered in…was that marker? There were doodles all over his legs, arms and even his stomach. The child was in his underwear. He looked at Castiel with pooched out lips. Dean pointed and then ran his fingers through his hair. It was only then that Castiel noticed Dean was only wearing a pair of flannel pants. He quickly averted his eyes.

  
“Jake, why did you mark all over yourself?” Castiel was trying for calm. Calm was good. Both Dean and Jake were just this side of an explosion.

  
“I wanted tattoos like Daddy. I drawed pictures.” Castiel bit his lip and cut his eyes to Dean. Dean was hanging his head in defeat.

  
“Well, tattoos are something you can only get as an adult, Jake. People put a lot of thought into the art that goes on their bodies. It should be something you want to live with forever. You can't just wash it off.” As soon as Castiel finished, he swallowed hard. What if Dean had something stupid like the Cookie Monster or his ex’s name? “Let’s see about getting this cleaned up, okay? Dean, do you have any alcohol-based hand sanitizer?”

  
Dean nodded, “Think so.” He turned and Castiel got to see the ink that Jake wanted to copy. An angel took up Dean’s entire back. The nude male celestial being was seated, head bent in supplication, his wings curving over him in…was it shame? He wanted to know the story behind it.

  
When Dean came back, he was holding a plastic bottle of clear gel. “This okay?”

  
“Yes. Perfect.” Castiel took the bottle and reached for the roll of paper towels by the sink. Slowly and painstakingly, Castiel rubbed the gel into Jake’s skin. It took several tries to get each and every mark off the boy. Dean leaned against the counter watching, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

  
***

  
If Dean could trade a root canal for not getting out of bed Monday, he would have. He heard Jake moving around in his room and knew the boy would be coming to get him soon. If he just closed his eyes for a few more minutes…

  
Thirty minutes later, Dean woke with a start. He looked at the clock. “Fuck.” It was after seven. Cas would be here in thirty minutes and he didn’t have shit done. Where the hell was Jake? Worried because the boy was too quiet, Dean jumped out of bed and flung open his door. “Jake,” he yelled. Nothing. He ran to Jake’s room. It was empty. Taking the stairs two at a time, he skidded to a stop downstairs. The door to his office was open…it was never left open…Jake knew better. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. For good measure, he counted to ten again before stepping into the doorway.

  
Jake looked up. Guilt was plastered all over that…that marked up face. “Jacob Ellis…” Dean just stopped because there were just no words. Jake held a black Sharpie and there were marks and swirls and…was that a lollipop or a tree?

  
“I wanted a tattoo like yours, Daddy.” And the lower lip began to tremble. Fuck…fuck…fuck. Dean took another deep breath and held it to the count of twenty this time.

  
“Jake…” It shocked him that his voice was so calm, because inside he was shaking with anger. “…son, how many times have I told you to stay out of my office?”

  
Jake’s eyes went to the floor. “I don’t know,” he mumbled.

  
“You don’t know. Let’s see…was it more than once?” Dean’s voice was laced with sarcasm wasted on his son.

  
“Uh huh?” Dean’s composure was holding on by a thread. He’d never once spanked the boy. Sure, he’d popped his hands and his butt a few times when he was younger, but spankings…no…not after his own father…

  
How was he going to get this shit off? It was permanent marker. “Damn it, Jake,” he huffed and grabbed the boy under his armpits and carried him into the kitchen. He plunked him down on the counter. “You sit still. Don’t move,” Dean commanded. He had to ask fuckin’ Google how to get this shit off. He’d left his phone and his laptop in his bedroom, so he raced for the stairs. Out the front window, he saw movement. Cas was hiking up the sidewalk. Dean slid to a stop and whipped open the door. He grabbed Cas’ arm and yanked him off balance.

  
“Dean, what…”

  
“Jake had an accident this morning…” Shit, not the best way to describe the incident. The Incident. Yep, it will forever be known as The Incident.

  
“Oh…is he okay? Shouldn’t you call the doctor?” Cas, looked a little panicky.

  
“Not that type of accident. Honestly, it wasn’t an accident at all. He did it on purpose. On purpose, Cas. I’d expect this out of him if he was two…but Jesus H. Christ, he’s five. Five.” The whole time he ranted, he was pulling Cas forward towards the kitchen. When they reached the entrance, Cas stopped in his tracks and stared at his art project of a son.

  
Jake was still wearing the pouty face. Yeah, the kid knew he’d pissed off Dad. Dean pointed to Jake, as if Cas couldn’t see with his own eyes. He ran his fingers through his already unruly bedhead.

  
“Jake, why did you mark all over yourself?” Cas sounded so freakin’ calm. Cas would fix this. Cas was perfect. Cas could fix anything.

  
“I wanted tattoos like Daddy. I drawed pictures.” Dean just stared at the floor, wanting it to swallow him. He felt Cas’ eyes on him, but couldn’t look up.

  
“Well, tattoos are something you can only get as an adult, Jake. People put a lot of thought into the art that goes on their bodies. It should be something you want to live with forever. You can just wash it off.” Dean shut his eyes tightly. Yeah, the one on his ass wouldn’t ever wash off. He had the money, he should get it removed. But someone going after his ass with a laser beam wasn’t high on Dean’s list of fun shit to do.

  
Let’s see about getting this cleaned up, okay? Dean, do you have any alcohol-based hand sanitizer?”

  
“Think so.” Dean scratched at the hair on the back of his neck and then remembered he had some in the hall closet he’d bought for Mrs. Barksdale when Jake had a cold. He took off to get it. See, Cas was gonna save the day. Dean found the large bottle of sanitizer and almost skipped back to the kitchen. “This okay?” He held it out to Cas.

  
“Yes. Perfect,” Cas replied, taking the bottle. Dean stepped back to watch the teacher work his magic. He was halfway through scrubbing Jake clean when Dean remembered work. Damn.

  
“I need to go call the office. Be right back.” Dean raced up the stairs and bounced on the bed before reaching for his phone. “Hey, yeah, it’s me. I’m gonna be late…not sure…anything pressing on my calendar? Good, keep it that way. Hey, if Vic calls in from L.A., just send him to my cell.”

  
When he stood up, he stared at his dresser mirror. He should probably put on a shirt at least.

  
Downstairs, Cas was finishing up and the two were talking quietly when Dean entered the room.

  
“And Daddy has a Smurf on his booty. Smurfs is blue people…only they aren’t really people. I don’t know what Smurfs is. Daddy has them on DVDs. He says they’s class…class…” Jake looked up. “Daddy, Mr. Castle made me clean.”

  
“Classic,” Dean supplied the word his son was searching for. He knew he was beet red. He’d have to have a discussion with Jake about revealing personal stuff to strangers. Not that Cas was a stranger, but Jake didn’t need to be telling people about the ink on his ass. How was he gonna look Cas in the face now?

  
Cas turned to the trashcan to deposit the pile of used paper towels and Dean saw the smirk on the other man’s face. Bastard.

  
Dean lifted Jake down from the counter. “You need to go upstairs and get dressed. We’ll talk about your punishment later…okay?”

  
“Okay, Daddy.” Jake’s expression was once again, that of a sad puppy. Dragging his feet, the boy headed for the stairs. Once Dean was sure he was upstairs, Dean looked up.

  
“Go ahead.”

  
“Excuse me?” Cas asked innocently.

  
“Go ahead and get it out. I know you want to.” Dean waved his hand at Cas. In his defense, Cas looked like he was trying to stifle his laughter.

  
“Smurf?”

  
“I was drunk. Okay? Drunk, Cas. Knee walking, toilet hugging drunk. It was Sam’s fuckin’ fault.”

  
“Sam made you get a tattoo while you were intoxicated?” Cas tilted his freakin’ head again in that freakin’ cute, confused freakin’ puppy way.

  
“No. Okay, listen carefully, because I’m only telling this story once.” Cas nodded and leaned back on the counter. “When Sam was a junior in college, he was dating this girl named Jess. She was smokin’ hot…” Cas rolled his eyes. “Well, she was…anyway…the first time I met her she was wearing a Smurf t-shirt that showed off her…” Dean moved his hands in the timeless way to show a curvy female anatomy. “I may have said something about loving Smurfs. Sam freaked out because his little girlfriend probably knew I was the better looking brother and was looking for a way to let the boy down easy.” Again, Cas rolled his eyes. Bastard had that move down to a science. “He said that I didn’t even know what a fuckin’ Smurf was and I…well…there was alcohol involved and I…”

  
“You got a Smurf tattooed on your butt to prove to your brother you knew what a Smurf was,” Cas said, deadpan…and all judgey.

  
“Don’t be judgey. I’m sure you’ve done some stupid shit in your life…Mr. Masters Degree.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t believe ‘judgey’ is a word, Dean,” Castiel said dryly, still trying to rein in his amusement.

  
“In Dean Winchester’s world, judgey is a word.” In flannel pajama pants, faded red t-shirt, bare feet and a serious case of bedhead, the man was still beautiful. “So, spill. Give me some dirt on Mr. Masters Degree.”

  
“I may need coffee for this.” Castiel turned to the coffee pot and got his favorite mug from the cabinet. He spotted Dean’s still in there. He glanced around. “Have you had your coffee yet?”

  
“God, no. I woke to little Ami James with his Sharpie.” Dean came over to stand beside him and snagged his own mug to set beside Cas’. While Castiel poured. Dean began ladling sugar into his mug.

  
“I pictured you as a black coffee drinker,” Castiel commented while waiting for his turn with the sugar bowl.

  
“Usually. But I’ve had a traumatic morning.” Dean took his first sip and when he closed his eyes and moaned, Castiel forgot to breathe. “God, I needed this.”

  
“What’s the story behind your back tattoo…if you don’t mind me asking…I mean. I’m sorry, that was probably too personal of a question to ask one’s boss.” Castiel stared into his coffee to keep from looking at Dean.

  
“No, it’s cool. When I was about Jake’s age, my mother always told me that angels were watching over me. As I got older, I imagined my guardian angel becoming a raging alcoholic because of the shit I pulled.” Dean shrugged and took another sip of coffee. “I got it done when I took everything I had and sank it into a derelict building with dreams of having a hotel one day. I’d been told my whole life that I wasn’t worth anything and here I was taking a gamble…anyway, I just figured that my guardian angel gave up on me.”

  
Before Castiel could comment, Dean straightened up and grinned. “Enough about me. I’m still waiting for your embarrassing stories.”

  
Castiel realized that Dean didn’t want platitudes or pity. “When I was twelve, the popular kids at school held me down in the bathroom and stole my underwear.”

  
“That’s not funny, Cas. That’s fuckin’ bullying,” Dean’s baritone dropped an octave and he looked angry.

  
“I was wearing Scooby Doo underwear, Dean.” Yes, he was bullied for being chubby, wearing glasses and later, for being gay, but he didn’t let that define him. Not anymore.

  
Dean winced dramatically. “Damn, Cas. Scooby Doo…at twelve? Was your mom just trying to get you beat up?”

  
“At that age, she was still over protective of me. She made me carry a lunch box and sliced my apples into wedges. I had piano lessons and had a doctor’s note that kept me out of PE.”

  
“What was wrong with you?”

  
“Nothing. She didn’t want me to get injured.”

  
“And a doctor signed off on that? Must have been a quack.”

  
“No, it was my uncle.”

  
“That’s fucked up, Cas.” Dean moved away from him and rinsed his cup in the sink. Castiel didn’t want Dean to feel sorry for him, so he went for humor.

  
“In college, I walked in on my history professor while he was masturbating in the restroom. And I got home from running once and realized the back of my shorts were ripped down the seam. I was wearing a jock strap, so my ass was…just there.” Dean chuckled.

  
“Keep going.”

  
“Why do you think there’s more?”

  
Dean just raised an eyebrow and Castiel caved. “I was at a date’s house and the garlic in the Chinese food didn’t agree with me…I felt gassy. So I was just going to let a little out while he was in the kitchen and I couldn’t control it. A cloud of toxic gas exploded around me. There was nothing I could do. When he came back, he began to gag and…” By then, Dean was belly laughing. Hands on his knees, gasping for air laughing. “Shut up…I’m not saying anymore. Don’t you have to go to work?”

  
Dean wiped his eyes. “God, Cas. That’s…shit…you and Sam oughta get along fine.” He patted Castiel on the back and walked across the floor. Halfway to the door, he turned. “Thanks, Cas. You made my morning better.”

  
Castiel smiled softly after Dean rounded the corner. He took his messenger bag into the small classroom and sat in down on the worktable. He jumped when Dean’s voice came from behind him. “Hey, Cas. I forgot to thank you for the boomerang. That was pretty cool.”

  
“I’m glad you liked it. I wanted to give you something to show how much I appreciate the opportunity…”

  
“Shut up, Cas. I’m lucky I found you…for Jake…”

  
***

  
Dean was halfway up the stairs before he had to fight off a mild panic attack. He’d just shared more with Cas than he’d shared with most of his friends. Why did he feel the need to tell him the whole angel story? He should have just made something up. When he got his breathing under control again, he stepped into his son’s room. Jake was dressed in a pair of yellow sweat pants, a purple and white striped shirt and his red rain boots. “Pick your battles, Winchester,” Dean whispered with a smile plastered on his face.

  
“Okay, Kiddo, when I get home tonight, you and I are going to have a talk about boundaries and then we’ll decide on your punishment. Got it?”

  
“Yes, Daddy,” Jake said plaintively.

  
“Meanwhile, you go downstairs and get to work with Mr. Castiel and I’m going to hit the shower. Daddy’s really late for work.” Jake scuttled out of the room with a complete lack of grace because of his chosen footwear.

  
He showered in record time, ran a hand over his face, said screw shaving and was ready to leave within fifteen minutes. Dean stopped by his dresser on the way out and ran a finger across the lizards carved on the boomerang. He picked it up. He wanted to get it framed. Cas’ note had been simple. Just a thank you for his job. Dean didn’t need thank yous, but it was a nice gesture.

  
He hated interrupting Cas’ teacher time with Jake, but he couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to his son, especially after the morning they’d had.

  
“This is a square. See it has four sides and they are all the same size. Find me something else on this picture that is square.”

  
“That,” Jake said excitedly.

  
“Exactly, Jake. That’s a box and it is square. Now, what is this? We learned this shape while we were in Sydney.”

  
“Circle.” Dean smiled and watched the two for a second. Cas was next to Jake and they were looking at some colorful pictures. Cas glanced up and saw him.

  
“Sorry to interrupt, but I need to go. I came to say goodbye to Jake.” Jake jumped out of his chair and ran to Dean. He scooped the child up and gave him a hug. “Have a good day, Sport. Mrs. Barksdale should be here at her regular time.” Dean put Jake down. “See you tomorrow morning, Cas.” He waved and went out the back door.

  
Dean spent the commute on the phone catching up with what he’d missed that morning and the week that he’d been gone. Missouri, his administrative assistant, was a CEO’s dream. She knew Dean needed stuff before Dean knew he needed stuff.

  
He strode in the office and greeted her warmly. “Missouri, have I told you lately that I love you?”

  
She looked over her reading glasses and pursed her lips. “What do you want?”

  
Dean slapped his hand over his heart with all the flair of a Broadway actor. “I’m hurt.”

  
“Uh huh.” She handed him a stack of messages. “Victor is coming back tomorrow. He agrees with your recommendation of keeping April as acting GM on a probationary period. The redheaded bitch collected her severance package and we included the letter from our attorney like you suggested. She signed it. Seven is having problems with their pool, but it is being handled as we speak. Twelve is being affected by a gas leak, but so are all the other businesses in that area of Tokyo.” She continued to list things that he needed to be aware of, but his GMs and staff appeared to have everything handled. “And last, but not least, I had a voice mail this morning from Mrs. Barksdale’s daughter.” Missouri looked down at her notes. “My mother will not be returning because she had a stroke late last night.”

  
“A stroke? Hell. I need you to find out which hospital. Make sure we take care of all the bills incurred and when you know where she is, let me know.” Dean was saddened by the news. The elderly woman hadn’t been working for him long, but Jake loved her…God, how was he going to tell Jake…Fuck, who was going to take care of Jake in the afternoons now?

  
Dean sat behind his desk, head in his hands. “Dean, she’s at Presbyterian University Hospital, Room 312.”

  
“Thanks. Can you order me some flowers? Have ‘em delivered here, so I can deliver them myself.”

  
“Right away, Dean,” Missouri said, already closing his door. He needed to make a few phone calls, but really didn’t feel like handling business right now. He stared at his phone, sighed and hit the green icon.

  
“Hey, Dean.”

  
“Sammy.”

  
“I see you made it back from Down Under.” Dean winced. He usually called Sam as soon as he was back from a trip. Yesterday was just chaotic though.

  
“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t call.”

  
“You sound down in the dumps, Dean. What’s up?”

  
“Mrs. Barksdale had a stroke and is in the hospital.” Dean leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

  
“Fuck. Sorry, man. What are you going to do?”

  
“Pay her medical bills and take her flowers.”

  
“No shit. I knew you’d do that, but I meant about Jake.”

  
“Fuck if I know,” Dean mumbled into the phone. “I got call Cas and see if he can stay until I get home and I guess spend the rest of the day calling some agencies. I hate going through this fucking shit again.”

  
“I hear you. Let me know if I can help.”

  
“Thanks, Sam.”

  
He opened his eyes and ended the call. Now, to talk to Cas.

  
“Hello, Dean.’ Cas’ voice never failed to make him smile.

  
“Cas, I have a huge favor.”

  
“Of course, Dean. Jake and I were just going over his math problems and he’s correcting those he got wrong, so I have a few minutes.”

  
Dean proceeded to tell Cas about the stroke and his new housekeeper slash babysitter problem. Cas listened silently until Dean was done lamenting on his problems. “Dean, I don’t mind staying until you get home. It is not a hardship for me.”

  
“Thanks, Cas. You’re a lifesaver, man.”

  
By lunch, Dean had taken the flowers to an unresponsive Mrs. Barksdale and assured her daughter that he would be paying all her medical bills. He was on his way back to the office when he got a text from Cas.

  
**Text to Dean/12:03 – Do you have any pencils or a pencil sharpener in your office? Jake broke the last one we had.**

  
**Text from Dean/12:04 – Yes. Go to my office and look in the drawers. I think there is a pencil sharpener in there somewhere. I’ll bring one home from work to keep in your classroom.**

  
**Text to Dean/12:04 – Thank you.**

  
It was after he’d put the phone on the seat next to him that it hit him. Cas couldn’t just go pawing through those drawers. God, no. He took a quick left, causing horns to blare. He had to stop Cas before he saw shit he shouldn’t be seeing. He called Cas’ number back. It rang four times and went to voicemail. Shit. Shit. Shit.

  
***

  
Castiel placed his phone on the shelf next to his bag and went back to the table where Jake was gnawing on the end of his pencil. “Jake, please take that out of your mouth.”

  
“I broked it.” He held up the pencil and Castiel saw the broken point.

  
“I’ll get you another.” Castiel opened the drawer and frowned. He thought he had a few more sharpened pencils. Jake tended to bear down too hard and break the leads on a regular basis. The one thing Dean had forgotten was a pencil sharpener. “Jake, does your Dad have any pencils or a pencil sharpener?

  
“Uh huh.”

  
“Well, where might I find them?”

  
“In is office, but I’m not allowed to go in there.” The boy’s face was so forlorn that Castiel suspected the Sharpie incident took place because he went into his father’s office.

  
“Why don’t we fix your lunch now and then we’ll have rest time? ” Castiel could see if he could find a sharpener in Dean’s office once Jake was down for his afternoon nap.

  
They ate the hamburger and macaroni casserole that was prepared and labeled in the fridge and then Jake lay down on his mat to ‘rest’. Castiel read over Jake’s morning work and then played a game on his phone until Jake was asleep.

  
Dean’s office wasn’t hard to find and he stood at the threshold looking in at the modernly furnished room. A glass desk was in the center and pictures of old cars were arranged behind the desk. One wall held neatly arranged bookshelves and another had a few built in cabinets. He took a step into the room and then paused. This was Dean’s inner sanctum. It was private. He took out his phone and typed a message.

  
Once he had permission from Dean, Castiel walked to the built-ins and opened the first drawer. It contained boxes of office supplies, but no pencils or sharpener. He moved to the next one. “Ah ha,” he exclaimed triumphantly. The drawer was full of files, large envelopes, an upside down framed picture and in the back was a sharpener, one of the kinds you plugged in. He shoved everything out of the way and grabbed what he needed. One of the envelopes slipped out and Castiel juggled to catch it in mid-air, but failed. It and its contents hit the floor and photographs spilled out. “Damn it.”

  
Dropping to his knees, Castiel began to gather the pictures and froze. The first one was of Dean and a dark haired man standing next to each other at some type of dinner. They were both wearing tuxedos. Castiel admired the way Dean’s fit him like a glove. Knowing he was treading on dangerous ground, Castiel straightened the photos up without looking at the rest. He shoved them into the envelope and noticed the name in marker scrawled across the front. _Michael_. As he put them back into the drawer, curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the framed photo and turned it over. It was the same man, but he was shirtless. Shirtless…why would Dean have a framed picture of…shit.

  
It was none of his business. He pushed the frame back into the drawer and picked up the sharpener. He was going to hell, but he couldn’t help it. He pulled the envelope back out and began to flip through them one by one.

  
When he was finished, he sat down in Dean’s office chair, stunned. While there were no sexual pictures, they were intimate. Lying together on a beach, fingers interlaced. Kissing under mistletoe. Single pictures of ‘Michael’ in bed smiling at the camera.

  
“Guess by the looks of things, you found my pictures of my ex.” Castiel started so badly that he almost tipped the chair over.

  
“Dean…I…” Dean held up a hand and Castiel felt his world crumple. He was going to be fired. He would have no job…no way to pay his rent. Jake? What would happen with Jake? He adored the child and the thought of not seeing him again made Castiel’s chest ache.

  
“You’re human, Cas. I’d have done the same thing,” Dean’s voice was steady, without anger. Castiel met his eyes. Dean gave him a half smile and shrugged.

  
“Your ex…but I thought Jake’s mother…”

  
“Yeah, she’s an ex-wife. Michael is an ex…shit…fiancé. We were engaged and then I got cold feet. I cheated on him because…because I was scared. Married Lisa two months later. Dumb, huh?” Castiel bit his lower lip. He didn’t know what to say. Dean continued. “Michael was a great guy and didn’t deserve that.” He gave a self-deprecating laugh. “He’s married to a doctor and has twins now.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“Water under the bridge.” Dean pointed to the sharpener in Castiel’s hand. “Guess you found what you needed?”

  
“Yes.” Castiel stood up. “Dean, please give me another chance. I love working with Jake and he’s doing really well…” Castiel knew he was pleading, but he couldn’t help it.

  
Dean rubbed his face with both hands and then exhaled loudly. “I’m not firing you, Cas. Jeez.”

  
“You’re not?” Castiel asked, shocked that he wasn’t going to be jobless. “But Dean, I did something unspeakable.”

  
Dean laughed. “Unspeakable? Where have you been the last few minutes, Cas. We were just speaking about it. And besides, I gave you permission to look for the damn thing. If anyone is to blame, it’s me.”

  
“I don’t know what to say.” Castiel was mortified. Of all the embarrassing moments in his life, this one moved into the Number One slot.

  
“Let’s just forget about it, okay?” Dean looked sincere. But Castiel didn’t think he could forget about it. How could he forget that the man he thought was straight was actually not. He’d just come to terms with having an unrequited crush on his boss – the straight guy. Now, he has a crush on his boss – the not so straight guy. He was fucked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the way Dean's handles jealousy in this chapter.

All was quiet when Dean entered the house. His office door was open and he took a few deep breaths before walking towards it. When he got to the entry, his eyes scanned the room. Cas was behind Dean’s desk, staring at the damn sharpener in his hands. The drawer was still open and the framed picture of Michael lay face up. He wanted to feel rage. That was a part of his life that was private. But if having a child had taught him anything, it was patience and remaining calm. He put himself in Cas’ shoes. Yeah, he would have picked up the picture too. He would have looked through the damn envelope. Curiosity was a tangible thing sometimes.

  
The conversation went better than Dean thought. Poor Cas was fuckin’ scared Dean would fire him. Fat chance. Cas was the best thing that had happened to them…Jake…lately.

  
It was only after Dean told Cas to forget about it that he wondered where Jake was. That got him a few votes for Father of the Year. At his question, Cas told him Jake was still having his afternoon nap.

  
“I need to get back to the office, but I wanted to thank you for staying tonight. I’ve got my assistant trying to find a replacement, but until that happens, I’ll be coming home early so you won’t have to stay longer than you have to.”

  
“Dean, I don’t mind watching Jake in the afternoons. You don’t have to rush to find someone. And that way, you won’t have to miss work.”

  
Dean cocked his head sideways. “Really? You would do that?”

  
“Of course. I enjoy being around Jake,” Cas said with that soft smile that drove Dean’s libido crazy. He really needed to schedule Sam and Jules to take Jake for a weekend, so he could go out and get lucky. Using his hand was getting old and being around Cas wasn’t helping his errant thoughts.

  
At work, Dean told Missouri to put a hold on finding a nanny until further notice. “You’re going to bring Jake to the office with you?”

  
He shook his head at the woman who kept the corporate office running smoothly. “No, Cas…his tutor…is taking care of him in the afternoons.”

  
“Oh, yes. Mr. Novak. I suppose he’s working out since you are trusting him with our boy.”

  
“Cas is great. Jake’s like a different kid. Cas teaches him so much stuff and Jake never complains about being bored. Cas says he’s a smart kid. Oh, and speaking of Cas…” Dean stepped into his office and opened his brief case. He pulled out the boomerang and took it to Missouri’s desk. “He got me this while we were in Sydney. I need you to have it framed for me. I’m going to hang it in my office.”

  
“In that office?” she asked, pointing to his door.

  
“Yeah, my office.”

  
“Sure…the one we had a professional decorate and the only thing in there not business related is the picture of Jake on your desk. That office?”

  
“There’s a picture of Sam and Jules on the bookcase.”

  
“Wow, I stand corrected.” She took the boomerang from his hand and ran her fingers over it. “This was a very nice gift.”

  
“Yep.”

  
“And I’ll get it framed.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“And we’ll hang it your office because Cas gave it to you.” Dean didn’t like the way she emphasized Cas’ name.

  
“It’s not like that. He’s Jake’s teacher…an employee, Missouri.”

  
“I don’t remember saying it was ‘like that’. And what is ‘like that’ exactly?”

  
Unable to come up with a reply that would make sense, Dean frowned and put on his boss face. “Don’t you have shit to do?”

  
She smiled sweetly. “Yes, I do. I have get this framed.” She smirked at him. She actually smirked at him. Childishly, he slammed his door. He could hear her laughter through the wood.

  
“You’re fired,” he yelled. The laughter only got louder. Dean sat down in his chair and spun it around to look out at the skyline. He felt like he hadn’t gotten anything accomplished. He was late for work and then the unexpected trip to the hospital…he let his head fall back on his chair. And then there was the emergency stop to the house.

  
Being late wasn’t as stressful as it usually was. Having Cas’ help with Jake this morning saved him a lot of time and the man’s presence calmed Dean down, so he didn’t completely lose it with his son. Cas was funny. That story he told…Dean replayed it in his head, laughing again in his quiet office. The poor date…wait. Dean sat up quickly. He had proof now that Cas was gay…or at least bi. He’d used a male pronoun when he mentioned his date. He’d been laughing so hard at Cas that he hadn’t caught it. Not that it mattered.

  
“Off fucking limits,” Dean growled to himself. Nope, he would not go there. He quickly called his brother again.

  
“Dean, I do work, you know.”

  
“Yeah. I have a favor to ask.”

  
“Go ahead,” Sam sounded like his mind was elsewhere and Dean could hear the clacking of a keyboard. Good, he was distracted.

  
“Friday…can you babysit?”

  
“Yeah. Jules is working. I’ll just come to your place…unless you’re having someone over.”

  
“Nope. Going out. Thanks, Sam.

  
“Not a problem. Yes, Sir, we do have his complete works on audio….Dean, I have to go.”

  
“Bye.”

  
***

  
Castiel couldn’t keep his mind on Jake’s lessons and allowed the boy to play with Play-Doh for most of the afternoon. He would smile and comment on the shapes and creatures Jake made, but his head was spinning.

  
It was obvious by the pictures that Dean cared for the man, Michael, very much. But he cheated. It didn’t fit with Dean’s character. He’d proved to be honest and caring, not only of his child, but of his friends and employees. Something didn’t fit. But again, it was none of his business. Dean was his employer and he needed this job.

  
As three-thirty came and went, Jake began to get restless. “Where’s Mrs. Barksdale?”

  
Dean told him that he would talk to Jake about it tonight and for Castiel to just head him off if he asked questions. “She’s not coming tonight, Jake. I’m going to stay with you until your father gets home.”

  
Jake, in typical childlike manner, didn’t focus on the fact that his nanny wasn’t coming, instead he shouted, “Yay…Mr. Castle is staying. Can we watch a movie?”

  
“Well, why don’t we go to the park instead?” They were very near City Hall Park and he thought Jake would enjoy the fountain.

  
“To the zoo?” Jake asked, his eyes alight with excitement.

  
“Not this time. I thought we’d go see the fountain.” Jake’s face showed disappointment, but he didn’t complain as they walked the half block to the park. Hand in hand, Castiel helped Jake count the light poles as they went by. When they arrived, there were two small boys with a remote controlled car and Jake made friends with them right away. Castiel sat on a bench and observed the children. His thoughts turned to Dean and those damned pictures. Since Dean kept them, this Michael must still hold a place in Dean’s heart. Knowing that Dean cheated, for whatever reason, should have simplified things for Castiel. Dean wasn’t the man he thought he was. It wouldn’t hurt their budding friendship, but now, he wouldn’t think of Dean romantically. Not that anything would happen anyway…Castiel’s job was too important to risk a fling with his boss, no matter how attractive he was.

  
Castiel kept an eye on the time and when it was five, he stood up and called to Jake. The boy waved to his new friends and the two strolled back to the brownstone. He poured Jake a glass of milk and gave him a handful of animal crackers as a snack while they waited for Dean to get home.

  
When Dean finally arrived, he thanked Castiel for staying and Castiel was shocked when Dean asked if he wanted to stay for dinner. He seemed to be in a good mood and Castiel accepted, knowing in his head, it was a bad idea. He was getting too close to his boss. He even thought of him as a friend.

  
He sat down at the island on one of the stools and watched Dean, with the help of Jake, put together a dinner of stir-fried chicken and vegetables. When the meal was served at the dining room table, there was steamed rice, the stir-fry and egg rolls that Dean had pulled out of the freezer. After a dinner filled with Jake’s running commentary on his new friends and their remote controlled cars, Castiel helped Dean clean up the kitchen before heading home.

  
“Cas, could you stay for a couple minutes while I tell Jake about Mrs. Barksdale?” Dean expression was pleading. Of course, Castiel said yes and he listened as Dean explained that the woman was sick and wouldn’t be returning to them. Jake was confused and a bit upset, but seemed to accept it as only a young child can.

  
Dean offered to pay for a cab and Castiel declined, but it didn’t stop the man from following Castiel outside. “I really appreciate you stepping up and offering to watch Jake in the afternoons, but you need to promise me that if it gets too much, you’ll let me know.”

  
Castiel met Dean’s eyes in the dim light of the evening. “I promise,” he said sincerely, but he couldn’t see Jake ever being ‘too much’.

  
He hadn’t had a chance to talk to his friends since he got back from Sydney, so when he got home, he called Ed. Harry was over at Ed’s tiny apartment playing video games and the three made plans to go clubbing on Friday night. They talked for over an hour. Ed and Harry wanted all the details of his trip and Castiel supplied them with texted pictures as well as a running commentary of his travels.

  
The remainder of the week was very much the same as Monday. Castiel and Jake had school and then he’d take the boy to various places in the afternoon. Sometimes it was a children’s museum, sometimes it was a visit to Uriel at the piano store. The boy seemed very interested in learning to play. When Castiel asked Dean if he could teach Jake the piano, the man gave his blessing. The three ate dinner every night and by Thursday, Dean had Castiel helping with the dinner preparations. Their conversations over dinner ranged from Jake’s lessons to the latest episode of NCIS.

  
Friday, Castiel rushed home after dinner to shower, shave and change into more casual clothes. He met Ed and Harry at the club at nine. The music was throbbing and Castiel couldn’t wait to get on the dance floor. Harry found them a table while Ed and Castiel pushed through the grinding male bodies. An older, but nice looking man in a white vee-neck t-shirt began paying attention to Castiel and Ed grinned and left them. He got a bit handsy, but Castiel didn’t care. He was having fun. When he began unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt, Castiel felt a surge of desire. It had been a long time. One night stands weren’t his thing usually, but damn it, he needed this distraction from his boss. When he ran his hands up Castiel’s t-shirt clad stomach, Castiel smiled and turned, so the man was grinding against his ass. He laughed when he saw Ed give him a thumbs up from their table. But his laugh died when angry green eyes met his from the edge of the dance floor.

  
***

  
Yeah, so, Cas watching Jake in the afternoons was pretty cool. Obviously, he increased Cas’ check and the lame ass guy argued with him about it because Dean was ‘feeding’ him. Having him stay for dinner was kind of fun. It was nice having another adult to talk to at night.

  
If Dean could just keep Cas in the friendship category, things would be fine. No one had to know about his little slip-ups in the shower. It wasn’t his fault that he kept imagining Castiel’s eyes looking up at him when he jerked himself off. It was only twice…twice in five days.

  
On Friday, the three of them ate the homemade pizza Dean prepared and then Cas helped him clean up. Cas seemed in a hurry to leave and Dean wondered if the man had a date or something. Because it would be perfectly alright if that was the case. Castiel should be dating. He was a gorgeous guy who was smart and funny in his own way.

  
Sam showed up to sit with Jake and Dean rushed through his shower and shave. He spritzed on the expensive cologne he’d been giving by someone he’d dated…he couldn’t remember who. He styled his hair with a little gel and stared into the mirror. Yep, he could get laid tonight. He gave his image a sexy wink and slid his wallet into his pocket.

  
The club was busy and Dean forced his way through the crowds until he reached the bar. He ordered a shot of tequila. It wasn’t his drink of choice, but it loosened him up quicker than whiskey or beer. He turned to the dance floor, his elbows on the bar behind him. His eyes moved over the moving bodies, trying to find someone to spend some quality time with. Dark hair and a well built body seemed familiar and Dean paused to watch the man’s hips moving to the music. Dean caught the man’s profile. Cas. He was dancing with a bearded guy with glasses. They were laughing about something as they danced. Cas movements were loose and easy. Was this Cas’ date? Spinning around again, Dean ordered another drink. He didn’t want to watch Cas dance. The liquid burned and Dean hissed. “Another,” he said to the bartender. He really should go to another club. He was about to signal for his tab when he spotted Cas’ date out of the corner of his eye.

  
He watched the man go sit with some another guy. He said something to the other dude and then pointed to the dance floor. Dean didn’t want to look, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. The tequila felt like battery acid in his stomach. His lip curled as the green eyed monster took control. Cas was dancing with another douchebag. A douchebag who was unbuttoning Cas’ shirt.

  
Cas was acting like a slut. How many men was he going to dance with tonight? And did he let everyone undress him on the fucking dance floor? Dean stepped towards the edge of the floor. He could make out the sweat on Cas’ forehead. Cas was smiling at something that fucker said. When Cas turned and let the bastard grind against his ass, Dean saw red. He was about to step into the mass of bodies when Cas looked up and saw him. The laughing smile was exchanged for a frown. He stopped dancing and spoke over his shoulder to his partner. The guy looked disappointed. Cas pushed his way through the crowd until he was right in front of Dean. He spoke loud enough to be heard over the thumping bass line. “Dean, what are you doing here?”

  
“Blowing off some steam,” Dean spat out. “Guess you were too, huh?” Dean didn’t stop to analyze the double standard he’d just implied or the anger he was feeling.

  
“Yes. I’m here with some friends. Are you here alone?” Cas asked innocently. Like he hadn’t been making out on the dance floor with some dude.

  
“Yeah. Won’t be for long though,” Dean said snidely, making a point to look leeringly around them at the sweaty bodies. Cas frowned and cocked his head. “You should probably get back to your date…or whatever you call him.”

  
“What is going on here, Dean?” Cas asked, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean shook it off and spun around. He needed another drink. He was halfway to the bar when Cas caught his arm. “Come with me.”

  
“Three’s a crowd, Cas. Or is it four?” Dean nodded towards the table where the bearded guy and his friend were sitting. Cas followed his eyes and his frown turned into a scowl. He tightened his grip on Dean’s arm and yanked him towards the hall leading to the restrooms. The din of the music softened and Cas released Dean.

  
“Dean, you are my employer, but once I leave your house, I’m on my own. I don’t answer to you. I love dancing and having a good time with friends. I’m not breaking some moral code here.”

  
“Moral code? You want to talk to me about moral codes…Jesus, Cas, you were letting some guy undress you on the fucking dance floor.” Dean knew the second he’d overstepped, because Cas’ expression blanked and his words hit Dean like a bucket of ice water.

  
“You have no room to talk about morality, Dean.” Cas just walked away and Dean felt all the anger leave him. Why did he tell Cas about Michael? Why didn’t he just make something up? Shoving his fingers through his hair, Dean stalked back into the crowded club and took his place at the bar again. Two more shots of tequila later and Dean paid his tab. He’d kept his eyes straight ahead the whole time, ignoring the press of bodies around him.

  
Outside, it had begun to rain. “Terrific,” Dean muttered. “Just fucking terrific.” He needed to hail a cab. The buzz he had from the tequila was quickly turning into a throbbing headache.He stepped from under the awning and lifted his hand. The yellow vehicle barreled past him, throwing up a sheet of dirty water from the street. Dean jumped back, barely missing getting soaked. “Fuck you, Asshole,” he shouted to the taxi’s taillights.

  
The door to the club opened and the sound of the music escaped. Dean hoped it wasn’t a bouncer. “Dean?” No, worse than a bouncer. Cas. He closed his eyes. He didn’t need this. He had to open his eyes quickly to regain his equilibrium.

  
“Leave me alone, Cas,” Dean said without turning around.

  
“I shouldn’t have said what I did. I apologize.” Fucking jerk is apologizing to him. That’s rich. Dean was the one who was the asshole. Dean was the one who got freakin’ jealous. Jealous because someone was touching Cas. Jealous because Dean would never have that right. “I understand if you want to terminate my employment…”

  
Dean did turn around then. “Shut up, Cas. No one is getting ‘terminated’. Look, I’ve had too much to drink and tomorrow, we’ll forget this whole thing happened. Okay?”

  
Cas’ eyes burned into his. The rain fell around them and Dean imagined it was like a scene from some stupid chick flick. The only thing missing was a kiss. Without conscious thought, he took a step forward, putting him in Cas’ personal space. His gaze moved to Cas’ lips. He moved closer, the tequila giving him courage. Cas looked momentarily stunned, but then his eyes started to close and his head moved. Dean could feel his warm breath on his lips.

  
“Get a room,” someone shouted and Cas sprang back, eyes wide. Dean muttered a few curse words at the interruption.

  
“Dean…I’m sorry…I can’t.” Cas ran back into the club, leaving Dean standing in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said things would move along in this chapter, but my muse said otherwise. I'm sorry...okay, not really. Dean doesn't want to feel things for Cas because he is Dean's employee and now, Cas has found out that Dean cheated on a previous partner and may still be harboring some feelings for Michael. They have a few things to work out. But I do promise, things will pick up in the next chapter. We'll all find out the story behind Michael.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel, soaked through his clothing, made his way to Ed and Harry’s table. “I’m going home.” Both of his friends looked concerned.

  
“What happened? Did that asshole hit on you or something?” Ed asked incredulously.

  
“That asshole was my boss,” Castiel stated sadly. “I just need to go.”

  
“Your boss? Holy shit. Did he follow you here? He can’t fire you for being gay, Castiel. You could sue,” Harry’s voice carried loudly over the music and several people turned to look at them.

  
“It’s not like that. I’ll explain later.” Castiel walked outside and stood under the awning. The rain was still coming down. He was already soaked, so it didn’t matter, but he splurged on a cab.

  
He unlocked his apartment and started to strip off his wet shirts. The plaid shirt was already unbuttoned from his dance with the nice British guy. He never even got his name. When he was dressed in a loose pair of sweats, he sat down on his couch and picked up the remote. He needed noise, the silence was grating on his nerves. Stopping at a cooking show, he put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned his head back on the cushions. He was disappointed in Dean. He was drunk and angry because Castiel was out having a good time. Why? What did it matter to Dean?

  
Maybe it was time for Castiel to start looking for another job. Leaving Jake would be hard. Leaving Dean would be hard too, but he was proving not to be the man Castiel thought he was. Castiel rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. How had he gotten himself into this mess? He had a crush. Who wouldn’t? Dean was attractive, smart, funny…a good father, a good family man…except for being a cheater.  It was a crush, nothing more.  He could get over it.

  
It was early on a Friday night and Castiel was home feeling sorry for himself. He was pathetic. Grabbing his laptop, he got comfortable against his headboard and pulled up his resume. Perhaps three weeks as a private tutor shouldn’t be included.

  
When Castiel woke on Saturday morning, the sun was shining. He fixed a pot of coffee and a couple of pieces of toast before cleaning his apartment. It was small, so it didn’t take long. The hardest part was taking his laundry down to the basement to wash and dry. If he ever got rich and famous, he’d have his own washer and dryer. By one, the place was spotless and he was bored. He knew he could call Ed or Harry and they’d invite him over for games or something, but he didn’t want to talk about last night. He wanted to forget last night. Monday was going to suck.

  
Castiel took a quick shower and decided to head to the library. He hadn’t been since before the Sydney trip and really need to turn in his books before he had to pay a fine. He decided to walk, since it was pleasant out. In a few more weeks, the early signs of autumn would be here and Castiel wanted to enjoy the outdoors while he could. He passed the huge stone lions at the library’s entrance and stepped inside the hushed atmosphere that never failed to thrill him.

  
At the front desk, he slung his backpack onto the counter and unpacked his books. Once he was sure the library clerk checked them into the computer, he left to go to the stacks. There were a few books he’d been wanting to read and hoped they were in. He found the newest male/male romance by his favorite author, Ryan Field and a couple of mysteries that he thought would be a fun read. He was finishing up when Harry’s statement from the night before came back to him. Dean said he wouldn’t fire him, but what if he did? Castiel would never sue the man, but…what were his rights? He picked up his books and slid them into his backpack before heading towards the research desk.

  
“Excuse me, could you point me to the section on employment law?” Castiel asked the young woman at the desk. She looked up and smiled.

  
“Sure.” She stood up and pointed to a section near the back. “You can find a lot of information there or we have most of it online now.

  
Castiel returned her smile. “I really don’t even know where to begin to look.”

  
“I can get someone to help you, if you’d like. I think Sam is back from lunch.” She walked back to a bank of doors and knocked on the one that read ‘Research Specialist’. Castiel heard a muffled voice and she opened the door. Sticking her head inside, she said, “Sam, could you help this gentleman with a law question?”

  
Castiel’s eyes popped open when Sam Winchester came out of the door. Sam cocked his head and smiled. “Castiel? Hey, man.” Sam stuck out his hand and Castiel shook it. He couldn’t do this…not now. “What are you looking for help with?”

  
“Uhm…nothing. It’s nothing.  I...uhm...wasn't aware you worked here.”

  
“He had a question about employment law,” the traitorous woman interrupted is stuttering attempt at acting cool. Sam’s eyes sharpened.

  
“Just follow me,” Sam instructed and Castiel felt he had no choice. Once they were away from the busy desk, Sam turned and crossed his arms. “What’s going on?”

  
“Nothing. I just had a question, but it’s not important,” Castiel looked around, planning his escape.

  
“Anyone ever tell you you’re a horrible liar? What did Dean do?”

  
“He didn’t…” Sam’s expression of disbelief made Castiel shut his mouth with a snap.

  
“Castiel, Dean raves about you. Jake adores you. If you’re unhappy, I’d like to help fix it.”

  
“I’m not unhappy. Really, Sam. It’s just…” Maybe it was Sam’s overall demeanor. Maybe Castiel just needed someone to talk to. He began to talk. He told Sam everything, from his snooping in Dean’s things to the fight or whatever it was last night. 

  
***

  
Sam listened intently to Castiel’s story without interjecting. When the man was finished, Sam just shook his head. “So, Dean told you he cheated on Michael?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Cheating is not the term I would have used, but then, Dean has always been too hard on himself. He took the blame for the breakup, but…” Sam paused. How much should he tell Castiel? If he was just one of Dean’s employees, he wouldn’t say a damn thing, but Castiel was more than that. For the last week, every time he talked to his brother, it was Cas this and Cas that. The man was having dinner with his brother and nephew every night. It had been a long time since Dean was this open and animated about anyone.  If he didn't feel the feelings were mutual between the two men, he'd have kept his mouth shut.

  
Castiel was waiting for him to continue. Sam took a deep breath. “Come on, I need a cup of coffee.” He led the man through the stacks until he got to the small employee breakroom near the elevators. When he opened the door, Sherry from the Library Shop was sitting down enjoying a soda. “Sherry, can I have the room?”

  
“Sure, Sam.” She got up and left. Sam motioned for Castiel to sit down at the small table the staff used for lunch. After they wheere both seated, Sam folded his arms in front of him.

  
“Dean and Michael dated for a little over a year. Dean proposed and Michael accepted. I can say I was happy for them, but I’d be lying. There was something about Michael that I just didn’t like. He was always asking Dean to buy him things, expensive things. He also encouraged Dean to buy designer suits and shoes. It was like he wanted to make Dean over. He’d drag Dean to operas and fancy parties…with Dean footing the bill, of course. I tried to talk to Dean about it, but he thought he loved the guy.” Sam watched a range of different emotions cross Castiel’s face. Anger, pity, sadness.

  
“They’d been engaged for about a month. I could tell Dean was having second thoughts, but he was proud and didn’t want to admit he’d made a mistake. I think he was hoping if he was distant and spent a lot of time at the office, Michael would get bored with him.”

  
“Don’t get me wrong. Michael wasn’t a bad guy. He came from a middle class family. I think he got a taste of the good life and Dean didn’t mind spoiling him to a certain degree.“

  
“It was Valentine’s Day and Dean didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. He’d planned to cook a nice meal for Michael and stay in. Michael pitched a fit because he wanted to go out. He stormed out telling Dean it was over. It was a game Michael had played before. He got a sick satisfaction when Dean would apologize. This time, Dean got angry and I think he finally started seeing Michael for what he was. Dean still had feelings for him, but I think he knew that he’d never marry Michael. After Michael left, Dean went out to a club and got drunk. He was dancing with this girl and I guess she was all over him. Someone from one of the tabloids was there and took a few pictures of Dean’s hand on her ass, her kissing him. Honestly, I don’t think Dean would have let it go any further.” Sam exhaled and leaned back in his chair. Castiel was sitting stoically across from him. Hands clasped in front of him.

  
“The next day, the tabloid had a field day with it. The pictures and the write up put Dean in a bad light. ‘Drunk CEO of Winchester Hotels steps out on his fiancé.’ You can imagine how Michael reacted. He came to Dean’s apartment and they had a nasty fight. Michael flung Dean’s ring back at him and said it was over for good. I think Dean was glad it was over, but he was ate up with guilt.”

  
Sam shrugged. “Anyway, less than a month later, Michael was dating some plastic surgeon. A month after that, Dean married Jake’s mother. And that’s a whole other story. Not mine to tell.”

  
Castiel swallowed and a few seconds ticked by. Sam waited patiently, knowing instinctively that Castiel wanted to say something. He wasn’t wrong.

  
“Dean said he got cold feet and cheated on Michael. Why would he take all the blame?”

  
“Because he’s Dean, Castiel. Dean carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. He wants to take care of everyone. He treats his employees like family. When one of them does something…like Anna…it hits Dean hard. He didn’t lie about getting cold feet though. He knew he’d made a mistake in proposing. And if you want to get technical, he didn’t lie about cheating either. Cheating can be inappropriate texts and emails. It can be flirting with someone that isn’t your partner. Or, it can be drunken groping on the dance floor. But Dean didn't fuck around.  Even with Lisa.  He didn't go out until after the divorce was final.  When Dean commits, that's it for him.”

  
The two men sat in silence for a long time. Sam knew he should get back to work, but he wanted Castiel to know that Dean wasn’t the bad guy he portrayed himself to be. It was also time to talk about what happened at the club last night.

  
“So, Dean was drunk and what…accused you of loose morals?”

  
“In a nutshell…yes.”

  
“Maybe he saw himself,” Sam offered.

  
“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, his expression perplexed.

  
“He was dancing with an over-zealous partner and got accused of cheating. You said the guy you were dancing with was a bit handsy.”

  
“But Dean and I aren’t…I’m just his employee, Sam.”

  
“You sure about that? Dean thinks of you as a friend.”

  
“Maybe so, but you can’t very well cheat on a platonic friendship.”

  
Sam waited until Castiel’s eyes met his. “Maybe he wants more.”

  
“What? What makes you think that?” Castiel asked, his voice a notch higher than normal.

  
Instead of answering, Sam stood up and walked towards the door. Castiel scrambled to follow, his backpack catching on the back of the chair and almost toppling it over. Sam planted the seed, now to see what happens. “Gotta get back to work. Hey, you still need help with employment law?”

  
“No…Sam, could you please explain…”

  
Sam slipped into the hallway and waved back at Castiel. “Talk to you later, Castiel.”

  
***

  
When Dean got home from his disastrous night out, he was wet and just this side of drunk. Sam looked up from a book he was reading, eyebrows rising when he spied Dean. “You look like a drowned rat.” He made a point to look at his phone. “And you’re early too. What’s the matter? Strike out?”

  
“Fuck you,” Dean said, a bit more testy than he should have. It wasn’t Sam’s fault his night had turned to shit. Sam held up his hands in supplication.

  
“Whoa. Who shit in your Wheaties?”

  
“No one. Sorry I snapped.” Dean put his hand on the stair rail. “I need to get out of these wet clothes. I’ll be back in a minute.”

  
Upstairs, he peeled the wet clothes off of his body and left them on the floor. He wasn’t in the mood to hang them up to dry. He pulled on a pair of sweats and then walked to Jake’s room. He pushed the door open and peeked in. Jake was lying on his stomach, his Batman nightlight leaving a soft glow in the room. He backed out and pulled the door shut.

  
Downstairs, he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before joining his brother in the living room. “Jake have a good night?”

  
“Yes. We had a WII sword fight and then I read him a story after he finished his bath.”

  
“Thanks for watching him, Sam.” Dean leaned his head back, suddenly very tired.

  
“You know I don’t mind, Dean. He’s a great kid.”

  
“Yeah, he is.”

  
“Castiel has done wonders with him. He was telling me Castiel was going to teach him the piano.”

  
“Yeah,” Dean mumbled his response, not wanting to talk about Cas. Sam must have guessed Dean wasn’t in the mood to talk. He stood up and stretched.

  
“Guess I’ll go home now. I’m working tomorrow, but I’m off on Sunday. You want to come over for dinner?”

  
“Sure. Give Jules a kiss for me.”

  
Once Sam was gone, Dean sprawled on the couch, staring at the ceiling. His tequila buzz was a thing of the past now and unfortunately, that left his mind clear to think about what happened at the club. He knew he acted irrational. Fuck, Cas could do whatever he wanted. If he wanted to fuck the guy on the dance floor, it was cool. Only it wasn’t. Dean closed his eyes and picture Cas with that douche and how the guy was rubbing all over Cas.

  
He thought back to all those years ago. He’d been drunk off of his ass and the girl had been more than willing to grind against him. It didn’t mean anything. He’d been blowing off steam. Michael had pissed him off. When things were good…they were really good, but Michael could be a real pain in the ass. Dean had spoiled him with lavish gifts, fine dining in the city’s best restaurants, traveling to exotic places. At first, Michael had been so sweet and appreciative of everything Dean did for him. Once Dean slid the ring on his finger though, he’d got pushy. Valentine’s was a perfect example. Dean wanted to have a romantic night in, but Michael wanted to be out where they could be seen at some five star restaurant.

  
Dean really thought he loved Michael. As time went on though, he realized the thought of waking up with Michael for the rest of his life wasn’t something Dean could picture. Maybe he did love him, but he wasn’t in love. Dean didn’t even know the difference until Sam married Jules. That’s what being in love was about. Not what he shared with Michael and definitely not what he had with Lisa. Half the time, he hadn’t even liked Lisa. She was a rebound thing. She figured it out long before he did.

  
He brought his thoughts back to Cas and those tense seconds when they almost kissed. He’d wanted it. Wanted to taste Cas. To feel his lips against his own. He was in a no win situation. The best he could hope for is for Cas to come to work Monday and they both pretend nothing happened between them. No fight. No harsh words. No almost kiss. No wanting to touch Cas the way that douche was touching him. He could do this. He was Dean Fucking Winchester.

  
“God, I’m screwed,” he whispered. He glanced over at the DVR, the LED display told him it was almost eleven. He should go upstairs and get some sleep. Jake would be up at the butt crack of dawn. He exhaled slowly and noticed his buzz was just that…a light buzz now.

  
Dean let his hand drift to his chest and down his stomach. Inhale. Exhale. He needed to get to bed. Inhale. His hand drifted up and down his torso, lingering over his right nipple before ghosting down to the waistband of his sweats. The vision of Cas’s body swaying with the music filled his mind. He released a soft moan as his cock filled and lengthened. “Fuck.” The word was whispered angrily as he shoved his sweats off and tossed them to the floor.

  
He pictured Cas’ lips…so close to his tonight…full and wet, wrapped around the head of his dick. The slight stubble Cas wore so well, rough on the skin of his inner thighs. Helpless to stop, Dean curled his fingers around his shaft, his arousal almost painful. He could almost see Cas looking up at him with those expressive, blue eyes.

  
_“Stay still, Dean.” The man’s gravelly voice said, causing chill bumps to rise on his skin. He let his teeth graze over the head, causing Dean’s sharp intake of breath. “You’re mine.” He licked the evidence of Dean’s arousal off his slit and crawled up Dean’s body, leaving small bites on his skin. His hands took Dean’s and forced them above his head, holding him still. “You’re mine,” he repeated, eyes boring into Dean’s. Dean felt the velvet smoothness of Cas’ cock slide against his own hard shaft._

  
_“What do you want, Dean?” Cas asked as he nibbled at Dean’s Adam’s apple. “Tell me.” The voice was commanding and Dean’s heart raced with excitement._

  
_“Fuck me. Please.”_

  
_“You’ll need to beg me for it, Dean.”_

  
_“God, please, Cas…please, fuck me.”_

  
_“So good for me, Dean.”_

  
Dean worked his hand up and down, faster and faster. He wanted to use his fingers to fuck himself, but the lube was upstairs. He’d just have to imagine it.

  
_Cas’ long, beautiful fingers fucking his hole, slick with lube. With a soft purr of satisfaction, Cas would remove them and push the head of his cock into Dean’s willing body. He'd hold onto Dean’s ankles, keeping his legs spread for him. Thrusting into him over and over._

  
Dean cried out as he came, the hot cum splashing over his fingers and stomach. Dean waited until his muscles were strong enough to support him before standing. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of paper towels to wipe away the mess.

  
His last thought before he fell asleep…I can keep my fantasies to myself. It won’t affect the way I treat Cas…my kids’ teacher.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with this update. I think I re-wrote it at least three times. My muse was being a bitch and the words didn't seem to work.

Castiel decided to walk home from the library, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Sam had given him a lot to think about. Dean might have loved Michael, but it was obvious that Sam didn’t care for him at all. And while Dean didn’t sleep with someone else, it was still technically cheating…wasn’t it? It seemed like Dean made poor choices in partners. Michael and Jake’s mother weren’t good enough for Dean. Wait, where did that come from? Castiel stopped. He’d cut through Bryant Park and was right next to the carousel. Music played, children laughed, but Castiel tuned it all out. Why did he assume Dean was the better person in his past relationships? He’d only heard Sam’s version of Dean’s ill-fated engagement and Dean’s few comments about Jake’s mother.

  
The carousel stopped and a few giggling children ran past him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He continued to walk. Dean is a good man. Castiel just knew it. In a few short weeks, he’d seen the man around his employees and his son. The Dean that was at the club Friday night wasn’t the one Castiel knew. He acted like a jealous lover. Was what Sam said true? Did Dean feel an attraction to him? Castiel stopped again, this time at the corner of 42nd and 8th. Of course, he was attracted to Dean. Who wouldn’t be? There was just so much to think about. Jake…Jake would play a major role if he and Dean…no, he wasn’t going to think about it. But, they could be a family. Something Castiel dreamed about since he was fifteen. “No, stop thinking about it,” Castiel muttered and got a strange look from a young man in a business suit. Castiel increased his speed. He needed to get home.

  
Inside his apartment, Castiel dropped his backpack and looked around. His entire apartment would fit in Dean’s kitchen. Dean was rich. A private jet, a brownstone, a multimillion dollar company. Castiel was a teacher. If, and that was a big if, something were to happen between him and Dean, would he see Castiel in the same light as Michael? Someone who wanted him only for his money?

  
Castiel flopped down on the couch and sighed. He’d lived in a lavish mansion at one time. Was chauffeured around in unassuming black sedans by a uniformed driver. Was sent to the best private boarding school money could buy. Until he made the mistake of telling his parents about his feelings for another boy.

  
He’d lived on the streets until Uriel took pity on him. Castiel would wander in and play the piano. It kept him warm and dry during that first New York winter. For two years, he lived with Uriel. The manager of Steinway and Sons made him go to school and every afternoon, he’d come to the store and dust the pianos or vacuum. Uriel helped him fill out the forms for scholarships and when the letter came from Boston College, Uriel took him out to celebrate.

  
For six years, Castiel lived in Boston, studying hard and working at a local coffee shop for spending money. When he got his Masters Degree, Castiel was offered a position in Hartford, Connecticut. He taught in the public school system for twelve years before Uriel got sick. Castiel moved back to New York and got on as a substitute teacher. He stayed with Uriel, helping the older man through his chemotherapy.

  
Castiel smiled at the framed photo on his bookshelf. It was the day they told Uriel he was cancer free. They’d celebrated by going to Katz’s Deli. Their server took their picture. Uriel had lost his hair and even now, he shaved his head because he thinks it makes him look scary.

  
He enjoyed introducing Jake to the man that was like a father to him and he couldn’t wait to start Jake’s piano lessons.

  
As dusk settled over the skyline, Castiel sat in his quiet apartment dissecting his talk with Sam. He went over every word, trying not to read more into it than Sam actually said. Sam insinuated that Dean might be open to more than friendship, but other than the incident Friday night, Dean had been nothing but friendly.

  
Castiel grabbed his hair in both hands and groaned. Why couldn’t his boss be short and bald? Why couldn’t he be a dick? He needed to get his mind off Dean Winchester. Ed and Harry were probably playing video games and he knew he’d be welcome, but he wasn’t in the mood for that. Instead, he locked his door and took the subway.

  
Uriel answered the door with a frown. “Did we have plans?”

  
“No. I’m sorry to just…show up,” Castiel looked at the small group of potted flowers next to the steps.

  
“Nonsense. I don’t care when you come visit, Castiel. You know that. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t forget dinner plans because I ate earlier.” Castiel realized he hadn’t eaten lunch or dinner. He’d have to grab something at the corner deli when he went home. Castiel was ushered into Uriel’s living room. The furniture was old and the couch was lumpy, but this was home away from home to Castiel. He sat down on the far left side of the couch, because the right side’s springs would dig in your ass. Uriel sat in his old brown recliner. The television was muted. He could feel Uriel’s eyes on him.

  
“I’m attracted to my boss and he may be attracted to me.” Uriel’s eyebrows rose a fraction. He crossed his arms over his ample stomach and made a soft humming sound. Castiel expected a lecture and when Uriel didn’t speak, the words seemed to burst out.  
“He’s a good man. A great father. But, God, he’s a millionaire. It wouldn’t work. And then there’s Jake. He’s an amazing child. So smart and adorable. You met him the other day… Sam told me that Dean is attracted to me and might want more, but I never saw anything to lead me to believe that. He’s just…nice. Now, Sam knows I like Dean…well, sort of. I didn’t come right out and say it, but I told him my concerns because of the cheating thing. But he never slept with someone else. It wasn’t that kind of cheating. But cheating is cheating, isn’t it? I just don’t know what to do. I love teaching Jake. I don’t want to lose my job. Seeing him drunk and acting jealous was an eye opener. What if he’s got a problem with alcohol? I’ve never seen evidence…we had wine with dinner a few times and beer…he has beer sometimes.” Castiel stopped. Uriel was staring at him with an amused look on his face.

  
“You done arguing with yourself?”

  
“I’m not…I wasn’t…” Another lift of the eyebrow. Castiel sighed and held out his hands in defeat.

  
“Did you come here for advice or a sounding board?”

  
Castiel shrugged. “Both?” Castiel’s phone rang. He looked at the screen. It was Dean. Why was he calling him on a Saturday night? He let the call go to voice mail.

  
“Maybe you should start at the beginning.” For the second time that day, Castiel spilled his guts. Uriel nodded at the appropriate places and asked an occasional question, but mainly he listened while Castiel worked things out for himself. Uriel never offered advice unless Castiel specifically asked for it.

  
When Castiel left, he felt better. He did grab as sandwich at the deli before boarding the subway home. While he wasn’t sure what was going on in Dean’s mind, Castiel knew what he had to do.

  
***

  
Saturday, Dean took Jake to the zoo. The constant chatter from his son kept his mind off Cas. They stopped for ice cream afterwards and Dean had just finished cleaning Jake’s hands when his phone rang.

  
“Winchester.”

  
“There was a small fire at Four. Nothing major, but the rear of the kitchen will have to be gutted.” Dean inhaled and held it. Four was the Atlanta hotel. He counted to ten and exhaled audibly. “I can handle it, Boss,” Victor assured him.

  
“No, I still need you helping April at Three. I’ll go.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
“Daddy, can we go now? I want to go home.” Jake missed his afternoon nap and the whining was only going to get worse. He held up a finger to show Jake he’d only be a minute.

  
“Thanks for the call, Vic. I’ll keep you updated.” Dean hung up and took Jake’s hand. “Let’s go, Buddy.” Dean dropped money in the meter and buckled Jake into his seat. He started the car and turned the radio on low volume. With any luck, Jake would take a short nap. He pulled out into the busy traffic and headed to the office. When he pulled up in front of the hotel, Jake began to whine in earnest.

  
“Home, Daddy. Don’t want to go here.”

  
“Come on, Sport. Don’t be like that. Daddy just needs to take care of a few things.” Dean took Jake’s hand and tossed his keys to the valet. “I’ll be about an hour or so. Just leave her here.”

  
“Sure thing, Mr. Winchester.”

  
The elevator ride, thankfully, was short without any stops on other floors. Because it was the weekend, the administrative staff was narrowed down to three or four people. He threw up his hand to wave as he walked by. In his office, he released Jake’s hand and watched as the boy went to the wooden box in the corner where Dean kept emergency toys. In a fit of temper, Jake kicked the box and Dean cleared his throat to get the child’s attention. “Don’t push it, Jake.” With one last scowl at his father, Jake plopped down on the carpet and opened the box. Dean sat down at his desk and logged into his computer while he dialed Bobby’s number.

  
After informing his pilot about the plans, Dean managed to reassign his appointments for the week. He shot off some emails and was about to log out when he glanced over at Jake. The boy was zonked out on the floor. Dean’s face softened into a smile. He didn’t want to wake him, so he decided to get some more work done. He was talking to his Atlanta PM when an email came through from the Vegas location. Dean read the short communication and frowned. When it rained, it poured. He hung up with a promise to be in Atlanta late tomorrow. He dialed Victor.

  
“We need a new chef at Fourteen,” Dean said as his greeting.

  
“Why? What happened to Webb?” Derek Webb was a chef Dean hired a few months back. He’d come highly recommended. “He’s only been there…what…three months?”

  
“Four,” Dean corrected. “Apparently, he suddenly decided he was vegan and refused to cook meat. Ray told him it wouldn’t fly, so the dude up and quit.”

  
“Damn.”

  
“Exactly. Since I’m going to be taking the jet, I’ll head to Atlanta first to get the renovation going and deal with the insurance headache, then I’ll go to Vegas. Ray is going to put feelers out, but I want to be there for the interviews.”

  
“I’ll hold down the fort here and in L.A.”

  
“Thanks, Vic.” Dean hung up. Jake was still sleeping. He couldn’t put it off any longer. Cas would need time to pack and get ready for the trip. He leaned back in his chair and made the dreaded call. It went to voice mail. It was Saturday evening. Maybe Cas was out having fun somewhere. He had to leave a message.

  
“Cas, we are leaving for Atlanta tomorrow afternoon. I know it’s short notice, but I’ve got issues at two of my hotels. From Atlanta, we will be heading to Vegas. Pack enough for at least a week. Get to the house by ten and that will give you plenty of time to pack Jake’s school stuff. If you have any questions, just give me a call.”

  
There. It sounded normal. Like Friday night never happened. Dean congratulated himself for the smooth way he left the message.

  
Carefully, Dean picked up Jake off the floor and carried the groggy child to the car. Once he was safely in his seat, Dean pulled out into traffic and dialed his brother.

  
“Sorry, Sam. Gotta cancel dinner tomorrow. I’m leaving for Atlanta in the morning.”

  
“What’s going on?” Dean explained about the fire and the newly vegan chef. He was finishing up his little tirade when he pulled up to the brownstone.

  
“Why don’t I swing by in the morning with breakfast?” Sam suggested and Dean smiled gratefully.

  
“Thanks. That would be great.”

  
By the time Dean got the house cleaned and the fridge cleaned out, he was exhausted. He’d done all the laundry and packed for him and Jake. He hadn’t heard a word from Cas. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

  
He settled Jake down in bed after telling him they were going on another trip. He read him a quick story and walked through the house, checking to see if he forgot to do anything. The chaos of the day began to recede and thoughts of Cas found their way into his head. For the first time in years, Dean found himself unsure of what to do and he didn’t like that feeling at all. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and took it into his office.

  
Sitting the bottle on his desk, he opened the drawer and took out the framed print. He stared at the picture and though he still found Michael attractive, there were no residual feelings. He picked up the envelope of photos and placed them on top of the framed one. Tucking the bundle under his arm, he picked up his beer and headed back to the kitchen. Dean placed them into a garbage bag and took them outside to the alley were his garbage can was located. That part of his life had been over for a long time, this just made if official.

  
The next morning, Dean’s alarm woke him at six. He got the suitcases downstairs before Jake woke. He was settling in for his first cup of coffee when Sam used his key to open the back door. Dean chuckled at Sam’s disheveled appearance. “Damn, Sam, why are you up this early. When you said you were bring breakfast, I was expecting you around nine.”

  
“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you before Jake got up.” Dean frowned.

  
“About?” Dean poured another cup of coffee and pushed it across the counter to his brother.

  
“So…” Sam drew the word out and Dean’s senses went on high alert. “…we really didn’t get a chance to talk when you got home Friday. You didn’t act like you wanted to talk. Anything interesting happen?”

  
Dean narrowed his eyes. “No,” he lied, refusing to look at Sam. He opened the bag that Sam brought and took out a donut. His favorite, maple bacon.

  
“I talked to Castiel yesterday,” Sam said conversationally and Dean froze. He kept his eyes focused on the pastry in his hand that he suddenly didn’t feel like eating. “Yeah, he stopped by the library. He was researching something really strange.”

  
Dean waited for Sam to elaborate, but his brother seemed very interested in stirring the creamer into his coffee. “Alright…tell me, Asshole.”

  
“He was looking up employment law.” Dean’s expression was one of shock and disbelief.

  
“What the fuck?”

  
“It seems that your son’s tutor was worried you would fire him for something that happened Friday night. Want to fill me in?”

  
Dean pulled a paper towel off the roll and put the donut down, his appetite gone. “I just made a dick move. That’s all.”

  
“I’ve never known you to stoop to sexual harassment, Dean.”

  
Dean spun around. “It wasn’t…fuck…it wasn’t like that. Did he say it was like that? Because it wasn’t, Sam.”

  
Sam was looking all too smug and amused. “Don’t worry. Castiel didn’t accuse you of anything. Why don’t you tell me what happened, Dean.”

  
That’s how Sam got to hear the entire sordid story. When Dean was done, he realized it felt good to get it off his chest. “That’s it. That’s the whole story.”

  
“Why on earth did you keep Michael’s pictures?”

  
“I give you all the embarrassing details of my night and that’s what you have? Really?” Dean asked incredulously.

  
“I’m curious. I know you didn’t love him.”

  
“I cared about him,” Dean said defensively. Sam gave Dean his patented bitchface and Dean relented. “Fuck if I know, Sam. I had them in a locked file, but Lisa liked to snoop, so I took them to the office to shred. They got shoved under the seat of the Impala and I forgot about them until about six months ago when I dropped my keys on the floor. I saw the envelope and the framed print and just shoved them in a drawer when I got home. End of story. I’m not harboring some undying love for Michael. That ship sailed a long time ago.”

  
“Castiel was worried about the whole cheating thing. You know it puts you in a bad light when you confess to someone you like that you cheated on your ex.”

  
“I did cheat…sort of.” Dean whispered, poking the donut with his finger. And then Sam’s words registered. “I didn’t confess to someone I like. Cas is an employee. That’s it.”

  
“I think he likes you too,” Sam continued like Dean hadn’t spoken. Those words got Dean’s attention.

  
“What?” His voice rose a few octaves. “Cas likes me?”

  
Sam grinned. “I think so. Thinking you cheated bothered him. I cleared it up though and told him what really happened.”

  
Dean’s thoughts were racing. Cas liked him. He’d almost kissed the guy and now, he finds out that Cas likes him.

  
***

  
Castiel ate his sandwich on his tiny fire escape. The evening was pleasant and the sounds of the city calmed him. He balled up the wax paper and put it into the white paper bag. His mind wandered. What would he do tomorrow? Maybe take in a movie? Go grocery shopping? With a more extensive paycheck, Castiel found that he liked keeping food in the house. During the workweek, he ate breakfast at home, but had lunch and dinner at Dean’s. Dean…the man kept turning up in his thoughts. That’s when he remembered Dean’s call. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he used this forefinger to access his voice mail.

  
Ten? Tomorrow? Castiel snatched up the trash from his meal and rushed into the apartment. He glanced around wildly. “Shit,” he muttered before taking a deep breath. “Okay, I have this.”

  
It took three hours to haul his laundry downstairs, wash it, dry it and bring it back upstairs. While the different stages were happening, Castiel made a list of the things he needed and then began setting them out on his bed, checking each thing off as it was put inside his luggage. By the time the laundry was done, his bags were packed and the apartment somewhat clean, it was already ten o’clock. Despite the late hour, Castiel called Ed. “I’m going out of town tomorrow. Could you come by and water the plants?”

  
“Sure. Where are you jetting off to this time?” Ed and Harry came by a few nights after he got back from Sydney and teased him about his ‘jetsetter’ job.

  
“Atlanta and then Vegas.” Ed and Harry both had keys to his apartment, so he knew between them, his plants would be taken care of and any food in his refrigerator would be eaten.

  
“Viva Las Vegas,” Ed crowed. “Lucky dog. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, so get laid, my man.”

  
Castiel laughed softly at his friend’s antics. “This isn’t a vacation, Ed. I’m working.”

  
“You don’t work non-stop, Dude. Live a little.” Ed paused and then his voice sobered. “Hey, things are okay with your boss, right?”

  
“I’m not sure yet,” Castiel said truthfully.

  
“Good luck with that and don’t worry, I’ll water your stupid plants.”

  
Castiel slept fitfully, his jumbled thoughts of Dean making him toss and turn. His alarm came way too early. After eating a large bowl of cereal, Castiel washed out his bowl and gathered his things.

  
Swinging his backpack on, he grabbed the handle of his suitcase, took one more look around and then walked down the stairs to the first floor. Out on the street, he rolled his luggage to the subway station and boarded the train. The closer he got to his stop, the more nervous he became, but once he was walking down Dean’s street, he felt a surge of confidence. Dean called him about this trip, which meant he wasn’t fired. He would just act normal. “Vegas, here I come,” he said before knocking on Dean’s door.

  
Sam opened the door. “Morning, Castiel.”

  
“Good morning, Sam.”

  
The two men made small talk as Sam followed Castiel into the school room. Using the same boxes as before, he packed up the things he would need to tutor Jake on the trip. He hadn’t seen Dean or Jake, but he heard a few noises from the second floor.  
“I guess that’s it,” Castiel said, stacking the two boxes by the door.

  
“Here, let me help.” Sam picked up a box and headed towards the front door where Castiel left his luggage. Another pile of suitcases sat near the staircase. Sam looked up the stairs and called out, “Dean, I’m leaving. Have a safe flight.”

  
Castiel heard the sound of feet – one adult and one child – taking the steps. Dean came into sight, followed closely by Jake. Sam caught Jake when he was still midway down the stairs and hugged him. “Have a good time, Short Stack.” The tall man kissed Jake and sat him on his feet. He bumped fists with Dean and when the door shut behind him, it left an awkward silence until Jake broke it.

  
“Unca Sam brought donuts.”

  
“That was very nice of him,” Castiel told the boy.

  
“Yeah, uhm, there are a couple left if you want some,” Dean murmured.

  
“I’m fine. Thank you though.” Damn, he sounded so formal. Where was the easy way they had with each other? Oh, yeah, Dean tried to kiss him. And then his brother informed Castiel that Dean may like him.

  
“Dean…”

  
“Cas…”

  
“You first,” Dean said, looking relieved.

  
“Perhaps we should discuss Friday…”

  
“Or we can forget it happened,” Dean tossed out, picking up a suitcase. “We need to get on the road.”

  
Castiel felt disappointed. What had he expected? An apology for Dean’s drunken behavior? A heart to heart talk about their mutual attraction?

  
The ride to the airport was tense. Castiel sat in the passenger seat keeping his eyes focused on the passing scenery. Even Jake seemed to sense something and played quietly with Peaches and the kangaroo Cas bought him in Sydney.

  
The jet was already out of the hangar, gleaming white in the morning sun. Bobby and Garth waved as they drove up. While Dean went over the flight plan with Bobby, Castiel helped Garth load their things. Jake was already inside coloring with the new markers Castiel gave him.

  
Since the flight was a little over two hours, Dean stayed in the cockpit the entire time. Castiel kept Jake amused and when they touched down at Hartsfield-Jackson Airport, Dean finally showed himself. His smile looked forced and Castiel knew for certain Sam was wrong about Dean’s attraction. Obviously, it was just the alcohol that caused Dean to try to kiss him.

  
“It won’t take long to get to Four. I’ll put Jake down for a nap when we get there, if you’ll stay with him so I can assess the damage.”

  
“Damage?” Castiel asked curiously.

  
“There was a fire in the kitchen. Not bad, just enough to shut down the restaurant. It will probably take a week or two to get it up and running again.”

  
“Was anyone hurt?” Castiel asked quietly, unsure if Jake was listening to their conversation.

  
“No. It happened early in the morning before the lunch rush. The fire department thinks it was faulty wiring near the walk-in freezer.”

  
“Well…that’s good.”

  
“Yeah.” Dean looked directly at Castiel for the first time all day. His eyes cut to Jake, who was staring out the window watching other private jets taxi up and down the flightline, before returning them to Castiel. “Cas, I’m sorry about Friday. I know better than to drink tequila. You have every right to go out and have fun. Dance with whoever you want…” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I was being stupid.”

  
Castiel cocked his head to the side and stared at Dean long enough that the other man began to squirm. “I forgive you, Dean.” Castiel wanted to say so much more, but now was not the time.

  
A driver waited by a black SUV and greeted Dean by name. The three men loaded the vehicle and Dean sat in the front with the driver. As they left the airport, Dean turned in his seat. “Four is close to the airport. I got it for a song. The place was a dive. It took over a year to renovate and furnish it.”

  
“Have you ever built a hotel from the ground up?” Castiel was genuinely interested in Dean’s accomplishments.

  
“Only two. Denver and Miami. It’s usually cheaper to find a hotel that’s run down. I love bringing them back to life. Paris was the biggest renovation we’ve ever done. It took almost two years and four million dollars.”

  
Castiel couldn’t imagine having that much money at his disposal. “I’ve always wanted to visit Paris. I’ve been saving money for a few years.”

  
The smile Dean gave him took Castiel’s breath away. “Maybe we can go for Christmas.” Then he frowned and stammered, “I mean…if you don’t have plans. I usually take the family someplace…”

  
He was interrupted by the opening of the door. Castiel hadn’t even noticed they’d stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay between the last updates. I took a mini-vacation to recharge my batteries and came back to an office full of real-life work. I'll be quicker from now on. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> My work is un-edited. Usually editors/betas can't keep up with me and I hate to keep people waiting. So - any mistakes you find are mine. I consider my readers my unofficial betas. If you catch a mistake, please let me know so I can change it for the next reader.

It felt good to apologize to Cas. At least, it eased the tension between them. Dean and Cas had gotten friendlier and Dean’s dumbass move Friday almost ruined it. Now that he knew about Cas’ attraction to him, he’d have to be even more diligent at keeping Cas in the friend zone.

  
As they entered the lobby, Dean inhaled the lingering smell of smoke in the air. A few members of his staff, including the GM, Ray, came forward to greet them. Dean introduced everyone to Cas and then had someone take Cas and Jake upstairs. He followed Ray into the kitchen and winced at the sight of the blackened walls and scorched ceiling. “Damn.”

  
“We have a construction crew slated to start tomorrow morning. Here are the estimates,” Ray said, handing Dean a folder. Dean opened it and read through the numbers. With a background in construction, he understood the lingo and nodded his agreement with the bottom line. It seemed fair.

  
“Looks good. So, the fire department’s final inspection cited bad wiring?”

  
“Yeah. They were here this morning and gave me the final report for the insurance company. I’ve already faxed it to them and paid the deductible. One of their representatives will be here in tomorrow at ten. I scheduled it so you could be at the meeting.”

  
“Great. Thanks, Ray.” The two men left the kitchen and headed to Ray’s office. Dean and his GM looked over the profit and loss statements and Dean made the decision to comp all those with rooms on the first two floors. “Free two night stay at any Winchester Hotel for the first two floors, discounted stays for everyone else registered.” Dean figured that the loss of revenue was worth doing the right thing for his customers.

  
“You got it, Boss.”

  
Dean left Ray to make sure his instructions were carried out and headed to the bar. He introduced himself to several businessmen and apologized for the inconvenience caused by the fire. He bought their drinks and after signing the tab, he headed to the front desk. He found out which suite Cas and Jake were in and rode the elevator to the eighth floor.

  
When the lock flashed green, he pushed the door open. The suite had two bedrooms and he’d arranged for a small cot to be brought in for Jake. Cas wasn’t in the living room. He stuck his head into the first bedroom and noted the king bed and the cot already made up. He gave the other door a soft knock and pushed it open. Cas looked up from a book and put his finger over his lips. Dean saw Jake sprawled out on the bed, Peaches and the kangaroo clutched in his arms, fast asleep. Cas put his book on the nightstand and came towards him. Dean backed into the living room. Cas pulled the door shut.

  
“He fell asleep as soon as I started reading to him,” Cas explained.

  
“Thanks for watching him, Cas. I took care of most of the stuff today and in the morning, all I’ll have to do is meet with the contractors and the insurance guys at ten. After that, I’ll have the day free and we’ll fly out on Tuesday.”

  
“Okay. I can stay with Jake for the rest of the afternoon, if you have other things to attend to.”

  
“No, I’m done. I thought we could take in some of the sights…maybe have some dinner…unless you want to ditch us and go out by yourself.”

  
“No…I’d love to go with you…and Jake.”

  
Dean grinned. “Great. Jake’s been napping for what…” Dean glanced at his watch “…over an hour. I’ll wake him up and we can head out.”

  
The three of them decided on seeing the World of Coke. Jake was fascinated by the place and Cas loved tasting the different Cokes from around the world. Dean laughed at the faces the teacher made as he sipped each one. Jake was souped up on caffeine and sugar by the time they left and he was a bit rowdy, but Cas seemed to take it in stride. They hailed a cab after that and rode to Turner Field, home of the Atlanta Braves. During the ride, Jake and Cas carried on a conversation. Dean knew that none of the men or women in his past would have been as ease with Jake as Cas was. When they arrived at the stadium, Dean bought tickets for the tour and Jake talked non-stop. Every once in a while, Cas would look over at Dean and they’d share a smile. By the end of the tour, Dean knew Cas had put Friday’s fiasco behind him.

  
“Daddy, I’m hungry,” Jake whined as the tour ended.

  
Dean ruffled his hair and said, “What about hot dogs? We’ve had Coke and baseball, it just seems fair that we have hot dogs to round out the all-American day. Right, Cas?”

  
“Right,” Cas agreed. Dean had their driver take them to Varsity and Cas looked apprehensive at the long lines.

  
“Don’t worry. Things move fast here. But have your order ready or they’ll yell at you.” Cas tilted his head and Dean knew he was wondering if Dean was fucking with him. “Seriously, they’ll really yell and embarrass you. Sammy and I came here after a Braves game and I didn’t know what I wanted. The dude started screaming at me – like, you’re holding up the line, asshole.”

  
“Daddy, bad word.”

  
“Yep, another dollar in the jar.”

  
“You’ve mentioned that before. You have a jar you put money in every time you cuss?”

  
“Uh huh, and at the end of the year, right before Christmas, we use the money to buy toys for the underprivileged. Right, Jake?”

  
“Yeah. Daddy says there are lots and lots of kids that don’t have nuffin.”

  
Cas was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s just the right thing to do. Anybody else would do the same thing.”

  
Dean felt the warmth of Cas’ hand on his arm. “No, Dean…don’t downplay your kindness. The world could use a few more men like you.” Dean’s face reddened and he just shrugged, shoving Cas playfully towards the lines to get the world famous hot dogs.

  
***

  
The day spent in Atlanta with Dean and Jake was one that Castiel would never forget. After leaving the Varsity with very full stomachs, the driver took them back to the hotel. He leaned back on the headrest and closed his eyes. For a minute or two, he let himself imagine they were a real family.

  
“Yo, Cas, you aren’t going to sleep are you?”

  
Castiel sat up. “No, I was just resting my eyes.” He smiled over the sleepy child buckled between them. Dean grinned and called him a lightweight.

  
Dean waved to the front desk staff as they crossed the tiled floor to the bank of elevators. Jake was dragging his feet, so Dean picked the boy up and let his head rest on his father’s shoulder. Inside the suite, Cas excused himself to his room while Dean got Jake ready for bed. It was barely nine, but Cas decided he’d get ready for bed and read for awhile. He was toeing off his shoes when Dean knocked on his door. “I was going to watch some TV. Want to join me?”

  
“I…sure. If you don’t mind.”

  
“I wouldn’t have asked if I minded, Cas,” Dean said with a grin. “Why don’t you get comfortable?” That’s when Castiel noticed that Dean was wearing a pair of well-worn flannel pants and an equally worn t-shirt.

  
“Oh…okay.” Castiel shut the door in Dean’s face. He heard a soft chuckle through the wood. He leaned his forehead against it and sighed. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? There was no reason to be. Dean said they’d forget Friday happened. He’d apologized and now, they could just be friends again. That’s all. Just two men hanging out watching television. He quickly changed into his plain cotton pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

  
Dean was already on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table, remote in his hand. “There isn’t much on, so I’ll order a movie. What kind of movies do you like?”

  
Castiel settled himself on the opposite end of the couch, tucking one leg under him comfortably. “I don’t watch too many movies. Anything is fine.”

  
Dean sent him a questioning glance, but pulled up the pay-per-view menu. He ran through the menu so fast, Castiel couldn’t keep up. He settled on classic comedies. “Cool. Loved Richard Pryor,” Dean said and clicked on the title ‘The Toy’. “You seen this?”

  
“No, I don’t believe I have.”

  
“It’s old, but anything with Pryor in it is awesome.” There was a knock on the door and Castiel looked at Dean quizzically. “Beer,” he said with a grin. He jumped off the couch and answered the door. Castiel heard him conversing with the person delivering the beer and then Dean shut the door. He held up a six pack. “Sweetwater. It’s locally brewed. This IPA is real hoppy.”

  
“Is that good?” Castiel asked. He didn’t drink much beer. When he did, it was usually whatever was on tap.

  
Dean’s eyes widened. “Is that good? Damn, Cas, didn’t they teach you anything at that fancy college of yours?”

  
Castiel couldn’t help but smile at Dean’s silly expression. “Nothing important apparently.”

  
They watched the movie and drank beer. Dean had two for each one of Castiel’s. “Spoiled rich kids,” Dean muttered about one of the characters. “This is why I don’t want Jake to go to one of those ritzy schools. I want him to understand that not everything is going to be handed to him. He won’t be like those spoiled kids you used to teach.”

  
“Not all children from wealthy parents are like him, Dean,” Castiel said, pointing to the television. “Sometimes they aren’t spoiled at all…sometimes it’s the complete opposite.”

  
Dean paused the movie and turned, throwing his leg up on the couch to face Castiel. “You say that like you lived it, Cas,” Dean whispered.

  
Castiel stared at the unmoving screen. “My parents were very wealthy. I was spoiled in the sense that I had the nicest clothes, went to the best schools, had the latest toys…but neither had the time for me. I wasn’t allowed to have friends over or visit them in their homes. I had nannies to keep me from disrupting their lives. They brought me out to show how well behaved I was…to show they were such wonderful parents.” Castiel shrugged and turned to Dean. “All I wanted was for someone to like me…someone to be my friend.”

  
“Damn, Cas, I’m sorry…” Castiel held up his hand and Dean stopped talking.

  
“I don’t want your pity, Dean. I left that part of my life behind a long time ago.”

  
“You told me that you left home at fifteen. What happened? Where did you go?”

  
Castiel exhaled slowly. He hated talking about his life. Ed and Harry didn’t even know the details. “I met a boy in school. He was worldly, fun…always getting into trouble. We…I was attracted to him. It was confusing. My parents were very religious and I knew they would… “ Castiel stood up. He walked to the window and looked out at the lights of the airport in the distance. It was easier to talk if he didn’t have to look at Dean’s face. “They were supposed to be out of town at one of father’s revivals. I rebelled and invited him to the house, knowing the household staff wouldn’t say anything. We were both fifteen, but he was more experienced. It felt so nice to be touched…” Castiel closed his eyes and remembered that horrible night. “I didn’t hear them come in. My mother screamed and began praying. My father…he was calm considering he walked in on two naked boys in bed. Jeremy grabbed his clothes and ran. Father told me to dress and come downstairs to his study. He helped Mother to their bedroom and…and…when I got downstairs…he…he told me to leave the house and never come back. I couldn’t take anything with me. I had no money…

  
“Cas…” Dean’s hesitant voice was almost his undoing.

  
He shook his head and continued, “I was so sheltered that I didn’t know where to even go. I walked all night long. The next morning, I found a few homeless people near Central Park and asked them about food and shelter. It took awhile, but I learned to take care of myself. Then I met Uriel and he took me in, got me back in school and made sure I went to college.”

  
“Uriel?”

  
“He’s a friend. I used to go to Steinway and Son to get warm. I’d play sometimes when the store wasn’t busy. He gave me a job cleaning the place. Anyway…” Castiel swung around and finally faced Dean. The other man was sitting on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees, hands clasped between them. “…that’s my sad tale. So, you see, all rich kids aren’t spoiled.”

  
“I’m sorry, Cas. I…fuck…what kind of parents would do that to a kid?”

  
“A gay son would have caused my father’s reputation irreparable damage.”

  
“My reputation would never be as important as Jake. You protect your kids…love them unconditionally.”

  
“Yes, I suppose good parents do. I wasn’t lucky enough to be born to parents like that.”

  
***

  
Dean listened to Cas’ gravelly voice tell his story and the anger built inside of him. How could anyone treat a child like that? His own childhood was shitty, but he had Sam and Bobby. Cas was on the streets with no one. When Bobby found out that John Winchester had ditched his kids and left them living in a car with no money, he took a few days off from the base where he was stationed to drive to Kansas to get them. It took a lot of paperwork, but they became his dependants and from then on, they had a roof over their heads and food on the table.

  
“Do your parents still live in New York?”

  
“Yes.” Cas’ face was stoic and Dean knew instinctively, Cas didn’t want to talk about the subject of his parents anymore. Dean needed to know more though.

  
“And they haven’t tried to contact you?”

  
Cas’ smile was sardonic. “No. I’m dead to them.”

  
Dean’s thoughts were all over the board. A few key words stuck out. “Who is your father, Cas?”

  
“James Novak.”

  
“James Novak?” Dean racked his brains trying to recall if he’d heard the name before. He’d lived in New York a long time and kept up with the who’s who in city politics and social circles.

  
“You probably know him as Reverend Jim,” Cas said softly.

  
Dean stared at him in disbelief. “Your father is Reverend Jim?” The religious fanatic could be seen every Sunday morning on one of the major networks preaching about hell and damnation. He and his pinched faced wife offered to pray for your soul if you sent donations to their ‘church’. Dean had even met the man once at a charity event. He didn’t like him then and he sure as hell didn’t like him now.

  
“I take it you’ve heard of him.”

  
“How can he claim to be a man of God when he kicked his own son out of his house to live on the fuckin’ streets? That sorry bastard deserves to rot in hell,” Dean raged.

  
“Dean, please…I’ve let it go.”

  
Dean made himself take a few deep breaths and calm down. Dean stood up and strode over to the bar. He broke the seal on it and took out two mini-bottles of Jack Daniels. He poured them into two tumblers and carried them to where Cas was still standing by the window. Cas took his and Dean touched the rim of his glass to Cas’. “Here’s to shitty childhoods and shitty parents.”

  
Cas took a long swallow and grimaced at the burn. Dean did the same. “I don’t want what I’ve told you to change the way you act around me, Dean. I can’t handle pity.”

  
“Pity?” Dean barked. “Pity…seriously, the last thing I feel towards you is pity. Fuck, Cas, you lived on the streets but still managed to get an education…a fuckin’ masters. That’s something to be proud of, Cas.”

  
Cas turned his head away, a pink flush on his cheeks that sent Dean’s thoughts spiraling into uncharted territory. What would it be like to see that flush on Cas’ beautiful body, brought on by Dean’s hands…mouth… Something must have shown in Dean’s face because Cas’ next breath hitched and the hand holding the glass shook.

  
“Cas…” His name was barely a whisper. Dean couldn’t have told anyone what he was thinking at that exact moment. His head wasn’t keeping up with his body. His body was letting him know that it was in charge. Blood engorged his cock and he felt raw desire pool in his belly. Cas’ eyes widened and a small gasp escaped from his lips.

  
The kiss was barely there…a too brief touch of their lips…enough for Dean to taste the whiskey…to feel soft puffs of air as Cas fought for control. Dean stepped back abruptly. “I’m sorry…fuck…Cas, I’m sorry.”

  
Blue eyes stared back at him. He watched different emotions flit across Cas’ face. “I should go…to my…room.” Cas stepped around Dean and a moment later, Dean heard the click of Cas’ door. Dean gulped down the rest of his drink and slammed the glass on the top of a table. He ran his hands through his hair, silently cursing his lack of control.

  
He stared at the closed door. What was Cas thinking? If Sam was to be believed, Cas liked him. And fuck if he didn’t like Cas. His body wasn’t obeying the off limits rule. He wanted Cas. But what would it cost him? If it didn’t work out… “Way to think positive, Winchester,” Dean muttered to himself. Did he want to try to have something with Jake’s teacher?

  
The closed door taunted him and he looked away. He walked back to the window and placed a hand on the glass. He stared out at the planes taking off and landing at the airport, their running lights blinking in the night sky. Lost in thought, he didn’t hear the door open behind him.

  
Movement in the glass captured his attention. He saw Cas’ reflection. The other man was standing near the couch. “Dean?”

  
“Yeah?” God, he needed another drink.

  
“I…don’t want things…”

  
“I’m not sorry I kissed you, Cas,” Dean interrupted, not turning, just watching Cas’ image in the glass. He saw Cas’ chin lift a fraction.

  
“I don’t know what you want, Dean. I can’t be just a fling. If that’s what you want…and…” Dean saw him comb through his hair with his long, graceful fingers. It was good to know he wasn’t the only one frustrated. “Damn it, Dean…I love working with Jake. I don’t know what to do…”

  
It hit Dean then. Cas was afraid of losing his damn job. “Jesus, Cas, give me some credit. I’m not going to fuck you and then fire you if things don’t go well…” He stopped. Thoughts of Anna and Bobby’s warning flashed through his head. He pushed them aside. Dean turned around, meeting Cas’ eyes head on. “I promise whatever this attraction we feel for each other is between you and me. It won’t affect your job.”

  
Cas gave a curt nod and held up a hand. “I need some time, Dean.”

  
Dean pursed his lips and nodded. “Take all the time you need, Cas. I’ll be here.” Cas went back to his room and shut the door. Dean let his tense muscles relax and he sank down onto the couch. He’d give Cas some time...

  
A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. A plan formed. No one could say that Dean Winchester wasn’t a romantic. He could show Cas that he wasn’t just some piece of ass. He looked at his watch. It was late, but he had a great staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any of you jump on Cas for having to take time to think - remember, you haven't heard his POV yet and with his background, he will surely have some trust issues - after all, this is his employer. It's not something normal people would jump into.


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel sat on the end of his bed and touched his lips. It was barely a kiss at all. So, why did he feel like he was at the top of a roller coaster, the split second before plummeting over the edge? Castiel used one of his favorite coping devices when he was stressed. He made a mental list of the pros and cons. Jake and his job were first on the list. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want Dean, but he couldn’t be another notch in Dean’s bedpost.

  
With more courage than he was actually feeling, Castiel opened the door and stepped into the living room. Dean was staring out into the night. “Dean?”

  
“Yeah?” Dean didn’t turn around, but their eyes met in the reflection of the glass.

  
“I…don’t want things…” Castiel didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence.

  
“I’m not sorry I kissed you, Cas.” Castiel’s chin came up and he felt more confidence. He knew what he needed to say.

  
“I don’t know what you want, Dean. I can’t be just a fling. If that’s what you want…and…” He nervously combed his fingers through his hair. “Damn it, Dean…I love working with Jake. I don’t know what to do…”

  
Dean expression was incredulous. “Jesus, Cas, give me some credit. I’m not going to fuck you and then fire you if things don’t go well…” He stopped abruptly and turned around to face Castiel. “I promise whatever this attraction we feel for each other is between you and me. It won’t affect your job.”

  
Castiel nodded and lifted his hand in supplication. “I need some time, Dean.”

  
Safe behind his door again, Castiel fell across the bed. What was he going to do? He had faith that even if he said no, Dean wouldn’t hold it against him. But, did he want to say no? Trust came hard for Castiel. Dean wasn’t going to marry someone like him. The crazy daydreams of the three of them being a family were just that…crazy daydreams. Dean might have started from nothing, but he built an empire. He was rich and powerful – any serious relationships would be with people in his social circle.

  
Why did that thought make his stomach hurt? No, it would be best to keep his feelings and wants to himself. Dean would have to understand that his job and Jake were too important to Castiel. He closed his eyes and prayed for the first time since he left home. He asked for guidance.

  
The next morning, Castiel woke to a knock at his door. “Cas, breakfast,” Dean’s rich baritone said through the door.

  
Castiel rolled over and groaned. He opened one eye and saw the time on the digital alarm clock. “Shit.” He scrambled out of the bed and raced to the bathroom. He took the fastest shower ever and still wet, began a tug-of-war to pull his jeans up. He slipped a polo shirt over his head and flung open the door. “I’m sorry I overslept.”

  
Dean leaned back in his chair and quirked an eyebrow upwards, from the way he was moving his lips, Castiel knew the other man was trying not to laugh. “You aren’t late, Cas.” Dean pointed to his own hair. “You might want to tame that mop before you go out in public though.”

  
Castiel caught his reflection in the mirror behind the couch and hung his head. His hair was sticking out in every direction. “I’ll just go…comb… Where’s Jake?”

  
“He’s watching Spongebob in the bedroom. He’s already eaten.” That’s when Castiel noticed the room service cart next to Dean. A bottle of Champagne, a bowl of strawberries topped with whipped cream and a carafe of orange juice sat beside a silver domed plate. Two crystal flutes were on the table. Dean picked up the orange juice and poured some into each glass, then he opened the Champagne with a echoing pop. He topped each glass with a healthy portion of the sparkling wine. “Sit down and eat, Cas, you can comb your hair later.

  
“What’s the occasion?” Castiel asked, taking the chair across from Dean, a sick feeling in his stomach. Dean picked up the glasses and handed one to Castiel. He winked and clicked the rim of the flute with Castiel’s.

  
“No occasion. Just thought we’d start the day off right.” Dean took a sip of the mimosa and licked his lips. “Eat.”

  
Tentatively, Castiel lifted the dome off the plate. A fluffy omelet and English muffins were still steaming. “Aren’t you going to eat anything?”

  
“I’m good. Jake and I had pancakes.”

  
Castiel took a forkful of omelet and closed his eyes. It was stuffed with gruyere cheese and spinach. It was a bit unnerving to have Dean watch him eat. When he pushed the empty plate away, Dean picked up a cream covered strawberry and offered it to Castiel. Castiel lifted his hand to take it, but Dean’s hand danced away. “Open up.”

  
Feeling like an idiot, Castiel did as Dean instructed. Dean popped the berry into his mouth. He felt the brush of Dean’s fingers on his lips and he felt a warm flush on his skin.

  
“We’re going to leave for Vegas tonight. I thought we’d take the day and go to the aquarium.”

  
“Don’t you have meetings today?” Castiel took a sip of the mimosa and because he was nervous and the drink was really good, he drained his glass.

  
“I’ll be in meetings until ten-thirty or so. If you and Jake could be ready downstairs in the lobby then, we’ll have the rest of the day.”

  
Dean left shortly after that and Castiel knew he should be using the time he had this morning to work with Jake, but Dean’s good mood rattled him. The man was acting like last night never happened. He was attentive and…well…nice. Not that he wasn’t always nice, but this morning was different. He should have told Dean that this attraction between them wouldn’t work. He should have said the words. The pros and cons list kept shifting around in his head. He’d made his decision. Then why wasn’t he happy?

  
The trip to the Georgia Aquarium was fun. Dean was not afraid to act silly in public to make his son laugh. Castiel found himself laughing at Dean’s antics as well. Several times during the day, Castiel found himself meeting Dean’s eyes. Not once did Dean mention their conversation from the previous night. And Castiel was too big of a coward to bring it up. As they took the tired boy back to the hotel to grab their bags and head to the airport, Castiel resolved to tell Dean as soon as he found a moment alone with him.

  
***

  
Dean pulled the romantic breakfast from his playbook. Mimosas and strawberries. Cas was sure to be impressed. Only, he really wasn’t. Oh, sure, he was polite and thanked Dean, but he didn’t gush over him. But that was fine. Dean had an arsenal of romantic gestures.

  
His meetings went as planned. The contractor was competent and the insurance agent handed over a check. He’d let Ray handle everything else. Victor was always telling him to delegate more responsibility to his general managers. It was time he started.  
The trip to the aquarium was fun. Jake had a great time and he even got Cas to laugh a few times. When Cas laughed, his eyes lit up and a couple times, Dean just had to stop and stare. Damn, he was hot.

  
The flight to Las Vegas went smoothly, as usual with Bobby at the controls. “You and Jake’s teacher seem to be getting along,” Bobby said, as he evened out at thirty-five thousand feet.

  
“Yeah,” Dean answered noncommittally. He caught Bobby’s expression out of the corner of his eye. “What. Can’t a guy have friends?”

  
“I’m sorry, Dean, I wasn’t aware that friends did that whole staring thing with each other. Next time I see Rufus, I’m going to try it,” he said, voice laced with sarcasm.

  
“Shut up, Bobby.” Dean stood up. “Give me a shout when we get ready to land.” Dean left the cockpit and found Cas thumbing through a magazine while Jake slept on the couch. “We’ll be landing in Vegas about eleven.”

  
Cas looked up and nodded. “Okay…thanks for letting me know.” Something was off and Dean had an uneasy feeling.

  
“Cas, you…is everything alright?” Cas wouldn’t meet his eyes, but he did put the magazine to the side. Then he clasped his hands in his lap and inhaled sharply. Dean sat stiffly, knowing he wasn’t going to like this conversation.

  
“Dean…Mr. Winchester…” Dean winced, but remained silent. “I love working with Jake. He’s a bright boy and a joy to teach.” He finally looked up and Dean imagined he saw regret in those beautiful blue eyes. “That’s why…I don’t think we should…” And there it was. It was Dean’s turn to let out the breath he’d been holding.

  
“Yeah, I get it,” Dean said softly.

  
“No, I don’t think you do.” Dean blinked and Cas gave him a smile, well, it was more a lifting of one corner of his mouth, but Dean would count it as one. “You are an amazing man, not what I expected when I found out who you were…but we both know this wouldn’t work out. If I had to put together a list of all I wanted in a boyfriend…mate…you’d meet all the criteria.”

  
“Then why…” Dean stopped and nodded curtly. “No…I’m not going to do that. I told you last night that whatever happened between the two of us would not affect your job. I meant that, Cas.”

  
Relief spread over Cas’ face and something else that Dean couldn’t identify. Dean made an excuse and went back to the cockpit. The jet suddenly became claustrophobic. Bobby mumbled about people making up their minds, but didn’t try to talk to Dean.

Dean stared out of the windshield at the darkness, lost in thought. “We’re about thirty minutes out,” Bobby finally broke the silence. Dean continued to stare at the night sky. “Okay, who shit in your Wheaties, Boy?”

  
“Leave it, Bobby,” Dean said a little harsher than warranted.

  
“You two lovebirds have a fight?”

  
Dean glared at the pilot. “We’re not…it’s not like that.”

  
Bobby pursed his lips and adjusted the flaps to start their decent. “But you want it to be, don’t ya.”

  
Sometimes, having family was a pain in the ass. It was hard to hide things from them. “Well, you said it, Bobby, I shouldn’t get involved with my employees.” Evasion was the best tactic.

  
“Yep, that’s what I said. Sometimes there are exception though,” he said vaguely.

  
Dean barked out a huff of laughter. “That’s not how he sees it.”

  
“The Dean Winchester I know isn’t a quitter.”

  
“He said no, Bobby. Are you suggesting that sexually harass the guy?” Dean rolled his eyes. “That would go over like a fart in church.”

  
“Son, he looks at you with hearts in his eyes. Maybe it’s the employee boss thing that scares him. If you want my advice…”

  
“I don’t, but you’ll give it anyway,” Dean muttered.

  
“Woo him.”

  
“What? Nobody says woo anymore, Old Man.”

  
“Court…woo…romance him…whatever. If you want him…and I’m not talking a roll in the hay, Dean. He’s holding a special place in your kid’s heart and Jake’s holding his in the palm of his small hand. I haven’t spent a lot of time around Cas, but it doesn’t take a brain surgeon to see that. If you want him…better make it count.”

  
Dean leaned back in the seat, head tilted back on the headrest. “I tried a fancy breakfast…champagne and strawberries. He wasn’t too impressed by that.”

  
“Does he look like the kind of man impressed with sparkles and fruit, you dumbass?” Dean’s mind began to work out another plan. He could ‘woo’ Cas the old fashioned way. He’d just kick up his plans a notch.

  
The lights of Sin City came into view and Dean buckled his seatbelt. Bobby flipped the intercom and told the two other passengers to fasten theirs.

  
Once they were in the hotel’s airport shuttle van, Cas stared out the windows like a kid. Jake was awake for a few minutes while they disembarked from the jet, but he was asleep again in his booster seat. Dean watched Cas, the spectacular lighting of the strip reflected in his eyes. The teacher was more subdued than usual, but Dean was bound and determined to change that. He had no doubt the staff at Fourteen carried out his requests.

  
***

  
Castiel stared at the lights along the strip. He’d seen many pictures and television shows featuring the Las Vegas strip, but nothing could prepare him for seeing it outside the van’s window. He knew he was using the scenery to keep his attention from Dean. It was self-preservation. Or at least, that’s what he keeps telling himself. The attraction would fade. Dean would move onto someone else. Castiel was just a passing phase for the rich businessman.

  
The Winchester Hotel in Vegas was gorgeous. It fit into the surrounding city without being garish or tacky. As always, and despite the late hour, the staff was gracious and welcoming to Dean. Expecting another suite, Castiel was confused when he was given a card key and led towards the elevators before Dean, holding a sleeping Jake, was still talking to the clerks at the front desk.

  
The doors slid shut. The bellman was looking at him speculatively. Just when Castiel was about to ask if there was a problem, the doors opened. Castiel allowed the other man to exit the car first and followed him down the hallway, carpeted in the signature green of Winchester Hotels.

  
“Mr. Winchester requested one of the VIP rooms for your stay, Mr. Novak,” the man said as he took Castiel’s key card and slid it into the slot. He pushed the door open, flipped the light switch and steered the cart into the room. Castiel could only stare.  
The room was a beautiful. A mixture of whites and gray furnishings gave it a subtle elegance. The huge windows on two sides of the corner room overlooked the lights of the city. A vase of sunflowers sat on the table nearest the door. Sunflowers were his favorite flower. The bellman set Castiel’s suitcase on the stand by the bed and nodded before pushing the cart towards the door. “Enjoy your stay.”

  
Castiel quickly reached for his wallet to tip the man, but he shook his head. “No, Sir, Mr. Winchester took care of it. After the door clicked shut, Castiel’s eyes went back to the sunflowers. They didn’t match the rest of the décor. The memory hit him. In L.A., the hotel had a big vase of these in the lobby and Castiel had mentioned they were his favorite flower. Dean remembered. He remembered that small, insignificant fact. A tiny smile touched his lips.

  
Castiel explored the room. A free standing wall separated the living area from the bed. A plasma television was mounted on it. When Castiel rounded the wall, he saw another TV on the other side. Beside the bed was another vase, this one held purple calla lilies. On the bed, near the pillows, was a box of expensive looking chocolates. Somehow, Castiel didn’t think that was standard with the price of the room.

  
The pleasure he’d felt about the sunflowers dimmed. Now, the look from the bellman made sense. Did Dean think this was appropriate for an employee? Did he think Castiel was the type of person to want this…this…extravagance?

  
He should call the front desk and asked to be moved to a more inexpensive room. His hand was on the receiver when he realized it would embarrass Dean in front of his employees. No, he couldn’t do that. Mind heavy, Castiel got ready for bed. His stupid dream of a family was, once more, out of reach. They were polar opposites.

  
Castiel was awakened by someone knocking on his door. He pulled on the plush robe that he found hanging in the bathroom and opened the door. “Good morning, Mr. Novak.” An attractive Latina woman stood holding onto a room service cart. “I’ve brought your breakfast.”

  
Unable to think of anything to say besides ‘thank you’, Castiel stood stiffly while the woman arranged the carafe of orange juice, a small pot of coffee and a domed plate on the coffee table. She gave him a warm smile and handed him an envelope before she left.

  
Sitting down on the sofa, Castiel opened the envelope.

  
**_Cas,_**

  
**_Since we got in so late, I’ve arranged a babysitter for Jake in my room. Just eat breakfast and take your time this morning. We’re in Room 712. The sitter knows to expect you._ **  
**_I’ll be busy most of the day, but call if you need anything._ **

  
**_Dean_ **

  
Castiel reread the note and then tossed it on the sofa beside him. Gingerly, he lifted the silver dome. A plate of scrambled eggs, smoked salmon and fresh melon sat before him. He couldn’t waste food, so he ate the offering.

  
When he finished eating and fortifying himself with coffee, he quickly showered and dressed. He took the elevator up one floor and stepped out. Room 712 was just around the corner. He knocked and the door was opened by a middle aged woman. “You must be Mr. Novak.”

  
“Yes…Yes, ma’am.”

  
“Well, come on in. Jake finished his breakfast and is getting dressed.” Castiel noticed Dean’s room was just as nice as Castiel’s but lacked the fresh flowers.

  
“Are you an employee of the hotel?” Castiel asked curiously.

  
“Oh, yes. Dean hired me several years ago. When my daughter had my first grandchild, I wanted to be out here to be closer to her, so Dean let me transfer. I work in the accounting department.”

  
Just then, Jake came barreling out of the bathroom. “Mr. Castle…Daddy says if I does good with my school, we can swim in the pool later.”

  
Castiel smiled at the boy. “Then we should get started.” Castiel had already noticed the boxes sitting on a table by the wall of windows. Hoping the view wouldn’t be a big distraction for the boy, Castiel began to unpack what he needed for the day. The babysitter said her goodbyes and left them.

  
At noon, lunch arrived and the two ate. Jake asked questions about the desert since that was the subject Castiel was teaching, using the distant view as his inspiration. After they finished eating, Castiel told Jake to lie down for rest time. While he napped, Castiel corrected the morning’s math exercise and without anything else to do, flipped through the tourist magazines on the coffee table.

  
He was reading an article on the tours of the Hoover Dam when the door opened. Dean stepped in. “Hey, Cas.” He saw Jake’s sleeping form and lowered his voice. “Everything going okay?”

  
“Yes.” Dean was wearing charcoal gray slacks and a white dress shirt, open at the collar. His smile was almost shy. The planned speech to chastise Dean about the room and the chocolates was forgotten.

  
“Good…that’s good. I’m finished for the day.” Dean’s gaze touched on the sunflowers. “If you want, we could do something.”

  
Cas looked down at the open magazine. “I think the Hoover Dam would be a very educational trip for Jake.”

  
“The Dam it is.” Let me change and we’ll head out when Jake wakes up.” Dean grabbed some clothing out of his suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. Castiel mentally kicked himself. He couldn’t have Dean. It didn’t stop him from wanting him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most fics have Cas as the one falling head over heels for Dean and Dean the one with issues, whether it be trust, big gay panic, or something else that the Dean we know and love would have issues with. I wanted to switch things up a bit. I want Dean to have to work for Cas' love. 
> 
> Cas is developing feelings for his boss, but he still has hangups - his parents betrayal, living on the streets, and the knowledge that Dean is a successful businessman with two failed relationships behind him - all are leaving Cas confused. His head is telling him one thing, but his heart...well, let's just wait and see how Dean captures it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to say thank you to those of you that help me with typos and stuff. It really helps to know I have friends out there to hold my hand, so my stuff is better for the next reader.

Dean’s morning wasn’t too bad. His PM, Danny Wynn, had a stack of resumes for a new chef. His kitchen staff had stepped up to the plate and kept the kitchen going strong. They were handling simple menu items and keeping up with most room service items. Looking at the sales numbers, the only service that was lacking was dinner.

  
“I separated them into two stacks, this one is my yes pile…” Danny said, pointing the stack at Dean’s left. “…and this one is my no pile.” He pointed to the other one. Dean picked up the no stack and dumped it into the trash. Danny’s eyes widened comically.

  
“Danny, I trust your judgment.” A few weeks ago, Dean would have gone through both stacks, but he really did need to stop being a control freak when it came to the hotels.

  
“Thanks, Boss. That really means a lot.” The two went over each resume line for line. They called references and by mid-afternoon, they narrowed it down to five. Danny was put in charge of calling them all in for interviews the next day.

  
On the ride up to his room, he remembered promising Jake some time in the pool, but he finished up faster than he thought he would, so maybe they could do something else first. He ran his keycard through the slot and walked into the room. “Hey, Cas.” His gaze took in the room and he saw Jake sleeping on his bed. His voice dropped to a whisper. “Everything going okay?”

  
Cas seemed to be almost back to himself and he seemed pretty excited to see the Dam. Since Dean was trying to show Cas he was boyfriend material, he agreed. Hell, if Cas wanted to ride that stupid roller coaster at the top of the Stratosphere, he’d go. He wouldn’t get on it, but he’d take Cas.

  
The drive to the Dam took almost an hour, but Cas kept Jake occupied by playing number games and pointing out different things along the route. It was close to four when they got there. They barely made the last tour of the day.

  
The tour lasted about an hour and Dean had to admit, it was pretty awesome. It was really funny when Cas corrected the tour guide about the construction process. On the observation deck, Cas snapped a lot of pictures. Dean took a few of his own. Mainly, Jake and Cas. An elderly couple noticed and asked if he wanted them to take a picture of him and his husband together. Dean didn’t bother correcting the older woman and called out to Cas. “Hey, Babe, let’s get a group shot.”

  
Cas gave him a funny look and Dean whispered, “Just go with it.” The three of them stood against the rails with the view of Lake Mead in the background. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and tugged him closer. Jake stood in front of them, grinning like a ham for the camera. Dean thanked the couple and tucked his phone away.

  
By the time they got back to the hotel, it was dinner time and they ate a quick meal in the restaurant. Dean explained to Cas what was happening with the process of getting a new chef. Cas asked a lot of questions and the underlying tension between the two men was a thing of the past.

  
“Can we go to the pool now, Daddy?” Jake was practically bouncing in his chair. Dean gave his son an indulgent look.

  
“Sure.” To Cas, he said, “Let’s go up and change. You want to meet at the pool in about twenty minutes?”

  
“I didn’t bring a swimsuit, Dean. You two have fun and I’ll just retire to my room.”

  
“Daddy, Mr. Castle has gots to go too.” Jake gave Dean the look that said ‘Daddy, fix this.”

  
“I’m sure the gift shop has a pair of shorts, Cas. Let’s go see.”

  
“But…” Cas started, but Dean shook his head.

  
“You can’t disappoint my kid, Cas. You might break his heart. Hell, he might wind up in therapy.” Cas arched one of his eyebrows and Dean thought it was kind of hot…like in a dominant, don’t fuck with me way.

  
“Daddy, what’s ‘ther-pee’?”

  
“Your father will explain that to you while we ride up to our rooms,” Cas said with a trace of sarcasm in his voice. It was Dean’s turn to give Cas a dirty look. Dean led them into the gift shop waited while Cas picked out a pair of shorts. When Dean tried to pay for them, Cas gave him a bitchface that would rival Sam’s, so he shoved his wallet back into this pants.

  
Jake would have forgotten his question about therapy, but…oh, no…Cas just had to remind him. The faces Cas made while Dean tried to explain that subject to a five year old were pretty funny, but Dean would never tell the little asshole that. He had to admit, Cas’ facial expression ran from smokin’ hot to weirdass and they all made Dean smile.

  
Dean and Jake got to the pool ahead of Cas and they were already in the water when Cas appeared. Dean had seen the man half naked in bed, but that was from the waist up. Seeing him in shorts…well, that was a whole new ballgame. Unlike Dean’s own bowed legs, startlingly white from being a New Yorker who worked all day, Cas’ legs were muscular and lightly tanned. They were covered in dark hair. Dean loved a woman’s smoothly shaven legs, but having strong, hairy legs wrapped around your waist was pretty fucking sweet. His admiration for Cas’ body must have shown on his face because Cas’ face turned a cute shade of pink. Nope, Dean wasn’t going to apologize for objectifying him. Not happening.

  
The next two days went by quickly. The interview process was tedious, but in the end, they settled on a young man with innovative ideas and a few years experience working under a five star chef. On the last night, Dean decided that Cas needed to experience the real Las Vegas. He asked one of the housekeepers if she wanted to make some extra money by babysitting Jake and when that was settled, he took Cas to Bellagio.

  
“Dean, look…look.” Dean grinned as Cas bounced on the balls of his feet to see the fountains. Dean had seen the display of water, color and music many times, so he spent his time watching Cas. The colors reflected on Cas’ face – pink, lavender, gold – and Dean found himself entranced. Dean recognized the tune as Frank Sinatra’s Fly Me to the Moon.

  
“Cas?”

  
“Yes?” Cas didn’t take his eyes off the choreographed jets of water.

  
“Dance with me.” Cas turned his face towards Dean and Dean held out his hand. Cas hestitated for a second and Dean’s heart sank, but then Cas took his hand and Dean led him into a waltz. A few other couples began to dance too.

  
***

  
To say Castiel was stunned when Dean asked him to dance would be an understatement, but was even more shocking was that the man could really dance. Not the shuffling slow dance that many men were known for, but a real honest to God waltz. When the song ended, Dean even bowed. Several people around them applauded. Castiel wasn’t one to like being the center of attention, but he found himself smiling at the crowd.

  
Dean led him inside the huge building. “I’ll give you the nickel tour and then we can hit a few of the tables.” Castiel simply nodded. He listened as Dean pointed out the poker tables, the room where gamblers placed sports and racing bets, the gaming tables where people from all walks of life where playing Blackjack and Roulette, and finally the slot machines. The noises assaulted him, but it led to the experience. Ringing bells, the hum of conversation and the music piped from speakers fed Castiel’s excitement. When they’d toured the entire casino, Dean stopped them at one of cages. “So, what do you want to try your hand at…roulette…slots…craps?”

  
“I’ve never gambled, Dean. What do you like to play?”

  
“I like poker,” Dean said easily. “But, hey, this is your night…I’m just the tour guide.”

  
“I’ve played a bit of poker. Can we try that?” Dean grinned.

  
“Sure.” He spun around and stepped up to the woman manning the cage. He handed her his American Express and asked for a cash advance of two thousand dollars. Castiel felt a moment of panic. He only budgeted two hundred for this trip and he’d bought a few souvenirs at the Dam, plus a few other odds and ends. He pulled out his wallet to check and took out two fifties. When Dean was handed his cash, he glanced over at Castiel. “Dude, put that away. I’ve got us covered for the night.”

  
“Dean, I can’t let you…”

  
“Cas, listen…here’s the deal. This was my suggestion. I know we aren’t dating or anything like that. You’re an employee. I get that. But…we’re also friends…right?”

  
Castiel dragged his teeth over his bottom lip. “Yes. But still...I don’t think friends would…”

  
“I’ll tell you what…we’ll play a few rounds. If we’re feeling lucky and making some bank, you can pay me back with your winnings.” The man really needed to stop interrupting him. Castiel knew he could hold his own in a poker game. Uriel had taught him well. Well enough, that the backdoor games around Boston College paid for his living expenses.

  
“Fine, but I get to pick the table.” Dean raised an eyebrow and inclined his head, but finally nodded.

  
Castiel scanned the poker room. He found the hundred dollar buy-in tables and then took a long look at the players. “That one.” He pointed and Dean followed him over to the group of six seated players. The dealer looked up and indicated the four empty chairs.

  
“Take a seat, Gentlemen. Hundred dollar buy-in. Texas Hold ‘Em.” Castiel sat at the two empty chairs next to each other. Dean sat beside him. They would be dealt in the next hand. Castiel watched the other players covertly. The only woman at the table, an attractive brunette, scratched the table with her well manicured hot pink fingernail. The older, white haired man with bifocals had a tic in his left eye. Two of the others were college aged and Castiel could read them like a book. A sharp dressed man in a designer suit had no tells that Castiel could see yet. The last man, wearing a cowboy hat and bolo tie, touched his moustache.

  
The next hand started after the man in the suit won the round. The dealer dealt everyone two cards. Castiel pulled the corner of his cards up. A seven of clubs and a five of spades. Three hours later, a man dressed in black walked up to Dean. Castiel assumed he was a pit boss until he spoke. “Dean Winchester, haven’t seen you in a long time.”

  
Dean’s smile wasn’t warm. “Alistair. Long time, no see.”

  
“Your friend seems to be doing well tonight.” He indicated the substantial pile of chips in front of Castiel. To the table, he said, “Sorry folks, we’re going to change dealers.” He gave a curt nod to their current dealer and he left the table. Another one hurried over at the same time another man took a seat across from Castiel. “Maybe I can buy you two a drink while you sit out this hand.”

  
“No. Our cute little waitress is keeping us happy. I think we’ll stick around a few more hands. I think Cas here is trying to get enough cash to buy a Lamborghini.” In truth, Castiel wasn’t keeping up with his winnings. He knew he had at least fifty thousand in chips.

  
“Very well,” Alistair said, his tone holding a hint of anger. He waved his hand at the dealer and the next hand began. The new man was good. Very good. Castiel began to suspect he was a ringer. Someone brought in to stop a winning streak. After Castiel lost three hands in a row, he smiled at the other players.

  
“Thank you for a nice night. Good luck.” He stood and Dean stood with him. The dealer slid a few trays over to him and Castiel racked his chips. Dean didn’t speak until they left the poker area and were alone.

  
“Where the fuck did you learn to play poker like that?” The grin on his face was priceless. Castiel smiled.

  
“How do you think I paid my way through college?” Dean laughed, the kind of laugh where he used his entire body. Castiel couldn’t help the warm feeling that swept over him.

  
“You sly dog. What other secrets are you hiding from me?” Dean put his hand on Cas’ shoulder and steered him to one of the cash cages.

  
“Fifty-three thousand dollars, Cas. Holy fuck. What are you going to do with your money?”

  
Castiel counted out a few bills and handed them to Dean. “Pay you back my stake.” He shrugged and bit his lip. “Save some for emergencies and donate the rest to the food banks and homeless shelters back home.” Dean’s grin softened to a smile and he looked away. He made a big show of putting the cash into his wallet.

  
“Come on, Cas, let’s go home.”

  
***

  
Back in New York, they settled back into a routine. Cas and Dean spent a few minutes over a cup of coffee every morning and they had dinner in the evenings. Jake continued to amaze Dean with what he was learning form Cas.

  
On the first Saturday back, it felt weird to have coffee without Cas being there. He leaned against the counter and sipped. They’d been getting along great. He felt the sexual tension, but every time he tried to get too close, Cas would step back. It was time for more ‘wooing’.

  
“Hurry up and eat, Jake, we have some shopping to do.”

  
An hour and a half later, Dean with Jake’s hand held tightly in his, pushed open the door to the high end jewelry store. Two sales associates looked up and Jeffrey, the older one, recognized him. “Mr. Winchester. Good to see you again. Another retiring employee?”

  
“Not this time. Someone a bit more special.”

  
Jeffrey smiled a knowing smile. “Ahhh. Rings?”

  
Dean laughed and corrected the man. “Not there yet. Let’s try a watch first.” Dean had said ‘yet’. It made his stomach churn a little. No, marriage wasn’t on the table…Christ, they’d only kissed twice. Yeah, they were close…but Michael and Lisa left him gun shy.

  
Jeffrey stood behind the display of Rolex watches. “Would this be for a lady or a gentleman?”

  
Jake was smearing his fingerprints on the glass case and Dean winced. “Sorry.”

  
“Don’t be sorry. That’s what we have Windex for. Good morning, young man.”

  
“Hey,” Jake said shyly.

  
“Let me see the Cellini,” Dean said, pointing to the black faced watch with the black leather band. It looked like something Cas would like. The watch the poor guy had was barely holding together. Dean glanced down at his own watch. Ten. He had enough time to get the watch, have it wrapped and pick up food at the deli. He and Jake were going to surprise Cas. He’d told Dean that he had to spend the day cleaning and doing laundry. Dean was confident Cas would be home.

  
With the gold wrapped box and a large white bag from Sarge’s beside him on the front seat, Dean checked the GPS on his phone for the address he’d gotten from Cas’ resume. Dean knew his way around Brooklyn, but he’d never really explored the area. He turned left onto Flushing Avenue and stopped at the red light. According to the GPS, Cas’ apartment should be just ahead. He slowed and stared at the numbers on the shabby building. The first floor was a dentist office with bars on the windows.

  
Glancing in the rearview mirror at Jake, Dean debated calling this off. The neighborhood didn’t look safe, much like the one he and Sammy lived in when they first arrived in the city. He inhaled…exhaled and made his decision. “Ready to go surprise Mr. Cas?”

  
“Yes,” Jake shouted with a grin. “Can I carries the present?”

  
“Sure can.” Dean got Jake unbuckled and handed him the box. He grabbed the bag of food and Jake’s hand and together they approached the building. Dean was glad to see that the door had a security buzzer. He pushed the button with Cas’ name beside it.

  
“Yes?” Cas’ voice sound tinny coming out of the speaker. Before Dean could open his mouth, Jake yelled.

  
“Mr. Castle…it’s us. Me and Daddy. We gots you lunch and a present. It’s a wa…” Dean slapped his hand over Jake’s mouth.

  
“Surprise, remember?” He whispered softly. Jake nodded.

  
“I wasn’t expecting…okay.” The buzzer sounded and Dean pushed open the door. He looked for an elevator and only found stairs.

  
“Looks like we have to hoof it, Kiddo.”

  
On the third floor, Dean looked left and right. The place reeked of…was that curry? The hall was clean, but in bad repair. Several of the lights were out. He knocked on 306. The door was flung open by a harried looking Cas. “Hello, Dean. Hello, Jake.” The two men stood awkwardly staring at each other until Jake shoved the box at Cas.

  
“This is for you.”

  
Cas acted like the box was a coiled snake ready to strike. “It won’t bite, I promise,” Dean said, hoping his smile would help Cas relax. The guy was wound tighter than a spring. Cas finally took the box. “You going to invite us in?”

  
Cas seemed reluctant to move aside. Jake pulled away from Dean’s grasp and ran inside the apartment. Dean stepped around Cas and looked around. He’d expected the worst, but this place was ten times better than the rat trap he and Sam lived in. The walls were painted a bright white and the windows let in a lot of natural light. The furniture was simple but clean. “This is nice, Cas.”

  
The other man shrugged. “It’s okay. I wasn’t expecting company.”

  
“Cas, it’s fine.” Dean lifted the bag. “I brought you some lunch.” Without a table to eat on…the kitchen was just a corner space, they sat in the living room. Jake asked continuous questions about Cas’ place. Could he play on the fire escape…did Cas have a pet…why didn’t he have an elevator? It was endless and Cas answered each one. The box sat unopened on the small coffee table.

  
It was Jake who brought it to Cas’ attention by shoving it at him. “You gots to open it.”

  
Slowly, Cas took the box and began to peel the tape back. When the gold paper fell away to reveal the logo of the expensive jewelry store, Dean saw Cas stiffen. A muscle began to work in his jaw. With a look of trepidation, Cas took the lid off and stared down at the watch. He set it on the table and stood up. Dean’s eyes followed him as he opened a drawer in an old dresser near the door. He pulled out a box of colored pencils and some copier paper. “Jake, will you draw me a nice picture to hang on my refrigerator?”

  
Jake seemed happy to do what Cas asked. Cas met Dean’s eyes again. “Dean, can I talk to you a minute?” Dean stood and followed Cas through the large window out onto the fire escape. When Cas took the time to shut the window behind them, Dean felt his sphincter tighten. Cas rounded on Dean. “What were you thinking, Dean. I can’t accept a gift like that. A Rolex? A fucking Rolex?” It was the first time he’d heard Cas swear and it shook him. Cas’ face was cold with anger.

  
“Hey, it was just something I thought you’d like. It’s not that big of a deal, Cas. You can call it an early birthday present.” Dean winced. Cas’ birthday was in August. It was now late September. Cas saw Dean’s expression and his eyes narrowed.

  
“I cannot take the gift, Dean,” Cas said, his voice distant.

  
“Cas…” Cas held up a hand to stop him.

  
“Dean, please. I will see you Monday morning.”

  
Dean nodded and went back inside. He felt Cas behind him. “Hey, Sport. Mr. Cas has a lot to do today, so we need to go.” Thankfully, Jake didn’t argue. He put down the pencil he was using and headed for the door. With the boy’s back turned, Cas used the time to hand Dean the box. Dean shoved it in the pocket of his jacket. He left without looking back.

  
In the car, he fumed. Any other person would be elated to get a freakin’ Rolex. Six thousand bucks wasn’t anything to sneeze at. Jeez. By the time he was home, Dean’s anger had faded and Bobby’s words came back to him. No…Cas didn’t need sparkles. He needed to rethink his plan.

  
Monday morning, Cas was still cool towards him and Dean felt like a whipped dog when he left the brownstone. He barked at everyone that came near him at the office, except Missouri. Missouri would beat his ass. She didn’t question his mood though and for that, he was thankful.

  
He buried himself in the end-of-month reports and was about to tear someone’s head off for disturbing him when he realized it was Sam. “What are you doing here?”

  
“I thought I’d spring you from this joint and take you to lunch.” Sam eased his tall frame into one of the leather chairs in front of Dean’s desk.

  
“Missouri called you, didn’t she?”

  
“Hey, she scares me,” Sam answered, throwing his hands up in defense. Dean stared down at the report on his desk.

  
“Well, I’m busy,” he muttered.

  
“What’s going on, Dean? Missouri said you been taking people’s heads off all morning.”

  
“Nothing,” Dean spat out and then regretted it. It wasn’t Sam’s fault he was in an ill mood. Sam didn’t say anything. Finally, Dean looked up. Sam was watching him, a concerned look on his face.

  
“It’s Cas,” he mumbled.

  
“Cas? He’s not quitting is he. Jake loves that man…” Dean held up a hand.

  
“No. It’s not that.” And then, the whole story poured out of his mouth like shit after bad Mexican food. Sam listened patiently until Dean’s tirade was over and his older brother had thrown up his hands in defeat. “I don’t know what else to do…give up, I guess.”

  
Sam leaned back and crossed his legs like he didn’t have a care in the world. “Dean, you are a very smart businessman, but when it comes to love, you are a total dumbass.”

  
“Hey…” Dean interrupted indignantly.

  
“Michael…great relationship material…Lisa…rebound…another great choice,” Sam ticked his fingers off. “And don’t get me started on all the ‘dates’ since the divorce. Cas is different. Cas doesn’t need grand gestures. He doesn’t need a Rolex. Cas would be happy knowing he had someone he could count on, someone to be there with him to share the little things. He needs to know you’re in it for the long haul, Dean. He’s not a cheap affair you can shower gifts on and walk away from.”

  
“That’s kind of what Bobby said,” Dean admitted grudgingly.

  
“You need to fix this, Dean.”

  
“Why, Sam? We’re friends…or at least we were. It’s not like he’d want to…” Dean stopped. He’d almost said ‘get married.’

  
“Because you love him.”

  
“No. Dean Winchester is out of the love business. Like you said, I’m a dumbass.”

  
“You just made the wrong choice a couple of times. It’s time to make the right one.”

  
Long after Sam left, Dean stared at the framed boomerang on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe Dean has finally figured it out...oh, who am I kidding...we all know he's going to get his man.
> 
> Just a side note. The tour of the Hoover Dam is real, I did change a few things to fit my story though. The last tour is at 3:30 and they do not allow children under the age of eight to take the full tour. Creative license...sue me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...the wooing of Cas.

Castiel spent Friday night with Ed and Harry at his apartment, eating pizza and showing them the pictures of the trip. He’d have to spend all of Saturday doing the laundry and cleaning the apartment, but he was hoping to have time to go to the library to get more books. One of the great things about traveling so much was that he got to read more.

  
There was a layer of dust on everything. He tossed a load of laundry in the washer, then ran back up to take on the dusting. He was finishing up the living room and ready to move into his bedroom when the buzzer sounded. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He pushed the button and Jake’s voice came out of the intercom. “Mr. Castle…it’s us. Me and Daddy. We gots you lunch and a present. It’s a wa…”

  
The words stopped suddenly. Castiel felt a sense of panic. What was Dean doing here? His eyes flew around the room. There were still clean dishes in the drainer, a basket of laundry was waiting by the door and his trashcan was full with the pizza box balanced on top of it. Doing a quick calculation on how long it would take Dean and Jake to get up to the third floor, Castiel rushed around the apartment. The dirty clothes were shoved into his tiny closet. The whole drainer was picked up, dishes and all, and hidden in the oven. The trash was a lost cause.

  
He was out of breath when the knock came. “Hello, Dean. Hello, Jake.” Castiel was too flustered to step aside and he stood staring at Dean like an idiot. Then Jake, rather forcefully, gave Castiel an elegantly wrapped gift.

  
“This is for you,’ Jake said, an adorable grin on his little, freckled face. Castiel froze, the gold paper was very expensive looking. A bad feeling came over him.

  
“It won’t bite, I promise.” Dean smiled encouragingly. Castiel had no choice but to take the box. “You going to invite us in?”

  
With hundreds of thoughts bouncing around his skull, it took him a second to process Dean’s words. Jake didn’t feel the need to wait and slipped under Castiel’s arm that was still holding the door. Dean gave him a curious look and moved past him on the other side. Castiel turned and watched Dean take in his home. Castiel saw no disgust or pity on Dean’s face and Castiel tried to see the apartment with new eyes. He kept it clean and he’d painted the walls himself, the bright white that made the room look inviting and larger than it really was. It was awkward until they sat down to eat the lunch that Dean brought. Jake kept up a steady stream of questions for Castiel and it gave him something to focus on besides that fact that Dean was in his apartment, sitting on his couch…

  
Castiel knew he was being illogical and childish, but he hoped if he ignored the box long enough, it would disappear. Jake nixed that fantasy by pushing it across the coffee table and telling him he had to open it.

  
With trepidation, Castiel carefully peeled the tape away, trying not to tear the paper. When the wrapping dropped to the floor, Castiel saw the logo from a well known and pricy jewelry store in Manhattan. He cringed and felt a tiny tic in his jaw. Castiel lifted the lid and stared down at the beautiful watch. The Rolex name etched in gold across the crystal. More calmly than he was currently feeling, Castiel sat the box back on the coffee table and stood up. As he made his way to the little used dresser he kept by the front door, he took several deep breaths. Inside the third drawer was a stack of copier paper and a tin of colored pencils he kept for the little boy down the hall. He sometimes watched him while his single mother ran errands.

  
“Jake, will you draw me a nice picture to hang on my refrigerator?” Once Jake was settled at the table coloring, Castiel opened the window to the fire escape and stepped over the low sill. Dean followed him out and stood at the rail. Castiel closed the window, so Jake would not overhear their discussion. Castiel may have ranted. Dean may have said something stupid about it being an early birthday present. And they may have ended things on a sour note.

  
After they left, Castiel paced his apartment. His eyes were drawn to the unfinished picture Jake had worked on. Three stick figures. Two tall, one short…holding hands…with the short one in the middle. There was a big round sun and a tree that looked like a large green lollipop. Castiel hung it on his refrigerator with the Hoover Dam magnet he’d brought home from Vegas.

  
Sunday came and went. Castiel was in a funk. He did manage to get to the library to check out more books and he even checked to see if Sam was working. He really liked Dean’s younger brother. They had a lot in common.

  
Castiel rode the subway Monday morning feeling a sense of dread. How was he going to face Dean? He was still angry that Dean didn’t seem to know him at all, but there was a small part of him that knew Dean wasn’t trying to buy him.

  
His knock on the brownstone’s door was answered by Jake. “Mr. Castle. Daddy hased an accident this morning. He gots wet and said bad words.” The whole time he was talking, he was walking towards the kitchen. Castiel followed wondering what happened to Dean.

  
Jake pushed open a door in the back of the kitchen and Castiel caught sight of Dean. An almost naked Dean. Wet from head to toe. He was about to drop his soaked underwear. Castiel couldn’t help the smile when he saw the Smurf on Dean’s upper ass.

“Excuse me,” Castiel said and Dean spun around. A very unmanly squeak escaped from his shocked mouth.

  
“Fuck…” He winced when he saw Jake’s stern face. He grabbed a towel from the basket that sat atop the dryer and wrapped it around his waist, but not before Castiel noticed the outline of his cock in the tight bikini type briefs. “Aren’t you early?”

  
“No. I am right on time,” Castiel could not help the amusement in his voice and was probably showing on his face. It was then that Castiel noticed the water on the floor of the laundry room and dripping down the walls. Dean watched Castiel take it in and then muttered, “I was going to start a load of laundry this morning and the hose burst.

  
“Oh.” Castiel bit his lip to keep from laughing.

  
“Go ahead, yuck it up,” Dean said, clearly exasperated. He bent down and picked up a sodden bundle of clothing. “The dry cleaners are going to have a field day.” Castiel watched him shake out one of his suits and a dress shirt. Apparently, Dean was ready for work when the accident happened. Trying to walk with as much dignity as a man could, dripping wet in a towel, Dean brushed past Castiel. When he got to the other side of the kitchen he called over his shoulder. “Will you call my office and tell Missouri that I’ll be late?”

  
“Sure.” Castiel fished his phone out of his pocket. Jake was on the floor of the laundry room splashing his hands in the water. “Jake, please don’t do that. Go wipe your hands off.” The boy obeyed and ran towards the downstairs bathroom. Castiel scrolled through his contacts until he found the ‘Dean Work’ number. It rang twice before someone picked up.

  
“Winchester Hotels, Dean Winchester’s Office. How may I help you?”

  
“I need to speak with…Missouri. Please.” Castiel put the phone between his shoulder and ear and poured himself a cup of coffee.

  
“This is she.”

  
“Oh…this is Castiel Novak, Mr. Winchester’s…son’s tutor.”

  
“Yes, Mr. Novak, I know who you are.” Castiel was unsure how to respond to that and there was silence on the line. After a few seconds, she laughed softly. “Dean just speaks highly of you. Did you know he got the boomerang you got him in Australia framed? It hangs right on his office wall.”

  
“He did…I’m glad he liked it...”

  
“Oh, he did. I think he liked that fact that you thought of him enough to get him a gift.” Castiel felt a pang of guilt. He should apologize for his reaction to the watch. He still wouldn’t accept it, but perhaps he could have been more gracious. “Was there a reason you called, Mr. Novak?”

  
“Yes…God, I’m sorry. Dean…Mr. Winchester…wanted me to call you and let you know he is going to be late this morning.”

  
“Alright. Is everything okay? Is there a reason he couldn’t call me himself?” There was a trace of concern in her voice.

  
“No, he’s fine. Jake’s fine. There was just a small plumbing issue…” He wouldn’t go into details. Dean’s assistant didn’t need to know Dean got soaking wet and had to change.

  
“Please tell me he’s not fixing it himself.”

  
“I don’t think so. He is upstairs changing.” As an afterthought, Castiel asked, “Can he fix…plumbing?”

  
“Lord, yes. The man can fix just about anything and usually does if I don’t rein him in. Let him know I’m postponing the staff meeting until nine.”

  
“I will. Thank you. Goodbye, Mrs. Missouri.” Again, her tinkling laughter sounded in his ear.

  
“Honey, it’s just Missouri. Goodbye, Sweetness.”

  
***

  
Mondays sucked. But Mondays with a burst washer hose was a whole new kind of hell. This particular one started out good. He woke before his alarm and got to shower before Jake was even awake. He was already dressed and had Jake’s breakfast ready by seven. Thirty minutes early. Not one to waste time, Dean decided to start a load of laundry.

  
It happened so suddenly and so unexpectedly, that Dean wasn’t able to move fast enough. Water was shooting out in every direction. Then he couldn’t turn the valve. When it was finally over and the only sound was the steady drip of water onto the floor. Of course, it was after the stream of foul language that his son witnessed from the doorway. He might have to take out a loan for all the money he owed the cuss jar.

  
And then, the icing on the cake. Cas comes in right when he’s shucked down to his soaked underwear. A few seconds later and Dean would have been bare –assed naked.

  
On the way into the office, Dean had to smile. At least Cas got a kick out of it. And thankfully, he’d gotten over the whole watch debacle. He had just enough time to check in with Missouri before the staff meeting. He didn’t come up for air until lunch, when Missouri brought him a calzone from the pizza place across the street.

  
“Here’s lunch.” He thanked her and she just stood there.

  
“What?”

  
“Your Mr. Novak has the sexiest voice.”

  
Dean couldn’t help it, the corner of his mouth lifted in a shy smile. “Yeah, he does.”

  
“Are you two an item yet?”

  
His smile faltered. “No. I know he likes me, but he’s hung up on the whole employee thing.”

  
She sat down and crossed her arms. “You mean to tell me you haven’t swept him off his feet? He’s got to know that his job isn’t a factor.”

  
“I tried to…’sweep him off his feet’ and it backfired,” Dean admitted ruefully.

  
“Hmmm, what did you do?”

  
He told her about the watch and the room out in Vegas. He found himself telling her how he danced with Cas by the fountain and the way Cas played poker. When he got to the part about him donating his winnings to charity, she gave him a knowing smile. “You’re smitten.”

  
Dean shrugged. “I like him.”

  
“He doesn’t sound like those other two you were serious with and he’s not like the string of dates you’ve had since.” Dean liked how she managed to lump his marriage in with his relationship with Michael . In all honesty, he liked being around Cas more than he ever liked being with Michael and Lisa. It was so easy with Cas. Cas didn’t expect things. That was it. Cas didn’t want expensive gifts or ritzy hotel rooms.

  
“Missouri, where can you get sunflowers in New York?”

  
She looked at him like he was insane, but answered, “I can order some from the florist we use for the hotel…”

  
“No. I don’t want some arrangement someone made. I just want some sunflowers.” He snapped his fingers. “No…no…I want live sunflowers.”

  
“Live?”

  
“You know, like in a flowerpot. Growing…not cut and stuck in a vase.”

  
She smiled at him. “I’ll go find you some sunflowers, Boss.” When she got to the door, she turned around. “He doesn’t stand a chance.”

With the address Missouri gave him, Dean steered the Impala through traffic and pulled up to the Urban Garden Center. He stared at the place. Who would have thought there would be a place like this on Park Avenue? He asked for assistance and a friendly woman by the name Paula showed him a group of sunflowers in pots. They were all about three to four feet high, about five plants to a pot.

“Will these grow inside?” Dean asked, trying to decide on the prettiest one.

“Yes, Sir. It’s late in the season and they don’t do well outside.” She seemed to understand his dilemma at choosing one and helped him pick out a healthy looking specimen. “Would you like it delivered?”

“No, that’s okay. I need to hand deliver this one.” He made small talk with her while she rang him up. He found out she just transplanted from Canada. When she mentioned she and her wife, Terri, were getting ready to have an anniversary, Dean pulled out one of his business cards and wrote a note on the back. He handed it to her. “Have a few nights at the Winchester Hotel on me.”

He had to put the pot on the floor of the back seat. The blooms touched the roof of the car. He was ready to get into the car when he realized he needed a card or something. In his briefcase, he found a blank index card and after rummaging around in the trunk, he found a wire tie. It wasn’t fancy, but then Cas proved fancy stuff didn’t faze him.

  
When he got home, he left it where it was. Cas and Jake were in the living room. Jake was pretending to cook something in his play kitchen. Cas was seated on the floor, legs tucked under him. A plastic plate and tea cup sat in front of him. “Am I late for dinner?” Dean asked with a grin at his son.

  
“Breakfast, Daddy. I made pancakes. Mr. Castle says they is the best he’s tasted.” Dean shared a smile with Cas.

  
“That’s too bad, because I thought we’d go out for burgers. But…since you’ve got pancakes…” Dean played it out dramatically.

  
“We’s just pretending, Daddy. I want burgers.”

  
Cas stood up. “I think I’ll head home then.” He picked up his light jacket from the coat rack by the front door, but Dean stopped him.

  
“No, Dude, you’re coming with us.”

  
“Dean, I don’t want to intrude. I eat here most nights, this should be a special night for you and Jake.”

  
“Nope. You’re coming.” Cas acted like he was going to argue, but he stopped and nodded. They filed out and Dean opened the back door to put Jake in his booster. Since Cas was on the other side of the car, still standing, he didn’t see the sunflowers. Jake pointed and started to ask about it, but Dean put his finger of his lips.

  
He shut the backdoor and looked at Cas over the roof of the car. “Hey, Cas?”

  
“Yes, Dean?”

  
“I’m sorry about the watch.” Dean held up his hand when it looked like Cas wanted to interrupt. “It was stupid. I should have known better.”

  
“Dean, I was very surprised at your gift and I know I sounded ungrateful. There isn’t any excuse for that.”

  
Dean winked at him. “We okay?”

  
“Of course.” Cas responded, his lips softened to a half smile.

  
“Good, because I got you something else, something you might like better.”

  
Cas tilted his head to the side and his brow furrowed in a way that Dean found kind of cute. “Dean…”

  
“Just trust me…can you do that?” Dean’s expression was earnest. Cas finally gave him a slight nod. They both got in the car and pointed to the sunflowers directly behind his head. “Since you had some plants in your apartment, I figured you could take care of these.”

  
“Dean, thank you. Thank you.” The last part was almost a whisper and Dean knew he’d done good.

  
***

  
Castiel was charmed by Dean’s gift. So much so, that he felt a sudden shyness around the man. Dean took them to a well known place called Bareburgers. After placing their orders, the three sat at a corner table near the window. The days were getting shorter and the street lights were on. The food was good and Dean kept taking Castiel’s onion rings.

  
“Dean, if you wanted onion rings, why didn’t you order them?”

  
Dean grinned, his cheeks bulging with food. “Wanted fries.” He pushed his plate closer to Castiel. “You can have some.”

  
When Dean parked in front of Castiel’s apartment building later that evening, Castiel insisted that he could manage by himself. Castiel paused inside the door, his arms wrapped around the flowerpot, watching Dean’s car drive away. Still wearing a smile, Castiel trudged up the stairway and unlocked his door. He carefully placed the pot near the window where it would get full sun. He was about to back away to admire it when he noticed the card attached to one of the stems. It was attached with a…wire tie... Castiel wasn’t an expert, but he was pretty sure a florist wouldn’t use something like that on their plants. He had to get a pair of scissors to cut it off. He unfolded the card.

  
_**Cas,**_  
_**Can we see where this goes?**_  
_**Dean**_

  
Castiel sat down and stared at the bright flowers. The more time he spent with Dean, the more he cared. He knew in his heart that Dean had integrity and if he said it wouldn’t affect his job, than Castiel needed to believe him.

  
Over the next week, Dean never treated him differently. He never tried to kiss him or touch him in any way. It was small gestures that made Castiel fall head over heels.

  
After a brief discussion Tuesday about taking Jake to Uriel’s store to learn to play the piano, Dean arranged to rent one. The next day, Dean gave him an old folder of sheet music. “I found it in this junk store and thought you might like it. It was only five bucks.” Why Dean Winchester was in a second hand shop to begin with, Castiel had no idea.

  
Wednesday evening, he was unpacking his messenger bag when he got home and found a Hershey bar. A yellow post-it note was stuck to it.

  
In Dean’s block letters, he’d written, ‘ _Money doesn’t buy happiness, but it can buy chocolate._ ’ Castiel laughed and ate the candy bar leaning back on his couch with his feet up on the coffee table.

  
Thursday, under his usual coffee cup in Dean’s kitchen was a CD case. Opening it, there was a typewritten square of paper.

  
**1\. Ramble On**  
**2\. I’ll Be**  
**3\. Hot For Teacher**  
**4\. Lucky**  
**5\. School’s Out**  
**6\. Smile**  
**7\. I’m Yours**  
**8\. I Can’t Hold Back**  
**9\. New York State of Mind**  
**10\. Shameless**

  
Castiel slide the CD into his old stereo and lay across his bed. He closed his eyes and listened. A few of the songs he recognized, but he didn’t know a lot of the more modern stuff. When it was over, he played it again. It was still on repeat when he fell asleep a few hours later.

  
On Friday, they had dinner as usual, with Dean broiling some steaks. Castiel tossed the salad while Jake set the table. He’d thanked Dean for each small gift, but Dean would just brush it off and change the subject. After they cleaned up the kitchen, Castiel put on his jacket and slung his bag of his shoulder. He hugged Jake goodbye and Dean walked him to the door. “Wait a sec, will ya, Cas?” Dean went back to the kitchen. He came back with a small plastic container.

  
“I made you some cookies last night. Jake said that peanut butter was your favorite.” Castiel took the container, but he kept his eyes on Dean’s.

  
“Dean, you know you don’t have to try so hard.”

  
“See, that’s where you’re wrong, Cas. I need you to see beyond my track record. I need you to see that you’re special and you deserve…” Dean looked away, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. Castiel scanned the room and noted that Jake was playing with some action figures on the rug and wasn’t paying attention to them. He reached his hand up and curled his fist into the material of Dean’s shirt. A sharp tug brought him within inches of Castiel’s face. Dean’s eyes were wide, but as Castiel’s lips neared his own, they closed. The kiss held warmth and promises. Castiel let his tongue play against Dean’s for a moment and then withdrew. He drew back a bit, but didn’t release Dean’s shirt.

  
“Goodnight, Dean.”

  
Dean face was slack, his mouth open slightly. “Night…Cas.”

  
A cold front came in overnight and Castiel had to turn his heat on. He was checking his emails and trying to decide on what to do for the weekend when his phone chirped.

  
**Text from Dean/9:43 – Sam and Jules offered to babysit. Will you go to dinner with me tonight?**

  
A date. With Dean.

  
**Text from you/9:45 – Yes.**  
**Text from Dean/9:46 – I will pick you up at seven. Dress warm.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it is a cliffhanger. Is that my M.O.?
> 
> If you like the picture of Dean's little Smurf tat, thank Giselle (Gallyfox). She created this for me. And even put the laundry appliances in the pic for me. XOX


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. The picture at the end is NSFW.

Dean checked to make sure everything was perfect. He’d been shocked, but pleased by Cas’ kiss the night before. It made for a great evening for him after Jake went to bed. He took a long, pleasurable shower with visions of Cas strolling sexily through his mind.

  
It was rare he went to the roof of the brownstone. The realtor that showed him the property sold it as a great entertaining space. Dean didn’t feel it was safe for a growing toddler, so it sat empty until this afternoon. He dragged the folding card table and two chairs up the dim staircase, vowing to change the lightbulbs before he went to pick up Cas.

  
Jules had helped him with a tablecloth, candlesticks and all the trappings to make it a romantic dinner. The poppy seed chicken casserole was ready to be slid into the oven, a tray held wine glasses, plates and silverware. The wine, a nice chardonnay was chilling in the fridge. He rubbed his hands together nervously. He had less than an hour.

  
Lightbulbs changed, he shoved all the stuff into a box for easy carrying and trekked back upstairs. It was cool. The first week of October was usually mild, but there was quite a breeze blowing. He weighed down the tablecloth with a metal trivet he’d sit the casserole on once he brought it up. He set the table and stood back. The single red rose had been a nice touch. He silently thanked his sister-in-law.

  
Before he left, he took one last look in the mirror. He’d put a little product in his hair to give it a spiked look, the shadow of his beard gave him a rakish look, at least according to Jules, and the suit was tailored to show off his assets. He’d forgone the tie, leaving the white dress shirt open at the neck. A splash of cologne finished him off and he grabbed his keys.

  
Another single rose sat on the passenger seat. He hoped Jules ‘perfect date’ advice wasn’t too over the top for Cas. He forced himself to walk up the stairs sedately, not wanting to be out of breath when he got to Cas’ apartment. Dean stared at the door for a few seconds. He’d gone on hundreds of dates. Models, a Broadway actress…he’d never had this much at stake before. Not even with Michael or Lisa had he felt like this. He counted to ten and knocked.

  
Cas opened the door and Dean’s nerves settled. It was Cas. He didn’t need to impress him. He wasn’t trying to get him in the sack…okay, well…it wasn’t his endgame anyway. He held out the rose and Cas’ warm smile was all he needed to know Jules was right. He owed her.

  
“Dean, would you like to come in?” The man was dressed in a suit as well, but he’d added the tie. It was blue and tied…backwards. Dean longed to fix it, instead he smiled.

  
“Nope, we have reservations.” He waited while Cas grabbed his coat and used his key to lock several deadbolts. It reminded Dean of those days long ago. They had four different locks. Sometimes, he’d have to leave Sam alone and he’d always made him lock each one behind Dean. Dean would wait on the other side of the door until he heard each lock engage.

  
Neither spoke until they got to the second floor landing. It was Cas that broke the comfortable silence. “Where are we going?”

  
“You’ll see.” Dean said and gave Cas a sideways glance. “I hope you’ll like it.”

  
On the drive, Dean played one of his Metallica cassettes, just because the music calmed him. Cas didn’t seem to mind that they didn’t fill the time with conversation. When Dean pulled into the garage behind the brownstone, Cas didn’t seem concerned. “Did you forget something?”

  
“Nope,” Dean said, the butterflies coming back to do aerial stunts in his stomach. “I…uhm…cooked.”

  
“Oh…okay.”

  
“I’m sorry…if you want to go out, we can…I just thought…” Cas touched Dean’s forearm to stop the flow of words.

  
“No, Dean, it’s fine. I’d feel more comfortable here.” He looked down at his lap. “I have to admit that I’m nervous.”

  
Dean exhaled a huff of air, “Thank God, I’m not the only one.” They shared a moment of soft laughter before Dean opened his door. Cas had the door open before Dean could get around to do it. Cas eyes met his as he got out of the car.

  
“Dean, you’re doing it again.”

  
“What?” Dean’s hands clutched into fists at his side.

  
“Trying too hard.” Dean nodded once and took a few steps away from the car.

  
“Got it. Sorry.”

  
“Don’t be sorry,” Cas exclaimed before looked towards the door expectantly. Dean took his hand and led him into the house. He saw Cas look at the dining room table and then into the kitchen.

  
“Come on, I want to show you something.” Dean had to drop Cas’ hand to lead him up the narrow back staircase. He should have taken him up the main one, this one creaked and was a bit claustrophobic.

  
“I’ve never been up here,” Cas told him quietly.

  
“I don’t use the third floor. I have plans for it one day. Maybe putting in a gym and another guest room…” Dean opened the roof door and stepped out onto the concrete expanse. Cas’ eyes widened at the table, white cloth fluttering in the breeze.

  
“Dean…this is lovely.”

  
“Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll go get dinner.” Dean took out a lighter and lit the candles. The wind blew them out as quickly as he applied the flame. “Damn it.”

  
“It’s okay, we have light.” Dean looked around at the weak outdoor fixtures that barely illuminated the roof.

  
Dean raced down the steps and halfway down, he remembered the old antique hurricane lamp he’d found in the attic when he bought the place. With the glass chimney, it should stay lit. Now, if he could remember where it was. In the kitchen, he popped the already cooked casserole in the oven to warm, grabbed the bottle of wine and the salad from the fridge and on his way back up, he picked up the lamp out of the guest room. He juggled his load and had to open the door with two fingers.

  
Cas was standing at the edge of the roof when he arrived. “It’s a different perspective up here. Do you come up here often?”

  
“No. Having Jake makes it kind of chancy. You know how active he is. I guess I’m just over-protective.”

  
“Being over-protective is a good thing, Dean. You are a good parent. Jake is happy and well adjusted. He’s smart, funny and loving.”

  
“Thanks, Cas.” Dean uncorked the wine and poured it into the glasses. He took them over to where Cas was standing and offered him one. “That means a lot coming from you.”

  
“Why?” Cas asked curiously, taking a sip of the wine.

  
“Why? You’re an Ivy League educated teacher, Cas. I’ll bet you’ve taken all kinds of courses in child psychology and shit like that.”

  
“I’m not an expert, Dean. Far from it. I just love to teach.”

  
“It shows. Jake thinks of you as the second coming.”

  
“I care about him.” Cas’ words meant the world to Dean. Having someone he wanted to explore a relationship with actually care about his kid was like a dream come true. Cas took another sip.

  
“Is the wine okay? I wasn’t sure what kind you liked.”

  
“It’s very good. I’m not much of a connoisseur.”

  
Dean laughed. “Neither am I. I’m more of a beer kind of guy.”

  
“Me too,” Cas admitted and Dean took the glass from Cas. Cas got ready to protest, but Dean shook his head.

  
“Nope, I want a beer.” He backed away. “Don’t go anywhere.” Cas laughed as he was meant to and Dean headed back to the kitchen. He’d get his exercise tonight. If Cas did want to take things further, Dean would be tired out. He checked on the casserole and deemed it ready to serve. He tucked two beers in his coat pockets and using oven mitts, he headed upstairs.

  
It took him a few moments to serve up the food and they took their seats. Dean waited for Cas to take his first bite. “This is great, Dean.” They talked about cooking and food for a few minutes until Dean noticed Cas shivering.

  
“I’m sorry, Cas. This was a bad idea. You’re cold. Who plans an outdoor meal in October?” Dean stood up and began to gather stuff. He was an idiot.

  
Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrist to stop him. “Dean, it’s okay. I’m having a good time.”

  
“I just wanted everything to be…perfect.” The last word was a whisper. Cas let his grip loosen and he slid his fingers to Dean’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

  
“Dean, I don’t need perfection.” His eyes were so honest and open that Dean sat down again. Cas’ finger tracing over his knuckles grounded him.

  
***

  
Seeing Dean’s discomfort triggered something in Castiel. He felt the need to assure Dean that everything was fine. Up until then, Castiel was enjoying himself, despite the cold. Seeing Dean so eager to please him made the feelings he was holding at bay break to the surface. “Dean, I don’t need perfection.”

  
He watched Dean take a breath, hold it and then release it slowly. “I’m so far from perfect…not even in the same ballpark.”

  
“Perfection is overrated. Finding the perfect mate for you is different than searching for the perfect person. For instance, you are a good father, a good employer, a good brother… You’ve always made my opinions matter. You never treat me as just an employee.”

  
“You’re not just an employee, Cas. You’re a friend…and I…I want more. With you…it’s easy. I’m not explaining this well.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “I just feel like I can be myself around you. With…” Dean stared off at the horizon for a second or two before turning back to Castiel. “…with Michael and Lisa, it just seemed like I could never be just me. They always wanted stuff from me. Money, time, material stuff. They wanted to be seen with me, Dean Winchester, CEO of Winchester Hotels. I get so tired of looking at people and wondering what they want. With you, it’s never been like that.”

  
Castiel knew the story behind Dean’s ill-fated relationship with Michael. He was curious about Dean’s marriage. “Tell me about Lisa.”

  
Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair, but he didn’t pull his hand away from Castiel’s. “I guess if we are going to do this, you need full disclosure, huh?” Castiel sensed it was a rhetorical question, so he didn’t answer. “After Michael and I split, I found myself coming home night after night to an empty apartment. A few weeks went by and I started…” Dean looked sheepish, but continued to meet Castiel’s eyes. “whoring around. At least, that’s what Sam called it. Looking back, I was trying to fill a void. Two months after Michael, I was at a party and Lisa introduced herself. I was attracted. She was a struggling actress and at first, it was kind of fun introducing her to people that could further her career. I’m not really sure how it happened…and I know that makes me sound like a fool…but she started talking about marriage and I imagined having kids, coming home at night to a person who loved me…the whole nine yards.” Again, he shrugged and seemed to focus on their entwined hands. “We flew to Vegas and suddenly, I was married to someone I really didn’t know. I even mentioned to her that we should have waited…gotten to know each other better. Then she told me she was pregnant. Up until then, she swore she was on birth control. I felt trapped. I couldn’t leave because we had a child on the way. It would have been a shitty thing to do. We led separate lives…” He looked up at Castiel. “I tried, Cas, I really did. I came home early and she’d be out. I’d plan dinner and she’d tell me she was meeting friends. When Jake was born, she got even worse. She insisted on hiring a nanny, so she could audition for parts. I didn’t want Jake raised by a stranger, so I started taking him to work. In the long run, that’s what gave me the leg up in the divorce and custody. She was sleeping around with other actors, directors…hell, some of the same men I had introduced her to. It got nasty, but I had the prenup and evidence of her extracurricular activities. Anyway, that’s it in a nutshell. It doesn’t say a lot about me, does it?”

  
“It says a lot about you, Dean. It tells me that you wanted a family, a home…it tells me you want to do the right thing, even when it doesn’t make you happy.” Castiel could not find fault with anything in Dean’s story. Was it an ideal situation? No. Did Dean make bad choices? Yes, but he’s only human. Castiel couldn’t hold himself above Dean. Judging him on his relationships with Michael and Lisa would make him an ass.

  
Dean seemed to shake himself out of the melancholy mood that had descended on them. “Enough of that, what do you say, we go inside and get warm?”

  
Castiel insisted on helping Dean clean up the remnants of their dinner and together they only had to make two trips each. While Dean put stuff away in the kitchen, Castiel lit a fire in the living room. Soon, the blaze began to take the chill off and he removed his jacket. He stared into the dancing flames. Dean wasn’t like anyone he’d ever met before. Genuine…that was the word that came to mind. Over the last week, the attraction proved too great to ignore. It wasn’t just the physical, and God knows, Dean was a beautiful man…no…each day spent with Dean chipped away at the caution, the walls and the feelings of inadequacy. Dean treated him like an equal. Dean wasn’t afraid to try. It was time for Castiel to show Dean how he felt. He wasn’t going to think about all the bad things that could happen. It was time to focus on the good. Castiel deserved something good in his life. He deserved someone like Dean. He went to the kitchen to see if he could help. When he turned the corner, Dean was walking towards him, a bottle of Scotch in one hand and a glass in the other.

  
“Kitchen’s clean.” Dean came to stand next to Castiel. “You warming up? I'm really sorry about the poor planning. I thought some Scotch would warm us up.” He handed Castiel the glass and he got himself another.

  
“Shhh, stop apologizing, Dean.” He turned and stepped closer to Dean. “I wouldn’t have traded tonight for the world.”

  
“You really mean that,” Dean whispered, his gaze dropping to Castiel’s lips.

  
“I do.” Castiel took it as an invitation. He took Dean’s glass out of his hand and set both on the counter. He stepped closer and touched his lips to Dean’s. This kiss wasn’t like the one he’d given Dean last night. That one was almost playful. This one seemed to suck the air out of the room. It started softly, a gentle exploration, but the minute Dean’s hands moved to Castiel’s waist, it became heated. Dean was letting Castiel control it. He soon felt the evidence of Dean’s arousal against his thigh and instead of slowing down, Castiel reached down to run his hand along Dean’s length. Dean’s answering moan sent molten desire coursing through Castiel’s veins.

  
“Cas…are you sure?” Dean murmured against Castiel’s mouth.

  
“Yes.” Dean pulled back, breaking contact. It was like he was asking permission and Castiel willingly gave it by slowly pushing Dean’s jacket off his shoulders. Dean shrugged and it fell to the floor. It took a Herculean effort for Castiel not to rip the dress shirt open.

  
“As much as I don’t want to stop, I don’t want our first time to be on my kitchen floor.” Castiel took a calming breath and nodded. Dean took his hand again and tugged him out of the kitchen and up the staircase. Throughout the weeks of working for Dean, Castiel never explored the second story except for Jake’s room. Dean’s steps took them to the end of the hall. When Dean flipped the switch, two lamps and a row of track lighting lit the room. Castiel took a moment to look around at Dean’s bedroom. It was stark, but beautiful, very unlike Castiel’s cluttered space. One wall was brick, giving the room character. The bed was neatly made. Dean picked a remote off the dresser and the track lights blinked off. Music began to play with another touch of a button. It was an instrumental, strings and the accompaniment of a piano. Dean gave him a shy smile. “Not too cheesy, is it. I knew you liked stuff like this…” His face flushed and he looked embarrassed. “God, it’s not…I wasn’t planning…”

  
“Relax, Dean.” Dean looked relieved and moved back to Castiel’s personal space. He cupped his hand behind Castiel’s neck and pulled him closer. In a slow orchestrated dance, they undressed each other, taking the time to touch and look their fill. Dean found the mole above Castiel’s nipple fascinating enough that he spent several seconds on it – with his eyes and his fingertip. Castiel was equally intrigued by the vee of Dean’s hipbones.

  
When Dean finally hooked his thumbs in the unbuttoned waistband of Castiel’s slacks, he had his lip trapped between his teeth, watching intently as inch by inch, Castiel’s hips were revealed. The pants dropped to Castiel’s ankles and he calmly toed off his shoes and socks before stepping out of them. Castiel’s boxers were a basic white cotton, because those were the cheapest. He felt self-conscious. Dean, his own pants unzipped and hanging off his hips, touched the smooth plane of Castiel’s stomach with a slightly calloused palm. “You are so fuckin’ hot.”

  
“Dean,” Castiel breathed his name, unable to form thoughts as Dean pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. When had he removed his boots? Funny how Castiel focused on the most inane topic when before him stood Dean in all his beautiful glory. He’d seen that body in a skimpy pair of underwear, but this time, he had the freedom to look…to touch… And touch he did. His hands flattened on Dean’s pecs, letting his thumbs brush over his taut nipples. His eyes drifted down to Dean’s erect cock, jutting out from his body proudly.

  
Castiel gasped in surprise when Dean dropped to his knees in front of Castiel, eyes looking up, meeting his, while his hands pulled the boxers down. Without breaking eye contact, Dean cupped his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze. With his other hand, Dean wrapped his fingers around the base and guided it to his mouth. “Oh, God, Dean,” Castiel whispered reverently.

  
It was if Dean was worshiping him. He moved his lips up and down Castiel’s shaft, slow and even. A moment would pass and he’d pull off, brushing kisses up the underside of Castiel’s cock, leaving it glistening with spit in the light of the lamps. Castiel knew time passed, but whether it was minutes or hours, he could not have said. Dean’s hands were never still, touching his balls, applying pressure to the spot just behind them, brushing fingertips over his inner thighs. It was slow, sweet torture. Castiel’s legs trembled and he felt lightheaded. Dean took him deeper. Castiel could feel the back of Dean’s throat and slightly beyond. “I can’t…Dean…you’ve got to stop…” Castiel’s breathing was erratic now, coming in short bursts. He was on the cusp…if Dean didn’t stop…

  
Castiel felt the hot curl of it in his belly…felt the tightness in his balls… “Dean.” His voice sharper now, but Dean didn’t stop. Castiel’s condition drove Dean to suck harder…faster. “Dean…Dean…I’m…” Castiel’s moan was loud in the quiet of Dean’s bedroom. He didn’t remember fisting Dean’s hair, but he had to hold on tight to keep from flying away. His whole body jerked and spasmed as Dean swallowed his cum. His tongue swirled once… twice around the head, as if making sure he got every drop.

Dean gave a small gasp of his own as he brought himself off with his hand. He let his head drop back and Castiel watched in awe as Dean opened his mouth in a silent scream, his muscles freezing and then relaxing. Dean opened his eyes and held out a hand for Castiel to help him stand. Without a word, Dean guided him to the bed.

  
“That was…”

  
“Dean, you were…” They both stopped and laughed softly.

  
“Be right back,” Dean whispered and he disappeared into the master bathroom. Castiel heard the water running and assumed Dean was washing up.

  
When he came back to the bed, Dean pushed the comforter down to the foot and flopped down on his stomach. He propped up on one elbow.

  
“Will you spend the night?”

  
“Yes,” Castiel said with no hesitation. There was no reason to hesitate now. He wanted Dean, not just sexually. He wanted to wake with him, share experiences with him, and love him for the rest of his days. Castiel rolled to his side, facing Dean. He traced a fingertip over the beautiful tattoo on Dean’s back, following the sharp edges of the feathers to the soft curve of the angel’s bowed shoulders.

  
***

  
Dean was content to let Cas touch him. Their first time together wasn’t the type of sex he’d been fantasizing about. It was all about showing Cas that he was worth putting first. Dean didn’t need to be sucked off or fucked. Getting Cas off, hearing those soft sighs and moans…watching Cas come undone…that was enough. There would be plenty of time for them to learn what the other liked. Plenty of time because with the feel of Cas’s hands on him, Dean could imagine forever. For the first time in his life, he saw a future with that one important person.

  
As Cas’ fingertips skimmed lower, Dean closed his eyes. Cas ran his entire palm over the swell of Dean’s ass, first one side and then the other. When Cas touched the tattoo on his ass, it was with the same concentration as he’d done with the one on his back. He’d geared himself for some teasing, but none was forthcoming. “I’m going to have it removed.” He checked on it before, a couple of times, but it didn’t seem urgent until now. He didn’t want Cas to see evidence of Dean’s stupidity.

  
“No.”

  
Dean blinked his eyes open and tilted his head so he could see Cas. He was propped up on his left hand, staring at Dean’s ink. “No? Come on, Cas, it’s stupid. The results of a drunken binge.”

  
“No, it’s a part of you and I kind of like it,” Cas said, a goofy smile on his face.

  
“You’re nuts,” Dean teased.

  
“About you,” Cas said and then bit his lip, eyes turning away. “I’m sorry. I don’t expect…”

  
Dean moved fast, shocking Cas into silence. Dean straddled him, holding Cas’ arms above his head. “I’m crazy about you, Cas. I can’t put a name on what this is, but I know I want it.”

  
Well, he did it. He put his heart out there and Cas didn’t pull away. Dean turned off the lamps with the remote and lowered the volume of the music. Side by side, each taking care to touch the other, they talked. It wasn’t earth shattering confessions of love, more like a comfortable conversation between friends.

  
He didn’t remember nodding off, but when he woke, it was to stripes of light from the window’s louvered blinds. He felt a warm body pressed to his back and remembered. Cas had his back to Dean and from shoulder to ass, their skin touched. He was quiet, content to listen to the sound of Cas breathing, a soft snore escaping every once in a while. He wondered what time it was. His phone was somewhere in his pants. Carefully, so not to disturb Cas, Dean got up and picked up his pants. He looked at the screen. Seven-thirty. That gave him a couple more hours before Sam and Jules brought Jake home.

  
Trying to be as quiet as he could, he opened his closet and found a pair of sweat pants on the shelf. He put them on the ottoman at the end of the bed and chose a pair of jeans for himself.

  
Downstairs, he gathered eggs, some link sausage and bread. With the push of a button, the coffee began to brew. With the breakfast cooking, Dean set out two mugs. He was debating with himself about serving Cas in bed, trying to decide if Cas would see it as he was trying too hard again, when the man himself appeared at the doorway. “Morning, Sunshine.”

  
Cas, looking good in the sweat pants that were slightly too big, blinked sleepily. Dean thought he picked up the word morning in the mumbling exchange that came out of Cas’ mouth. “So, not a morning person, huh?” Dean grinned and poured a cup of coffee. “Cream or sugar?”

  
“Both.” Dean stirred the steaming liquid and passed it to Cas, who had moved closer. Dean chuckled at Cas’ blessed out expression when he took his first sip.

  
“I made breakfast.” Dean checked to make sure the eggs weren’t burning and then pulled Cas into his arms. Cas put his hand between their mouths before Dean could get close enough to kiss him.

  
“Morning breath,” Cas muttered.

  
“Not now. Now, it’s coffee breath.” Dean pushed Cas’ hand out of the way and kissed him. Cas made a sound of protest, but it didn’t stop him from participating. Dean smiled against Cas’ lips before breaking away. “I think the food’s ready.”

  
Cas sat down on one of the stools and Dean served up the meal. They ate in companionable silence, their thighs touching. “What time is Jake coming home?”

  
“Sam said they’d drop him off around nine.” Cas glanced over at the clock on the microwave. It was already five after eight. “I should get going before he gets here.”

  
“You don’t have to leave, Cas. I thought we’d do something today. Jake is already nagging me about a Halloween costume. We could do that.” Dean realized he sounded pretty pathetic, like he was begging for Cas to stay.

  
“I don’t think it is a good idea for me to be here when he gets home, Dean.”

  
“So, what? You want to be a dirty little secret?” Dean barked. He stood up and started clearing their plates angrily. There was a part of him that understood where Cas was coming from. Jake’s well being was Dean’s top priority. But then there was the part of him that argued Jake was only five. He wouldn’t put two and two together.

  
“Dean, of course, I don’t want to keep our relationship secret, but you have a child.”

  
“I’m well aware I have a child, Cas,” Dean said snidely and he winced inwardly at his tone. “If you were someone I picked up at a bar, I definitely wouldn’t be parading you around in front of him. Call me crazy, but I thought last night meant something. I thought we were giving this a go.”

  
“Last night meant everything to me, Dean.” Cas’ voice was soft. Dean’s temper was doused as quickly as it ignited.

  
“I’m sorry.” Fuck, Dean had apologized more in the last twenty-four hours than he’d probably done in his whole fuckin’ life. “You’re right. I’m just being an asshole.”

  
“An asshole that I really care about.” Cas slid his stool back and stood up. “Now, I’m going to go dress and get a cab back to my place. If you still want to take Jake shopping, you can pick me up later.”

  
“Are you using your teacher’s voice on me, Cas?” Dean asked cheekily.

  
“Maybe.” Cas smirked and turned to leave. Dean let him go. While Dean finished cleaning the kitchen, he reflected on what just happened. Sam would say that Dean started the argument because he didn’t want to face his real feelings. That was bullshit. He even told Cas how he felt and Cas told him…last night meant everything. A few words from Cas and what could have become heated, was diffused. Dean would admit to being hotheaded, stubborn and maybe a bit demanding, but Cas balanced him. He was still wearing a soft smile when he kissed Cas goodbye a few minutes later.

  
Dean had time to get a shower and dress before Jake was returned by his aunt and uncle. While he bumped his little suitcase up the stairs, Jules looked at him expectantly. “So?”

  
“So what?” He knew she wanted details, but it was fun teasing her.

  
“Tell me all about it. Was it romantic? Did you kiss? Oh…oh…did you do it?” Dean looked at Sam for help. Sam, the traitor, just held up his hands and backed away.

  
“We had a good time, Jules. I’m not giving you details of my sex life.”

  
She clapped excitedly. “You did have sex. Tell me. Was it sweet or bow chica bow wow?”

  
“Sam, control your wife.”

  
“Sorry, Dean, she just can’t be controlled.” Dean managed to get them out the door without divulging the details of his night with Cas. He supervised Jake putting away the stuff in his suitcase and fired off a text to Cas.

  
**Text to Cas/9:39 – On our way.**  
**Text from Cas/9:40 – I’ll be waiting downstairs.**

  
As he backed out of the garage, Dean knew it was going to be a good day. Jake talked non-stop all the way into Brooklyn about Halloween and costumes. He was impatient and kept asking when they were going to get to the store.

  
“We have to pick up Mr. Cas and then we’ll go, Buddy. You need to settle down.”

  
“Mr. Castle is coming too?”

  
“Yep. Is that okay?” Dean asked, his eyes on Jake’s in the rearview mirror.

  
“Uh huh. I loves Mr. Castle. He’s my favoritest.”

  
At a stoplight, Dean turned around. “Hey, Jake? Would you be okay if Mr. Cas and I…” Crap, Jake didn’t know words like dating or relationships. “…hung out together?” And wasn’t that lame? He should have asked Cas about this.

  
“You already do that, Daddy. He eats with us and flies on airplanes with us.”

  
“Yeah, but what if we kissed?” There, that should open up an interesting conversation with his kid.

  
“You wants to kiss Mr. Castle?” Jake scrunched up his face in confusion. “Why? Kissing is nasty.”

  
Dean had to smile. “Grownups like to kiss, Jake.”

  
“I guess it’s okay.” Jake was quiet all the way to the next light. “Is you going to get married?”

  
Dean quickly looked back at Jake. Before he could come up with an answer, Jake continued, “Then I’ll have two daddies.” He looked so pleased with himself that Dean had to chuckle.

  
“Would you be okay with that?”

  
“Uh, huh. Can I be Captain America?” And just like that, Jake’s attention was drawn back to Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be at a conference with NASA on Wednesday and Thursday, so I won't get much writing done. I apologize in advance. I hope to have the next chapter done before the weekend, but I can't make promises.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be passing out cigarettes at the end of this chapter.

On the cab ride home, Castiel pondered Dean’s outburst. He understood Dean’s frustration. Having a relationship with someone who has a child is stressful. At least, he could defuse the situation.

  
When he got home, he found a note tacked to his door from Ed.

  
**You forgot.**  
**Ed**

  
Castiel unlocked the door and took the note inside. He forgot what? He opened his calendar app and there was an entry for last night. Ed’s birthday. They’d made plans to celebrate at their favorite dance club. He’d forgotten in his excitement about the date with Dean. He felt like shit.

  
**Text to Ed/8:07 – I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you?**

  
He waited. When his phone chimed an hour and a half later, he thought it would be Ed. It was Dean, letting him know they were coming to pick him up for their shopping trip. He calculated the time it would take for Dean to arrive and took a quick shower. Dressed in jeans and a Boston College sweatshirt, he grabbed his jacket and trotted down the stairs. He waited inside the door until he saw the Impala come to a stop at the curb.

  
Dean greeted him with a smile and Jake began discussing his choice of costume without any greeting at all. Castiel gave the child his full attention. When the car stopped, he looked around. They were in East Village. The storefront was garish with dozens of costumes displayed in the shop windows. “Hope they have Captain America. I don’t want to drive all over the city,” Dean said softly, so Jake didn’t hear.

  
They each had to take one of Jake’s hands because the boy was so excited, he was practically bouncing on the sidewalk. Inside, the place was chaotic. Everywhere Castiel looked were wigs, hats, makeup kits…and the costumes… His OCD was making him feel prickly, but Jake’s enthusiasm made him smile. With a bit of help from an employee dressed as Freddy Kruger, they found the section containing everything you’d need to be a superhero. It took almost an hour to get the proper size, get all the accessories and check out of the busy shop.

  
“Want to grab some lunch?” Dean asked as he buckled Jake into his seat. It was difficult since the boy didn’t want to let go of the shopping bag.

  
“Yes,” Castiel answered quickly. Once Dean pulled into traffic, Castiel remembered Ed’s note and he checked his phone. There still wasn’t a reply from his friend.

  
“Hey, you okay?” Dean was looking over at him, eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

  
“I’m fine. It’s just…I forgot a friend’s birthday and now, he won’t respond to my text.”

  
“Oh, man, that sucks. Can you make it up to him…her…?”

  
“Daddy, I’m hungry,” came Jake’s voice from the backseat.

  
“I know, Buddy, we’ll eat in just a minute,” Dean called back to him. He rolled his eyes at Castiel. “Patience is definitely not a virtue of Jake’s.” He turned the corner onto a side street and continued, “So, can you get them something special to make up for it?”

  
“I don’t know. Ed will forgive me eventually, but I just feel like I betrayed him.”

  
“Betrayal is a strong word, Cas. You’re human, just like the rest of us.” Dean turned onto Avenue C and was lucky enough to find a parking place. “Does Ed like sports? You can get tickets to a Knicks game or a Rangers game.”

  
“Ed isn’t much on sports. He’s more of a Broadway show fan, but tickets are out of my price range. I’ll think of something.”

  
When they got out of the car, Castiel looked around. He’d never been in this area of the East Village before. Dean got Jake out of the car and pointed to a small restaurant. “Marcha Cocina is only open for lunch on Saturdays and Sundays. It’s got some killer food.”

  
The three entered and were immediately greeted by a young man behind the bar. “Have a seat anywhere. Jada will be right with you.” Dean steered them towards a table near the window. Castiel took in the understated elegance of the small restaurant. He was about to ask Dean how often he came here when their server walked up to them.

  
“Hello, I’m Jada and I’ll be taking care of you today.” She passed Dean and Castiel menus. “Can I get you something to drink?”

  
Dean pointed to Castiel. “Cas, what’ll you have?”

  
“I’ll just have a Coke, please.”

  
“Same for me,” Dean said and then pointed at Jake. “He’ll have milk.”

  
Castiel looked over the menu after she left to get their drinks. “I’ve never had tapas.” He didn’t want to admit, he thought they were just overpriced appetizers.

  
“Sam and Jules love this place. At first, I hated it because I love to eat and the little plates were just a tease. Now, I know how to order. If you don’t mind, I’ll order for all of us.” Castiel closed his menu and nodded.

  
“That would be good.” Jada came back with their beverages and Dean began listing several dishes. Castiel lost count. Alone again, Dean showed Castiel what he ordered them. Everything sounded wonderful.

  
“Daddy says grownups like to kiss. I don’t think I’d like it. Iffin you marry Daddy, will there be lots of kissing?” Castiel stared at the boy in shock. He felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. When he looked at Dean, he was no better. There was a pink tinge to his skin.

  
“I tried to explain dating to him this morning,” Dean said sheepishly. “I should have asked for your advice.” Jake was still looking at him expectantly.

  
“Well…kissing is a sign of affection, Jake. When two people like each other, they kiss. Your Daddy kisses you goodnight, doesn’t he?” Jake nodded, eyes fixed on Castiel like he was some sort of expert. “He loves you and wants to show you how much.” Castiel was hoping Jake’s attention would drift to an easier subject. He wasn’t so lucky.

  
“You can’t boff be my daddy. That would be fusing. Daddy is Daddy. You have to be something else.” Castiel was saved by the arrival of the first of their dishes. He avoided Dean’s amused expression.

  
***

  
Dean felt sorry for Cas. While he thought the whole conversation about kissing was kind of funny, Cas was embarrassed as hell, if his red face was any indication. Thankfully, they got through lunch without further interrogation by his five-year-old. Having his kid talk about marriage in front of Cas was mortifying. Marriage was a major deal. He'd been down that road before and look what happened. He wanted to be in a serious relationship with someone...well, a certain someone, but you could have that without all the legal bullshit.

  
Cas seemed to enjoy tasting the different tapas Dean ordered. Jake, used to trying different foods, ate with gusto. When they finished, Dean couldn’t come up with an excuse to keep Cas with him. As much as he wanted to spend the rest of the day with him, he thought it might be better to give Cas some time to fix the misunderstanding with his friend.

  
He pulled up to Cas’ apartment and leaned over for a kiss. Jake made gagging sounds from the backseat and he felt Cas’ lips curve into a smile under his.

  
At home again, Dean got on his laptop. He knew he was taking a risk, but if they were going to make a go of this, Cas needed to chill out. Bette Midler and David Hyde Pierce were starring in Hello, Dolly. He typed in his credit card information and clicked on the purchase icon.

  
Dean made a quick dinner of chicken with rice and waited until Jake was playing in the bathtub to call Cas. He sat on his bed, still unmade from their night spent together.

  
“Hello, Dean.” Cas’ husky voice sent a shiver up Dean’s spine.

  
“Hey, Cas. You got a second to talk?”

  
“Yes. I was just folding some laundry.”

  
“Ed ever call you back?” Dean got up to go check on Jake. The boy was wearing the washcloth on his head and making motor noises as he pushed the plastic boats around the tub.

  
“No. I’ll go see him tomorrow. I think a face to face apology will be better than a text.”

  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.” There was a moment of silence and then Dean just blurted, “Cas, I did something…and you probably will get mad, but it’s something I wanted to do for you. I understood when you got pissed about the watch. I know you don’t need expensive things to make you happy and well…that makes me happy too. But, I do have money, Cas. I’m not ashamed of that. I worked hard to get where I am today. It wasn’t just handed to me. If I can do something to make your life easier…” Dean realized he was just ranting and probably not making much sense. He took a deep breath and the words rushed out. “I bought two tickets to Hello, Dolly for you and Ed for Friday night. Ed is important to you and that makes him important to me too. I want to meet him one day. I want to meet Uriel and any of your other friends.” Dean stopped talking and waited.

  
“Thank you, Dean.” Wait…thank you? He wasn’t pissed off. “I need to learn to be gracious when you choose to do something for me. I’ve gotten to know the real Dean Winchester and all the money in the world wouldn’t change the fact that I’m…I’m falling for you.”

  
“Yeah?” Dean’s face hurt from the wide grin on his face.

  
“Yes.” There was a comfortable silence. Dean listened to Cas breathing. “I wish I were there,” Cas said, his words mirroring Dean’s own desire.

  
“Me too.”

  
Sunday afternoon, Cas called to inform him that Ed accepted his apology. He arranged for the tickets to be held at the door for the two friends.

  
The next week was both frustrating and amazing. It was hard to steal moments alone and the sexual tension was shimmering just below the surface. Spending his evenings with Cas and Jake almost made up for it though. It was Thursday evening and Jake was upstairs playing a learning game on his computer. Cas sat on the couch with Dean’s head in his lap. Cas’ fingers combing through his hair left him feeling relaxed. “Cas?”

  
“Hmmm?”

  
“You know about Michael and Lisa, but I know next to nothing about your relationship history.” It was just idle conversation. Nothing Cas could say would change his feelings, but when Cas’ hand stilled and he felt the man tense up, Dean rolled up to a seated position. “You don’t have to tell me,” Dean offered.

  
“I’ve only had one serious relationship.” Cas put some space between them and Dean didn’t comment. “I was in my senior year of college. I was offered a position as a research assistant from a professor I admired. It was a great opportunity. With the money I earned from poker and as an assistant, I paid my way through school. Midway into the first term, the…professor began to show an interest in me. He said all the right things.” Cas paused and Dean stayed perfectly still. He had a bad feeling about the ending of this story. “He made me feel important.” With the way Cas’ parents tossed him out, Dean could empathize with the younger version of Cas. “Looking back on it now, all the signs were there. I was just naïve. We always met in his office late at night or he’d drive us to a secluded spot. There was no ‘dating’, no dinners out...” Cas stared into the fire Dean had started earlier that evening.

  
“We had been seeing each other…no…that’s not the proper term.” Cas gave him a smile that lacked mirth. “We had been fucking…” Dean winced at Cas’ cold tone. “…for three months. He surprised me by inviting me to his house. We had sex in a bed for the first time. He went downstairs to get something to drink and I heard voices. Long story short…his wife had been out of town and their teenage son just happened to come home for a surprise visit. I didn’t know. He fired me and threatened me with failing grades if I didn’t keep my mouth shut.”

  
“Cas…” Now, Dean understood why Cas had issues with his cheating and the whole employee thing. It all made sense.

  
“I’m okay, Dean. I’ve put that part of my life behind me.” He stood up. “It’s getting late. I should probably head home.”

  
Silently, Dean followed him to the door. He didn’t want him to go. He wanted to hold him. Cas got his coat and slipped it on. They both stepped in for a goodnight kiss. Dean knew the moment he deepened the kiss that he was breaking the rules they’d set for themselves. His lips pressed harder, forcing Cas’ lips open. He let his tongue sweep the inside of Cas’ mouth. His hands moved up Cas’ sides, skimming over his ribs. Cas was the one who broke the kiss, pulling back enough to look into Dean’s eyes. There was an unspoken question in the blue depths. “Stay,” Dean murmured, taking Cas’ hands in his, lacing their fingers, palms pressed together. Dean lifted them above Cas’ head and pressed them to the wooden door. “Stay with me, Cas.”

  
Cas looked so torn. Dean couldn’t let him reason this moment away. “I don’t want to hide us…not from Jake…not from anyone.” 

  
***

  
Staring into Dean’s eyes, Castiel felt his resistance disappear. Dean wanted him. If he agreed to stay, there would be no going back. Dean was willing to show his son that Castiel was a part of their lives…a part beyond a teacher…beyond a friend. He didn’t trust his voice, so he nodded. Dean pressed his hips against Castiel’s. “Want you so fuckin’ bad, Cas,” Dean whispered before claiming Castiel’s lips again. With his hands still held pressed against the door, Castiel spread his legs and Dean pushed his thigh between them. Castiel began to rut against it, needing the friction. He ached with want…with need. One of them whimpered, a soft mewling sound. Dean’s teeth captured Castiel’s lower lip. He released it and sighed. Castiel watched intently as Dean clung to his last shred of control. “Upstairs,” Dean said, his voice ragged and breathless.

  
Hand in hand, Dean led the way up the stairs. He pushed Castiel towards his room while he stopped to tuck Jake in bed.

Dean closed the door behind him a few minutes later. Castiel had been waiting patiently, both excited and nervous. Dean began unbuttoning his shirt. Castiel watched in rapt fascination as first Dean’s chest and then his belly appeared. The shirt dropped to the floor. Dean never took his eyes off Castiel’s. He toed off his shoes and quickly reached down to remove his socks. His hands paused on the buckle of his belt. He lifted a brow. “You just going to watch?”

  
“Yes,” Castiel said huskily. Dean seemed thrown by his answer. Then he grinned. With a snap of his wrist, his belt was pulled out of the loops of his pants and sent flying across the room. He unbuttoned his pants, unzipped and shoved them down. Castiel’s eyes dropped to his briefs, the outline of his cock visible in the light from the lamps. Castiel licked his lips. “Take them off.”

  
Dean obeyed, using his thumbs to hook around the waistband and tug them off his hips. His cock sprung free, fully hard. God, he was beautiful. “Lay down.” Again, Dean followed his order. He let himself fall backwards. He spread his legs seductively. Castiel stepped closer, so he could look down at the other man. His skin was flushed, nipples erect and a trail of precum glistened on the head of his cock.

  
Unable to take his eyes from the sight before him, Castiel fumbled with buttons and his zipper until he too, was completely nude. He cupped his balls and loved how Dean licked his lips in anticipation. “What do you want, Dean?”

  
“You, Babe. Just you. Inside me.” Castiel’s movement towards the bed faltered. He looked at Dean questioningly. He’d only topped once. It was a one night stand right after he moved back from Boston. As if reading his mind, Dean sat up. “Cas…we don’t have to…”

  
“No…I want to…you have no idea how much…I’m just surprised.” Dean reached out his hand and grasped Castiel’s, tugging him off balance until he fell on top of Dean. Dean cupped the back of Castiel’s head and pulled him close, their lips brushing.

  
“I want it all with you, Cas.” Castiel felt the jolt of electricity when their cocks slid against each other. He let himself get lost in Dean’s lips, the feel of his skin, the liquid heat of their arousal. “So good,” Dean murmured against his neck. All the pent up frustration burst free and Castiel nipped and pinched, loving the feel of Dean writhing under him. “That’s it, Babe…make me yours.”

  
Castiel sucked one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth and applied pressure with his teeth. Dean arched up, crying out and fisting Castiel’s hair. Dean was grinding his cock into Castiel’s hip. Castiel moved back up to Dean’s neck, leaving a trail of bruises he’d sucked onto Dean’s skin. He reached down and rubbed his palm over Dean’s length, up and down. He needed to taste him. Dean growled as Castiel pulled away. He quickly settled between Dean’s legs. He gave the head a tentative lick, lapping up the fluid gathered at the slit. Dean’s cock jumped. He used his hands to press Dean’s thighs up and out. The musky aroma made his mouth water. He sank his nose into the curls, taking one of Dean’s testicles into his mouth. Dean hissed.

  
Castiel lifted his head, eyes feral. Dean licked his lips. “Where…”

  
“There…drawer…” Dean pointed. Castiel tried to calm his breathing. It felt like his skin was on fire. He yanked the drawer so hard, it almost came out of the nightstand. He saw the familiar purple tube and snatched it up. Dean arranged himself with his head on a pillow. Castiel warmed the gel between his fingers. When he slid his finger inside Dean’s tight heat, his breath caught. This was such an intimate act. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean’s body accepting him…stretching…loosening for him. Dean’s hips rocked up, meeting the thrust of Castiel’s fingers…two and then three.

  
His hand was shaking when he finally rolled the condom down his shaft. Dean lifted his knees to his chest. Castiel looked down at his slick hole. He grasped the base of his penis and nudged at Dean’s entrance. The muscle resisted. A short roll of his hips and the flared head of his cock disappeared inside Dean’s body. Dean cried out, his legs coming forward to wrap around Castiel’s hips. “Fuck…fuck…”

  
Castiel felt sweat bead on his back and roll down his spine. He was holding himself rigid, not wanting to give into the urge to thrust wildly. Dean was panting now, eyes glazed, mouth slack. Castiel pulled out on inch or two and then pushed back inside. They set a rhythm as old as time. Dean’s thighs fell away from his hips as the force behind Castiel’s thrusts increased. He linked his fingers with Dean’s and pushed it against the headboard…then higher up the wall. He was close…heat coiled in his belly…it hummed in his veins. Every muscle in his body seemed to seize. “Dean…” he cried out. His cock pulsed inside of Dean, filling the condom. His lungs burned and his mind felt hazy, but he had to take care of his lover. He pulled his softening cock out of Dean’s tight hole. He released Dean’s hand and sank back on his knees. Dean moaned softly when Castiel took him inside of his mouth. Using his hand to pump the hardened flesh, Castiel swirled his tongue around and around. Dean’s hands gripped the sheets and his hips thrust upwards. Dean’s words were incoherent now. Sweat dotted his forehead. Dean’s head pressed into the pillow and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Thick cum filled his mouth and he swallowed with each pulse until Dean whimpered and tried to pull away. He rose up and stared down at the man he was falling in love with. Dean’s eyes were closed, his breathing harsh in the quiet of the room. When his eyes opened, he smiled tiredly at Castiel. He rolled his head towards the other pillow. “Come here.” Castiel lay beside him and neither spoke as their hearts slowed and the sweat cooled. Sometime later, Dean shifted and tugged the covers over them. The lamps shut off and the room was plunged into darkness. Dean pressed his body close to Castiel’s and sleep overtook them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about my lack of updates. As some of you know, my daughter is being deployed to South Korea. Stress has become my new middle name.
> 
> I will be at a work conference from Sunday through next Friday. I do hope to get some writing done in my room in the evenings, but can't make promises since we are invited out to eat with clients and other assorted folks most nights. 
> 
> I know this one is a bit short, but I just had to give you something. Every night, I expect to look out my window and see you all there with pitchforks and torches. I do have the rest of the story outlined and I know how it is going to play out. Things should move a bit faster now.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience. XOX

Something woke Dean. It was still dark. Whispering…was that Jake? Who was he…oh, Cas…Cas spent the night. He smiled and then immediately frowned. Why were Cas and Jake having a conversation at…he glanced at his alarm clock…five in the morning? He listened. It sounds like they were in the hallway. His door was open and he could make out light from the hall bathroom.

  
“Well, yes, I suppose it is like a slumber party. Are you okay with that?”

  
“Uh huh. Will you come live with us, Mr. Castle? Daddy can buys you some bunk beds.” Dean smiled at that.

  
“Your daddy and I are dating, Jake. Grownups don’t live together unless they’re…” Dean waited. How was Cas going to explain this? “…married. Or roommates. How’s your stomach now, Jake? Feeling better?” Way to change the subject, Cas. Dean sat up.

  
Dean threw his legs off the bed and realized he was naked. He felt the results of last night’s sex. He hadn’t bottomed since Michael and that was only a handful of times. With Michael, he’d preferred to top.

  
He quickly padded to the dresser and pulled a pair of sweats out of the drawer. He stopped in the doorway. Cas and Jake were sitting on the floor in the hall. Jake was between Cas’ legs with his tiny back pressed into the man. Cas’ arms were wrapped around him, his chin resting on Jake’s head. Up until that moment, he’d thought about being in love with Cas, but seeing him like that with his son, caused his heart to pound. He loved Cas. Really and truly loved him.

  
“Hey, am I missing out on the slumber party?”

  
They both looked up at him. “Sorry, we woke you, Dean.”

  
“I had a tummyache. Mr. Castle helped me throw up.” Dean wanted to smile at Jake’s choice of words, but he was concerned his boy was sick. And he was guilty because he slept through it and Cas was the one who was there for Jake. Dean always heard Jake when he was ill.

  
“You okay now, Jake?” Dean came forward and eased down beside Cas. He reached over to feel the boy’s forehead. No fever.

  
“Yep.”

  
“Jake knocked on the door to let us know he wasn’t feeling well. You looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you.” Peaceful? No one had ever used that term about him before.

  
“Yeah, that’s cool.”

  
“I’m tired,” Jake said with a yawn.

  
“Maybe you should try to get some more sleep, Buddy.” Dean heaved himself up again and reached down. Jake lifted his arms and Dean pulled him in tight against his chest. Inside Jake’s room, he laid the child down and sat next to him. “You sure you feeling better?”

  
“Uh huh.” Another yawn. Dean brushed his lips over Jake’s cheek.

  
“Go back to sleep, Kiddo. If you need me, just shout. Okay?”

  
“Kay, Daddy.”

  
Cas was still sitting with his back to the wall. Dean held out his hand. Cas took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Dean dragged him forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. “I normally hear Jake when he’s sick or has a bad dream. You should have woke me, Babe.” He noticed, Cas was wearing his pants from earlier and Dean’s discarded shirt. It was buttoned crookedly.

  
“I’m sorry. I just heard him tapping on the door. I should have…” Dean stopped him with another kiss.

  
“It’s fine, Cas. Don’t apologize for taking care of my son.” He felt Cas’ hands curl around his waist. “My alarm will be going off soon. Want to take a shower with me?”

  
A wicked smile formed on Cas’ mouth. “Conserving water is good for the environment.”

  
Dean stripped out of his sweats and started the shower. Soon, steam was billowing out and fogging up the mirror. While Cas took his clothes off, Dean grabbed two towels and put them on the vanity. In the bright light of the bathroom, he had a chance to really look Cas’ body over. He really was gorgeous. Dean wasn’t a slouch in the body department, but his legs weren’t nearly as well formed. He really should make use of the treadmill collecting dust on the third floor.

  
He stepped under the spray and let the hot water sluice over his back. Cas followed him in and Dean moved so Cas could get wet. Cas crowded into his personal space and whispered, “The first time I saw you wet and barely dressed, I could barely keep my hands off of you.”

  
“The first time…oh, yeah, the washer incident.” Dean laughed. “Not my best moment, but hey, this time you can touch all you want.”

  
Fortunately, Cas was very thorough with his hands. He used Dean’s body wash to bathe Dean from head to toe. By the time he was finished, Dean was breathing like a marathon runner. Cas’ hair looked almost black, slicked back away from his face. His stubble was sexy as hell and he imagined it rubbing against his inner thighs. Dean nuzzled against Cas’ neck, licking at the droplets of water. “I could get used to this,” he whispered against Cas’ skin. Reaching between Cas’ legs, Dean fondled his balls. Cas moaned and leaned closer. Dean chuckled and gave him a gentle shove back. “My turn.”

  
Picking up the body wash, Dean knelt down and began soaping up his lover’s legs. He moved up, reaching around to let his slick fingers drag between the cheeks of Cas’ ass. He rubbed over the puckered hole until Cas’s hips bucked forward. Dean used the built in, tiled bench to push himself to his feet and squirted more of the gel into his hands. He bathed Cas’ chest and turned him around to take care of his back. He was enjoying this. This was an intimate act that he might have experienced in the past, but couldn’t remember feeling like this. So, this was what it was like to be in love with someone. He pressed himself against Cas’ back and wrapped his arms around him. With one hand splayed flat against Cas’ belly, Dean took the man’s hard cock into his other hand. Both men groaned at the contact.

  
Slow and easy, Dean stroked Cas while raining kisses on his shoulders and the back of his neck. He loved the way Cas’ wet skin felt against his lips. He didn’t want to stop, but he’d need to get to the office and Jake could wake up any minute. Rutting his own hard cock against Cas’ tight ass, Dean picked up the pace. Cas’ hands came up and slapped the wall in front of him. Fingers spread over the tiles, he held himself up. Dean knew the feeling. His own knees were weak. Their moans and gasps of pleasure were amplified by the glass enclosed shower. Wet flesh slid easily against equally slick skin. Dean was going to come on Cas’ ass. He felt the heat building in his balls. “Cas…come on, Babe…”

  
“Dean…” The word broke off in a high pitched cry. Dean felt hot cum on his hand. He milked Cas’ cock a few more times. Cas’ head lolled backwards, his eyes closed, mouth sucking in gulps of air like a drowning man. Dean released him and used both hands to grip Cas’ hips. He thrust against him, his cock sliding between Cas’ cheeks. Release came hard and fast. He looked down at the ribbons of semen landing over Cas’ back and ass.

  
“God…love you…love you…” He froze and bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. Cas was still. The only sound was the water splashing on the tiles around them. Slowly, Cas turned around, his blue eyes wide. Dean met his gaze. He hadn’t meant to say it…not then…not like that, but he wasn’t ashamed and he damn sure wasn’t taking it back.

  
***

  
Castiel was euphoric. The heat from the water, the slide of Dean’s cock against his ass, the post-orgasmic haze, all together, it made him lightheaded. Dean was close to his own release. He could feel Dean’s erratic gasps for breath on his neck. Then the splash of hot cum on his back…closing his eyes, he could picture how it looked.

  
“God…love you…love you…” Castiel’s eyes flew open and his heart seemed to stop. It was the heat of the moment. That’s all it was. He took a breath and turned. Dean’s own eyes were wide, but unwavering. He watched Dean’s chin come up defiantly. “I know what you’re thinking…”

  
“I don’t think you do,” Castiel whispered. His hand drifted up to Dean’s face. The whiskers were rough against his fingertips. “Did you mean it?”

  
“Yeah,” Dean said, his voice betraying his fear, though his face appeared determined.

  
“Oh, Dean…”

  
He backed away a step, breaking the contact. “You don’t have to say anything, okay? I know it’s too soon. I know I’ve got a shitty past when it comes to relationships. Christ, I broke up with Michael and married Lisa a few months later. That doesn’t say a whole hellava lot about my life choices.” Dean looked around as if realizing they were still standing in the shower. The water had begun to cool. Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but Dean was already turning off the water and opening the door. He snatched up a towel and wrapped it around his waist without bothering to dry off. Castiel picked up the other towel and did the same.

  
“Dean, I…”

  
“With you…it’s different. I don’t know how to explain it, Cas. Just watching you with Jake…” Castiel tilted his head. Did Dean imagine himself in love with him because of the way Castiel felt about Jake? As if reading his mind, Dean held up his hands in a placating manner. “No…God, I’m fucking this up royally. I didn’t fall in love with you because you’re great with Jake. That’s just one of the many reasons.”

  
Castiel smiled. “Dean, I told you last night that I was falling for you. You didn’t fuck up anything. You’ve made me very happy.” And he was happy. Castiel never thought he’d find someone to love him for who he was. His parents and the married man he so foolishly fell for made him feel unlovable.

  
Dean’s grin was lopsided and Castiel thought it was the most beautiful smile in the world. “Yeah?”

  
“Yeah,” Castiel replied right before Dean’s mouth crashed down on his. The kiss left him breathless.

  
“Daddy, I waked up.” Both men sprang apart. Castiel held fast to the towel. How were they going to explain this to Jake? They were half naked, dripping wet and kissing. Dean must have been having the same thoughts because his mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. Jake surprised them both by turning around and walking out of the bathroom, calling over his shoulder. “I’m hungry. Can we have Eggos?”

  
“Uhm…sure. We’ll be down in a sec,” Dean called out after the boy. He looked at Castiel and shrugged.

  
“Okay, Mister Masters Degree, how do we handle this?”

  
Castiel gave a small shrug of his own. “If he doesn’t bring it up, we say nothing.”

  
“And if he brings it up?” Dean was steering him out into the bedroom.

  
“We wing it?”

  
Dean laughed out loud. “And how much did that masters cost you? You might want to ask for a refund.”

  
“Kiss my ass,” Castiel said petulantly. Dean stopped rummaging through his dresser drawer and leered at him.

  
“Don’t tempt me, Babe. I’m already running late.”

  
Moments later, Castiel kissed Dean goodbye at the door and returned to the kitchen. Jake was eating his syrup covered waffle with his fingers. Castiel smiled. This was his family.

  
The morning and afternoon flew by. Jake was learning so fast. At three-thirty, Castiel let Jake bring his Legos downstairs and they sat on the living room floor building an elaborate castle until Dean got home from the office. He kissed them both and helped them clean up the mess. Castiel left soon afterwards to get ready for his evening with Ed.

  
He collected his mail, ran up the stairs and rushed through a shower. Since Dean sprang for the tickets, Castiel was paying for dinner before the show. Right before he walked out the door, he sent Ed a text telling him to be ready. The cab Castiel called was waiting at the curb. Ed didn’t live far from him and his friend was standing on the sidewalk when they pulled up.

  
“Thank you for this, Castiel. I was a bit of a shit,” Ed said, looking contrite.

  
“No, Ed. I was the one at fault. You are one of my best friends and I forgot we had plans for your birthday.” Ed shrugged and Castiel knew he was forgiven.

  
They ate at Carmine’s because it was just down the block from the Shubert Theater. They’d be able to walk. The meal was amazing, but Castiel winced at the bill. He had the money to splurge every now and then since Dean was paying him a good salary, but shelling out seventy-five dollars for two people to eat made his palms sweat.

  
At the theater, Castiel handed the tickets to the box office attendant. She checked them and pointed towards the entrance. The lobby was buzzing with conversation and both men looked around in awe. They’d both worn suits and ties, but there were men in tuxes and women in designer gowns. Castiel picked out some tourists and it made him feel better. They weren’t dressed in fancy clothes. They lights flickered to let everyone know to take their seats. Castiel led the way, reading the sections off as they passed by. They were in Section A. Ed gasped as they got closer and closer to the stage. He tugged on Castiel’s sleeve. “Are you sure we’re in the right area?”

  
Castiel smiled. “I’m pretty sure. Dean said these were good tickets.” He saw the row number and excused himself to the couple already seated near the aisle. Ed followed him to two seats near center stage. Castiel looked up and felt the flush of excitement. His first Broadway show and he was in the fourth row from the stage.

  
“So, you and Dean are serious?”

  
“Yes. I love him and he told me he loved me too. It scares me to death, but I’m happy.”

  
“You deserve to be happy. And damn, it doesn’t hurt that he’s rich. Private jets, world travel…I bet his has a fancy house too.”

  
“None of that matters to me. It had the opposite effect. I didn’t want to get involved with him because he was wealthy.” Another flickering of the lights stopped their conversation. The stage lights came on and the house lights dimmed. Music began to play.

  
The two men were entranced and had their eyes glued to the stage until intermission. As they stepped out into the lobby to buy something to drink, Ed leaned in to be heard. “So, when do I get to meet Mister Wonderful?”

  
It was a good question and one Castiel couldn’t answer. He’d have to ask Dean if perhaps they could go out for drinks one night, so he could be introduced to his friends. He told Ed as much and while Ed went back to their seats, Castiel made his way to the men’s room.

  
As he came out, a voice from his past stopped him in his tracks. His heart began to beat faster. The man had his back to him, a perfectly coifed woman at his side. They were talking to another couple. Castiel hadn’t seen his parents in twenty years. What were the odds of seeing them in a city of eight and a half million people? He waited until a group of people walked by and he let himself get lost in the crowd.

  
Back in the theater, he found his seat. Ed handed him his water. “You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Ed said, a concerned expression on his face.

  
“I did,” he replied softly. He attempted a smile. “I’m okay. Are you enjoying it so far?”

  
Ed had known him a long time, so he allowed the subject change. Castiel knew he’d bring it up again though. “It’s great. David Hyde Pierce is amazing. Too bad he’s married.”

  
“Ed, he’s almost sixty,” Castiel said dryly, appreciating his friend’s attempt at humor.

  
“Who cares. He’s rich.” He nudged Castiel’s shoulder. “We could both have sugar daddies.”

  
“Dean is younger than me. He cannot be my ‘sugar daddy’.”

  
“Would that make him your sugar baby?” Ed snorted at his joke. Castiel shook his head. He had good friends in Ed and Harry. He had Dean and Jake. He didn’t need his parents.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank each and every one of you for being so sweet and understanding. I have told my daughter about your well-wishes on her journey and she is very appreciative. I am so grateful for all of you.

The smile Dean was wearing when he got to his office that morning gave everyone pause. Dean was normally a good boss and it wasn’t unusual for him to joke around, but this aura around him was different.

  
It was mid-morning before Missouri’s curiosity couldn’t be contained any longer. She really did have a reason to enter his office. She had to ask if he needed anything before his trip. He was like a son to her and she loved taking care of him. Some secretaries thought they were too good to bring their boss a cup of coffee or pick up suits from the drycleaner. Not Missouri. Dean paid her well and treated her like family.

  
He looked up from his monitor. “What’s up?”

  
“I just wanted to see if you needed anything before you leave for London.” For an event like this, Dean usually had her pickup his tux from the cleaners and arrange for a driver at his destination. He’d done neither. A look of confusion fell over his face.

  
“London?” Missouri stared at him like he was one of the pod people from Invasion of the Bodysnatchers.

  
“When was the last time you checked your calendar, Dean?” She knew her voice sounded shrill, but Dean Winchester didn’t forget things as important as a charity event at Buckingham Palace.

  
“Uhm…” Dean began clicking on his keyboard and then he stared at the screen. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

  
“It looks like we will be scrambling.” She picked up a yellow legal pad off the corner of his desk and grabbed his favorite pen, ignoring his scowl. She began to get things organized.

  
“Where is your tux?”

  
“Home. It’s clean. Shit…I have to call Bobby…” Dean fumbled for his phone.

  
“Bobby knows how to look at a calendar. He called me early this morning to authorize using the credit card to gas up the jet. He has you flying out Sunday morning.” The party wasn’t until Monday night. “Will you be taking Jake? If so, we’ll have to book a sitter.”

  
“Yeah, of course.” He stood and began to pace. “Give me a second to think.” She rolled her eyes and he shot her an evil look. She wasn’t afraid of him. She began to tap her foot. “Missouri, you are so not helping.”

  
“While you ‘think’, I’ll call Eight and get a sitter. Will Castiel be going with you?” She asked, pausing at the door.

  
“Cas…yeah, of course, he will. Crap. He doesn’t have a tux. We’ve got to get him a tux fitted as soon as possible.”

  
She gave him a speculative look. “He will attend the event with you? As your date?”

  
Dean stopped pacing and Missouri saw his face flush. “Cas and I are together.” She grinned. No wonder the boy was scatterbrained. He was in love.

  
“I knew it. I just knew it. The way you talk about him…Bobby even said the two of you were made for each other.”

  
“Bobby? Christ. Don’t my employees have better shit to do than talk about my love life?” Dean’s attempt at looking menacing was met with her expression of affection. If she was only younger, she would have pinned him to the desk and had her way with him long ago.

  
“No,” she stated simply. With a wink, she went back to her desk. Sitting down, she pulled up the number for Baldwin’s in her Outlook and dialed the number. After explaining she had a rush order for a tux, she dropped Dean’s name to the salesman. He assured her they could have Castiel fitted and altered by Saturday afternoon. She dialed the London Winchester and arranged for a sitter. Dean’s suite of rooms was already on the books, because they looked at their calendars too. She leaned back in her chair.

  
In all the years she’d worked for Dean, he’d never been absent-minded. Not ever…not even during the breakup with that asshole or the divorce from the skinny little golddigger. She rested her chin on her hands and smiled. Dean Winchester was in love and she couldn't be happier.

  
It took her a few minutes to process the information. She couldn’t wait to meet the man that stole Dean’s heart. With a soft sigh, she rose and returned to Dean’s inner sanctum. “You will need to have Castiel at Baldwin’s no later than ten a.m. Ask for Frank. He personally guaranteed the tux would be tailored to fit within the hour.” She handed him a post-it note with the information on it. He took it and she continued, “Eight will have a sitter for Monday evening.”

  
His smile was grateful. “Thanks, Missouri. I couldn’t run this place without you.”

  
“I know,” she said cheekily.

  
Back at her desk, she called Bobby. With a glance at Dean’s door to make sure it remained closed, she waited for him to pick up. “Dean is taking Castiel to the party in London.”

  
“Good. About damn time that boy got his head out of his ass.” The two talked a few more minutes before Missouri signed off to get some work done.

  
***

  
After Missouri closed his door, Dean picked up his phone. He had to call Cas and let him know about the trip. How could he have forgotten something as basic as checking his calendar? He relied on Missouri to let him know about appointments and now, thinking back, he remembered her putting it on the calendar and telling him about it. The event was for East Anglia’s Children’s Hospices. Any charity that helped children held a special place with Dean.

  
He scrolled through and found Cas’ number, but stopped before he hit send. Cas and Jake would be working on school stuff. He would tell him when he got home.

  
When he walked into the brownstone, Cas and Jake were on the floor with Legos spread all around them, a fancy castle was between them. He tossed his jacket and tie over the back of the couch and sat down with them to help clean up. The trip was forgotten as he shared a smile with the man he loved. It was only after he and Jake finished their dinner that Dean remembered. He couldn’t interrupt Cas’ evening with Ed. That just wouldn’t be cool. He did call the box office and asked what time the play would end.

  
When the clock struck ten, Dean sent a text.

  
**Text to Cas/10:00 – Hope you had a good time. Have news. We are flying to London Sunday a.m. Call me when you get home.**  
**Text from Cas/10:07 – London? Really? Will call soon.**

  
Dean grinned at the phone. Some people would get bent out of shape having something like that sprung on them, not his Cas. “Huh.” His Cas. Strangely enough, there was no sense of panic…no thoughts of making a mistake…just a warm feeling of contentment.

  
Cas called about forty minutes later. They talked for about an hour. Dean told him all about the charity. When he got to the part about it being at Buckingham Palace, Cas squealed like a teenage girl meeting Benedict Cumberbatch. With a promise to be ready by nine the next morning, Dean said goodnight.

  
“See you in the morning, Babe.”

  
“Goodnight, Dean.”

  
“Hey…I love you.” It was a phrase Dean only said to Sam and Jake…maybe once or twice to Jules. Cas made it easy.

  
“I love you too, Dean.” Said in Cas’ deep, raspy voice, the words sent a shiver up Dean’s spine.

  
Upstairs, he got ready for bed. Before he turned off the lamp, he went through a mental checklist of the things he’d have to pack for both him and his son.

  
Dean was awakened by a small hand patting his chest. “Wake up, Daddy. I’m hungry. Will you make us bacon? Can I watch cartoons? Can we go buy a punkin, so’s we’ll have a jacker lantern?”

  
“Jake, Buddy…slow down.” Dean’s sleep rattled brain couldn’t keep up with the battery of words coming out of his son’s mouth. He yawned and stretched. His bedside clock told him it was barely after seven. “You can watch cartoons and I’ll be down in a few minutes to make breakfast.”

  
“What about the punkin?”

  
Dean sat up and rubbed his hand over his face. “We have to take a trip tomorrow, Squirt, but when we get home, I’ll make sure we get a pumpkin.”

  
“Can we have two?” Jake held up two fingers proudly. Dean laughed.

  
“Don’t push your luck. Now, get out of here, so I can get ready.” Jake ran out the door and a moment later, Dean heard him on the stairs. He ambled towards the bathroom and stared at his reflection for a minute before starting the shower. He had so much to get done today.

  
By nine, Dean was waiting at the curb. Cas burst out of the door with a beautiful smile on his face. When he slid into the passenger seat, Dean couldn’t help leaning over for a kiss. For once, Jake didn’t make a sound.

  
Baldwin’s was just off 45th Street, but the Saturday morning shoppers had them parking down the block on Sixth. Dean was glad when Cas made the move to hold his hand. He’d been quiet in the car and Dean wondered what was bothering him. Sure, he was smiling and seemed excited about the trip, but there was something a bit off. He needed to find out what it was.

  
Jake gripped his other hand and the three strode down the block. It was cold out, but not frigid and the walk was pleasant. Dean was hoping for a mild winter.

  
Inside the store, a clerk came forward to greet him. Unlike Barney’s, where Dean bought his suits, the sales staff here didn’t know him. Missouri assured him that this place was good and fast. “Can I help you find something today?”

  
“We need to get a tux. My secretary talked to Frank yesterday,” Dean said.

  
“I will get him for you. Feel free to browse.” The young woman disappeared towards the back of the store. Dean pulled Cas over to a display of shoes. “I guess we’ll need to get you the whole enchilada. Shoes, shirt, bow tie…” he said, fingering a silk blue tie that matched Cas’ eyes.

  
***

  
Castiel discreetly looked at the price tag on one of the ties. He inwardly groaned. That’s when he saw the sign against the far wall that stated they rented tuxedos. “Dean, I think I’ll just rent one. How often would I wear a tux anyway?”

  
He was excited about going to London. Being inside Buckingham palace was like a wish from a fairy godmother. Seeing his parents last night placed a dark cloud over his joy though. He was doing his best to hide it from Dean.

  
Dean pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. “Cas, I have to attend a lot of events. As my boyfriend, you’ll be coming with me. You’ll need to have a tux.” Dean stared at him a second more and then gave him a soft smile. “You’re worried about the cost, aren’t you? Is that what’s been bothering you? I knew you were upset about something.”

  
Castiel chose to let Dean believe the reason he was bothered was about the money. It seemed like the easiest thing to do. “I don’t think I can afford this, Dean.”

  
“I thought we kind of got past this, Cas.” Dean looked over to where Jake was sitting on the floor rolling around the two toy cars he’d brought. He lowered his voice. “If we are in a relationship, you gotta let me take care of some things. This is a charity event that I’ve committed to, it just stands to reason that I’d buy your tux.”

  
He knew he was being unreasonable. Dean didn’t flash his money around to try to show off or buy his love. Castiel knew if the roles were reversed, he’d love to buy Dean nice things. He nodded stiffly. Dean winked just as a portly man in glasses came towards them.

  
“Hello, Mr. Winchester…Mr. Novak, I’m Frank and I’ll be assisting you.” Frank shook both their hands. “Now, can you tell me what you are looking for?”

  
Castiel was about to say, “A tux.” He was really glad he didn’t or he would have looked like an idiot in front of the salesman and Dean.

  
“We want a two button notch, good quality…maybe a Perry Ellis or Ralph Lauren. Black, of course.” Castiel stared dumbfounded at Dean. This was the man who was currently wearing faded jeans and a leather jacket over a faded plaid shirt. Dean blushed a bit and shrugged. “I’m a clothes whore…sue me.”

  
Frank, being a professional, chose not to comment, but led them to a rack of expensive looking tuxes. Castiel was measured and pinned. He didn’t want to look at the prices. While Frank took the pants and jacket to the back to begin the alterations, Dean helped Castiel pick out a shirt, bow tie, shoes and even a nice black topcoat.

  
Since they had time to kill, they walked down to Gregory’s Coffee. Dean ordered Jake a hot chocolate and they were lucky enough to find a table for two. Dean held Jake in his lap. Castiel sipped his Latte and watched the people drift in and out of the coffee shop. Dean help Jake blow on his beverage and was wiping his mouth when Castiel noticed a woman taking their picture. He narrowed his eyes, but she failed to notice. She tucked her phone into her oversized purse and scooted out the door.

  
He’d forgotten about her as they picked up Castiel’s tux and headed back to Castiel’s place. He had to pack for the trip. Once again, Dean leaned over for a kiss and Castiel breathed in the scent of the man. Occasionally, Dean would wear aftershave or cologne, but normally, he just smelled like Dean…a combination of leather, citrus shampoo and man. “We’ll pick you up at four.”

  
Castiel groaned. “Four. That’s still the middle of the night.” He couldn’t keep the whine out of his voice.

  
Dean laughed and nuzzled against his cheek. “You can sleep on the jet, Babe.”

  
He watched the car until it turned the corner. Inside of his apartment, he put his suitcase on the bed and dug around in his closet for the old garment bag he’d had since college. As he packed, his thoughts turned back to his parents. Every Sunday morning, in televisions across the nation, his father preached about family values. There was a time, when he was very small, his father insisted he and his mother appear in one of his shows. He’d put his arm around his wife and rested his palm on the top of Castiel’s head, telling millions how lucky he was.

  
When Uriel took him off the streets, he’d caught one of his father’s Sunday programs. The bastard told a story about how God took his only child away from him and his wife. As the studio audience gave sighs of sorrow, Reverend Jim held up his hands and asked them not to feel sorry for him, because he knew God had his reasons. Zipping up his suitcase with more force than necessary, Castiel pushed those dark thoughts from his head. He was fine.

  
Ed and Harry came over with Chinese takeout and they watched an old episode of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. Harry lamented that he was still in love with Jai Rodriguez. Castiel and Ed admitted to having a crush on Ted Allen. His friends didn’t leave until after ten, which meant he was not happy when the alarm sounded at three-fifteen.

  
He shuffled into the bathroom, peed and then started the shower. He was fastening his jeans when his phone chirped. He smiled at the text message.

  
Text from Dean/3:30 – Morning, Cas. See you soon.

  
Attached was a selfie. The quality wasn’t the best, but he could see Dean blowing him a kiss in the picture.

  
**Text to Dean/3:31 – I love you.**  
**Text from Dean/3:32 – Love you too.**

Yes, Castiel was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but I wanted to post this before I left on my business trip. Hope you liked seeing Missouri's POV.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your patience. I was in Charleston for a work thing and took some time to get another chapter done. Hope you enjoy it.

The flight was long and full of turbulence due to a few bands of storms. Dean had to leave the cockpit because seeing lightning flash in front of the windshield while the jet was being buffeted by bursts of wind was making him queasy. He sat with Jake and Cas playing Sorry until he couldn’t take that anymore. When Jake finally crashed, Dean covered him with a blanket and turned to Cas. “You want to lie down for a few minutes?”

  
“No, I’m fine. I’ll just read.” Dean frowned. Cas didn’t get his meaning. He eyed the closed door that led to the tail section.

  
“Cas?” Cas looked up from where he was digging a book from his bag, a questioning look on his face. “I didn’t mean a real nap.”

  
Understanding dawned on Cas’ face. “Oh…oh…” He straightened, book dangling from his hand. He glanced over to where Jake was sleeping. “But Jake…”

  
Dean nodded towards the door. “He’ll be down for at least an hour. The bedroom will give us some privacy.”

  
“The bedroom?” Cas stared at the door like he’d never seen it before.

  
“Sure, what did you think was behind that door?” Dean was already walking towards it, hand braced on the hull for balance.

  
“Storage,” Cas answered, trying to follow Dean, but with the swaying of the jet, it was difficult. Dean watched him gripping the backs of the seats as he made his way towards the door. It was like watching a surfer. Cas’ legs were bent and his arms were splayed out on either side of him. Dean turned and opened the door. Once they were both inside the small room, Dean shut the door behind them.

  
“It’s not much. You should have seen the bedrooms on some of the jets we looked at. I couldn’t afford to spend an extra million on king size bed, mirrored ceiling and a mini-bar built into the headboard.”

  
Cas looked at the bed. It was full-sized and neatly made. Dean saw the small vase of yellow daffodils and wondered whose idea that was. Garth’s probably. Bobby…nope. “I’m disappointed there isn’t a mirrored ceiling,” Cas said so seriously that Dean frowned until he saw the way Cas’ lips were lifted at one corner of his mouth. His blue eyes were twinkling with humor.

  
“Maybe I’ll get Bobby and Garth to install one. That way I can stare up at your sassy, little ass.”

  
“Or I could stare up at yours.” Cas moved closer to him and Dean opened his arms. He loved the feeling of holding the other man. Cas was strong and while he wasn’t bulked up, he had great muscle definition. He buried his face against Cas’ neck and brushed a kiss right under Cas’ ear. “Dean…” Hearing his name on Cas’ lips always did him in.

  
“Yeah, Babe…touch me…” Cas’ hands roamed down his back, then cupped the cheeks of his ass. He was gently pushed backwards until he felt the bed behind him. Cupping the back of Cas’ neck with one hand and gripping his hip with the other, Dean let himself fall back, pulling Cas down with him. Their hands roamed, while their lips never stopped whispering sweet words against each other’s necks and faces. Without discussing it, both seemed aware it wouldn’t be smart to take this further than some heavy making out. Cas’ palm was rubbing his hard cock through the stiff fabric of his jeans and it was driving Dean crazy. He could feel Cas’ own erection against his upper thigh. The man was humping him fast and furious. “You’re gonna make me come in my pants Cas…”

  
“Shhhh, let me take care of you…” Dean was almost to the point of no return when he heard his zipper. Suddenly, Cas’ face wasn’t there for kissing anymore. Dean opened his eyes just in time to watch Cas pull out his cock and swallow him into his hot, wet mouth. Dean gasped and all it took was the flick of Cas’ tongue against his slit and Dean shot his load. Back arched, breath frozen in his throat, Dean felt the orgasm down to his toes. When Cas released him and licked his lips, Dean smiled dopily. Cas’ smile was smug. The bastard knew he had Dean in the palm of his hands. It was time to take back the reins. Dean rose up on his elbows and then with moves that would rival any wrestler, he locked his thighs around Cas’ shoulders and flipped him over on his back.

  
“My turn to play, Sweet Cheeks.” Cas laughed at the pet name, but the sound died when Dean unfastened his pants and shoved them down enough to give him room to maneuver. Instead of going through the slit in Cas’ boxers, Dean pushed them low so that the elastic waistband rested under Cas’ balls. “Damn, I love your cock, Babe.” Dean licked at the slit a couple of times and then sucked the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the crown, feeling the pulse of blood in the prominent vein on the underside of Cas’ dick. His mind was set on giving Cas an explosive orgasm and once Dean Winchester’s mind was made up…

  
Dean used his right hand to pump the base of Cas’ cock while his left was rolling Cas’ balls together, applying just enough pressure to make it feel good. It must have felt really good, because Cas was moaning like a porn star. His prim and proper teacher was about to lose his cool. Cas’ sac was tight now. Dean brought his eyes up to meet Cas’ just as Cas came. The perfect ‘o’ of his mouth, the look of amazement in his gaze, the flexing of his muscular thighs on either side of Dean’s head…all made the most beautiful picture. Dean swallowed all of the thick cum and then softly licked any last trace off Cas’ cock before releasing it. “You look so good like that, Cas,” Dean said, staring up at his lover’s debauched expression.

  
Cas reached down and cupped the side of Dean’s face. It was a gesture Cas did a lot and Dean knew it was a sign of affection. “I love you, Dean. So very much.”

  
“I love you more,” Dean said playfully before rolling off the bed to tuck his spent cock back into his jeans.

  
“I doubt that,” came Cas’ reply. While they arranged themselves, the two men argued over who loved the other the most. Dean finally ended it with Buzz Lightyear’s ‘to infinity and beyond’. Cas had no comeback for that unless you counted the way he rolled his eyes.

  
As they neared London’s Heathrow, Dean did join Bobby because Cas and Jake were playing some game about numbers and Dean apparently wasn’t singing the song correctly, so he was getting the evil eye from both of them. “I guess you two are official, huh?”

  
Dean shrugged. “I guess.”

  
“Have you talked to him about being in the public eye yet?” Bobby asked quietly as he brought the twin jet engines to a smooth landing on the tarmac.

  
“No, I just haven’t had the time,” Dean said, knowing a scolding was coming and bracing for it.

  
“You haven’t had the time? Boy, you had the time to go back in the bedroom to join the mile high club, but you didn’t have time to talk to your boyfriend about that paparazzi, asshat tabloid reporters and…shit…the society pages of the Times? Christ on a crutch, Dean. Reporters will be all over the thing tomorrow night. You know microphones are gonna be shoved in your face. You’re used to it, Castiel ain’t.”

  
“You’re right…Jeez, Bobby…I’ll talk to him tonight. I swear.” Dean knew he should have talked to Cas a long time ago. Way before they started going out in public.

  
***

  
Castiel helped load their bags into the waiting car. Jake was tired and cranky. Dean snapped at the boy a couple of times and Castiel defused the situation as best as he could. He watched as they left Heathrow. Dean was in the front seat, frowning, and Jake in a booster seat with his lips pooched out. Castiel had his face pressed to the window. Let them be in a foul mood, he was in London and by God, he was going to enjoy himself.

  
Eight was larger than Castiel imagined. Nine floors and ultra-modern. The color scheme was dark green and rich browns. As usual, Dean was greeted at the door by several employees. He exchanged pleasantries with a few of them, but it was obvious he wanted to get to his room. The bellman grabbed their luggage and led the way to the elevators…or lifts as the British called them.

  
The rooms were adjoining and they stopped at Castiel’s room first. “I’ll get Jake in bed and then I’ll come over. I want to discuss…plans…for tomorrow.” Castiel tilted his head at Dean’s tone.

  
In his own room, Castiel hung up the tux and unpacked his shaving kit. It would take Dean a little time to get Jake bathed, read to him and get him settled in bed, so he kicked off his shoes and sprawled across the bed to read.

  
Castiel must have dozed off, because it was the tap on the door that roused him. He got up to unlock it and offered Dean a sleepy smile. Dean ran his fingertip across Castiel’s left cheek. “You got a line from the pillow, Babe.”

  
He reached up self-consciously and felt the slight indentation. “I fell asleep.”

  
“Yeah, Jake passed out before I got through the first page of the book.” Dean came into the room and looked around. Castiel knew he was making sure it was up to Winchester Hotel standards. Castiel sat back down on the bed, expecting Dean to join him. Instead, Dean sat in the chair. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands. Castiel felt a sense of dread. Was Dean having second thoughts about their relationship? “Before the thing tomorrow night, I need to…prepare you.”

  
“Prepare me?” Castiel sat up straighter.

  
Dean hesitated as if to collect his thoughts. “Yeah. You were young when you lived with a famous father, so you might not remember how rabid the press can be. With the technology we have and all the social media outlets, it’s got even worse.”

  
“You’re worried I’ll say or do something to embarrass you?” Castiel asked softly. Dean had to know Castiel would stay out of the limelight as much as possible. And even if he was caught unaware, he had enough sense to keep his mouth shut.

  
Dean’s eyes narrowed. “God, no, Cas. It’s not that. I’m just worried you’ll be overwhelmed and uncomfortable. I don’t want them to hound you and once our relationship really becomes public, you’ll have people showing up at your apartment, following you on the streets…it will be a major cluster fuck. It will calm down once something new comes along, but I just thought we’d talk about it. I’ve got a publicist that handles my interviews, publicity releases and all that shit. I can have her meet with you when we get home to help you deal with all the crap.”

  
Castiel nodded slightly. His own parents kept him away from the press unless he was being paraded around like a prize pony. He’d looked up Dean’s name before he began working for him and had firsthand knowledge of how the media worked. “Maybe that would be best, Dean. She could help me keep from becoming fodder for the press.”

  
“Exactly,” Dean said, looking relieved Castiel wasn’t upset by the discussion. “We good?”

  
“Of course, Dean. I love you. I wouldn’t let something like this ruin what we have.” Dean’s smile lit up his face. He reached forward and took Castiel’s hands in his.

  
“I thought tomorrow we’d do some touristy things before we have to get to the event.”

  
Thirty minutes later, after making a mental list of the things Castiel wanted to see in London, Dean kissed him goodnight and went back to his own room. Castiel left the adjoining door unlocked.

  
The next day, they had a large breakfast before heading out. Castiel snapped pictures of the streets, Big Ben and the House of Parliament. They toured the Tower of London and walked through Hyde Park. Castiel was excited to ride the London Eye and he didn’t even tease Dean for staying seated the entire ride staring down at the metal floor of the capsule. Castiel wanted to see the Changing of the Guard, but Dean assured him they would have time before the party to take pictures of the famous guards in front of Buckingham Palace. Back at the hotel, they had to hurry and get ready for the function. Dean had to help him with his bowtie and it was such an intimate thing, Castiel couldn’t control his racing pulse. “You look beautiful, Dean.”

  
Dean scoffed, “Handsome, Cas. I’m handsome.” Castiel laughed and shook his head. He let the babysitter in while Dean finished his own tie. She was from housekeeping and had been with the hotel since it opened. Castiel introduced her to Jake and left them to get acquainted. He glanced down at his watch.

  
“Dean, we need to go.” Dean came out of the bathroom, greeted the sitter and made sure she had his cell number before ushering Castiel out the door.

  
At the palace, the big iron gates were opened wide. Cars of every size were pulling through and dropping off attendees. Castiel’s excitement built. They exited the car and Dean grinned as he took Castiel’s hand and led him to the archway leading into the courtyard. On either side stood one of the Queen’s Guards, in the winter uniforms. Their grey coats and tall black, bearskin hats impressive. It was only fifty-five degrees, but the air was damp. Castiel bundled his coat around him. Dean put his arm around him and hustled them under the arch. Two liverymen took their coats and gave them a check ticket.

  
“Have you ever been here, Dean?” Castiel could not stop turning this way and that, taking in the opulent furnishing of the palace. They were following the crowd as they made their way towards the ballroom.

  
“Once, a few years ago.” Dean nodded to a couple before continuing. “Winchester Hotel Eight has always been a big supporter of the East Anglia’s Children’s Hospices. I make sure each of the hotels have a local charity to support.” Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s arm. There were so many layers to the man he fell in love with.

  
“I think I fall in love with you more and more with each passing day,” Castiel whispered. They were nearing the entrance to the ballroom. There were several displays featuring the logo for the children’s charity in the hall before you entered.

  
Dean pulled him out of the throng and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, but Castiel could feel the love behind it. Flashbulbs popped around them and Dean stepped back with a frown. His expression softened and he pointed discreetly to a spot behind Castiel. “The Duchess of Cambridge and Prince William.” Castiel turned and there they were, posing for several cameramen. She was wearing a floor length red gown and the Prince was in a tux.

  
“Dean, you didn’t mention that members of the royal family would be here,” Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off the couple. He loved the fairy tale of Kate and Prince William.

  
“Must have slipped my mind,” Dean said with a chuckle.

  
***

  
Dean loved seeing the excitement and wonder in Cas’ eyes. He’d known the Duchess of Cambridge would be here because this was her favorite charity. He just wanted it to be a surprise. “Seriously, Babe, I didn’t know Prince William would be here.”

  
“I’ll forgive you this time,” Cas said haughtily, but Dean knew the man was thrilled.

  
They merged into the crowd again and entered the ballroom. Long, white tablecloth covered tables stood in rows with a raised dais at one end of the huge room. Dean told another uniformed usher their names and the man led them to their seats. He didn’t know anyone around him, but Dean figured they’d all have the charity in common. As people continued to enter, the two sat down. Beautiful china, silverware and crystal graced the table. Each meal cost a thousand dollars in American currency. He’d probably need to keep that fact from Cas. But it was for a good cause and he would never feel guilty for using his wealth to help sick children.

  
The noise died down as everyone was seated. The table at the end remained empty. When the music started, everyone rose to their feet. The Prince and Duchess entered the room and made their way to their places. Then the opening notes of God Save the Queen started and Cas’ gasp was audible. Dean grinned at the couple across from them. He mouthed the words, “He’s never seen the Queen before.” Dean had seen her a few times, usually in the back of a limo or waving to a crowd. He’d never dined in the same room with her though, but he’d never admit he was thrilled. The elderly Queen took her place and nodded to the crowd.

  
“Thank you for coming tonight,” she said, her voice frail, but still sounding like the strong woman that she was. She nodded to the Duchess. The Duchess asked everyone to take their seats and she thanked them for their generosity. She spent a few minutes talking about the charity and the children it helped before the staff began to serve their meal.

  
Castiel was involved in a conversation about education with a few people on the other side of him, while Dean talked sports with the man directly across from him. The woman immediately to his right touched his arm during a lull. “You and your boyfriend make a striking couple. I’ve read how accepting the Americans are to homosexual relationships, do you find that to be true?” Dean knew she didn’t mean to be obtrusive, that was sometimes the British way and he could not hold it against her.

  
“We’ve come a long way in recent years, but there are still prejudices for same-sex couples. Even with the laws giving us the right to marry, there are those that will not sell us wedding cakes, issue us marriage licenses or allow us to adopt children. In some places, we still fear for our lives.”

  
“I find that appalling,” she said with a frown. “Though I suppose, we have our own issues with equal rights.” The talk turned to more pleasant topics and soon the desserts were served. The Queen retired after dinner, but the Duchess and the Prince moved to the door to shake everyone’s hand and thank them personally for coming out and supporting the charity. As they neared the couple, Cas was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

  
Dean took his hand and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Cas, they put their pants on just like you and I do.” Cas smiled sheepishly.

  
“I know, but I’m fangirling and I can’t stop.” Dean laughed out loud, just as they reached the royal couple. The Duchess’ face lit up.

  
“I’m glad someone is having fun. Aren’t these dinners a bit stuffy sometimes?” The Prince looked at his wife indulgently and Dean had to almost push Cas out the door.

  
“Put your eyes back in your head, Babe.” Dean laced his fingers through Cas’ and they stepped out into the crush of paparazzi. Light bulbs were flashing all around them and microphones were thrust in their faces. Dean pulled Cas closer and commented on the charity, but ignored the questions about his “date”. Once they were in the car, he breathed a sigh of relief.

  
“Is it always like that?” Cas asked, his mood more subdued.

  
“Yes and no. Usually, crap like that happens if I’m at a big event…a baseball game, a play…charity functions. Not so much when I’m just out to dinner or shopping. The larger publications are good about staying away from me when I have Jake. The tabloids are like scavengers and they’ve pissed me off several times by putting pictures of Jake in their two-bit papers and mags. I guess I’ve gotten used to it.” At Cas’ apprehensive expression, Dean reassured him, “Hey…most of the time they’re pretty good about leaving me alone. Don’t worry, Babe. They know I have a high-priced attorney that will slap a lawsuit on them if they cross the line.”

  
“I guess it is the price I have to pay for loving a powerful businessman.” Cas smiled, but to Dean it looked forced. Dean pushed the intercom and told the driver to take them for a long drive around the city. The sitter was booked until midnight. That gave him a couple of hours to lighten Cas’ mood. His first thought was to put the privacy partition up and make out with his boyfriend, but he didn’t think it would help alleviate Cas’ fears. Instead, he moved even closer and wrapped his arms around Cas.

  
He put his mouth to Cas’ ear and whispered. “I’ve never loved someone like I love you. I never want you to feel like you are paying a price for loving me. If the press and the tabloids become too much…we can move to a small town with Jake and blend in with everyone else.”

  
Cas leaned away so he could look Dean in the eye. “Dean, you would do that? Not that I’d ever even think of asking that of you…but…” Cas looked so shocked that Dean had to chuckle.

  
“We’ll make this work, Babe. Whatever way we have to.” Cas curled around him and the sat in silence watching the lights of London through the limo’s windows, their contented breathing the only sound.

  
As midnight approached, the car stopped in front of the hotel and they got out. Hand in hand, they rode the elevator to their rooms. Dean gave Cas a kiss goodnight and let himself into his room. After paying the sitter, he checked on his sleeping son before getting ready for bed. He was plugging in his phone when he realized he’d turned if off before the dinner and forgot to turn it back on. There were several text messages from Missouri and Sam.

  
**Text from Missouri/8:02 – Call me.**

  
There was a link attached. Dean touched the screen and a photograph of him, Jake and Cas filled the screen. It was at the coffee shop. He read the blurb under the photograph published in a local rag.

  
**_Businessman and owner of the Winchester Hotel empire, Dean Winchester, was seen with his son and an unknown man having coffee at a local New York coffee shop. Winchester, openly bisexual, ended a long term relationship with a man to marry Lisa Braeden, an off-Broadway actress. The two had a son together before divorcing in 2011. Winchester has full custody of his son and over the years since his divorce, he has been seen with several beautiful people on his arm. This reporter wonders about this unknown man. Is he just a friend?_**

  
The article was written by someone named Amara Swallow.

  
Dean smirked. The tabloids always loved to insinuate he left Michael for Lisa. It wasn’t worth fighting about. He hated the fact they got Jake in the picture. He’d have to let his attorneys handle that. There were laws about photographing a minor without consent of the parents.

  
He went back to the texts and skimmed over the next one.

  
**Text from Missouri/8:03 – There’s more. Not sure how it hit over here so fast. Just a heads up. The press is already calling. Call me a.s.a.p.**

  
The next link was posted on Facebook a few hours ago.

  
**_Hotel mogul, Dean Winchester, was seen attending the Duchess of Cambridge’s charity dinner for East Anglia’s Children’s Hospices. On his arm, was Castiel Novak. Mr. Novak was a teacher at the Roundtree Preparatory School in New York until a few months ago. Witnesses say the two were very chummy during the dinner. As they left the event, they were holding hands and Winchester deflected any questions concerning his date._**

  
The accompanying picture was of him and Cas leaving Buckingham Palace hand in hand. Damn, Cas looked fine in a tux. They must have bribed someone to get Cas’ name from the guest list. He blew out a breath and continued reading his texts. Sam asked if he’d seen the pictures. Missouri sent another one telling him to call her and that she didn’t care what time it was. He smiled and pulled up her number.

  
“Hello, beautiful.”

  
“Humph.” Dean grinned. “Listen to me, Mister Smooth Talker, reporters are all over this like white on rice. They ain’t buying that ‘no comment’ shit anymore. Tell me what to say to appease these vultures.”

  
“Tell them the truth. Cas and I are in a relationship. He is my son’s tutor and that’s how we met. If they ask any stupid, leading questions, you take care of it. I trust you. Let them know I’m flying home tomorrow evening and will be back in the office the next morning. If any legitimate papers want a comment, tell them I’ll answer questions via email. No cameras.”

  
“Got it. How is Castiel? Does he know about the pictures yet?”

  
“No, his phone isn’t set up for international use, so he hasn’t seen anything on social media yet. I’ll tell him all about it in the morning.”

  
“You take care of the boy, you hear me? He’s good for you, Dean. He’s not used to the media attention.”

  
“I know, Missouri. Now, go get some sleep, Woman.”

Dean set his phone on the nightstand and looked down at the sleeping boy. For the sake of both of them, he couldn’t let this crap ruin things with Cas.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Con experience was pretty damn cool. I'm glad you guys have been so patient with me. Updates should be more frequent now - fingers crossed.

Castiel helped Dean get Jake ready for the flight home and while Dean met with some of his staff at Eight early that morning, he and Jake had breakfast together in the dining room. He wanted to try the traditional English meal and wasn’t disappointed, though he could have done without the black pudding. He tried not to make a face in front of the boy. Jake was eating scrambled eggs and bacon, but was curious about the things on Castiel’s plate.

  
After they ate, Castiel took Jake’s hand and they walked to a small shop where Castiel found a few things to buy for Harry and Ed. For Ed, he bought a t-shirt with the Union Jack emblazoned on the front. He decided on a model of a double-decker bus for Harry. Jake wanted cookies that were packaged in a tin telephone box. For Dean, he settled on a red Manchester Football scarf. Finally, he chose a set of teas for himself.

  
When they got back to the hotel, Dean was waiting in the lobby. He threw up his hand and grinned at them. “Hey, you guys about ready? Bobby is waiting on the tarmac.”

  
“I just need to grab my suitcase,” Castiel informed him. Together, the three of them rode the elevator up to their rooms. Moments later, they were speeding towards the airport.

  
When Jake fell asleep during his lesson in shapes and colors, Dean picked him up and took him into the bedroom, shutting the door afterwards. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

  
“We need to talk,” Dean said softly.

  
“Okay,” Cas answered, folding his hands on his lap. Dean looked so serious.

  
“Remember the day we picked out Jake’s Halloween costume?” Castiel nodded. “Well, a photographer slash reporter took pictures of the three of us. I’ve sent the article she wrote to my attorneys because she had no right to take a picture of Jake, but I guess I just want you to see what you’re getting into.” Dean pulled up the article on a tablet and handed it to Castiel. He read it twice. Other than the misinformation and the speculation on who Castiel was, it wasn’t too bad.

  
“I can live with this, Dean.” Castiel saw relief on Dean’s face. “I understand it will probably get worse, but maybe once the newness wears off, they’ll find someone else to write about.”

  
Dean took his hand and laced their fingers together. “I’m so damn lucky.” Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion.

  
“How’s that?”

  
“I have the hottest, most understanding boyfriend in the world,” Dean teased, brushing a kiss on Castiel’s knuckles. Castiel felt his face heat. Hearing Dean use the term boyfriend was just as thrilling now as the first time.

  
Dean showed him the second article and seeing his name in print made the hair on his neck stand up. “How do they know my name?”

  
Everyone in attendance was on a public guest list. Your name was listed by mine. It wasn’t hard for them to put two and two together.” Dean watched him for a moment. “You okay, Babe?”

  
Castiel exhaled loudly and shrugged. “I will be. I guess it will take some getting used to. I didn’t pay much attention to this kind of stuff when I was…younger.” His father’s security people kept Castiel out of the limelight as much as possible. When he came out, they did their best to erase him. The two of them sat in silence until finally, Dean fell asleep on Castiel’s shoulder. Somewhere over the Atlantic, Castiel vowed he’d never let Dean down, even if their personal life was plastered all over the media.

  
Once they were back in New York, Dean dropped Castiel off at his apartment with a promise to call him that night. Inside of his living room, Castiel couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Spending time with Dean and Jake in London was wonderful. He fell more in love with Dean every day. It was close to nine when someone knocked on his door. Frowning, he opened it. Dean stood in the hall. “Dean, why are you here? Is something wrong with Jake?” Panic gripped his belly like a cold hand.

  
“No, Babe, Jake’s fine. I just dropped him off at Sam’s. I just…another article hit the Times today and is now all over the Internet. We need to get to my office for a strategy meeting.”

  
“Strategy meeting?” Castiel wanted to ask more questions, but Dean was moving restlessly. “Let me grab my coat.”

  
It had begun to rain and the ride to the hotel was silent save for the steady sound of drops hitting the car. Dean rubbed his thumb over the steering wheel over and over. Castiel had never been to the flagship hotel. Dean pulled the Impala up to the front and a valet came forward. Dean tossed him the keys without a backwards glance. He took Castiel’s cold hand and led him through the lobby. Dean strode purposefully and unlike all the other times, Castiel had been in a Winchester Hotel, the staff stayed at their posts casting furtive looks at their boss.

  
When the elevator doors closed, Dean pursed his lips before speaking. “Cas, I know this isn’t what you signed up for when you…when we started this…but please, I can’t lose you. If you have any doubts…”

  
Castiel put his fingertip against Dean’s lips. “I have no doubts. Not one.” Dean nodded and squeezed his hand tightly. The doors slid open and Castiel looked around at the executive offices of the Winchester Hotel CEO. The small lobby was carpeted in a lush, green carpet and a single desk stood sentinel in the center of the room. Hallways branched off showing a series of closed doors. A light could be seen coming through the window of one of them. Dean headed for it.

  
***  
Dean had been helping Jake into his footie pajamas when his cell rang. He let it go to voice mail because it was close to Jake’s bedtime and he was cranky. He got concerned when the house phone rang right afterwards though. “Hey, Buddy, can you go play for a few minutes while I get the phone?” Dean waited until Jake entered his own room to answer. “Winchester.”

  
“Dean, it’s Missouri. The Times just released an article about you and Castiel. Social media has picked it up.”

  
“How bad?”

  
“Not catstrophic. Still a lot of speculation, but I thought we might need to coach Castiel before he leaves his apartment in the morning. I didn’t think you’d want him to deal with it alone.”

  
“No. Thanks, Missouri. Can you have everyone meet us at the office? I’ll leave now and pick up Cas.”

  
“You got it, Boss.”

  
Dean made a quick call to Sam and arranged to drop Jake off. He spent a few minutes with his brother after Jules took a sleeping Jake into her arms and disappeared down the hall. “This isn’t anything new for you, Dean, but Castiel isn’t used to this kind of shit.”

  
“Don’t you think I know that, Sam,” Dean snapped. Calmer, he said, “Missouri said it wasn’t bad, just the usual horseshit.” Sam stared at him for a few seconds and it freaked Dean out a bit. “What?”

  
“You’re really worried about him.”

  
“You think?” Sam held up his hands.

  
“I’m not the enemy here, Dean.”

  
He dragged his fingers through his already mussed hair. “I know. I’m just frustrated. Cas doesn’t need this…ya know?”

  
“You really love him,” Sam whispered, looking awestruck.

  
“Yeah, I do. I can see a future with him, Sammy. A real future.” A small smile creased his brother’s face and he put a large hand on Dean’s shoulder.

  
“He’ll be fine, Dean.”

  
“God, I hope so, Sammy. I can’t lose him.”

  
Dean parked in front of Cas’ place twenty minutes later. He ran through the light rain and pushed inside the building. He raced up the stairs and about halfway up, he realized he hadn’t called Cas to warn him he was coming. It was too late now. He rapped against the wooden door.

  
Cas’ face registered shock, then pleasure and then worry. He gave Cas the condensed version of what was happening and waited while Cas grabbed his coat. The drive was tense. It was Dean’s fault. Cas seemed to be calm and collected. Dean was the one who was sweating it. He wasn’t even sure why. Dean had been through media scandals both with Michael and Lisa. Each one had blown over after a few days. Cas mattered though.

  
When he pushed open the door to the conference room, he saw the familiar faces of his team. “Thanks for coming. Everyone, this is Cas…Castiel. Cas, this is Missouri. She runs the offices. That’s Victor, he’s my VP. Charlie over there, is the head of IT. Cole is the head of security. Jodi and Donna are in charge of public relations. Cas nodded at each in turn.

  
Missouri typed out something on the keyboard in front of her and the large screen lit up behind her. “This is the article that appeared this afternoon.”

  
**_Winchester Hotels owner and CEO, Dean Winchester, has a new beau. Since his very public divorce from Lisa Braeden, the head of the large hotel chain has kept a quiet profile. He’s been seen with several different people, but hasn’t gotten serious with anyone. Until now. Our sources informed us that Winchester hired Castiel Novak to tutor his young son at the end of August. The two have been seen together around town and a witness states that Novak often leaves Winchester’s home late in the evenings. Most recently, the two attended a charity event at Buckingham Palace. Novak was employed by the Roundtree Preparatory School until the time he was hired by Winchester. The school chose not to comment about Novak’s recent involvement with Winchester._**

  
**_Castiel Novak, is believed to be the son of James Novak, better known to his flock as Reverend Jim. The televangelist and his wife alluded to the fact that their son was deceased over twenty-five years ago. They could not be reached for comment._ **

  
Dean heard Cas’ intake of breath as he read the same words Dean was reading. He met Cas’ stunned eyes. “We’ll get through this, Babe. You gotta trust me and these people,” Dean assured him, indicating his employees with the sweep of his hand. Cas’ nod was slight and his eyes went back to the screen. Dean continued to read.

  
**_There is some speculation about Novak’s identity. If, in fact, he is the long lost son of Reverend Jim, it would mean the well respected pastor denied his own son. Could it have been because the young Novak was homosexual? Reverend Jim and his wife have been very public in their views towards the LGBT community._**

  
The article went on to question the seriousness of Dean and Cas’ relationship, but it was crap that Dean had heard before when his engagement to Lisa was announced. The screen went black and the faces of his employees turned to him.

  
“Jodi. Donna. What’s the plan?”

  
“I think you should grant an exclusive with either The Times or another reputable paper. We’ll stipulate the questions that can and can’t be asked. Mr. Novak should be with you to show a united front,” Jodi stated. Donna nodded in agreement.

  
“Cas?” Dean turned, once again, to Cas. The man was pale and he was staring off into space. Dean met Missouri’s eyes. “Guys, could you give me the room for a few minutes?”

  
Everyone quickly left the room until it was just Dean and Cas. Dean dropped to one knee beside Cas’ chair and put his hands on Cas’ thighs. “Babe. Look at me.” Cas’ eyes drifted to Dean’s. “I need to know you’re going to be okay.” Dean was scared. Cas looked broken.

  
Cas seemed to collect himself and nodded once. “I’ll be okay.”

  
“I love you, Cas. I’ll be right here with you…always. You believe me?”

  
“Yes.” Cas straightened his shoulders and Dean felt a surge of pride in the man. Cas was strong and they’d get through this.

  
“What do you think about Jodi’s suggestion?”

  
“Dean, this is your world. Whatever you decide will be…”

  
“No, Cas. It’s our world now. We will make decisions together.” Together. Forever. Images of the three of them at the breakfast table, on the couch watching television…in bed…filled Dean’s head. He imagined forever with Cas and for once, he didn’t fight it.  
“Let’s do it then,” Cas said with more confidence than his expression showed.

  
Dean stood up, kissed Cas softly on the lips and moved to the door. His staff was standing in the hall. “Let’s iron out the details.”

  
They trooped back into the room and soon, Dean was absorbed in the plans. Charlie posted a short blurb on both the hotel’s Twitter feed and their Facebook page after Jodi confirmed with The Times a respected journalist would be at their offices by mid-morning.

  
**_Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak to answer questions with Times’ reporter, @MegMasters tomorrow. #thetruth #TheTimes #WinchesterHotels_**

  
***

  
Reading those words on the screen made Cas sick to his stomach. He’d tried so hard to put his parents’ betrayal behind him and move on. He thought he was doing good. He’d refused to look at the faces of Dean’s employees. He didn’t want to see pity. After Dean asked them all to leave, Dean made everything better with his words and touches. It would be hard, but he could do this. He had to do this.

  
Jodi and Donna fired question after question at both him and Dean. They marked through the ones that wouldn’t be allowed and practiced answering the ones that would. Then can the hard one. It wasn’t broached by the two women from PR though. It was asked by Missouri.

  
The matronly woman pulled her chair in front of Castiel and all talk stopped. Dean took his hand again. “Castiel, they will want to know the truth about your parents. Are you prepared to tell it?”

  
“Do I have a choice?”

  
“Oh, Honey, you will always have a choice in this family. We will all stand behind your decision.” Castiel saw nods around the room and he began to understand why Dean called his employees family.

  
“She’s right, Babe. It is entirely up to you.” Dean’s thumb tracing over his knuckles grounded him. He looked into Missouri’s warm, brown eyes.

  
“I will tell the truth,” Castiel said with conviction that he didn’t really feel.

  
“We all realize this will cause a shit storm for good old Reverend Jim, right?” Victor piped up. It was the first time he spoke since this whole thing started.

  
“It’ll just prove he’s a liar and tossed out his own son. The conservative bible-thumpers won’t have an issue with it, but he’ll definitely get some bad press,” Dean said, squeezing Castiel’s hand.

  
“What would be any possible ramifications for Castiel?” Cole asked and all eyes turned to him. Castiel shrugged.

  
My parents disowned me. What could they possibly do now that would be worse than that?” The room got uncomfortably silent.

  
After a few seconds, Dean stood up. “Okay, thanks, everyone. I will see all of you in the morning.” As Dean’s staff left the room, Castiel looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. “Come on, Cas, let’s go home.”

  
Home turned out to be Dean’s house. When Dean turned off the ignition, neither made a move to get out of the car. “Cas, I’m so sorry you got dragged into…”

  
“Stop.” Dean’s mouth snapped shut. “I will be fine, Dean.”

  
Dean turned in the seat to face Castiel. Now that the heater wasn’t pumping warm air into the car, a chill began to seep around them. “I have no doubt you will be fine, Cas. You’re one of the strongest men I know. I just want us to be fine.”

  
Castiel stared intently into Dean’s eyes. “I cannot imagine my life without you and Jake. I want a future with you, Dean.” He worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Was Dean ready for that type of commitment? Had he assumed Dean wanted to build a life with him…the happily ever after type of life?

  
Dean wrapped a hand around Castiel’s neck and pulled him close. Foreheads touching, Dean whispered, “I love you.”

  
“And I love you,” Castiel said softly. They hurried into the house and Castiel waited while Dean locked up and set the alarm.

  
In Dean’s bedroom, he was pushed against the wall. Dean kissed him…deeply…thoroughly. His lips moved down Castiel’s jaw and latched onto the sensitive patch of skin under his ear. Castiel let his head fall back, baring his throat. His eyes closed and he let the sensations overtake him. The hurried nips and licks slowed and then stopped altogether as Dean lifted his head. “Let’s go to bed.”

  
As he stripped of his clothes, Castiel’s eyes never left Dean. He looked tired. Was in only eight hours ago they’d returned from London? Dean left his clothes on the floor where they fell. Castiel neatly draped his over the chair in the corner of the room. Castiel noted Dean’s cock had softened. They got into bed and Dean turned out the lights. He rolled towards Castiel and pulled him close, one of his legs slotting between Castiel’s. Dean combed his fingers through Castiel’s hair. “I want this all the time,” Dean whispered.

  
“I’m yours, Dean. Anytime.” Dean’s breathing evened out and Castiel smiled softly. He kissed the sleeping man and closed his own eyes. Sleep wouldn’t come. Thoughts of his father could not be pushed aside. Tomorrow…no…later this morning…they would be calling down the wrath of James Novak. There would be no winners.

  
Castiel watched as the sunlight began to stream through the blinds. His arm was asleep where he’d held Dean for the last few hours. Dean stirred and shifted his body. Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes opened, meeting his own. “Morning,” Dean mumbled, turning his mouth away. “Gotta brush my teeth.” Castiel supposed he had his own case of morning breath and followed Dean into the bathroom. Completely nude, the two men stood looking at their reflections. Dean winked at him before opening a drawer and pulling out a toothbrush still in its packaging.

  
“Sorry I conked out on you last night,” Dean said, somewhat shyly.

  
“You were exhausted, Dean. A transatlantic flight, plus the stress…” Castiel paused. “…the late meeting. It’s okay. We’ll have time once this is over.”

  
Dean’s bark of laughter lacked humor. “Right. Having a sex life when you have a kid is kind of hard to do, in case you haven’t noticed.”

  
Unsure of what to say, Castiel remained silent. Dean opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped himself. He indicated the shower with a nod of his head. “Guess we should get this show on the road.”

  
The shower was intimate. They slowly washed each other but there was nothing sexual about it. They traded kisses and whispered words of love and encouragement.

  
Afterwards, Castiel borrowed one of Dean’s suits. It was an inch or so too large in the waist, but the belt helped. With one final look in the mirror, Castiel prepared himself to face the music. Dean poured coffee into two travel mugs and they got into the car. Dean made a quick call to Sam to check on Jake and plans were made to drop the child off at Dean’s office on Sam’s way to work.

  
Castiel felt Dean’s sidelong looks as they drove through New York’s rush hour traffic. “I’m fine, Dean.”

  
“I know, Babe.” He took Castiel’s hand in his. “I can’t help worrying about you.” Castiel turned and smiled. This wonderful man loved him. He could face anything today.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean finished dressing and tried to be upbeat because of Cas, but inside he was not happy. Sure, the interview and all the shit with the media was on his mind, but that wasn’t all. God, he loved his son. More than life itself, but he wanted Cas. He wanted sex with Cas. Their relationship wasn’t built on sex, but now that they were actually in a relationship, he needed that closeness. It was embarrassing enough that on a night when Jake wasn’t in the house, he’d fallen asleep instead of taking care of Cas. Cas was just so fucking understanding. About everything.

  
As he watched Cas knot his tie, it hit him. Cas was the one. The one. Why couldn’t they live together…maybe in a few months they could even talk about marriage. Marriage. Dean had to hold onto the edge of the doorway because suddenly, his legs were weak. Thankfully, Cas didn’t seem to notice Dean’s lack of composure and he pulled himself together quickly.

  
They stopped by Sam’s apartment to pick up Jake and Jules gave both men a hug. “Good luck today, guys.”

  
When Dean pulled the Impala up under the portico, he noticed how pale Cas had become. “We got this, Babe.” Cas didn’t answer, he just nodded. Dean brushed his lips over Cas’ and whispered, “Just remember, I love you and I’ll be with you.”

  
Hand in hand, the three walked into the lobby. Employees smiled at them, but Dean noted they were more subdued than usual. Word had probably gotten around. There wasn’t a person on his staff at One he didn’t trust impeccably and he knew they had his back.

  
Jacki, the hotel’s event coordinator, met them near the elevators. “Jake, I’ve got a great morning planned for us.” She took Jake’s hand and his son waved goodbye to the two men.

  
Jodi and Donna were waiting in the conference room. Missouri came in a few minutes later with a tray of coffee for everyone. Cas took a cup gratefully and Missouri pulled the surprised man into a hug. She said something into his ear, but Dean didn’t hear what it was. After his secretary left, Jodi and Donna went over the questions again. “Remember, we will stop her if she asks anything inappropriate or off limits.” Cas nodded and Dean took his hand to reassure him.

  
“I’ll try to do most of the talking, Babe. You’ll have to field the ones about your parents, but I’ll take the brunt of it.” He got a soft smile.

  
There was a brisk knock and then Missouri showed a small statured woman into the room. She was pretty, dark curls surrounded her oval face. “Ms Masters is here.”

  
Dean and Cas stood up to shake her delicate hand. She tipped her head to Jodi and Donna before sitting directly across from the two men.

  
“I want to keep this informal and I’ve signed an agreement with your attorney that you get to read the article before it goes to print tonight. It will appear in tomorrow’s edition, but the interview will be posted online tonight. Any questions so far?”

  
“No, I think that covers the legalities,” Dean replied.

  
The reporter set up a tape recorder and then took out a steno pad and pen. “I’m going to spin this story to concentrate on your relationship first and foremost. Mr. Novak’s ties to the Reverend Jim will be secondary.” Beside him, Dean felt Cas relax.

  
“Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak came to work for you in the capacity of a tutor for your son. Did you advertise the position or did Mr. Novak approach you for the job?”

  
“It’s Dean.” Dean corrected her and then answered, “I advertised for a tutor. Jake was getting to the point where he needed to be in school, but with my schedule, I wanted to have someone that would be available to travel with us. I interviewed a few applicants, but Cas’ resume stood out and he made a great first impression.”

  
Masters nodded approvingly before asking her next question. “You have hotels in several countries and I understand Mr. Novak does travel with you. How has Jake settled into this situation?”

  
“Jake has always traveled with me. Now, he just has something productive to do with his time. Cas has been good for him. While I’m stuck in meetings, Cas and Jake are doing schoolwork. It’s a win-win situation for all of us.”

  
“When did you realize your relationship with Mr. Novak went beyond that of an employee?"

  
“I can’t pinpoint the exact moment for me, but it was like an overnight thing. One minute I thought he was an attractive guy who was my kid’s teacher and seriously off limits…” Dean grin was rueful. “…next minute I saw him as a friend and then I was head over heels for the guy.” Masters smiled at that and then cut her eyes to Cas.

  
“And what about you, Mr. Novak? When did you realize your feelings had changed?

  
Cas cleared his throat. “It was gradual for me. I saw Dean as a good man and a wonderful father. The more I was with him, the more my feelings grew. I knew I loved him and then more recently, I realized I was deeply in love with him.” Dean met Cas’ gaze and tried to convey all his love into his eyes.

  
“Let’s address a few rumors.” Masters interrupted their stare with a chuckle. Dean turned back to her, a big smile on his face.

  
She met Dean’s eyes and Dean knew she was going to pay attention to his facial expressions. “You were in a long term relationship with a man and rumor has it, you left him to marry Lisa Braeden. True or rumor?”

  
“Rumor. I left Michael and it was a month or so later that I met Lisa.”

  
“You met Lisa and within months you were married and had a baby on the way. What led to your divorce?”

  
“We both wanted different things. I found that I wasn’t ready for marriage and…” Dean knew his next words would be in print for everyone to see, but he needed to say them. “…I wasn’t in love with her. She deserved to have that. I deserved to have that.” He did his best to leave out the anger he still harbored towards Lisa. This interview was about him and Cas.

  
“And you have that now?” The reporter glanced at Cas, who had been sitting quietly beside him, hand clasped with Dean’s.

  
Dean looked at Cas. “Yeah, I do.” Cas’ eyes brightened and another smile touched his lips.

  
“For some, this might look like a whirlwind romance especially after your marriage and divorce from Miss Braeden. What would you say about that?”

  
“I guess it is. We haven’t known each other that long, but what we have is real. I’d make it permanent if Cas wanted…” Fuck… Meg Master’s eyes lit up. Jodi and Donna looked stunned. He couldn’t make himself look at Cas. “I…uh…can we keep that off the record?”

  
Master’s looked disappointed, but nodded. She made a note on her pad. “So, I guess we can safely say Dean Winchester is off the market for the single men and women of New York.”

  
“Yeah,” Dean murmured. He hated have the title of one of the city’s most eligible bachelors. “I’m his now,” he said, indicating Cas with a nod of his head.

  
“You have chosen to make your relationship public to dispel rumors. How do you think this will affect your life, Mr. Novak? And has it already changed things?”

  
Cas licked his lips and Dean pushed a glass of water towards him. Before he spoke, Cas took a few sips. “My parents kept me out of the public eye once I stopped being a cute child they could parade around. I was only brought out for special tapings of my father’s televised sermons. Now, suddenly people are taking pictures of me and speculating about my relationship with Dean. It is disconcerting, but I think the curiosity will slack off once something new comes along. Dean and our family have helped me stay grounded and so, I’ll be fine.”

  
Meg smiled at Cas and Dean knew his boyfriend had won her over.

  
“Your parents were quoted as saying you were no longer with them twenty-five years ago. The viewers and his flock assumed you had died and there was speculation about that for a short time. Can you tell us what really happened?” Meg’s voice has softened and Dean felt a wave of gratitude towards the reporter.

  
***

  
Castiel took another sip of water. Hearing Dean’s strength and poise as the interview progressed made it so much easier for him to face his fears. Dean’s off the record comment about making their relationship permanent shocked him, but it also made him feel stronger. He knew Dean loved him and Castiel dreamed of a future with the man. Knowing Dean shared the same dream was a revelation he was cradling in his heart. But first, he had to get through this interview. Missouri’s words came back to him and he lifted his chin confidently. “You have the love of a good man. All you need to do is remember that and you’ll do just fine.”

  
“I was fifteen. I met a boy and developed my first crush. My parents were supposed to be out of town.” Castiel remembered that evening like it was yesterday. Castiel didn’t remember all the harsh words. He did remember his mother crying, but she wasn’t crying because his father ordered him to leave. She wailed because she bore a horrible monster instead of a good son. “They came home and caught us together.” Castiel didn’t deem in necessary to spell out the details. “They threw me out that night. I had no money and no place to go.”

  
“Yet, you put yourself through school, got a masters degree and are now in a relationship with one of the richest men in the city. What would you say to them now?”

  
“I did get a good education…on my own…without their influence and money. As far as Dean…even if he was a doorman at this hotel, I’d love him. His money doesn’t matter to me.”

  
“Yeah, he’s not lying about that,” Dean interjected. “Sometimes, I think he hates my back account.” Dean was looking at him with open affection. “Trust me, when I say, my money almost lost my chance with him.” Castiel returned Dean’s grin.

  
“Let me reword the question then. If you could see your parents today, what would you say to them?”

  
“I’ve been trying to answer that for a number of years,” Castiel said honestly. “I really don’t know. I do know that I wouldn’t beg for their love. They don’t deserve my love, so I surely wouldn’t want theirs.” Castiel saw Jodi and Donna share a smile. Dean’s thumb brushed over his knuckles again.

  
“So, is it safe to say, you don’t ever want to see them again?”

  
“That would be a true statement. I have a family. I have friends who love me. I have what I need.”

  
“You mentioned family earlier. You have no other siblings, so who do you consider family?”

  
“I think that question is reaching into Castiel’s privacy…” Jodi started, but Castiel lifted his hand.

  
“No, I can answer that. Dean and Jake are my family now, but I also have a man in my life who was like a father to me. I won’t give his name, but when he reads this, he’ll know who he is. Dean’s brother and sister-in-law are now a part of my family. I have friends that would do anything for me. And then there are the people I’ve met through Dean. Dean always tells me that his employees are family and I’ve had the pleasure of seeing that firsthand. Through him, I now consider them a part of my family as well.” Castiel shared a look with Jodi and Donna. He spied Missouri in the doorway and she winked at him. Yes, he had a large family now.

  
Meg pressed the off button on the tape player and closed her steno pad. “I think I have enough to write a decent article and put a lot of the rumors to rest. I want to thank you for giving me this exclusive.” To Castiel, she said, “You turned into a good man because of who you are inside, Mr. Novak. Good luck to you.” She gathered her things and passed by Missouri on her way out. Missouri shut the door and all was quiet for a few moments.

  
“You okay?” Dean asked him softly.

  
“Better than okay,” Castiel answered and meant it. He felt unburdened by his past for the first time in his life.

  
Dean told Missouri that he was taking the rest of the day off and they gathered Jake from one of the downstairs meeting rooms where he was building a city out of office supplies. It was lunch time, but Dean drove them straight to the brownstone. “Hope you don’t mind, but I just wanted us to be alone,” Dean said once he got a word in around Jake’s running commentary about his morning at “daddy’s work”.

  
Castiel went upstairs to help Jake unpack his overnight bag while Dean fixed their soup and sandwiches. Over the meal, the two men shared smiles. Castiel couldn’t wait for Jake to take a nap, so he could finally get a moment alone to ask Dean about his comment during the interview. Jake was the last one to finish eating and Castiel hurried to clean up the kitchen while Dean washed his son’s face and hands. Jake hugged Castiel before he and his father headed upstairs and Castiel immediately felt guilty. He never wanted to wish the child away, not even for a second. He was still berating himself when Dean came back downstairs. “Hey, what’s wrong? You look like someone just kicked your kitten.”

  
“I am mad at myself for wishing Jake would hurry and eat, so he would take his nap…I wanted some alone time with you and now…now, I feel disgusted with myself.” He was surprised by Dean’s burst of laughter.

  
“Cas, welcome to parenthood. You have no idea how many times I couldn’t wait to get the kid to bed so I could have some grownup time. Every parent has those feelings at one time or another. You hear about moms dreading summer vacation because the kids will be home all day. It doesn’t make you a bad person, Babe. It just makes you human.”

  
Castiel was relieved Dean didn’t think badly of him. He had read articles on school websites about parents lamenting the school breaks for summer and holidays. “So, I’m not a failure?”

  
“Dumbass,” Dean murmured, pulling Castiel into his arms. “What did you want to do with our alone time?” Dean’s voice took on a sultry tone, his lips brushing against Castiel’s earlobe.

  
He let his head fall back a bit and lost himself in the feeling. So perfect…so erotic…so…”We need to talk.”

  
“Way to kill the mood, Sweet Cheeks,” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s ass cheeks with both hands and squeezing hard enough to make Castiel wince.

  
Castiel tried his best to look apologetic. It just made Dean roll his eyes. “I’m sorry, but I would like to talk about what you said during the interview.”

  
***

  
Dean thought about playing dumb. He knew exactly what Cas was talking about. That little slip up was going to come back and haunt him. It was too soon and Cas was going to tell him to cool his jets. Cas was going to back off and Dean didn’t know how he was going to survive. He took a step away from Cas, letting his hands fall to his sides. He gave the other man a rueful smile. “I know what you’re going to say. I know we haven’t known each other that long. And shit, the future is scary under normal circumstances, but Cas, I meant what I said. I want more. I want to wake up with you. I want to have fights and make up. I want you to bitch at me about squeezing the damn toothpaste in the middle. I want…” Cas put his fingers over Dean’s mouth stopping the flood of nonsense.

  
“You obviously don’t know what I was going to say.” Cas quirked a brow at him and Dean nodded once. Cas removed his fingers. “I was going to tell you how honored I was that you wanted me to be a part of your and Jake’s future. I was going to tell you that loving you and being loved by you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I was going to tell you that I want to make what we have permanent as well.”

  
Dean looked at him in wonder. “You do? You were? Going to say all that…I mean.”

  
“I meant every word.”

  
“So…” Dean pushed his hands into the pockets of his slacks and rocked back on his heels. “…where do we go from here?”

  
“Since I don’t have anything to compare with, I don’t know. You’ve been in long term relationships…”

  
“Yeah, none that worked out. We’re different, Cas.”

  
Cas smiled that soft smile. The one that really turned Dean on. “I’d like to think that what we have is different.”

  
“I know…marriage…” Dean swallowed hard and stared down at his feet. “…is not something to be treated lightly…like I did…with Lisa.” God, he hated bringing her into this conversation, but it needed to be said. “But, Cas, I’m not going to lie and say I haven’t put any thought into it.”

  
Cas cupped Dean’s cheek and forced him to look up. “Maybe we should start a bit smaller.”

  
“Like just living together?” Dean asked hopefully. Cas blinked a few times and then chuckled.

  
“I was thinking about taking a three day weekend together, just the two of us to see how things work out, but your suggestion poses some merit.” Then he frowned. “But we have Jake to consider. I won’t do anything to hurt him or cause him confusion.” And that is what made him love Cas.

  
He was trying to figure out how much time they had before Jake woke when his phone rang. It was Jodi. “Hey, Boss, you need to check your email. Meg finished her article and she wants to get it up on their website this evening.”

  
“Have you read it?” Dean asked, noticing Cas listening intently.

  
“I have. She wrote a good article, Dean.” They talked a few more minutes and then Dean said his goodbye.

  
He looked at Cas and said, “You ready?” Cas nodded and Dean went to retrieve his laptop. Together they read the article. Meg did a great job and Dean could tell she was sympathetic to their situation. “What do you think, Cas?”

  
“It’s good,” Cas replied softly.

  
Dean caught his hand in his. “Hey, we can stop this right now. We don’t have to go through with it.”

  
“No, we need to do this on our terms, Dean.”

  
By the time Dean contacted Jodi back to give the go ahead to Meg, Sam and Jules were calling. Jake woke not long afterwards and they decided on pizza for dinner. Cas watched the clock and got steadily quieter as the countdown began. Once the article was on the internet, social media would light up and Dean was nervous. Not for himself, but for the man he loved. The fallout from his parents would be bad.

  
Dean didn’t want Cas to be alone that night, but he insisted on going back to his apartment. He had solid reasons, he needed his own clothes and he wanted some time to talk to Uriel, Ed and Harry before they read the article.

  
Once the taxi disappeared taking Cas to his own place, Dean played a game with Jake and then bathed him before bed. The article posted and Dean read through it again while Jake snuggled against him with Peaches.

  
In the short time it took him to read a story to his son and tuck him in, social media blew up. Most of the comments were positive and strangers were wishing them well, but there were some homophobes that spewed hatred. Thankfully, those were few and far between. Dean trolled the Reverend’s website, the church’s Facebook page and Twitter, but nothing was said. Nothing at all.

  
Before he turned off his lamp, Dean called Cas. His boyfriend was doing fine. They discussed a few scenarios, but Cas was sure his parents would not seek him out. If Dean were in the Reverend’s camp, he be focused on damage control. There wasn’t a good way to spin tossing your teenage son into the streets.

  
By morning, their story was everywhere. One of the radio talk shows was even speculating on the Reverend’s future as a televangelist. Cas and Dean thought it was best to get back into a routine with Jake as soon as possible, so Cas showed up at his usual time. Dean kissed them both goodbye and headed to the office.

  
He was meeting with housekeeping over some changes when Missouri stepped in. “You have a visitor, Dean.” Since it wasn’t like her to interrupt with unscheduled meetings, Dean frowned up at her. “I’ve called in Crowley.” Crowley was Dean’s attorney. Dean apologized to the women in his office and they filed out.

  
“What’s going on, Missouri?”

  
“The Reverend Jim and his attorney are in the conference room.”

  
“You let Jodi and Donna know?” She nodded. “And Crowley’s on his way?”

  
“He said he’d be here in ten minutes.”

  
“Good, serve them some coffee and let them know I’m finishing up a meeting and can be with them shortly.”

  
“I wish I could poison that pathetic excuse for a…” Missouri cut herself off. “Are you going to call Castiel?”

  
“Should I?” Dean was at a loss. Having Cas’ father visit his office was a shock.

  
“Why don’t you wait and see what the bastard wants.” Dean nodded and asked her to have Jodi and Donna come to his office.

  
Moments later, the two women sat across from him. They briefed him on what was going on. Apparently, the Reverend’s Facebook page and Twitter accounts were filled with negative comments towards the preacher and his wife. According to Donna, two sponsors had already pulled away from the Reverend’s televised sermons. “Basically, he and his church are taking some pretty bad hits.”

  
“Good,” Dean snarled. “I hope he loses it all.”

  
Crowley strolled in without knocking. “Hello, girls. Dean. What’s the plan?” Crowley was a shark. Dean trusted him, but would hate to get on his bad side.

  
The four of them walked into the conference room. Dean took in the Reverend’s appearance. He’d seen him on television a time or two and of course, he’d looked him up once he found out he was Cas’ father. He’d always looked polished and suave. Today, he had bags under his eyes and his normally styled gray hair was lank around his face. His attorney was old and sat stiffly beside his client.

  
“Gentlemen. I’m Dean Winchester. This is my attorney, Fergus Crowley. Jodi Mills and Donna Hanscom are my PR managers. What can I do for you today?” Dean was proud of himself for his polite delivery. Inside, he wanted to punch the man in the face.  
“My client, the Reverend James Novak, would like to ask for a retraction of the recent accusations that one Castiel Novak is his son.”

  
“A retraction?” Dean snorted. He felt Crowley’s hand on his arm.

  
“There will be no retraction. Castiel Novak is your client’s biological son. I can assure you and your client that Mr. Novak doesn’t want to be named as a legal heir and will not pursue any claim to your holdings. Basically, what I’m saying is, Castiel Novak wants nothing from your client.” Dean was impressed that Crowley was acting like Reverend Jim wasn’t even in the room.

  
“My client will be making a statement later this morning denying the homosexual’s claim he is the son of the Reverend and Mrs. Novak.”

  
Dean saw red. He knew better than to comment without Crowley’s advice, but when he looked at his attorney, the man was smiling like a cat that swallowed a big, fat canary. “That would be unfortunate for your client since we do have DNA proof,” Crowley said evenly, flicking an imaginary speck of dust off the shoulder of his expensive suit.

  
Dean didn’t let his facial expression change, but he wondered where Crowley could have gotten Cas’ DNA or the Reverend’s for that matter.

  
Cas’ father, who had remained silent, allowing his attorney to speak for him up until that point, stood up. He pointed a finger at Dean. “You and my spawn are sinners and will burn in hell. He is nothing to me and will get nothing from me…” His attorney was pulling him back to his seat, but the man shrugged him off.

  
Crowley, still addressing the other attorney, said coolly, “Your client clearly stated to me and these witnesses that Castiel Novak was his spawn. He does know what that term means, doesn’t he?” Crowley shot his cuffs in a dramatic manner. “Now, I do believe Mr. Winchester has more important things to do. We are willing to keep the Reverend’s remarks with regards to my client and his fiancé…” Wait…fiancé? “…out of the media. However, if your client decides to say anything disparaging towards Mr. Winchester or Mr. Novak in the future, you can rest assured we will make sure he regrets it.”

  
“Is that a threat, Mr. Crowley?” The older attorney face hardened.

  
“Oh, no. I don’t make threats. I make promises,” Crowley said with false sweetness. “Ms. Mills, could you show these nice gentlemen out now?” Jodi stepped forward and with open hostility on their faces, the two men stood. When they neared the door, Crowley spoke again. “And I would advise against trying to see Castiel.” The door slammed shut.

  
Dean let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and sank into one of the leather chair surrounding the large oak table. “Fiancé?”

  
Crowley lifted a single dark eyebrow. “Only a matter of time…or am I way off base? I did think it made a dramatic twist, didn’t you? And it's not like the good reverend will be announcing it on Facebook.”

  
“Not off base…no, but damn, Crowley…”

  
“That’s why you pay me the big bucks, Winchester. Now, I have things to do. I’m sure Jodi and Donna will keep me abreast of any new development.”

  
“Wait…about the DNA…” Dean called out before Crowley could make it out the door. The attorney gave him a feral smile.

  
“Ever play poker, Winchester? It’s called bluffing.” The door closed and Dean’s laughter filled the room. Jodi and Donna were still grinning as they let themselves out. Dean stood and moved to the window. He’d have to tell Cas about the morning’s events, but he was feeling pretty damn good about life in general.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean was ready to close his office door at four forty-five when Jodi came running down the hallway, almost shoving Missouri out of the way. “Come to the conference room,” she shouted and spun on her heels to head back in the direction she came from. Dean shrugged his shoulders at Missouri and the two of them hurried to see what Jodi wanted.

  
The big screen television was on. Jodi and Donna were leaning against the conference table and watching. Dean saw the breaking news banner at the bottom of the screen as he stepped into the room.

  
“ _Hundreds of protesters lined the streets in front of Reverend Jim’s church. Several of the pastor’s own flock joined the protest. There has been no sign of the reverend or his wife either here or outside his Upper East Side home._ ”

  
Dean watched as people of all ages stood with signs stating support of the LGBT community and PFLAG. The reporter stuck her microphone in the faces of several of the protesters and Dean was surprised to see teachers, grandparents, off duty cops, and men in business suits.

“It has nothing to do with his son’s sexual orientation. He tossed his kid out like garbage.”

  
“His son is better off without him.”

  
“We, as teachers, stand behind Mr. Novak.”

  
“Reverend Jim is a money grabbing bigot.”

The comments went on and on. Dean’s phone rang. It was Cas. He stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall. “Hey, Babe.”

  
“Have you seen the news?”

  
“Yeah, Jodi just pulled me into the conference room to watch. You okay?”

  
“I think so.” Dean closed his eyes. He understood what Cas was feeling to a certain degree. Having a parent fail you didn’t mean you stopped feeling things for them. It made the pain of betrayal harder to bear.

  
“I’ll be home soon,” Dean whispered. “I love you, Cas.”

  
“I love you too, Dean. I’ll be here waiting.” In the elevator, Dean sent out a group text.

  
**Text to Group/5:03 - I need someone to keep Jake for Nov 4, 5 and 6.**

  
He was taking Cas somewhere special after Halloween.

Getting home, he was greeted at the door by a subdued Jake. “What’s up, Buddy?”

  
“Mr. Cas is sad.” Dean noted Jake’s shortened version of Cas’ name. He’d grown fond of ‘Mr. Castle’.

  
“Where is he?” Dean asked, picking up the boy and holding him close. He wouldn’t be able to do this much longer and it felt awesome to have his son’s arms wrapped around his neck.

  
“He’s in the living room,” Jake mumbled against Dean’s shoulder. Dean walked through the house and found Cas sitting on the sofa watching something on his tablet. He had earbuds in and the television was playing cartoons. Cas looked up, startled and yanked out the buds.

  
“I’m sorry, I lost track of the time.” Cas looked guilty. Dean sat Jake on his feet and gently took the tablet. It was a live feed from the protests.

  
“You been watching this all afternoon?” Dean sat the tablet on the coffee table.

  
“Only since five,” Cas whispered, eyes downcast.

  
“Hey, Babe, it’s okay.”

  
“No, it’s not. I let the television babysit Jake while I watched…” Dean knew how much Cas hated parking children in front of TVs. He called it bubblegum for the mind.

  
“Jake’s fine, Babe. Letting him watch cartoons for an hour isn’t going to erase all the stuff you’ve taught him.” Jake crawled up beside Cas and leaned into him.

  
“I love you, Mr. Cas. Don’t want you to be sad anymore.” Cas hauled the boy onto his lap and hugged him tightly. Dean saw Cas blinking back tears. All he could do sit beside him and wrap his arms around the two most important people in his life. Jake seemed to sense they needed quiet and the three stayed wrapped around each other for a long time.

  
That night, after Jake was safely tucked into his bed, Dean sat Cas down at the dining room table and told him about the meeting with his father. Cas sat stoically, staring at his hands until Dean was done talking. Dean waited. Would Cas be angry at him? He held his breath.

Finally, after about three minutes of dead silence, Cas looked up. “I wished you would have informed me as soon as the meeting was over.” Dean felt a pain somewhere around his heart. Cas was angry with him.

  
“I didn’t want to tell you over the phone, Cas,” Dean said, going on the defensive out of reflex, his voice tinged with hurt and probably a bit louder than they should have been.

  
“I understand.” Dean stared. That was it? I understand. All the tension leaked out of him.

  
“You’re not mad at me?”

  
“No, Dean. You did what you thought was best for me…for us. How can I find fault with that?”

  
Much later, after some heavy making out on the living room couch, Dean watched Cas get into a cab. If he had his way, Cas would be living here by Christmas and he wouldn’t have to go to sleep alone.

  
The next week saw the Reverend Jim’s empire fall. The church was locked and no services were held. The network cancelled the live coverage of Novak’s sermons and placed a children’s educational show in its timeslot. News vans stalked the man and his wife until word leaked that the two flew to Belize for an extended vacation. Audits of the reverend’s books revealed he’d been taking donations and using them for personal gain. Dean and Cas didn’t discuss it at home. Dean wasn’t sure if Cas was angry, sad or indifferent. By all intents and purposes, Cas was his normal self.

  
Halloween came and went. Jake was excited by his haul. Dean and Cas, like any good parents, raided the kid’s candy and pulled out all the best pieces for themselves. Dean was aggressive with his need for anything gummy – bears, worms, even octopi were not safe. Cas was happy with taking all the Reeses Peanut Butter Cups.

  
Bobby had come through and offered to take Jake for the three day weekend. He was taking the boy to a friend’s farm in upstate New York. Dean wasn’t sure who the friend was, and really didn’t care. Bobby would take care of Jake.

  
Everything was in place. All Dean had to do was make sure Cas was packed. He hoped Cas would like what he planned. It had been Missouri’s suggestion. On Thursday, Dean watched Cas dump his keys in the bowl by the front door. While he went for his coffee, Dean took the keys. On his lunch hour, he drafted Charlie to come with him to Cas’ apartment. Together, they located all the stuff Cas would need for the trip.

  
When Charlie picked up the two books on Cas’ nightstand to put in the open suitcase, Dean shook his head. “Why not? Castiel is a bookworm.”

  
Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “Not on this trip.”

  
Charlie stared at him, then rolled her eyes. “You are gross.”

  
“Since when is sex gross?” Dean asked, dumping three pair of boxers into the suitcase.

  
“Sex isn’t gross. You bragging about having sex is gross.”

  
“I wasn’t bragging,” Dean protested. Charlie made her face into a parody of his – a overly dramatic leer and she even got the eyebrow wiggle right. “Shut up.”

  
That evening, Dean left the suitcase in the car. Cas would have to wing it tonight. He had extra toiletries in his bathroom. Cas already kept an extra toothbrush here.

  
***

  
Castiel had watched his father’s empire disintegrate. He gave a lot of thought to his feelings as the news plastered the truth over the airwaves. He came to the conclusion that he really didn’t care one way or another. His parents made their decision years ago. They were no longer his family. He had a new family. That family kept the press away from him and by the time Halloween was over, the media had moved on to other things.

  
By Thursday, Castiel and Jake were back into their routine. It was only after Dean got home from the office that things took a strange turn. Dean kissed him hello. He’d kissed Jake and asked Castiel to start the pasta before herding the boy up the stairs.

  
When they came down again, Jake was pulling his wheeled suitcase behind him. He watched the boy take it towards the front door. As soon as Jake was out of earshot, Castiel asked, “Dean, why does Jake have his suitcase? He’s not going to Sam and Jules’ on a school night, is he?”

  
“No.” Dean gave him a warm smile and stirred the spaghetti sauce simmering in the crockpot.

  
“Then why does he have his suitcase?” Castiel asked, noting Dean had avoided the first question.

  
“Bobby is taking him on a field trip,” Dean said, not looking at Castiel. Castiel narrowed his eyes.

  
“Dean, what are you talking about?”

  
“A field trip. Something educational, Babe. You’ll have tomorrow off. Cool, huh?” Dean was trying and failing to look innocent. What was he hiding?

  
Castiel took the spoon out of Dean’s hand. “Spill it.”

  
Dean tugged Castiel into his arms and nuzzled his neck. Castiel resisted the urge to wrap himself around Dean. “Dean…”

  
The huff was loud and petulant. “Bobby is taking Jake to a friend’s farm for a long weekend. I thought Jake would have a good time seeing animals and stuff. Besides, you deserve a day off.”

  
“Dean, my job as Jake’s teacher is not stressful. I’m not in dire need of a vacation away from it. I suppose I could get a jump on my laundry tomorrow, so I’ll have Saturday free. Maybe we can go see the new movie you’ve been…”

  
“Nope. No laundry. No movie. We have plans, Cas. Big plans.”

  
Castiel arched a brow. “Big plans? What are you up to, Dean Winchester?”

  
Cue the bashful smile. It didn’t work on Castiel. When Dean became aware it wasn’t working, he sighed dramatically. “It’s a surprise, Babe. Come on. Just go with the flow. Alright?”

  
“What do I need to do to ‘go with the flow’?” Castiel actually used air quotes and was amused by Dean’s comical expression.

  
Dean kissed him softly on the lips. “You just need to do exactly what I tell you, Sweet Cheeks,” Dean said in a low, sexy voice.

  
“Daddy, Grandpa’s here.” Dean winked before releasing Castiel. Together they went into the living room where Jake’s face was plastered to the front window. Dean opened the door and let the older man inside. It took another ten minutes to get them both out the door again, since Dean wanted to go over all the things Jake wasn’t allowed to get away with. Finally, Castiel put his hand over Dean’s mouth.

  
“Bobby, I know you will take good care of Jake. Spoil him rotten. That’s what grandparents are supposed to do. Isn’t that right, Dean?” He removed his hand and Dean nodded, but the annoyed look he gave Castiel was hysterical. When the door closed, Castiel pushed Dean against the door. “I’m assuming you want me to spend the night. I just want you to know, I’m agreeable with that.” He took a kiss that left both of them breathless.

  
When he finally lifted his head, Dean opened his eyes. “I thought you were supposed to do what I told you to do. You seem a bit controlling there, Cas.”

  
“Are you complaining?” Castiel’s body was still pressed to Dean’s, holding him immobile against the solid wood behind him.

  
“Complaining? Nope, not me.” Dean held up his hands to show supplication. Playfully, Castiel pulled him back to the kitchen where they plated up their food and sat in front of the television watching The Proposal on Netflix. It was Castiel’s turn to pick and he got a thrill out of making Dean watch a romantic comedy.

  
“I’d go straight for Sandra Bullock,” Castiel stated out of the blue. Dean turned his head so fast, Castiel worried whiplash.

  
“What the hell, Cas? You don’t fuckin’ talk like that in front of your boyfriend.” Dean’s expression was that of a pouting child.

  
“Since the chance of me meeting the woman is less than one in a million, I don’t see the issue, Dean. Tell me you don’t have a celebrity crush you would sleep with if you had the chance.”

  
“Well…yeah. I’d do Patrick Dempsey. He’s smokin’ hot.”

  
Castiel patted his hand. “And if you get to meet him one day and can talk him into sleeping with you, I’d gladly give my permission,” Castiel said sweetly.

  
“Humphf. Well, at least mine’s a guy.” Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled Dean down, so his head was in his lap.

  
“You will always be my one and only, Dean. Sandra is just going to have to get over me,” he said dryly.

  
“Damn right,” Dean muttered, settling in to finish the movie.

  
That night, their lovemaking was passionate and sweet. Dean held the headboard and rode him to completion, both whispering words of love. Castiel gazed up at the beautiful human being. Dean’s body was flushed and shimmering with a light film of sweat in the candlelight. As he tumbled over the edge, Castiel cried out Dean’s name and heard Dean whisper, “I’ve got you…always.”

  
When he awoke, the bed was empty. Dean’s pillow was cool to the touch. Castiel reached for his phone on the nightstand and was surprised to see it was almost eight. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. Surely Dean hadn’t left for work without waking him and saying goodbye. He pulled on a pair of Dean’s sweatpants and drifted downstairs. He needed coffee.

  
Dean was at the stove. “Glad you’re up. I was just going to come up and pull your ass out of bed.”

  
“Why are you still here?” Castiel asked as he made his way to the coffeemaker.

  
“We’re leaving in about thirty minutes.” Castiel blinked in confusion.

  
“What…” Dean patted him on the head and kissed his cheek.

  
“Don’t worry about it, Babe. Drink your coffee. Eat your breakfast and then jump in the shower. I’ll explain everything when we are on the road. Then Dean left him in the kitchen, alone, staring at the coffeemaker like it would give him the answers he sought.

  
He ate the oatmeal warm from the pot. Dean had added chopped apples and brown sugar. When he’d stacked the dishes in the dishwasher, he took his mug and headed for the stairs to get answers. His suitcase was by the front door. His suitcase. At the top of the stairs, Castiel shouted. “Dean, how did you get my suitcase?”

  
Dean stuck his head into the hallway. “I may have stolen your keys and packed it yesterday.”

  
“You are incredibly lucky that I love you.”

  
“I know,” Dean said cheekily. “Now, come on, times a’wastin’.” Castiel quickly showered and dressed while Dean rushed around packing his own suitcase. It took them more than the thirty minutes Dean allotted to get on the road. After another stop for gas, Dean pulled onto I-287.

  
“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

  
“Nope.” Dean turned on the car’s radio and pushed in a cassette. Castiel forgot his irritation about being kept in the dark as they sang along and continued to head north. They stopped for an early lunch in Hartford, Connecticut. Castiel loved talking to Dean. He was funny and their conversation flowed from one topic to the next with ease.

  
At the Massachusetts state line, Castiel turned the volume down. “Dean, are we going to Boston?”

  
“Uh huh.”

  
“May I ask why?” At Dean’s look, Castiel was quick to add, “Not that I mind. Boston is a nice city.”

  
“I found something I thought you’d like…no, that’s a lie. Missouri found it…but I agreed.”

  
Castiel smiled. “I like Missouri.”

  
“She likes you too, Babe.”

  
***

  
They drove into the city and Dean pointed the car towards the waterfront. Missouri had made all the arrangements. Since Winchester Hotels didn’t have a presence in Boston, she booked them at the Westin on the waterfront. It was within easy walking distance to the Seaport World Trade Center and that’s where Dean planned to take Cas.

  
Dean shut off the ignition and a valet walked up to the car. “Are you checking in, Sir?”

  
“Yes.” Dean stepped out of the car and opened the trunk. Cas moved to unload the suitcases, but Dean placed a restraining hand on his arm. He wanted to let the hotel’s staff do its job. Their bags were loaded onto a cart and the bellman rolled it inside. Dean handed the valet a ten. The lobby was spacious and the businessman inside of him noted the fresh flowers, the cleanliness and the staff’s friendly demeanor. So far, he was impressed.

  
Their room had floor to ceiling windows overlooking the harbor. Missouri was getting flowers. Speaking of flowers, fresh red roses sat on the dresser. He took the card out. “Have a wonderful weekend. Love, Your Staff.” He passed it to Cas, who smiled after reading it.  
“Okay, this shindig started at noon, so I figured we’d check it out a bit before making plans for dinner.”

  
“Now, that we are here. Can you tell me what the shindig is?”

  
Dean pulled the printed pages from his suitcase and handed them to Cas.

  
“The Boston Christmas Festival and Gingerbread House Competition,” Cas read aloud. He looked up at Dean and grinned.

  
“Missouri thought you’d have fun,” Dean said bashfully.

  
“Dean, this is going to be so much fun. Thank you.”

  
“I figured since we had all day tomorrow and most of Sunday, we could hang out there for awhile, hit the Harpoon Brewery, maybe got to the aquarium…but you lived here…you probably don’t want to…”

  
“Shut up, Dean. When I lived here I was either going to school or teaching and trying to make ends meet. I never went to the aquarium or the brewery, but I always wanted to. I’m excited to spend the weekend with you, Dean.”

  
Who knew a Christmas Festival would be so popular? Dean eyed the crowds with trepidation, glad that Jake wasn’t with them. He’d worry about losing his kid. There were booths everywhere, displaying everything from jewelry to blown glass ornaments. Cas enjoyed talking to each of the vendors and Dean laughed outright when he bought a fat chicken ornament. Soon, Cas had several shopping bags dangling from his hands. Dean sighed and knew how husbands at a shopping mall felt. He took a few of the bags and followed Cas from booth to booth. At the door to the exhibition hall, Cas stopped and stared. Dean came up behind him. “Holy crap.” The huge room was filled with gingerbread houses of every shape, size and color.

  
“I think we should do this part tomorrow,” Cas said, giving the room one more look before heading in the direction of the exit. Dean was glad to be done with this part of the event. His feet hurt and his stomach was growling.

  
They decided to go back to the hotel and drop off Cas’ purchases first. Missouri gave Dean a list of restaurants before he’d left the office, but he’d let Cas pick. With all the shit he’d gone through since they’d gone public and his father had visited Dean, Cas deserved a weekend away from it all. Dean would do whatever Cas wanted.

  
Cas was almost giddy when he’d dropped his bags on the king sized bed. “Dean, we’ll need a big Christmas tree for all the new ornaments I bought today. Christmas will be so much fun now that you and Jake are in my life. Maybe we could do dinner for everyone…I’m sorry, that was presumptuous of me…”

  
“No, Babe, not at all. We together now, so we will be spending Christmas together. Only we won’t be in New York.”

  
“What? Why not?” Cas looked disappointed and then his face cleared. “Oh, you take the family somewhere every year, don’t you?”

  
“Yeah, I know you want to see Paris…so I thought we could fly everyone over. I had Missouri book enough rooms at Nine for everyone.”

  
“Paris…for Christmas,” Cas whispered and sat heavily on the edge of the bed. “I can’t even…imagine.”

  
Dean grinned and pulled him to his feet. “We’ll fly over and I’ll have the chef make us a traditional Christmas dinner. We’ll have a tree in our suite and everyone will come to our room on Christmas morning to open presents. You’ll love it, Cas.”

  
Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and spun him around until he was dizzy. “I love you, Dean. This will be the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

  
It took Dean another twenty minutes to get Cas ready for dinner. He’d been talking nonstop about Paris and trees and presents. “Cas, damn, you are worse than Jake. Can you get a move on? I’m starving to death.”

  
“You are exaggerating again, Dean,” Cas retorted, but at least he was heading for the door. In the elevator, Dean showed him the list Missouri had printed out. She not only had the name of the place, but the address and directions from their hotel, as well as some of the highlights from their menus. Cas waffled between Legal Harborside and The Barking Crab. Finally, Dean had to flip a coin and they settled on Legal Harborside.

  
When they arrived, they were seated near the wall of windows overlooking the waterfront. Dean ordered a bottle of champagne and at Cas’ quizzical look, he told the server, “We’re celebrating.”

  
“Oh, that’s nice. Anniversary? Birthday?”

  
“Finding the love of your life,” Dean said softly, staring into Cas’ eyes. He knew it sounded cheesy, but it was true. The server made an ‘ah’ sound and almost skipped away to bring the bottle of expensive champagne. Cas was giving him that small smile. He wondered if Cas knew how much that tiny lifting of his lips meant to Dean.

  
Dean ordered the salmon and Cas got the scallops. They traded bites and clicked their crystal flutes often. Dean couldn’t remember a time when he was happier. When the meal was done and the bottle was empty, Cas had a flush on his cheeks from the alcohol. Dean was slightly buzzed. He couldn’t wait to get Cas back to the hotel and strip away those clothes. He wanted to make Cas feel how much he loved him. They had all night and Dean planned to use every minute taking Cas apart.

  
Hand in hand, they strolled through the streets. It was cold and he could see a vapor whenever they exhaled or spoke. Cas’ scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck and the matching knit cap was pulled down over his ears. Dean’s head was bare, but he’d placed his scarf high enough on his neck to cover the bottom of his ears.

  
Back at their hotel, Dean stopped by the front desk and ordered another bottle of champagne. Cas gave him an indulgent look. “Are you trying to get me drunk, so you can have your way with me, Mr. Winchester?”

  
Dean yanked off Cas' cap and carded his fingers through Cas’ messy hair. He looked into his brilliant blue eyes. “Would I need to get you drunk to have my way with you?”

  
“No, Dean. I’m yours. Always.” Dean remembered saying something similar to Cas not that long ago. He was definitely going to marry this man and spend the rest of his life making him happy.

Inside their suite, Dean wanted to push Cas against the wall and get started, but he’d have to wait. Ordering champagne might not have been the best idea. Now, he had to keep his hands to himself until room service brought up the bottle. Damn.

  
Cas wandered into the bedroom and Dean heard soft music begin to play. He stepped to the door. Cas looked up from where he was putting his phone on the dresser. “My new playlist.” Dean lifted an eyebrow and listened. He didn’t recognize the song, but it was soft and sensual. Yes, it was going to be a good night.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Castiel and Dean strolled back to their hotel after a great day together. Dean’s hand was strong and warm in his. Loving Dean and being loved by Dean was the best thing in the world. He couldn’t imagine what he’d ever done to deserve this happiness…this magic.

  
In the suite, while Dean waited for the champagne, Castiel stepped into the bedroom. He called up the playlist on his phone and Michael Bolton’s _Completely_ began to play. He’d put together songs that reminded him of Dean. Speaking of the devil, Dean appeared at the door. “My new playlist,” Castiel responded to Dean’s questioning look. Dean lifted an eyebrow and seemed to be listening intently.

  
“Dance with me,” Dean murmured, taking Castiel’s hand in his. Castiel moved close and they began to sway together. Castiel hummed along with the song, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder. The song ended and Rod Stewart’s _Have I Told You Lately_ started. “You really are a sap, Cas,” Dean whispered against his ear.

  
“Are you complaining, Mr. Winchester?” Castiel teasingly asked, letting his hands drop to Dean’s waist.

  
“Hell, no. Be as sappy as you want, Babe.” The knock on the suite’s door broke them apart. “Don’t go anywhere,” Dean ordered, before disappearing. Castiel heard Dean open the door and chat with the hotel employee for a minute. “Hey, Cas, come here.”

  
Castiel was planning on changing into his sleep pants, but he’d only got the top button of his shirt undone before Dean called him. The living room lights were off, but Dean had opened the curtains. The Boston harbor lay before him, lights from the buildings across the expanse and a bright half-moon gave the room enough light to see by. Dean held two flutes of champagne. Castiel took his and clicked the rims of their glasses together. “I had a wonderful day, Dean. Thank you for all this.”

  
“You deserve all this, Cas,” Dean said softly. They both took a sip of the sparkling wine while they watched a few boats enter the harbor. The moonlight danced off the water and the sound of Castiel’s playlist drifted out of the bedroom. When Castiel’s glass was empty, Dean took it and sat the flute down on an end table. He wrapped his fingers around Castiel’s wrist and pulled him into the other room.

  
The lamp Castiel turned on was the only illumination and Dean turned to pull him close. He pushed Castiel’s palm into his crotch. “See what you do to me, Cas. I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you.” Castiel felt the hard ridge of Dean’s cock straining against his zipper. Castiel’s gaze moved from Dean’s eyes to his lips. God, Dean had the prettiest lips. Needing to taste them, Castiel lowered his mouth. Dean let him control the kiss. The first one was soft…a barely there brush of their lips. Castiel teased Dean with the tip of his tongue. He felt Dean’s soft hitch of breath and then he took what he wanted. He took Dean’s mouth with all the passion and the heat he could give. He swept his tongue along Dean’s teeth and then the ridges of his palate. His tongue teased Dean’s before retreating…only to do it again and again.

  
Castiel could feel Dean’s fingers digging into the skin below his ribcage. As he sucked on Dean’s tongue, his own hand rubbed against Dean’s erection. Dean moaned and thrust his hips forward. Dean broke the kiss, panting, his eyes glazed. “Too many clothes.”

  
Both men took a step back and stripped off their clothes, sending pants, shirts and socks to all corners of the room. Castiel, slightly OCD, felt a pang of regret at the mess, but seeing Dean standing completely naked, his cock jutting out proudly, made him forget about the untidy room. Dropping his boxers to the floor, Castiel was on Dean again, pushing him back towards the bed.

  
Dean chuckled when he fell backwards, taking Castiel down with him. “Eager, Babe?”

  
“Yes,” Castiel hissed, rubbing his own cock against Dean’s thigh. He latched onto one of Dean’s nipples with his teeth and nipped firmly. Dean let out a squeak before arching up and begging for more.

  
“That’s it, Baby. Mark me…make me yours.” One of Dean’s hands gripped the back of Castiel’s head, urging him on, while his other hand fondled his dick. Castiel covered Dean’s fingers with his own, working up and down Dean’s shaft. Dean moaned and his hips thrust upwards, fucking into their fists. “Cas…fuck…”

  
Castiel shifted and used his knees to spread Dean’s legs. He let his heated gaze linger on Dean’s beautiful face before bending to take the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth. He tasted the saltiness of Dean’s arousal. Their hands were still moving in tandem along the hard length. His own cock throbbed with need.

  
“Need you to fuck me, Cas…come on…fuck me…” Dean gasped, letting his legs open wider. Castiel lifted his head, knowing his lips were slick with precum and spit, meeting Dean’s eyes. “Jesus…” Dean mumbled. He brought his fingertip to Castiel’s mouth and then lifted it so he could lick his own essence. Castiel whimpered at the sight. The air around them seemed to sizzle. He lost the rhythm and let his hand fall away from Dean’s cock. Dean’s grip faltered and he let his hand fall to the bed.

  
The music was now an instrumental. Castiel knew he should know the song, but his mind was filled with Dean. Dean’s body. Dean’s beautiful mind. Dean’s tender eyes filled with love. Dean. Only Dean.

  
Castiel’s body ached for Dean. He felt tight like a rubber band ready to snap. He slowly crawled up the bed to lie beside Dean. He pulled Dean close until they were facing each other. He touched Dean’s face and Dean winked. “Love you, Cas.”

  
“Knowing that has kept me sane…since…” Dean kissed the rest of Castiel’s words away.

  
“Hey, none of that,” Dean said huskily after drawing back to see Castiel’s face. “I have your back, Cas. Always. And I know whatever happens, you’ll always have mine.” He gave Castiel a soft kiss on his nose and then rolled off the bed. Castiel sat up. Had he ruined the mood? But no, Dean held up a bottle of lube from his bag and grinned. A box of condoms was in his other hand. “Tonight, it’s just you and me, Cas.” He flipped off the lamp after tossing the supplies to Castiel, who caught them easily. Then, Dean pulled back the curtains. It offered enough light to make it romantic. Between Castiel’s playlist and the moonlight, it was perfect.

  
Dean crawled back on the bed and straddled Castiel’s hips. He slowly rolled his hips and the velvet smooth skin of his cock slid against his balls…his cock. Dean looked down at him. “I want you to fuck me, Cas. I need to feel you inside of me.” He picked up the lube from the bed where Castiel had left them. Then he picked up Castiel’s right hand and poured a healthy amount onto his fingertips. Eyes staying on Dean’s, Castiel reached around with both hands. He spread Dean’s ass cheek to give him better access and smeared the lube around Dean’s hole. Dean groaned and pressed his ass back.

  
By the time The Emotions’ _Best of My Love_ ended, Dean was fucking himself on three of Castiel’s fingers. His eyes were closed and he was panting. Castiel was mesmerized at the beauty of this man. His man. His love.

  
“Ready…” Dean slowly opened his eyes and reached for the condoms. Gently, as if handling the finest of porcelain, Dean rolled the condom over him, teeth biting his lower lip in fierce concentration. Castiel hands held onto Dean’s ass as the other man lifted his hips and guided Castiel’s sheathed length into his body. Castiel’s cock felt like it was in a vice. Hot and slick, he was swallowed up, inch by inch. Dean released a small gasp of air once he was resting on Castiel’s thighs. “God, I love how you feel, Cas.”

  
***

  
Dean had to remind himself to breathe. Cas’ cock stretched him to the point of pain, but it was the kind of pain he’d take a lifetime of. The burn eased as his body adjusted. Cas seemed content to stare up at him, letting his fingers caress Dean’s ass in slow, lazy circles. Michael had been an impatient lover. Lisa wanted it completely in the dark. He’d had lots of others, but no one made him feel like he was the only man in the world. Cas did that. His touch…his gaze…that barely there smile…

  
Slowly, Dean began to rock his hips. Cas was letting him set the pace. He wanted this to last, so he kept it easy…up, roll back…roll forward, down. He found that the music helped him with the rhythm. A bluesy piano solo ended and Paul McCartney’s _Silly Love Songs_ started. Dean moved faster now, eyes locked with Cas’. He swore Cas was looking into his very soul. Without breaking the stare, Cas released the hold he’d had on Dean’s ass and trailed a finger up the underside of Dean’s cock. It jerked at the touch. His fingers danced over the sensitive skin making Dean lose his concentration. Then before Dean could react, Cas flipped them over and drove his cock deep into Dean. The sensation of Cas’ cock hitting Dean’s prostate made him cry out and dig his blunt fingernails into Cas’ shoulders. With Cas’ hand pumping his shaft and his cock hitting Dean’s prostate with every thrust, Dean felt the fire coiling in his belly. Cas settled his weight on the backs of Dean’s thighs, bending him double. Dean didn’t care. He grabbed at Cas’ hair and tugged him down, crashing their lips together hard enough to bruise. He opened his mouth against Cas’, but both just panted against each other’s lips. He was close. So damn close. “Fuck me, Cas. God…please fuck me,” Dean cried out against Cas’ stubbled cheek.

  
Cas slammed into him, lifting his hips off the bed. “So good…Dean…love you…so much…” Dean was on the edge now, barely hanging on. The coil of heat grew tighter and then Dean’s vision went dark for a split second as he came. He cried out Cas’ name as his body shuddered, his muscles clinching tight. Cas’ fist pumped Dean’s cock a few more times until Dean protested with a soft moan. Cas thrust into him again and again. His face tightened and he closed his eyes as his hips moved erratically. Then he froze above Dean and Dean could see the moment Cas’ orgasm overtook him. Bliss…almost painful…

  
Eric Clapton’s _Wonderful Tonight_ could barely be heard over their harsh breathing. Dean winced as Cas moved away, pulling out of Dean carefully. He straightened his legs and knew he’d be sore in the morning. He didn’t care. Cas, being Cas, began to massage Dean’s thighs. “You’re too good to me, Babe.”

  
“No. But I want to spend the rest of my life trying to be,” Cas murmured. Dean dragged him up and gave him a lazy kiss.

  
“I like the sound of that,” Dean said. Cas made a face and Dean laughed when he realized he’d smeared Cas’ belly with his rapidly cooling cum. “Guess we should clean up, huh?”

  
Dean rolled over the bed, stood on still weak legs, and flipped on the bathroom light. He squinted at the bright light, but moved forward and started the shower. Unfortunately, it was a standard hotel shower. He was spoiled by the size of his back home. When steam began to rise above the opaque glass door, Dean called out, “Come on, Cas. Shower’s ready.”

  
He stepped in, letting the hot water sluice over his skin. He began to hum and then mumble the words to some song he’d heard recently.

  
**_“Touching you so warm and tender_**  
**_Lord, I feel such a sweet surrender_**  
**_Beautiful is the dream that makes you mine”_**

  
“Mmm”, Dean hummed softly, swaying his hips a bit.

  
**_“Rock me gently_**  
**_Rock me slowly_**  
**_Take it easy_**  
**_Don't you know_**  
**_That I have never been loved like this before”_**

  
A few seconds later, Cas got in, crowding him against the wall. Yep, this shower was too small for two grown men. “Were you just singing _Rock Me Gently_?”

  
“What? No. It was…no…” Was he? That was some cheesy pop song. No, Dean didn’t sing crap like that. “No,” he said vehemently.

  
“You were,” Cas said with that quirked eyebrow that Dean had grown to love…and was turned on by. “I’ll have to add that to our playlist.”

  
“Nope. No Top Forty crap on our playlist,” Dean said and was about to go into a tirade about the quality of pop music when Cas began to shampoo his hair for him. Those long, strong fingers felt so damn good he forgot about music altogether. Maybe they’d have Round Two…it could happen. They weren’t that old.

  
An hour later, Dean let Cas’ spent cock slip out of his mouth. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done sixty-nine with someone. Cas’ fingers fucking his ass while the man’s talented mouth sucked him off was something he wanted to repeat…a lot. He rolled off Cas with a loud sigh, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “That was awesome, Babe.”

  
“ _I have never been loved like this before,_ ” Cas sang.

  
“Shut up, asshole. I wasn’t singing that song. Maybe we need to get you a hearing aid, old man.”

  
The tickling led to a pillow fight which led to some more kissing. Dean was definitely too old for Round Three, but there was always the morning. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, not caring that Cas was the big spoon.

  
***

  
Castiel woke with a start. He blinked at the bright sunlight streaming in through the open curtains. He wanted to bury his face under one of the pillows, but the buzzing sound that apparently woke him sounded again. Beside him, Dean was still sleeping soundly, one arm thrown over his eyes, mouth slightly open with a soft snore escaping with every breath.

  
As quietly as possible, Castiel got out of bed and found Dean’s cell phone in his jean’s pocket. There were several text messages. Castiel believed trust was the basis of all relationships, so he didn’t snoop. Instead, he sat the phone next to Dean on the nightstand and picked up the brochure on the day’s events. He was excited about the gingerbread house competition. According to what he read, it started at ten. It was almost nine now. After taking another indulgent look at Dean’s sleeping form, Castiel set about taking his shower and getting ready to start the day.

  
Showered, shaved and dressed, Castiel woke Dean. Seeing Castiel already dressed caused a pout to crease Dean’s perfect features. “I wanted morning sex,” he muttered.

  
“We can have afternoon sex and after dinner sex and before bedtime sex, but for now, we need to get moving. I want to grab a bite to eat before visiting the gingerbread house competition.”

  
Still mumbling about missing out on sex, Dean stumbled into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, Dean was dressed and ready to go. He picked up his phone and frowned. Castiel watched his face as he went through the texts.

  
“Bobby wants to know of Jake is allergic to anything.” Alarmed, Castiel rushed to read over Dean’s shoulder.

  
“What’s wrong? Is he having a reaction of some kind?”

  
“No, nothing like that. Apparently, Jake told him broccoli makes his mouth hurt.” Dean smirked as he typed out a response. “My little con artist.”

  
“Missouri wants to know if the hotel was okay,” Dean read aloud.

  
“Please tell her I said thank you for everything.” Dean stuck his tongue out as he keyed in the message. Castiel thought it was endearing.

  
“Bobby sent a picture,” Dean chuckled and held up the phone for Castiel to see. Jake, dressed in several layers of winter clothing was standing next to a fat pony. Castiel couldn’t help the sigh at the cuteness of the picture.

  
It was closer to eleven by the time they grabbed breakfast and made it to the competition. Castiel was excited at the talent he saw. His favorite turned out to be a castle with Russian architecture. Dean’s favorite was a replica of AT&T Stadium complete with miniature Dallas Cowboy football players. They got to sample gingerbread cookies and even sat in on a class about baking and decorating simple houses. Castiel vowed to bring Jake here next year.

  
It was close to four o’clock when they’d finally seen all the entries. Because of their late breakfast, they skipped lunch and both men were incredibly hungry. Castiel consulted his phone and found an inexpensive Mexican restaurant near their location. They ate and then strolled along the sidewalks. Even in the winter, there were several tourists walking in the area. Castiel was dressed warmly, but he was still shivering a bit. Dean hugged him close and they ducked inside a nightclub. On the small stage, a man sat on a stool strumming a guitar. Dean ordered Irish coffees and they sat at a table near the back. As the evening wore on, the musician was replaced by a band. Eventually, Dean nuzzled against his ear. “Let’s go back to the room.”

  
Castiel insisted on paying their tab and Dean let him. Together, they made their way back to the hotel. As they passed the front desk, a man stepped out from behind the counter. “Mr. Winchester?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“My name is Steve Danson, I’m the GM here at the Westin.” He held out his hand and Dean shook it awkwardly since he was still wearing his gloves. “I just want to make sure your stay is up to your standards and to see if I can do anything to make it more memorable.” Castiel turned towards the stack of brochures on a rack beside them, leaving Dean to converse with the hotel's manager.

  
“No, we’re good, Steve,” Dean responded. Dean linked his arm through Castiel’s and waved at the man as he almost dragged Castiel to the elevator.

  
“What was that all about, Dean? He was just being nice,” Castiel dug his heels into the carpet, forcing Dean to turn around.

  
“Nice? You didn’t see the way he was looking at you, Cas. It was like he wanted you for his next meal…all predatory and shit.”

  
Castiel grinned. “Is that jealousy I hear, Dean Winchester?”

  
“No. I’m not jealous. I know who you’re going home with. I just didn’t like the way he was undressing you with his eyes.” Dean’s voice was almost belligerent and his eyes kept cutting back towards the desk.

  
“Ah, the green-eyed monster rears its ugly head,” Castiel teased.

  
“Shut up,” Dean growled, but it had no heat behind it. Castiel wore the grin all the way to their floor. At the door of their room, Dean crossed his arms and pooched his lips out in a classic pout that would have rivaled Jake’s.

  
Castiel kissed him softly on the lips. “You do realize I only have eyes for you, right?”

  
“I guess,” Dean mumbled, obviously still in a snit.

  
“Hmmmm, how shall I prove it?” Castiel began unbuttoning his coat. When it dropped to the floor, he started on his shirt, one button at a time.

  
“That’s a good start, Babe. A damn good start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I ended it in a cliffhanger...a smut-filled cliffhanger. I could have kept writing, but you wouldn't have gotten a chapter until after the holiday. Take it or leave it. LOL Figured you guys would want to take it.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean backed up to let Cas put on his show. He sat on the bed and his eyes watched as Cas’ nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt. When the garment dropped to the floor, Cas winked at him. “Perhaps I should have made a playlist of music to strip by.”

“Put that on your ‘to do’ list, Cas,” Dean said, licking his lips…lips that were suddenly dry. Cas was pinching his nipples and Dean felt a tingle in his own tightened nubs. With one hand occupied with that tantalizing task, Cas’ other dropped to his belt buckle. Dean’s cock was pressing against his zipper now and he had to sit on the edge of the bed because his knees were feeling weak. The man even managed to make kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks look awesome.

  
With a quick flick of his thumb, the buckle was undone and the belt was pulled free. Cas’ eyes hadn’t strayed from Dean’s once since they arrived in the room. Dean could see heat in those beautiful blue orbs. “Need to touch you, Cas,” Dean whispered, holding out his hand to bring Cas towards the bed, but Cas stepped out of his reach.

  
“In good time, Dean.” Cas finally stopped tormenting his nipple and let his hand drift down his taut belly, pausing at his belly button, drawing Dean’s eyes to the sexy little indentation. He wanted to swirl his tongue around in it…was Cas ticklish there? Deftly, those hands unsnapped the jeans and the hiss of the zipper was loud in the quiet room. Dean bit his lip, as inch by inch, Cas slid his jeans over his hips. The top of his underwear came into view. Another inch and Dean could see the outline of Cas’ rigid cock straining against the fabric. He moaned softly before looking into Cas’ face. There was a slow smile on those perfect lips. Cas knew exactly what he was doing to Dean. Dean let his hand cup his crotch, pressing up into his palm.

  
As the jeans slid further down Cas’ muscular thighs, Cas began a little bump and grind…a slow, sensual dance that made Dean’s heart speed up. While it should have been cheesy, Dean thought it was sexy as fuck. “Damn…Babe…you ever decide to stop teaching, I think you could become an exotic dancer.” The thought of other people watching Cas flashed through Dean’s overstimulated mind and he growled. “Scratch that, no one sees you like this, but me.”

  
“Possessive? Uhm, I think I like that,” Cas murmured as he stepped out of the jeans. Wearing nothing but his tight boxer briefs, in a glorious shade of orange, Cas’ hips continued their movement. Orange…only Cas could make that obnoxious color hotter than shit.

  
Cas moved closer. Close enough for Dean to touch, but he kept his hands to himself. Cas’ crotch was right there…right fucking there. The head of his cock was pushing at the elastic waistband. The thick length curving up and slightly to the left. Cas tucked his thumbs into the top of the boxers and pulled them down. The hipbones Dean could have written poetry about were revealed and he inhaled sharply. The dark line of hair trailing from his navel turned into a dark, curly bush. His cock sprang free and Dean wanted to taste it so damn bad. Cas’ balls hung heavy between his legs and Cas curled his fingers around them, rolling them in his palm. “What do you want, Dean?”

  
“You,” Dean managed to say.

“Surely you can be more specific,” Cas said, his voice slow and seductive.

  
“Wanna fuck you,” Dean whispered, his eyes transfixed by Cas’ cock inches from his face. His tongue darted out, but he wasn’t close enough. A whine escaped.

  
“You want to make me yours…mark me…make me feel it…” Cas’ words made Dean’s cock twitch painfully in his jeans. He needed to be naked. Needed to feel his skin against Cas’.

  
“Yes.” It was more of a hiss than a word. His hands reached for Cas’ hips, fingers digging into the warm flesh, tugging him close enough to taste. He dipped his tongue into Cas’ slit, the tang of precum bitter and salty on his tongue. Cas moaned. Dean swirled his tongue around the head, flicking against the frenulum. Dean smiled when Cas bucked his hips in response to Dean’s attention to the small erogenous zone.

  
Growling deep in his chest, Cas pulled Dean roughly to his feet and began to fumble with the buttons of Dean’s shirt. He was halfway done when impatience caused him to yank the offending garment over Dean’s head and toss it aside. “Easy, Babe, we have all the time in the world.” Cas’ eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn’t disagree. Soon, Dean was completely nude and they stood facing each other. Cas raised his hand and traced a fingertip over Dean’s bottom lip. The touch was soft as a feather.

  
“Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

  
Instead of answering, Dean yanked Cas to him, his mouth crushing against Cas’, driving his tongue deep. Cas didn’t remain passive. He reached up and wrapped his hands around each side of Dean’s head and tilted their heads to deepen the kiss even more. It was wet and sloppy and God, Dean needed this. He needed Cas. They lost themselves in each other. Nothing mattered but the feel of Cas’ lips on his…the feel of Cas’ tongue against his own.

  
Cas rocked against him, rubbing his cock against Dean’s. It felt so damn good. “Want you. Need you. Love you so fuckin’ much.” Dean’s turned them, so Cas’ back was towards the bed and with a slight move of his body, sent both tumbling to the mattress. Having Cas under him sparked a primal desire in Dean. He reached for the bottle of lube and one of the foil packets.

“Dean…” Dean looked down at Cas. Cas bit his lip and rolled Dean off of him. Dean watched in silence as Cas got up on all fours. “Own me.”

  
“Fuck…” No other word in the English language would have worked. Dean was awed and more turned on than he’d ever been.

  
***

  
Castiel felt the tentative touch of Dean’s fingers at the cleft of his ass. He felt the barely there brush of Dean’s lips on each of his buttocks. The pop of the cap broke the silence. Castiel gave a small gasp as the cold gel met his heated flesh. Dean’s soothing hand on his lower back eased the tension. As Dean’s left hand rubbed circles on his skin, the fingers on his right hand began to work him open. Slick fingers stretched him and he almost purred. As his lover worked a third finger inside of him, Castiel arched his back and moaned softly. “So good, Babe…God, you’re beautiful like this.”

  
Dean thought he was beautiful, but Dean was the beautiful one. “Love me, Dean,” Castiel murmured, pushing back against Dean’s hand. He heard the tear of the foil, the sound of latex and the wetness of lube as Dean slicked up his cock. When he felt the nudge at his opening, he relaxed. The first push burned and he breathed through the pain. “You okay, Cas?”

  
“Yes…” Dean moved his hands up and down Castiel’s back and slowly eased into him. He could feel Dean’s hips against his ass now. Dean’s full length was inside of him. “I’m ready.”

  
“Alright, Babe.” Dean slowly withdrew and pushed back in. It was incredible. Dean’s hands moved up his back and gripped his shoulders. “You’re mine, Cas. Always.” This time, Dean’s hips moved faster, with more purpose. Castiel winced, but he needed to feel Dean take him. His cock bobbed between his legs and he longed to stroke it, but he was afraid he’d come too soon. “Love how your hole looks…taking me…God, Cas…”

  
“Fuck me, Dean…please.” Dean thrust into him…over and over. Strangely enough, Dean gave him what he needed, but held himself in check enough as to not hurt him. They bodies were rocking together.

  
“Baby…getting close…” Dean panted behind him. Castiel got the most pleasure from this position, but not being able to see Dean was killing him. He braced his body on his elbow and took himself into his fist. He focused on Dean’s balls slapping against his own. He was wet with his own arousal, allowing his hand to move fast. Deep, heavy gasps of air came from Dean. Castiel closed his eyes, picturing Dean…picturing the way his face went slack when he came…how his eyes lost their focus…

  
The familiar white heat swirled in his belly. The brush of Dean’s cockhead on his prostate with every stroke now was pushing him closer to the abyss. “Dean…Dean…” Light flashed behind his closed eyes as he went over the edge. Hot cum coated his fingers, splashed onto the bedspread below him and smeared on his thighs and stomach.

  
“Yeah…fuck…” Dean’s body jerked and then stilled. Castiel could feel Dean’s cock throbbing inside him as he emptied into Castiel’s willing body.

  
Much later, as Dean snored softly beside him, his leg thrown over Castiel’s possessively even in sleep, Castiel smiled softly. He was happy.

  
Morning brought a round of shower induced handjobs and quick packing. Castiel was sad the weekend was ending, but anxious to get back to real life with Jake. He missed that boy. Over breakfast, Dean told him the weekend wasn’t technically over, but wouldn’t elaborate. Before they left the hotel, Dean got a text from Sam saying Bobby had dropped Jake off at his place because the older man sprained his leg climbing a ladder in the barn. Damn fool. Dean took the time to call Bobby and make sure that he was okay.

"We should probably hurry home, Dean," Castiel said, once Dean told him the story.

"Nah, Sam said something about Jules taking Jake shopping. I got plans for us, Babe." Dean gave him a wink that did things to Castiel's insides. He hoped Bobby would be fine, but was relieved Jake was taken care of.

  
They left Boston and followed the signs to Cape Cod. Dean veered off the main interstate and Castiel saw that they were heading to Cahoon Hollow. When he was in college, he went here once with friends. The beach was beautiful. Dean parked the car and grinned at Castiel. “I know it’s cold as a witch’s tit outside, but I thought a walk on the beach would be kind of cool.” His face reddened and his hands tightened on the wheel. “Dumb idea, huh? It’s too damn cold.”

  
Castiel reached over and touch Dean’s arm. “Dean, it isn’t a dumb idea. It’s romantic.” Dean turned away but not before Castiel saw the flush deepen.

  
“Shut up, Cas.” Castiel smiled and reached for his hat and gloves on the seat between them. Knowing Dean was embarrassed to show his sensitivity, Castiel just pulled on his outerwear and got out of the car. The wind whipping of the water almost took his breath away, but he stepped around the front of the vehicle and held out his hand. Dean shook his head and grinned before getting out himself. He took Castiel’s hand and they set off for the shoreline.

  
The tang of the salt air and the crash of waves brought out Castiel’s playful side and he spun around, jogging backwards. “Tag, you’re it.” He took off.

  
“Asshole…I’m not playing…fuck…” Castiel could hear Dean’s pounding footfalls on the sand behind him. Castiel was a strong runner and he knew he could outrun Dean, but what fun would that be? He purposefully stumbled and Dean was on him. They both went down with a loud oomph. Laughing and kissing on the damp sand, the two men didn’t care about the cold anymore.

  
Back in the car, after dusting all the sand off, they continued on their journey. Dean took them down Route 95. There were faster ways to get back to New York, but 95 took them the scenic way. They walked around the Mystic Seaport Village and explored the decommissioned USS Nautilus. The four hour drive took them most of the day and they pulled up to Sam’s place at eight-thirty.

  
***

  
Dean didn’t know why he’d been embarrassed about doing something romantic for Cas, but he was. He was grateful Cas didn’t make a big deal about it. All in all, the day had been terrific, but he was anxious to get home and see his son.

  
They jogged up the stairs and knocked. Sam flung open the door. “Hey, guys. Have a good time?”

  
“We had a terrific time, Sam. Thank you for watching Jake for us,” Cas said from behind Dean.

  
“Yeah, thanks, Sammy.” Dean took Cas’ hand and pulled him inside the house. Sam turned around to lead them to the living room.

  
“No problem. Bobby is like a bear with a thorn in his paw though. Just beware." Sam laughed. "Jake is upstairs with Jules. He’s finishing his bath. I figured it would help you guys out to have him ready for bed.”

  
“Thanks again, Sam,” Dean said, tugging Cas to sit down beside him on the couch. The three men talked about their weekend and before long, the thunder of padded feet came down the stairs.

  
“Daddy…daddy…Mr. Cas…” Jake, dressed in a pair of footed blue pajamas, leapt at them, throwing his arms around both of them. Dean kissed his forehead.

  
“I missed you,” Dean said softly. He realized since Cas came into their lives, he’d never been away from Jake this long. Cas made it possible for them to be a normal family. He squeezed Cas’ hand and wrapped his arm around his son, holding him tight.

  
“Daddy, you’re squishing me,” Jake whined. Reluctantly, Dean loosened his hold. Cas was looking at him strangely.

  
“Hey, kid, go get your bag and coat. I’m tired and want to go home.” Jake raced off and Dean stood up abruptly. “Got any beer, Sammy? Or maybe something stronger?”

  
“Sure you want to have a drink before driving home?” Sam emphasized the word ‘driving’. Dean wasn’t one to drink and drive, especially with Jake in the car.

  
“It’s just one. Cas can drive us home if you’re that worried.” Not wanting to see Cas’ expression, Dean followed Sam to the kitchen. His brother pulled a bottle of Jameson from a cabinet and set it on the center island. He didn’t speak as he set the shot glass next to it and pushed both towards his brother. Dean poured the amber liquid and shot it back, the burn of the whiskey heating his throat and belly.  
“Spill.” Dean picked up the bottle to pour another, but Sam caught his wrist. With a barely discernible growl, he sat the whiskey back down on the granite.

  
“Jake loves Cas,” Dean said, like that explained everything.

  
“Yeah, so do you. What’s the problem?”

  
“It’s just…fuck…I don’t know.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

  
“Cas isn’t Michael or Lisa, Dean. Cas loves you for who you are, you know that, right?”

  
“Yeah…yeah.” And he did. Dean knew from the very depths of his soul that Cas would still love him if he was still living in that rat-infested room.

  
“He’s your future, Dean. And it scares the shit out of you,” Sam said matter-of-factly. “It’s time to let go of your past, Dean. Stop beating yourself up.

  
“Shut the fuck up, Sam,” Dean scoffed, trying to put a teasing note in his words and smile, but it was more of a grimace. He stared longingly at the bottle of courage, but knew alcohol wasn’t the answer. “I’m afraid I’m going to mess this up, Sam.”

  
“Nothing you could do would stop me from loving you, Dean,” Cas’ low, rumbling voice was behind him and he bit his lip, afraid to turn around.

  
“I’m just going to go…check on Jake…find my wife…leave you alone…” Sam could move really fast when he wanted to. Dean picked up the empty shot glass and rolled it between his hands. He heard Cas move closer and felt those strong arms wrap around his waist.

  
Cas’ chin rested on his shoulder and he whispered, “I love you with every fiber of my being, Dean.”

  
“I…love you…too,” Dean croaked because suddenly his throat was tight. They stayed that way until Jules entered the kitchen. She came up and patted Dean’s face, but looked over his shoulder at Cas.

  
“Jake’s ready. Sam’s bundling him up in his coat and mittens. We’re here anytime you need us to watch him. Okay?”

  
“I think we need to be a family for a while, Jules. Thanks, though.” Dean broke out of Cas’ hold to hug his sister-in-law and give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

  
They didn’t speak the whole time Dean buckled Jake into his booster seat. Jake told them about his time at the farm with Bobby and the trip to Macy’s with Jules to buy some new sheets for his bed at their house. “They gots Olaf on them. Do you think Olaf sheets are just for girls? I don’t think so. Boys can like Olaf.”

  
“Boys can like whatever they want, Jake. I think Olaf was a good choice,” Cas said to the boy in his soothing voice. Dean loved that voice. It was like Cas knew everything was going to be alright.

  
Inside, Cas carried the tired boy up the stairs while Dean unloaded their bags. When he was done, he made his way to Jake’s room. He stopped in the hallway when he heard the rumble of their combined voices. He needed to stop eavesdropping on people, he thought ruefully.

  
“Mr. Cas, can I call you daddy too?” Dean inhaled sharply, but found himself leaning closer to the doorway.

  
“Jake, sweetheart, you have a daddy. It wouldn’t be fair to him if you called me daddy too.”

  
“Buts if you marry my daddy, then you’ll be daddy too.” Dean closed his eyes at Cas’ soft chuckle.

  
“Who told you that you dad and I were getting married?”

  
“Uncle Sam and Aunt Jules were talking about it. They says you were definly married ma…mater…ial.”

  
Dean was going to kill his brother. Slowly. Perhaps skin him alive…with a dull razor blade. “I do love you father very much and I…I love you so much, son.” Dean held onto the wall to support himself. The way Cas said that last word, like he was trying it out for size or something…damn if he didn’t fall deeper at that exact moment.

  
“So…you can marry my daddy and life happily ever after. Like Cinderella. Aunt Jules has that movie. It’s a girl movie, but I like it.” Dean needed to work on gender based roles with Jake. He hated that his son seemed to think he or Cas would judge him for what he liked. Fuck, if his kid wanted to wear a pink tutu and take ballet lessons, Dean would be on the front row clapping and stomping.

  
“Jake, there aren’t girl movies and boy movies. I loved Cinderella. It’s a beautiful story about finding a person to love you and complete you and not letting barriers get in the way.”

  
“What’s a barer?”

  
“Barrier. It’s like a fence or a high wall…metaphorically…” Cas stopped and Dean almost laughed. The teacher was stumped. “You know what, we’ll talk about that in class soon, okay?”

  
“But what about…” Dean decided to save Cas. He quickly retreated a few steps and then made his footfalls heavy.

  
“Are you ready to be tucked in, Kiddo?” Dean winked at Cas. Cas was sitting next to Jake on the bed, Batman sheets pulled down and ready for Jake.

  
“Yep.” Jake scooted back and crawled under the covers. Cas’ hand brushed Dean’s when the both tried to pull the comforter up. Their eyes met and held.

  
Downstairs, Cas looked at his bag still on the floor in the hall next to Dean’s. “Perhaps I should go to my place tonight, Dean. You could probably use the space.”

  
“No. I want you to stay, Cas. Please.” Cas simply nodded and picked up their bags. Dean wanted to protest, but Cas was already well on his way to the landing. Dean called to him. “I’ll be right up.”

  
He locked the back door and turned off the lights. Standing in the darkened kitchen, he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. He ran it over his forehead. Despite the cool temperature, he felt hot. With a sigh, he took the cap off and drank half of it in a few long gulps.

  
Cas was already in his bed when Dean entered his room. He was bare chested and Dean wondered if he was nude under the sheets. “Give me a minute,” he said, stepping into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and undressed. He could do this.

  
When he finally settled next to Cas, neither spoke. It was another awkward silence and Dean hated it. “Cas…”

  
“Dean…”

  
“You first,” Dean said, his hands nervously pulling at the edge of his pillowcase.

  
“Something’s wrong. Please tell me…”

  
“Nothing’s wrong. God, Cas, nothing’s wrong…” Dean sat up and turned to face Cas. Cas shifted until his back rested on the headboard. The light from the lamp made his skin appear golden. “It’s just…” Dean looked away and then back again. “You know how I feel about you and I…this weekend…damn it…” He inhaled and blew out the breath slowly. “You know you’re it for me, right?”

  
The soft smile just about did Dean in. “I’d hoped so, Dean.”

  
“Yeah…well, me, you and Jake…maybe down the line…another…maybe a little girl…we have to think of something for Jake to call you. Daddy would be way to confusing…I need to talk to Crowley…but I think we could persuade Lisa to agree to you…adopting…she’s already waived custody and hasn’t had any contact…I’m not sure what needs to be done…but hey, that’s why I pay Crowley the big bucks, right? God, I’m rambling.”

  
Cas was smiling still. Just that soft, crooked little upturned…God, he was a fucking sap. “Are you done?”

  
Dean shrugged. “I guess.”

  
“Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?”

  
“What…what? Oh, God, no. Gimme some credit, Cas. When I ask you to marry me, it’s gonna be done right. Jeez, I’m not…you said it yourself…I’m romantic.”

  
“Okay, we’ve narrowed it down. What are you trying to really say, Dean?”

  
“Would you want to be Jake’s other…dad?” Cas opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. He inhaled, then exhaled and Dean wanted to strangle him. He opened his mouth again and Dean lost it. “Will you just answer the Goddamn question? It’s not freakin’ rocket science, Cas. A simple yes or no would suffice.” He scowled when Cas laughed at him. “What the fuck, Cas? This is freakin’ important.”

  
“I know, Dean. I’m sorry…it’s just…I’m not used to seeing you flustered like this. You’re a business tycoon that built an empire from nothing.”

  
“Yeah, well that was easy compared to this, Babe.” Cas curled his fingers around Dean’s.

  
“I would be honored to be Jake’s other dad, but shouldn’t we…” Dean stopped him with a quick kiss.

  
“I know I’m putting the cart before the horse, but it’s something I needed to know.”

  
“Did you really have to ask that, Dean?” He felt the pad of Cas’ thumb on his knuckles.

  
“No…no…I guess I knew the answer already,” Dean admitted. Cas pulled him forward and they kissed. It was a kiss that was filled with all the feelings they had no words for. The last thought Dean had before falling asleep was that life was good…really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

The following weeks leading up to Thanksgiving were the best in Castiel’s life. The three of them settled into a routine and more times than not, Castiel spent the night at Dean’s brownstone. Jake took it in stride and didn’t even ask questions. Most mornings, Jake would wake before Dean’s alarm and come snuggle in bed between them. After one embarrassing morning when they’d fallen asleep completely naked, the two men made sure they put on pajama pants after making love. Castiel loved the scent the boy brought with him. Fruity shampoo and the sweet smell of a child.

  
The subject of Castiel moving in came up a few times, but Castiel insisted on keeping his own space. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to move in with Dean. He wanted that more than anything, but his insecurities wouldn’t let him take that step. There were times when he wanted to spend time with his friends and he’d wind up sleeping alone in his apartment. Dean encouraged him to participate in Ed and Harry’s game nights and never showed any sign of it bothering him. On those nights, Dean would invite his friends and family over for dinner or go see Sam and Jules.

  
Dean planned the entire Thanksgiving dinner and Castiel was allocated to sous chef. Jake sat at one of the bar stools and help with small jobs like counting out potatoes and learning to use measuring cups. He tried to make little things into fun lessons. The brownstone smelled of roast turkey and pumpkin pie. The holidays never meant much to Castiel. During his childhood, they were publicity stunts with camera crews showing an all-American family. After they left, his father and mother would send him to his room to play with the latest toys to keep him occupied. When he was on the streets, there weren’t many warm meals. Uriel did his best once Castiel lived with him, usually a roast chicken and a quiet dinner while watching the Macy’s parade on television. This year would be different.

  
The doorbell rang and Jake jumped to the floor to run answer it. Castiel heard the deep rumblings that were so familiar. “That’s Uriel.” Dean looked up and put down the whisk he was stirring the gravy with.

  
“Good.” Dean seemed nervous. “Hope he likes me.”

  
“Of course, he’ll like you, Dean.”

  
The black man, dressed in a suit, entered the kitchen, hand grasped in Jake’s small one. “This is Eril. He says he’s Mr. Cas’ friend.”

  
“It’s Uriel, Jake. And you need to call him Mr. Ward,” Dean admonished, wiping his hands on a towel and stepping forward. “Hi, I’m Dean…welcome to our home…glad you could make it.” He held out his hand and Uriel shook it.

  
“Thank you for inviting me.” To Jake, he said, “You can call me Uncle Uriel if it is okay with your father.” Jake looked to Dean for guidance and Dean nodded. Uriel turned to Castiel and the two men hugged. He whispered, “You’ve done well.”

  
Unsure what Uriel meant, Castiel offered to show Uriel the house while Dean went back to the gravy. They were standing in the living room, both staring at the lit fireplace when Castiel asked, “What did you mean when you said I’ve done well?” Did he think Castiel was with Dean because of his wealth?

  
Uriel turned his eyes to Castiel and held them. “You have a family, Castiel. A real family. I’m very proud of you. Jake seems to be a lovely child and Dean matches you in intellect.” Nothing about money. Castiel touched Uriel’s arm.

  
“You are my family as well. You always will be.” Castiel saw a shimmer of moisture in the corner of Uriel’s eyes, but the doorbell saved them from an awkward moment.

  
Soon, the brownstone was filled with people. He noticed Uriel and Missouri sharing a quiet moment by the fireplace and nudged Dean. “Romance?”

  
Dean watched them for a few moments and shrugged. “That would be kind of cool.” Dinner was served and eaten among easy conversation and soft laughter.

  
They spent the rest of the holiday weekend getting a tree and decorating. Castiel showed Jake how to string popcorn and cranberries to make garland. Their lessons over the next couple of weeks included a few holiday crafts that adorned the refrigerator doors and hung on the tree.

  
On the sixteenth, Dean pulled Castiel into his arms when he got home. “We need to talk about the trip.”

  
“Oh?” Castiel knew Dean made plans to take the family on vacation during Christmas and this year, they were going to Paris because he knew it was Castiel’s dream to visit the City of Lights.

  
“Don’t try to act all cool, Dude. I found your list the other day.”

  
Castiel pooched out his lips into a pout. “Which one?”

  
“Which one? There are more than one? I found the one with the list of things you want to see and do. What other lists do you have, Cas?”

  
“I have a packing list, an educational things to do with Jake list and a food I want to try list.” Dean stared at him blankly for a second and then gave him a lopsided grin.

  
“I love you. Don’t ever change, Babe.”

  
***

  
The jet was sitting on the tarmac when they pulled up in the Impala. Dean drove into the hangar since he’d be leaving his beloved car there for the next two weeks. Bobby’s truck and Charlie’s yellow bug were already parked inside. Within minutes, the place was chaotic as his family hurried to get their luggage loaded. Garth and Bobby were stuffing suitcases into the hold, while Charlie and Jake made snowballs near the edge of the concrete.

  
Cas, who had been shocked and delighted when Uriel and Missouri showed up, was already inside the jet. Missouri was the one who gave him the idea to invite Cas’ father figure. Dean saw through her ‘I just think it would be nice’. He knew they had gone on a few dates and she had roses delivered to the office just last Friday.

  
Sam and Jules arrived last and Dean helped them unload their bags and the huge pile of Christmas gifts. Bobby griped about the hold not being big enough to hold all the luggage and ‘Santa crap’. Sam and Dean just laughed at the older man. The two brothers locked up the hangar and turned towards the jet. “That’s everyone. Guess we’re ready to go,” Dean said, putting his hands in his pockets and staring at the rising sun.

  
Sam looked at him questioningly. “Something wrong?”

  
Dean shrugged and then pulled the ring box out of his coat pocket. “I got this for Cas.” Sam’s expression was unreadable. He took the box and opened it. The ring was simple because it was Cas, after all. Diamond encrusted platinum wouldn’t impress him.

  
“You’re sure.”

  
“Of course, I’m sure. Jeez, I thought you would be…Jake heard you and Jules saying that Cas was marriage material. You suddenly change your mind?” Dean snatched the ring back, closing the box, and shoved it back into his pocket.

  
“No…God, no. Cas is the best thing that ever happened to you and Jake…it’s just, you look scared shitless.”

  
“I am scared shitless. What if I’m not enough for him?”

  
“Not enough. Have you lost your mind? The man loves you, Dean.”

  
“Yeah, and he’s got a master’s degree hanging on his wall.” Dean narrowed his eyes and his mind went into another direction. Did Cas have it hanging on his wall? And if so, where would he hang all those fancy diplomas when he moved in with them. Dean could clear a wall in his office…maybe bring in another desk…

  
“Dean…Dean…” Dean looked up at his brother. “Where did you go? You zoned completely out, man.”

  
Bobby called out to them from the door of the jet. “Come on, you idjits. We have to go.”

  
Dean headed for the gangway, Sam on his heels. “You might not have the formal education that Cas has, Dean, but you are damn smart. Look at where we came from. I wouldn’t be where I am today without you. And you…you took a roach infested building and turned it into one of New York’s best hotels. You’ve made Winchester Hotels a household name, Dean. You didn’t need a diploma to do that.”

  
He stopped and looked at Sam. “You’re right, Sam. Cas could do a lot worse than me.” Some of his cockiness bled through the feelings of inadequacy, making Sam roll his eyes.

  
“Just don’t blow the proposal, Dean. You gotta make it romantic.” Oh, it would be romantic alright. Dean was planning on it.

  
“Don’t you worry about that. Cas loves my way with romance,” Dean bragged as he stepped up the gangway. Dean looked around. The people that were special to him were already seated and buckled in. Sam brushed past him to take his seat by his wife. “Everyone ready?”

  
Dean entered the cockpit where Bobby was finalizing his checklist for takeoff. He buckled in and watched Bobby flip switches. The sound of the engines filled the air and Bobby began taxiing down to the edge of the runway.

  
“Tower, this is Citation Gulf 651 holding short at Runway 28,” Bobby said into his mic, voice clipped and precise.

  
“Citation Gulf 651, this is Tower, proceed to Runway 28, you are clear for takeoff.” Bobby guided the aircraft onto the runway and lined up the nosecone. With a slight move of his hand, the jet began to roll forward, picking up speed until all Dean saw out his side window was a blur. The front of the jet lifted and then they were airborne. Their eight hour journey had begun.

  
When they were at cruising altitude, Dean stood up. “I’ll go tell everyone they can move around.”

  
“You do that. Offer them a beverage and make sure to show them where the emergency exits are,” Bobby joked.

  
“Asshat.”

  
Cas was seated next to Jake and they were staring at a tablet, Cas’ voice soft. Probably some sort of lesson. “You can move around now. Drinks and stuff are over there,” Dean pointed to the wall that hid the cabinets. Everyone on the plane knew the setup, but he announced it for Uriel’s sake. Cas immediately stood up and helped Jake with his belt. They moved to a table for their day’s class. Charlie, Sam and Jules began setting up a board game and soon included Missouri and Uriel. Dean had some permits and other contracts to go over, so he took the files over to another table. The sounds of voices around him relaxed him and he settled in to work.

  
***

  
They landed at Charles de Gaulle airport at nine, Paris time. As they flew in, Castiel could see why the city had gotten the nickname of the City of Lights. He was here. In Paris. He kept his excitement to himself as he helped Sam and Dean unload the luggage into the waiting carts. They went through customs quickly and loaded everything into a shuttle. Dean made sure Cas got a window seat and before sitting next to him. “You good, Babe.”

  
“Yes.” Castiel took his hand. “Thank you for this, Dean. This is the best Christmas present I’ve ever had.” Dean’s smile was soft in the dim interior of the bus. As they drove down the A3, Dean pointed out a few things and as they entered the city, Castiel’s heart beat faster. “Winchester Nine is on Rue du Gros-Caillou. It’s about a ten minute walk from the Eiffel Tower and a seven minute car ride from Les Champs-Elysees.” They rounded a corner and between the buildings, the tower itself came into view. Dean pointed. “There she is,” Dean indicated with a point. Castiel grinned and leaned in for a light kiss.

  
With the time difference, Castiel was wide awake. It was only three o’clock in the afternoon back home. The shuttle pulled in front of a building the color of cream with green awnings. Dean ushered everyone out of the bus and three employees in the customary Winchester green came out to assist. The luggage and the slew of presents were loaded onto carts and the group entered the glass doors into a beautiful lobby.

  
“Monsieur Winchester, it is a pleasure to see you and your family,” an impeccably dressed man greeted them in beautifully accented English.

  
“Balthazar, it is good to see you too,” Dean said warmly, throwing an arm around the man. Castiel felt a bit jealous and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the man was undressing Dean with his eyes. Dean turned to everyone, “For those who have never been here, this is Balthazar Roche. He’s my GM and a damn good one at that.”

  
“I do try,” Roche said his arm still resting at Dean’s waist. He turned his eyes back to Dean. “I have your rooms ready as requested.”

  
“Great. Thanks, Balthazar. We’ll go on up and get settled. I’ll meet with you in the morning.”

  
“Very good.” Roche finally stepped away from Dean and turned to the rest of them. “If you need anything, please call the front desk and my staff will see to your needs. Enjoy your evening.”

  
At the elevators, they split up. Dean, Castiel and Jake had their own suite. Missouri and Charlie shared a room, Bobby and Uriel would be roommates, and Sam and Jules had a nice room to themselves. “Let’s freshen up and meet downstairs for dinner in a couple hours. That okay with everyone?” Dean asked the group before they stepped into the cars.

  
“Sounds good,” Bobby answered for everyone and they all went their separate ways. Dean got Jake settled in his room while Castiel unpacked their bags. He could hear Dean and Jake laughing about something and smiled. The suite had been decorated by the hotel staff and a real tree was set up in the living room. All the presents had wound up in their room and were stacked on the sofa. When he was finished, he found Dean and Jake already arranging the gifts under the tree. Castiel moved closer and saw the ornaments were miniature Eiffel Towers, gold balls and white bows. White lights finished the look. Castiel was enchanted.

  
“Have you seen the view, Babe,” Dean asked from his place on the floor, a gaily wrapped package in his hand. Castiel shook his head and opened the drapes. He gasped in surprise. He could see the tower. It was lit up brightly.

  
“Dean…it’s beautiful. Everything is perfect.” Castiel found himself in a dream come true. He felt Dean’s arms wrap around him from behind.

  
“Merry Christmas,” he whispered softly.

  
Downstairs, the group gathered around a long table elegantly decorated with white tapers and greenery. The dining room itself was decked out with sprigs of evergreen and vases filled with white roses. They’d placed their orders and the server was pouring their wine when Charlie made a squeaking noise that had all eyes on her. She pointed and as one, their heads turned to follow her finger.

  
Sandra Bullock was being led to a table. She was holding her son’s hand. Castiel felt like fangirling. Beside him, Dean began to laugh. “Go get her, Tiger.” At everyone’s questioning looks, Dean told the story about the actress being Castiel’s straight fantasy. Their meals were served and Castiel tried not to stare at the beautiful woman who seemed to be enjoying a quiet meal with her son. Before dessert was served, Dean excused himself and left the dining room.

  
Dean returned a few minutes later with Roche. Castiel worried his lip. He had no reason to be jealous. He now understood why Dean felt so possessive of him. Panic set in when the two men stopped at the actress’ table. She smiled and conversed with them for a few moments. Castiel was ate up with curiosity. She stood up and with a word to her son, followed Dean to their table, which had grown silent.

  
She walked up to Castiel, who sat stunned. She placed her hand on the back of his chair and leaned down. “Your handsome boyfriend told me that you would go straight for me. I think that is an amazing compliment and if you weren’t with this guy, I might take you up on it, Gorgeous.” She bent down and kissed his cheek. Castiel felt the heat in his face.

  
“I…uhm…thank you…it’s so great to meet you.” God, he sounded like a complete idiot.

  
“Come on, Cas, smile, so I can take your picture.” Sandra Bullock insisted he stand up and she wrapped an arm around his waist. She mugged for the camera and wished them all a Merry Christmas before returning to her table. Instead of being embarrassed by Dean’s introduction, Castiel spent the rest of the meal with a warm feeling. Could this trip get even more perfect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess you guys have figured out what's coming next. 
> 
> I've got a few days off this week and hope to finish this one.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Thank you for being patient. I'm usually so good about posting regularly, but life got involved with this one. Holidays, health, work...well, shit happens, huh?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and since I've got the next story outlined, you'll be seeing something new start really soon. Meanwhile, Merry Christmas to those that celebrate. Happy holidays to those who don't. I love you all.

“You laid it on pretty thick, Zar,” Dean said, propping his feet on his GM’s desk the next morning.

Balthazar placed a hand over his heart dramatically. “But Monsieur Winchester, whatever do you mean.”

  
“Cut the crap. You were trying to make Cas jealous.”

  
“And it worked. He was shooting daggers at me, my friend.” He pointedly looked at Dean’s booted feet on his desk before pushing them off. “I was just having a bit of fun, Dean. And he’s un bel homme. If he wasn’t already taken by my employeur, I would have him tied to my bed like that.” And he snapped his fingers to show how fast he’d have Cas hog-tied to his bed.

  
“Yeah, well, he is taken by your employeur,” Dean said, bastardizing the French pronunciation so badly that Roche winced.

  
“What is first today, business or pleasure?”

  
“Business first,” Dean replied. For the next thirty minutes, the two men went over profit and loss statements and plans to implement in the year to come. Dean trusted Balthazar, the Frenchman was the assistant manager of Winchester Three and proved invaluable, so when Dean bought the place in Paris, he’d asked Roche if he wanted to go to France and run it. Balthazar jumped at the chance. “Alright, let’s move on to the more important stuff,” Dean joked.

  
“Everything is set up for this afternoon. I oversaw all the plans myself.” Dean bowed his head over the notes on Balthazar’s tablet, nodding and asking an occasional question. Today just had to be perfect.

  
“Did you take into account the snowfall?” Dean saw evidence of last night’s snow outside the window this morning. The city was draped in a blanket of white. Cas would be over the moon when he saw it.

  
“But of course.”

  
He’d left Jake and Cas sleeping in their suite. The time difference would take a few days to get used to. There were no real plans today. Everybody was more or less on their own until tonight. They’d have a late Christmas Eve dinner in the dining room and spend the rest of the evening upstairs in Dean’s suite. Christmas morning, breakfast would be served up there as well. It was this afternoon that Dean’s plans would come to fruition.  
When Dean was satisfied everything was in place, he left Balthazar’s office to head back upstairs. Jake was awake and playing quietly on his tablet. “Hey, Sport, you sleep okay?” Dean asked, sitting down beside his son.

  
“Uh huh.” The kid’s eyes never left the screen.

  
“Good. Let me get Cas out of bed and we’ll go grab some food okay?”

  
“Okay.” Again, Jake’s eyes never looked up.

  
In the room he shared with Cas, he stopped and gazed down at his boyfriend…soon to be fiancé. Cas was bare-chested, the comforter pushed down to his hips. After their quick and dirty sex the night before, they’d both forgotten to put on pajamas afterwards. Okay, that wasn’t really true. They hadn’t forgotten, Cas had just been wild and Dean had the marks to prove it. He smiled at the memory.

  
Cas was sprawled out, arms wide. Soon, Dean would be waking up to this every morning. He sat down and began to run his hands over the smooth chest. “Babe…time to get up, Sleepyhead.” Cas mumbled something and tried to roll away. Dean chuckled and gently pinched a nipple.

  
“Ow…stop…sleep…”

  
“Did you forget we’re in Paris, Babe. Time's wasting.” Cas’ eyes flew open and he squealed. Yes, he squealed, which had Dean doubled over in laughter. “Teenage girl much, Cas?”

  
“Shut up,” Cas said, pushing Dean out of his way. Gloriously naked, Cas strode to the bathroom and shut the door. Damn if he wasn’t horny again. He tamped down those feelings and went back to get Jake up and dressed, but not before stepping close to the door.

  
“Hey, it snowed last night. The city will be even more beautiful.” Cas opened the door, still naked, and took Dean’s face between his hands.

  
“You are perfect.”

  
“I didn’t order the snow, Cas. That’s above my pay grade.” Cas kissed him lovingly and then shut the door in his face. Dean shook his head and chuckled.

  
Cas was almost bouncing on his feet when Jake and Dean came out of the boy’s room. Dean couldn’t hide his grin. “Excited, Cas?”

  
“Mr. Cas says we’re going to the awful tower. Can we go today?” Jake ran to take Cas’ hand and Dean followed them out the door.

  
“It’s Eiffel Tower, Jake,” Cas corrected as he led the boy towards the elevator. “And I think we are seeing the sights tomorrow afternoon, right, Dean?”

  
“Yeah, tomorrow.” Cas was going to see it today, but it was a secret. Cas thought they were having a meal together and then Dean was going to be working the rest of the day. They left the elevator and Dean took Jake’s other hand to lead them to the dining room. They were greeted warmly by the hostess and she motioned for them to follow her. Uriel and Missouri were already at the table. Dean was about to sit next to Cas when he spotted Balthazar motioning for him. “Cas, I need to go talk to Zar, can you order me some coffee?”

  
Dean followed the GM into the lobby. “Something wrong?” He knew his voice held a bit of panic. “The snow didn’t fuck up the plans, did it?”

  
“Darling, you are not going to worry that pretty, little head of yours. Everything will go according to plan. We’ll just have the romance of snow to add to the photos and that’s why I called you away from your family. The photographer is here and wanted to meet you.”

  
“Photographer? Photos weren’t part of the plan.” Dean ran his hands over his face. This was going to be a disaster. He needed to rethink the whole thing. Maybe doing this on such a grand scale was a bad idea.

  
“Dean, if you don’t get photos, your family and your new fiancé will probably disown you. The gentleman I hired will be discreet until the actual moment you drop to one knee.” Dean didn’t even think about that. Yeah, Cas would want pictures and damn, if he didn’t do it, Missouri, Charlie and Jules would skin him alive.

  
“I can do this,” Dean said to himself more than Balthazar.

  
“Of course, you can, my boy. Now, let’s meet him.” Dean followed his GM to an alcove near the bar. A very young Asian man stood looking at a complicated camera. He looked up as they approached. After Zar made the introductions, Kevin Tran talked to Dean about positive and negative, lighting and other crap that Dean couldn’t fathom.

  
“Just get the whole thing on film without letting Cas know what’s going on. That’s all I care about.” The photographer assured him that Cas wouldn’t even know he was there. Zar thanked the man and steered Dean back towards the dining room.

  
“Now, stop worrying and go eat with your family. The car will be here to pick you up at one.”

  
Back in the dining room, the rest of the group had filled in the rest of the chairs. At Cas’ perplexed look, Dean explained, “Sorry, Babe, I just wanted to make sure the valets were ready for snow. You know…driving conditions and stuff.” God, that sound lame even to his ears. Cas didn’t look convinced, but he turned his attention back to the conversation he was having with Uriel and Sam about the history of the Cathedral of Notre Dame.

  
The meal was over and everyone began discussing their plans for the day. The women were going shopping, Uriel and Bobby were taking in the Musée de l’Armée and Sam, as planned, offered to take Jake to the Aquarium de Paris. “But Dean and I were planning on spending the day with him,” Cas said softly, so Jake wouldn’t overhear.

  
“Don’t worry, Babe, we’ll have the rest of the trip to spend with Jake. Let’s you and I do some last minute Christmas shopping.”

  
“Oh, okay.” Cas looked disappointed. He’d already told Dean he had his shopping done. Dean did too, but he needed a ruse to get him out of the hotel and away from everyone else. They were all in on the plan…sort of. They knew he was going to propose, but didn’t know how.

  
They went upstairs to bundle up against the weather and Cas helped Jake with his gloves. Sam arrived at their door to take the boy and after he shut the door, Cas rounded on Dean. “I thought we were going to do things with Jake today, Dean. It’s Christmas Eve.”

  
“I know…I know…it’s just…” Dean fumbled before coming up with a plausible lie. “…I have one more present to get him and I can’t very well buy it in front of him, can I?”

  
***

  
“Dean, you have bought him enough.” Dean had gone a bit overboard with the gifts. Castiel had spent an afternoon wrapping them and he couldn’t believe how much stuff the man had bought. He’d wanted to spend the day with Jake and Dean. Now, he was going to have to deal with the crowds all shopping for last minute gifts.

  
“It’s just one more thing. I promise that’ll be it.”

  
Unable to stay mad at Dean, Castiel finished pulling on his own gloves and before they left the suite, Dean pulled Castiel into his arms. “We have another whole week to spend here, Cas,” he said, his forehead pressed to Castiel’s. “We’ll complete everything on your list…lists,” he teased. Castiel kissed him and smiled. “I promise.”

  
“When we finish shopping, can we have coffee at Dose Dealer de Café? I know it’s touristy, but I’ve read about it so much.”

  
“Anything you want, Babe.” Dean kissed him on the tip of his nose and pulled him out into the hall. A car was waiting for them out front and Dean didn’t even tell the driver where to go. The balding man just pulled out into traffic. As they drove, Dean pointed out the Concorde, the Madeleine Church and the Place Vendome.

  
“Dean…” he whispered. “…we’re driving all over the place. Just tell the driver to get us to a toy store.”

  
“Shhhh, we’re fine, Cas. Just enjoy.” Castiel turned back to the window, just in time to see the Arc de Triomphe.

  
“Dean…” Castiel began snapping pictures. He knew they would be doing a tour tomorrow, but this was his first glimpse of the famous structure and he wanted to capture it. It was beautiful in the snow.

  
Moments later, Castiel saw the Eiffel Tower itself. He’d seen it last night, you couldn’t miss the brightly lit tower and they had a perfect view from their hotel room, but seeing it in the daylight was amazing. Dean laughed at him as he hastily took pictures as the driver continued their journey.

  
When the car stopped, Castiel looked around in confusion. “Dean, there aren’t any stores here.” In fact, they were near the Port d’Lena Bridge. He could see the frigid waters of the Seine flowing slowly by. The Seine…he was at the Seine in Paris…with the man he loved. How had a once homeless boy have gotten this lucky? No, he wouldn’t think like that. He was smart and he took the crap life threw at him and made something of himself. It wasn’t just luck. He had something to offer Dean…and Jake.

  
“I thought we’d get out for a little while…you know…walk around some.” Dean wrapped Castiel’s scarf tighter around his neck. “Can’t have you catching a cold.” Dean’s hands were shaking.

  
“Dean, put on your gloves,” Castiel scolded.

  
They exited the car and Dean took his hand. They walked along the Quai Branly and Castiel decided to give up on taking pictures. He had plenty of time. “Dean, look, the carousel,” Castiel said excitedly. “We’ve got to bring Jake here tomorrow.”

  
“We will, Babe.” Dean slowed and Castiel had to adjust his pace. “Oh, my God, look, Dean…it’s a string quartet. The four musicians were bundled against the cold and when Castiel and Dean neared, they began to play. "La Vie En Rose,” whispered Castiel.

  
Dean stopped altogether and Castiel noticed how quiet the children braving the cold had gotten on the carousel. He looked around and noticed the red roses scattered around them in the snow. Dean turned his face towards him with just a touch to his chin. He began to sing, picking up the song midway through.

  
**_And when you speak, angels sing from above_**  
**_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_**

 **_Give your heart and soul to me_ **  
**_And life will always be la vie en rose._ **

  
“Dean,” Castiel mouthed his name, because he couldn’t find his voice. The notes faded and Dean dropped to one knee.

  
“Cas, I’m a good businessman. I find old hotels and I rebuild them, giving them a stronger foundation…making them new again. You’ve done that for me. You’ve made me a better person…stronger…new again. And I want to spend the rest of my life…” Dean’s voice cracked as he pulled a velvet box out of the pocket of his coat. “…the rest of my life, loving you like you deserve to be loved. Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

  
It seemed the very molecules surrounding them froze in time. Castiel was vaguely aware of children and their parents, all watching, but his focus was on the man kneeling in front of him. “Dean…I…yes…God, yes.”

  
A grin split Dean’s face and the small crowd surrounding them cheered. The quartet broke into The Best Day of My Life and Castiel laughed. He pulled Dean to his feet and took off his glove, allowing Dean to slip the simple ring onto his finger. “Guess it’s official. You’re mine now.”

  
“I think I’ve always been yours, Dean.” Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean’s cold, slightly chapped lips. The small crowd clapped and began to wander off. Dean held him close until the song ended and the musicians began to pack up their instruments. When he felt Dean shivering, he rubbed his arms briskly. “Let’s get inside, you’re freezing.”

  
“Guess proposing in the snow wasn’t my smart…” Castiel clamped a hand over Dean’s mouth.

  
“Don’t you dare. This...” Castiel gestured to the carousel, the musicians making their way through the snow and the looming tower in the background. “…this is…perfect. So, perfect.”

  
“Ya big sap,” Dean mumbled with a roll of his eyes. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him back the way they’d come. A young man approached with a camera around his neck.

  
“Mr. Winchester, I will be in touch with Mr. Roche regarding your photographs.” He waved and walked away.

  
“You hired a photographer. Dean, how thoughtful. I love you.” He pecked Dean on the cheek and began swinging their hands. He didn’t care how cheesy it was. He was in love and engaged…in Paris.

 

  
**Epilogue**

  
Dean leaned back in his chair, feet up on his desk. It was his first day back after the week long honeymoon in Tokyo. He listened as Missouri told him what went on while he was gone. The diamond ring on her finger kept catching the afternoon sun streaming in his office window.

  
“And Uriel and I wanted to have you and Castiel over for dinner one day next week,” she said, after she was done with her list.

  
“Cool. I’ll have to check with Cas, but I’m sure we’re free. It will have to be Friday or Saturday.” Weeknights were spent at home. With Jake being in the first grade now at Central Park East Elementary, they spent their time doing homework and gathering around the dining room table as a family.

  
During the summer, after many long talks, Cas and Dean decided Jake needed to be around other children. Conveniently, Cas got a teaching position at the same school. Dean may have had a hand in getting Cas the job and while they based their relationship on honesty, some things needed to be kept secret. Both Cas and Jake were thriving and Dean loved watching them both get on the bus every morning before he left for work.

  
“Of course. And how is Jake settling into school?”

  
“He was scared, but knowing Cas is just a few doors down helps. He’s made a bunch of friends and Cas is in his element. We’ve had a few sleepovers and fuck, if having a bunch of six year old boys in the house doesn’t drive a man to drink, but Cas is in the middle of ‘em…making pizzas, playing games…” Dean remembered how great his fiancé…nope, husband now…looked sitting on the floor inside a massive blanket fort in their living room, surrounded by a half dozen little kids.

  
Missouri left his office and Dean looked at his phone. Cas would still be at school. It was his first day back too. They got back Friday and spent the weekend with Jake. It was crazy how much they both missed their son. He picked up the plain manila envelope. Crowley had it delivered while they were in Japan. Inside were the adoption papers. Lisa had signed off on them. It only took a bribe of a quarter million dollars. It just proved that money was more important to his ex than her own child.

  
He tapped the envelope with his fingertip. Sure, they talked about Cas adopting Jake, but Cas wanted to wait. The dumbass still had doubts about his parenting skills. In the dark, after making love, the two men shared their hopes, dreams and fears. Cas’ biggest fear was being a bad father. Dean let his head fall back so he could stare at the ceiling.

  
He remembered like it was only yesterday when there was a knock on their door. It had been a Sunday. Cas and Jake were fixing a late breakfast and Dean, expecting Sam, opened the door. Cas’ mother stood there. With the arrest of Reverend Jim for embezzlement, the woman was left with next to nothing.

  
Dressed impeccably, she held her chin up haughtily. “I want to speak to my son.”

  
“Lady, you gave up your son a long time ago.” Dean was about to shut the door in her face, but Cas’ stricken face stopped him.

  
“Mother.” Reluctantly, Dean stepped back. Jake stood behind Cas and Dean whispered for him to go upstairs. Jake didn’t argue and Dean supposed he could probably feel the tension in the air.

  
“Castiel.”

  
Dean took Cas’ hand and held it tight. He saw the woman look down at the gesture and he read the disgust in her eyes. “What do you want?” Dean was proud of Cas’ cold tone.

  
“May we talk? Privately.” Dean had to give the woman credit. She was cool as a cucumber.

  
“Whatever you have to say can be said in front of my fiancé.” Cas emphasized the last word and Dean caught the shock in the older woman’s eyes. She seemed to pull herself together.

  
“Very well. With your father being…indisposed…” Dean had to stifle a snort of laughter. The man was in prison. His sentence was fifteen years. “…I am finding it hard…” Dean saw the facade crack just a bit. “…to…afford…”  
“Let me stop you right there, Mother,” Cas said harshly. “When I was fifteen, you and your husband…” Damn, Cas couldn’t even use the word father for the bastard. “…threw me out on the streets. I survived. Not only did I survive, I put myself through school and graduated with honors. I met a wonderful man who loves me. He’s given me a family. For the first time in my life, I’m happy. I suggest you sell those diamonds on your hands and find a nice place in the country. Don’t ever come here again.” Cas slammed the door. He was trembling and Dean pulled him close.

  
“Easy, Babe. It’s over.” A sob tore out of Cas’ throat and Dean cursed the woman. Cas pressed his lips together, unwilling to let himself cry. She would never know what a wonderful man Cas became. Her loss.

  
“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas held onto Dean, fists clutching at his sweater like a lifeline.

  
“Hey, none of that. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

  
“I don’t know how she found…your house.”

  
“Our house. And I’m sure one of your father’s attorneys was privy to that information. Don’t worry…I don’t think she’ll be back.”

  
That incident happened back in March, after Reverend Jim was convicted. It had been all over the news. Cas made sure to turn off the television whenever details of the case were shown. Dean, of course, read all about it at the office. In the aftermath, there was speculation on what the reverend’s wife would do now that the IRS had seized their homes, expensive cars and other assets. In the months since, Dean kept up with the woman’s whereabouts through a PI working for Crowley. She’d gotten to keep her personal effects and last Dean knew, she was holed up in a Manhattan apartment with one of her cronies.

  
There was a part of Dean that expected her to crash the wedding. Even though it was a small affair held on the grounds of the Winchester Hotel in Honolulu, it made the news and tabloids. Meg was invited to do the exclusive and she’d become good friends with Cas. Dean hired security and they were given pictures of Cas’ mother. Maybe a trip to Hawaii was out of her budget. Dean smirked and stood. He stretched and with one final glance at the time, he strode out of his office, holding the adoption papers in his hand. “Missouri, I’m going home to surprise my husband. Today is the anniversary of the first day we kissed.”

  
“You want me to call the florist?”

  
Dean paused, smiled and nodded. “Yeah, have ‘em do red roses. A dozen. I’ll be by to get them in a few minutes.” She was on the phone before the door shut behind him.

  
Roses in hand, Dean waited while Cas unlocked the front door. He could hear Cas’ deep voice answering one of Jake’s many questions. “Don’t forget to wipe your feet,” Cas told the boy and then he saw Dean standing there.  
“Dean…what are you…”

  
“Happy anniversary.” Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Our first kiss.”

  
Cas grinned. “And you keep calling me a sap. Come here, you.” Cas went into Dean’s arms and they shared a brief kiss.

  
“Gross,” Jake muttered before dropping his backpack onto the floor. They didn’t bother telling him to put it where it belonged. “I’m going to get my snack,” he said, leaving them alone. He was used to their displays of affection.

  
“You got me flowers,” Cas whispered against his neck.

  
“Yeah, just a little something to celebrate,” Dean said softly, stepping back to hand Cas the envelope. “I know you said we should wait, but I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life…well, besides loving you.”

  
Brow furrowed, Cas opened the envelope and began to read. Dean worried his bottom lip. Cas’ blue eyes rose from the document and met Dean’s. “Dean…this is...” He sat down on the stairs, blinking rapidly. Dean sat beside him.

  
“You’ve been his father for a while now. Let’s just make it official.”

  
“What if Jake…” Cas asked, staring into Dean’s eyes intently as if looking for any doubt.

  
“I’ve already talked to Jake and he’s already decided to call you papa.” Dean took Cas hand. “Now, come on, Pops, let’s grab our kid and go out to eat.”

  
“Don’t ever call me ‘Pops’." Dean’s laughter didn’t fade for a long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who want to get a heads up on what I'm writing next and chapter updates, following me on FB - https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
